It's Too Soon to Tell
by Slidell
Summary: Of all the discoveries made in the Pegasus Galaxy, none compare to her. But when the teams try to help Lizzie uncover her past, even more questions arise, especially about her connection to them. Crossover. SJ & DV. Spoilers SG1 10 SGA 4. Novel Length.
1. The Awakening

THE AWAKENING

Disclaimer: I don't own them, this is just an outlet for the imagination, no money involved, please enjoy.

"Ah yes, 3 moons, and lots of trees," Rodney McKay panted as he reached the top of the escarpment where the rest of his team was already enjoying the view.

"Quit complaining McKay, this place isn't that bad when you think about it." John Shepherd shot back.

Teyla merely smiled, "Of all the planets I have ever been to, this one is by far the most beautiful. Where did you say you found the address Rodney?"

"Oh, I uh, well actually I didn't find it."

"Really?" Ronan finally spoke.

"No, Col. Carter received a message from Dr. Daniel Jackson a few weeks ago. Apparently a recent discovery in Greece included some writing in Ancient. It described a planet, or some undisclosed location, that was supposed to be the 'resting place of future power.'"

"Guns?" Ronan said with a smirk beginning to stretch across his face.

John looked slightly amused, "Or how about a big button that says 'Push to destroy all wraith and replicators.'"

Rodney snorted in disgust, "It didn't really say, that's why we waited to come here. All the archeologists couldn't make out the references that were being made. But I'm starting to think that whatever was here is long gone. I haven't gotten any significant readings since I stepped through the gate."

Hitching his gear up, John addressed them all, "OK, we'll head back, send a team of history dweebs back to check it out, see if anything matches the _cryptic message from the past_."

What Rodney didn't know was that there had been a huge energy spike just prior to his arrival. As soon as Shepherd had stepped through the gate, several meters below the surface, something had been awoken. A small chamber resembling a mausoleum suddenly filled with light that seemed to come from nowhere. In the center of the room, something that resembled a sarcophagus slid open. Had anyone been there they would have been shocked to find what was inside. The large chamber was filled with water, and resting at the bottom, was the body of a young woman. Visibly she was no older than her early twenties in her face and body, but the hair that swirled around her face was like silver waves. Suddenly a light burst filled the watery tomb and her eyes shot open as if awoken from a nightmare. They were so crystal blue that they resembled the event horizon as it ripples. Realizing that she was under water, she flailed wildly until she breached the surface, choking on what she had obviously breathed in when she awoke. She was very weak as she pulled herself out of her watery prison, her dress much like that of the ancient statues of Greece and Rome clung cumbersomely to her body as she finally crumpled to the ground still coughing. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the glint of a necklace strewn on the floor. She managed to gain her footing and went to inspect it. As she leaned over and began to pick it up, she was encircled by a ring transporter that brought her to the surface. Completely caught off guard, she fell to the ground, clutching the necklace to her chest. Still wet, she was now plastered with leaf litter and debris. She stood up, completely unaware of her surroundings, and in a state of fear.


	2. Unwelcome

**UNWELCOME**

The SGA crew was on their way back to the gate when they were suddenly met with an unwelcome surprise. The Bola Kai had apparently been making their rounds and had stumbled onto this new planet at just the wrong time.

"Well this sucks." Shepherd uttered rhetorically.

"So, can we do this?" Ronan asked, never having raised his heartbeat.

"Sure."

Fortunately they had stumbled on only a small party and the team, minus Rodney, quickly got the upper hand. The sopping wet stranger however, was not so lucky. As she was heading through the woods, she stumbled at the feet of two Bola Kai. One grabbed her by her wrists as the other circled laughing menacingly. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She tried again but it was useless, she had no voice. She struggled to free herself and suddenly, with a sickening thud and crunch, the other menace fell to the ground, a knife in his back.

Seizing the opportunity to escape, she ran into the woods, not daring to look back. She finally fled behind a large tree and slumped against it, tears flowing down her face.

snap

She started with a shock. Two men and a woman stood before her, another man was rushing to catch up. She tried to get up and run, but the woman caught her by the shoulders. "We do not wish to harm you." Something in her voice calmed her. "I believe you dropped this." Teyla handed her the necklace which she had let slip away when she had run.

"OK, we'll play meet and greet when we get back…are you OK to run?" Shepherd keeping an ever watchful eye asked the girl. She nodded yes. She understood their language, yet she could not speak to thank them, but no one noticed.

"Atlantis! This is Shepherd, we're coming in with hostiles on our tail, and one friendly in tow!"

"Shepherd this is Carter, you're clear to return." Col. Carter stared down from the control deck and watched as McKay and Ronan came through, followed by Teyla holding the arm of what appeared to be an old woman with long straight hair. Shepherd followed behind. "Shut it down!"

"Yes ma'am."

Col. Carter made her way down the steps to the gateroom floor. "Col. Shepherd what happened?"

"Well, we ran into a lot of trees….and the Bola Kai!"

"I see. Who is this?"

"We found this young lady getting to know why no one likes the Bola Kai."

"Young…?" For the first time Col. Carter saw the face hidden beneath the long silver hair. It was indeed young, and the haunting crystal eyes made contact with her own. "Gotcha. What's your name?"

A look of confusion spread across her face. What was her name? 'Do I have a name? Who am I?' The look of panic returned to her face.

Seeing this face Col. Carter quickly stated, "Get her to the infirmary…. And welcome to Atlantis!"


	3. A Medical Identity

A MEDICAL IDENTITY

Dr. Keller pulled the privacy curtain back to reveal a less disheveled patient. The team was standing, having been cleared themselves, and somewhat eager to meet their rescue. Dr. Keller paged Col. Carter to the infirmary to thoroughly report her findings. The young woman's hair was now pulled back into a ponytail. Her dress had been replaced with hospital garments and the necklace, and she seemed a bit more relaxed; quite understandably. Col. Carter finally arrived, smiling at the patient who for the first time smiled back revealing a rather pleasant face and disposition, even with her haunting eyes.

Dr. Keller jumped right in. "Well I'm sorry to say that our friend here is still somewhat of a mystery. First off, she seems to have a severe case of amnesia, which I believe is connected to this…" she motioned to one of the ancient monitors which now flashed an image of what was to be taken for the girl's brain. "If you look here you'll notice that a large portion of her brain just isn't working. There doesn't appear to be any physical damage, no aneurisms, no signs of epilepsy or clots; her synapses just aren't firing where they should be. Which also explains why she won't answer anybody."

"What, she doesn't understand us?" Ronan looked confusedly and yet somewhat sweetly at the young doctor. "Cus she seemed to be following along good to me."

"Oh, no! She knows most of what everyone is saying…she just can't talk." Noticing everyone's confused faces she continued. "You see the speech part of her brain seems to be partially affected by whatever is causing this, or, caused this, and during her physical I noticed a lot of damage to the inside of her windpipe. She just CAN'T talk. Which only scratches the surface. Aside from no apparent memories and the inability to verbally communicate, she does have something…"

"Oh please don't tell me she has a disease!?!"

"Rodney!" Carter snapped.

"No, not a disease, a gene. The ancient gene. And it's strong. Now I know what you're thinking, and no, I don't think she's an ancient, but she's pretty darn close."

"Cool." Shepherd finally spoke.

"And other than that…."

"Dr. Keller," Teyla interrupted noting the doctor had nothing else to say, "How old is she?"

"Yeah, well, from what I can tell she's between about 18 and 23ish."

John spoke again, "That can make a difference; even with the hair."

This earned him a pinched face from their guest, catching him off guard, and a few of the others laughed under their breath.

"Well," Keller said with a chuckle, "She seems to have evidence of her wisdom teeth having been removed, bones are fused at the right stages, has a few healed fractures, very well healed actually, so someone pretty advanced or at least close to Earth standards took care of her. I sent her cloths and personal items to some of our anthropologists, they couldn't match her to anyone we've met and the samples I've taken didn't come up with anything impressive enough to draw any conclusions with regards to this galaxy." There was a pause. "So, is she gonna stay here?"

The question was obviously directed at Col. Carter. "I don't see why not, but I'd like you all to keep a close eye on her until she gets settled in. And Dr. Keller, I'd like your full report filed and regular checkups. I'm going to see if I can get our new friend something to wear." And with that she left.

"Well that just leaves one thing." Shepherd gave a wry smile to his team and then a more serious face to the stranger, "You need a name."


	4. A Friend's Name

A FRIEND'S NAME

The small group sat in the makeshift commissary. Their new friend was wearing an Atlantis uniform now, and it was obvious that it wasn't made for her. The pants were too long and the jacket billowed from her arms and waist. One plate had already been cleared and she was greedily finishing up a second. Ronan and Teyla looked at each other with a hushed laugh as Rodney and John stared in awe at her accomplishment.

After taking in his amazement, John uttered a cough to get everyone's attention. "So, has anyone thought of any names for our friend?" At this the girl looked up wide eyed, glancing around the table before putting her utensil down and pushing her plate back.

"A name is something very important to one's identity," Teyla began. "Perhaps a name that describes her, I mean you, physically, or your state of being…"

A lost face crept across the girl.

"How about Merriam?" Ronan chide, a grin stretching ear to ear. It turned into outright laughter by all but one when a curled lip of disgust replaced the girl's look of lost sadness.

"Hey!!"

"I am sorry Rodney, but it was rather amusing." Teyla quickly changed the subject. "How about, Luiwynn? It means lost child."

"Well she's not exactly a kid." Shepherd interjected, remembering for the first time their initial meeting and the damp garment she had been wearing. It was obvious that this _girl_ was beyond being a child, at least physically. But he quickly pushed this thought back.

"Steve-ie?"

"No."

"Laura?"

"No."

"Lucy, Mary…Dorothy?!" John rattled off many.

"I've got it!" Rodney uttered with an epiphany upon him. "…Elizabeth."

"Rodney I do not know if that would necessarily be appropriate…" Teyla trailed off. Everyone began to appear very somber, set off more by the now fading light as the day began to die on the horizon.

John began, "No. Rodney's right. It's a great name," directing his attention to the girl, "Elizabeth Weir was a great person and a good friend of everyone on Atlantis. She passed away a while back, but I'm sure she would not have had any problem if we called you Elizabeth…or how about Lizzie for short?"

The team smiled at each other in agreement. The girl, seeing how much this woman must have meant to these people who had saved her and given her shelter, nodded in one big gesture. She would be proud to be called "Lizzie."

The group began telling Lizzie many wonderful stories about who she had been named for. About that time, Col. Carter came in and sat at the table, a glass of blue jello for herself and one for the newest resident of Atlantis, who ate it with delight.

Taking it as his job, Shepherd spoke, "Col. Carter, if I may ma'am, I would like to introduce you to," with both hands presenting his subject, "Lizzie."

"Lizzie? I think that is a wonderful name. It's nice to meet you, Lizzie." Carter held out her hand, and Lizzie cautiously mirrored her actions. "My name is Sam." Lizzie smiled.

She was almost done with her jello when Carter spoke again. "Everyone, I think it is getting a little late, and it has been a very long day for…Lizzie. Teyla, could you please show her to her temporary quarters?"

Teyla rose and led Lizzie out. Everyone said their goodnights as the rest slowly got to their feet and made their way to their own beds.


	5. Come Tomorrow

COME TOMORROW

Lizzie awoke with a start, gasping for air. She looked frantically around the dark room as things began to come into focus. There was a chair or two, some crates, and walls and columns with geometric patterns on them. Then, what little memory she had began to return to her, along with something else. The nightmare that had awoken her became clearer. She was back in that room… under the ground, but she wasn't alone. There was someone else, a man. She couldn't see his face, but he was holding her under the water. She felt him rip the necklace from her throat as he tried to force her to breathe in, and she did. The water engulfed her lungs and the world was black.

But this world, the one she was in now, was not. And the sun was beginning to rise on the other side of the city, setting the ocean outside her windows on fire. She saw the city clearly for the first time, and it was beautiful. Just then there was a knock at the door and Teyla entered.

"I see you are already up." She was greeted in return with a smile. "Col. Carter would like to speak with you before she leaves. She will be returning to her home world, Earth, for a few days to speak with her superiors."

Lizzie nodded eagerly and got ready quickly. She was already fond of those she had met on Atlantis, including Col. Carter. She soon found herself in an office overlooking the Stargate, a device she was still curious about, but had no way of asking.

"Col. Carter will be here shortly, and I will see you later, I have some personal matters to attend to." Teyla placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled before leaving. Lizzie waved.

Observing the room, Lizzie noted several statues and certificates. But she was soon drawn to a row of pictures behind Col. Carter's desk. Looking to see if anyone was watching first, she made her way behind the desk. There was an older man in a uniform, he looked very amiable. A girl who looked close to her own prescribed age smiled back from another. Another was a man with glasses, and then she stopped. Of all the pictures in her office, Col. Carter had only one with herself in it. She was sitting on a dock with a man. They both looked very happy. She reached out and was wrapping her fingers around the frame so she could pick it up for a closer look when a voice behind her startled her.

"Good morning, Lizzie." The frame tumbled back onto the shelf and Lizzie looked up with a smile of embarrassment. "It's ok," Col. Carter joined her behind the desk, propping the picture back up and tenderly rubbing her fingers over the image. "Be careful though, too much curiosity can get you into trouble, I've found that out the hard way on several occasions." A wave of relief washed over the nervous girl.

Lizzie let curiosity take her again and pointed at the image of Carter and then to Carter herself. Then she pointed to the man in the picture with her and all the other faces Col. Carter kept near her, before motioning with a shrug to the city.

"If I'm here, then where are they?" Col. Carter put together. "Well Lizzie, these people are my family back on Earth. That is where we are all from. Well except for Ronan and Teyla, and you of course. See, this is my dad. He died a while back but I like to keep him close." So that was the man in the uniform. "And this is Cassie; I bet she'd really like you. And this is my friend Daniel. "Col. Carter told Lizzie about the other images and what the people were to her. But she left out one and Lizzie quickly pointed to the man on the dock. "Persistent, aren't you." Col. Carter smiled. "That is General Jack O'Neill. He use to be my C.O. when I worked on Earth, we were on SG-1 together with Daniel and Teal'c. We all went fishing together at his cabin a short time after my dad died. Funny how something like that can lead to…" Carter drifted off. "Anyways, back to why I called for you."

Col. Carter explained that she was going back to Earth for about a week to discuss some things with her superiors and to attend to some personal matters, which included getting some clothes that would actually fit Lizzie. This part of the explanation led to a huge teeth bearing smile from the younger woman.

"OK, I have to get my things together before I head to the mid-way station, and you need, and I apologize for lack of a better term, a babysitter."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

McKay was enjoying the last bit of his early breakfast when he became aware that someone was standing behind him.

"Good morning Rodney, how is my favorite scientist?" Carter said sweetly.

"Favorite, really?! Oh, no no no no, this isn't right, you want something don't you?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Lizzie now peaked from behind Col. Carter with a mischievous look on her face.

"I knew it."

"Rodney! I would like you to keep an eye on Lizzie for the rest of the morning, if that isn't too much trouble for you."

"Well actually…"

"Good! Lizzie, can you do me a favor and keep Rodney out of trouble while I'm away?" The girl simply nodded with a grin.

"OK, well I will see you all when I get back. Have fun getting to know everybody. Why don't you go and get some breakfast, Lizzie?" Carter then directed her attention to McKay as Lizzie strode over to the serving area pulling her baggy pants up a bit. "Rodney, I want you all to keep a very close eye on her, am I understood?"

"Yeah, sure. But just so you know, I'm not going to be the only one babysitting!"

"Excuse me, does it not say 'commander' on my uniform?"

More sheepishly Rodney replied, "I'm just saying I'm very busy, I have a lot of information to go over in my lab and I … well I just don't have a lot of time to devote to watching someone with a rather childlike mindset."

"Just make sure that someone is with her at all times. And as far as her 'childlike mindset' is concerned, I'm sure you two will become quick friends…" Carter drew out the last bit as she made her way out of the commissary.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After several servings of toast and fruit loops, Lizzie finished her juice and waved Rodney away from his daydream to signal that she was ready.

"OK then, well Lizzie, let's see, I have a lot of work to get done today going over a new piece of technology that was discovered in one of the labs on the outskirts of the city. Of course the room will already be filled with a bunch of people who just like to hear themselves talk, so you may be welcomed company in comparison. Everyone trying to impress me so I'll give them better evaluations. Doubtful, seeing as after two weeks of access to the device and they haven't done anything other than turn it on, and anyone with the gene can do that." His ramble earned him a blank stare. "Just, come with me."

Lizzie soon found herself in Rodney's McKay's lab. There were a number of other scientists already there, including one Dr. Zelenka. "And who might this charming young lady be, Rodney?"

"Oh right, Dr. Zelenka, this is Lizzie, Lizzie, Dr. Zelenka."

"It is very nice to meet you my dear. I hope Rodney hasn't ruined your first morning on Atlantis yet?"

She shook her head no and shook hands with the man with the strange accent.

Dr. Zelenka pulled Rodney aside while Lizzie began to look at one of the ancient screens that was attached to the device that everyone was apparently trying to decipher. "Rodney, are you sure it is a good idea for her to be in here? I mean I read the report, and she seems nice, but don't you think they should be keeping her somewhere more secure until she remembers something?"

Suddenly defensive, Rodney responded, "Look, she was already cleared by Dr. Keller, plus since you said yourself that you read the report then you must realize that she has the ancient gene in a form much stronger than anyone in the city, much less the one I was injected with. Maybe she might actually be able to make this thing work, because no one else I've gotten in here has been able to. Besides," Rodney began with a more solemn tone, "they think there is a possibility she may never remember anything at all."

"You may be right Rodney, and I didn't mean any disrespect to her. I just think it may be a little much to subject her too. I mean the report said she had brain damage and I just assumed there could be more problems."

"It said she was injured somehow, it didn't say she was going to go crazy and destroy the city because she doesn't remember anything. Look, let's just get to work."

Zelenka muttered something under his breath in Czech and made his way back over to his computer with a quick look of regret directed at the girl. He truly meant no harm. Lizzie, however, was still staring at the screen that had drawn her away from the conversation. Rodney slowly approached behind her when he noticed her intent stare. "Lizzie?"

The girl didn't flinch.

"Lizzie?"He said again louder, this time waving his hand in front of her view.

She shook her head as if awoken from a trance.

"Come on, you can sit by me while I work on some equations." Rodney led Lizzie to a desk table and pulled a chair up opposite from his. He grabbed some of his notebooks and pulled them open, immediately engulfed in his work. Lizzie just looked around the room taking everything in. She remained amazingly placid for the next two hours while Rodney and the other scientists continued to calculate and discuss what the device was, how it worked, and if it had ever worked in the first place. The latter had seemed to be more likely as the day progressed. But now Lizzie's boredom was becoming apparent and she began to drum her fingers on the desk as she stared a hole into Rodney's bowed head. He finally looked up when he realized that the annoyance ringing in his ears was coming from directly in front of him. "Is that really necessary?"

Fingers halted in mid drum and her gaze narrowed. Her eyes made Rodney gulp; he was already use to the ghostly blues, but when she cut them like that, it was another story.

"Here," he handed her some paper as he searched under the massive stacks he had already crated for a pencil. "Occupy yourself until lunch, then I can take you to someone else… I still owe Ronan for that spar lesson."

Taking the pencil, Lizzie looked at the paper and let out an exaggerated breath. Then she began to doodle until she saw a piece of scratch paper than Rodney had thrown aside. Noticing that he was paying no attention she pulled it towards herself.


	6. The Second Part of the Equation

Thank you everyone for the feedback! It is very much appreciated. The truth is the outcome of the story is already decided as well as the main points; I've just been trying to connect these points so everything is clearer and tweaking it to make it fit with some of the latest episodes of Atlantis. I also look to address all of your concerns :) Please enjoy this new chapter! There should be more up by this weekend (I can't update as much as I would like because my PC is being silly and I have to use one at work but I will continue to try and keep regular updates).

THE SECOND PART OF THE EQUATION

"Hey Teyla! Wait up!" John called down one of the halls of Atlantis.

Teyla stopped and allowed him time to catch up before she replied. "How are you today, John?"

"Busy. Not like I wasn't already behind on my staff reviews, which you did fantastic on by the way, but now I have to pick up on some of the slack from Col. Carter being gone." John said with an exhausted sigh.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine, Col. Carter will be back by the end of the week, and then you can return to your previous procrastination." Teyla added with a smirk.

"Thank goodness."

"John…" Teyla was beginning to laugh.

"What? I'm just saying I haven't had a break in over two months, with everything going on lately. I'm just looking forward to some downtime. So what is everybody else up to today?"

"Ronan has been preoccupied with an off world assignment, and I believe Rodney is working in his lab as usual; although it would be funny to see how he is doing today."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Col. Carter left Lizzie in his care when she left this morning."

"Ha-ha!" John couldn't hold his humor. "I'd pay to see that. He can't even stand being around kids for more than five minutes when he's_ not_ busy."

"Well why don't we see? It is nearly time for our midday meal, and Rodney never works long enough to starve himself."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the lab hunger was starting to set in on Rodney and he looked at his watch to see if it was time for a break. "OK, Lizzie, we are out of here in thirty…Lizzie?" Rodney was now looking at the person seated in front of him with a strained confusion. "What are you doing?" Rodney slowly got up from his seat and walked around the table until he was standing over Lizzie's shoulder, carefully observing her every action. She had never acknowledged his questions or his presence. There on the paper was a series of mathematical equations, some of which he himself had just been working on. But there were others as well. Lizzie's work has spilled over onto additional pages and Rodney searched through the pile that she was not working on until he found the piece that had started it all. There on the top of the page was an equation in his handwriting, and below it was what appeared to be a corrected formula of that very equation.

At this time Teyla and John walked into the room and made their way over to their team member.

"Hey there Rodney, how goes the babysitting?" John said with an air of sarcasm.

"Colonel, look at this!"

"What?"

"This, here!" Rodney shoved the piece of paper that he had just been studying into Shepherd's hands.

"Make another breakthrough discovery Rodney? You know you don't have to show off in front of us, it is starting to get just a little old."

"Yes it's a breakthrough, but I didn't make it!"

Teyla now joined in on the conversation, "What do you mean Rodney?"

Not knowing exactly how to explain at that very moment Rodney motioned to the girl sitting a few feet away from them, with full attention still drawn to her work.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lizzie did this?" John appeared more concerned than surprised, though his reaction was an equal combination of both, as he gazed at her, silver hair dragging the desk as she hunched down over the paper.

"Look, I wrote this one here and threw it aside when I realized it wasn't right, she must have picked it up and corrected it and then gone from there. See look…" Rodney moved closer to the desk and began shuffling through the papers. "Here, she finished it here, and it looks like it's right. But I don't know what she's working on now."

Lizzie was so intent on her latest equation that she didn't notice Shepherd and McKay's approach. "Lizzie?" This time Shepherd was trying to break her concentration. "What have you been working on here? Lizzie?"

Realizing that words obviously weren't going to work, McKay reached forward and pulled the paper away from her. As soon as he did, Lizzie began grabbing for it, trying to retrieve it from his hands as if it were life itself.

At this response her chair began to wobble, as it was more of a stool, but before she could fall Shepherd had grabbed hold of her and steadied her. "Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright." He began running his hands over her shoulders as if trying to warm her until she finally settled down.

"Lizzie, I need you to listen very carefully to me, do you know _what _this is?" Rodney was being very patient and very unlike himself. "This is important so please try and remember what you were doing."

Taking a deep breath she gave a strong nod to Rodney and then a smaller one to John so he knew that she was now OK. She got up from her chair and took the initial paper that she started with from Rodney and laid it on the table. She pointed to the equation that Rodney had written and shook her head with disapproval.

"It's wrong, I realized." Rodney was trying to keep a conversation going with his mute protégé.

She proceeded once more to the next equation, pointing to the corrections that she had made.

"OK, that make sense, and then you solved it?"

Affirmative head shaking.

"So if you solved the equation here," Rodney held up the finished product, "then what have you been working on on these last few pages?"

Lizzie now picked up the pages in question and proceeded over to the ancient display with the others tagging quickly behind. She looked at the first page in her hand and then looked up and searched the scrolling information. Suddenly she spotted what she was searching for and hurriedly pointed it out. Then she handed the page to Rodney and pointed out the equation.

"How did we miss that?"

"What did you miss Rodney?" Teyla was trying to understand the seemingly one way conversation.

"Basically it's an embedded equation."

Lizzie smiled in agreement, and then pulled the last page of her work to the top pointing at two separate areas with her index and middle fingers.

"That's it!" Rodney was ecstatic. "Zelenka get over here!"

"What is it Rodney I was just trying a new…"

"We've got it!"

"We do?"

"Yes, look at this." Rodney now showed the last page to Zelenka who grabbed it up and took it over to the other scientists with a since of relief about him.

"McKay?" Shepherd was ready to be filled in.

"It's a code." He responded rather distantly.

"For what?"

"This is why nothing made since when we were trying to decipher the ancient writing." Rodney said to himself.

"Rodney?" Shepherd was becoming impatient.

"It's a code for reading the information on the device, its encrypted."

"And Lizzie figured it out and you didn't?"

Lizzie's brow furrowed and her mouth opened with silent protest directed at Shepherd.

"Sorry, Lizzie." Shepherd said with a guilty look.

She merely rolled her eyes.

"With all honesty we would have most likely figured it out, but I'm in shock as to how Lizzie figured it out that quickly." Rodney was looking at Lizzie the entire time he was directing this information to his two team members.

She merely threw her hands up and shrugged. She too was clueless as to the 'how'.

"Wait a second, Lizzie, how much of what is on this screen can you understand?" McKay was pointing at the now scrolling ancient text with his hand almost shaking. "How about this part?" He took a control tablet and isolated a piece of the text.

Lizzie shook her head no.

"What about this." He repeated it with another selection only to get the same results.

"OK, now this." Rodney seemed sure he knew what was going to happen.

Now Lizzie was shaking her head yes.

"Well that either makes more sense or no sense at all."

"Rodney what are you talking about?" Teyla was pressing for a more clarified answer.

"She can only decipher the math parts. That may be why she was able to pick out the equation so easily. We thought it was just part of the text, but if she can only read that particular math related type of text, then that would explain why it popped out to her and not us." McKay was finally making some since.

The group stood in silence for a moment, each taking a glance at Lizzie who now seemed concerned by the reactions of her new friends.

"I think now would be a good time for one of those regular check-ups with Dr. Keller." Shepherd said having mulled over the situation. "I'll take her. You two go get some lunch, I'm sure everything is fine." The last part of his statement was designed to lessen the tenseness that had come over the young woman.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney and Teyla made their way to the commissary in silence. It wasn't until their meals were almost complete that Teyla began to speak. "Rodney you have not spoken since we left your lab."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Lizzie?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I'm just trying to figure out how she was able to decipher those equations." He never drew his gaze from his plate.

"Or how she was able to solve them?" Teyla was trying to draw out more of what Rodney seemed to be bottling inside his own conscious.

"Well I think I've got that part figured out. See, some people are just good at math. Like me for example. Ever since I was a kid I could just look at a math problem and see it and solve it in my head. So it may not be so much that she remembers something, but that she was always good at math, it's just the way she was made. The ancient part of the equation however…"

"Means that she remembers something." Teyla cut in.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"You know Rodney, you are being very patient with Lizzie. I was surprised to see how you handled yourself when you were trying to get her to explain what she had done in your lab."

"Huh, I don't know, I mean she kinda reminds me of Jeannie when she was a kid. Guess it's a bit like having my sister around. Anyways…" Rodney snapped out of his sentimental outburst that he normally would not have shared had he been fully aware of his train of thought, "shouldn't they be back from the infirmary?"

"If you are worried we could go and see."

"Well, not that I'm worried or anything," Rodney lied, "but I need to get back to work, so maybe we could go by on my way to my lab."

"Very well Rodney, let us finish our meals and then we can go."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived in the infirmary Dr. Keller was on her way out. "Hey you two, I'm all done with Lizzie, Col. Shepherd can fill you in. I can't stay I just got a call from the gym, someone pulled something." The young doctor was already out the door before she even finished her statement.

"Hey guys." Shepherd said as he walked up to the two visitors.

"So what did she say?" Rodney wasn't going to dawdle around.

"Doctor Keller says that it was probably one of those parts of her brain that was already working when we found her, and that she just didn't remember learning or knowing it. Said that's probably how she understands us too, it's just residual, so we're going to have to keep her mind active to see just how much _is _still in there. Keller thinks that figuring how much she knows now should also help her to remember things from her past… if she is ever going to."

"Where is Lizzie?" Teyla was looking around the infirmary for the missing silver hair.

"She's just changing back out of her hospital stuff." Shepherd said, and just about that time Lizzie came walking out of an entrance brushing her hair back with one hand and carrying a hospital gown in the other. "You ready to eat?"

Lizzie responded with an urgent nodding. Her appetite still had not tapered.

With that the four left the infirmary, Rodney to his lab, Teyla to whatever private matters she had to attend to, and John and Lizzie made their way to the commissary for a late lunch.


	7. The Paths We Choose

Chp: 7 PATHS WE CHOOSE

The rest of the day passed with little event, as did those that followed. Lizzie was passed from team member to team member and never left out of anyone's sight unless she was sleeping. But it was when she was sleeping that Lizzie truly needed someone. The nightmares of the man holding her under the water had become more real, and she was now waking in the middle of the night gasping for air and striking out at the invisible assailant who was holding her under. But as much as the dreams had come to bother her, Lizzie would not let it be known to her new friends even if she could speak. Every morning she had breakfast with Teyla who then took her to Rodney's lab. At first her ability to complete the mathematical equations of the ancients was a thrill. She felt alive knowing that she was capable of something and held on tight to the thought that it could bring her back to who she was. But after a few days of continued investigations and formulations, Lizzie was bored stiff. She knew that she could do the math, but she was tired of doing it every day. She just didn't like it anymore but she didn't want to hurt McKay.

"Good morning my little assistant!" Rodney said in an all too chipper mood as Lizzie walked into his lab. He was beginning to openly enjoy Lizzie's company after only a few days. Unlike the other scientists she never picked a bone with him, although that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she couldn't speak, and while Rodney realized that he didn't let it complicate his thought process.

Lizzie smiled and waved, but on the inside she was wincing at the thought of how disappointed he would be if she communicated the fact that she didn't want to do any more lab work. Maybe it was because he was the one she was spending the most time with, but Rodney had become her best friend on Atlantis and she had already found herself wondering if she had ever had a best friend or any friends at all.

Rodney searched his desk for a folder that was holding all of Lizzie's work and pulled it out and handed it to her before grabbing her arm and excitedly pulling her across the room. "Look here! You've got a desk all to yourself now! See, I had it brought up from one of the other labs, they'll never miss it. You've got paper and pencils…and we can work on getting you a computer after I find time to teach you how to use one. Oh! And look, I even got you a thing of hair bands since I noticed you like to play with them when you're concentrating and plus your hair gets in your way when you're working."

She forced a smile at the kind gesture. He was never this open or nice with anyone else as far as she could tell, and she wasn't totally sure why he was this way with her. It was almost as if he was able to recognize with her.

"OK, I have to go over here and run some simulations, and I think we'll be able to turn this baby on today. You just get to work on those equations I gave you yesterday and we'll look at those after lunch." Rodney continued to smile as he walked away.

Lizzie sat at her desk and opened the folder. She picked up a rubber band and began to stretch it with her fingers on her left hand feeling the tension around her fingers and then letting the band contract as she brought her fingertips together. She picked up a pencil with the other hand to begin to work. She had a few lines of numbers down when she looked up. Rodney was busy across the room with some other scientists including Zelenka. She caught part of the conversation. "Move over, I swear nothing would ever get done if I didn't…." Lizzie got up from her desk and walked slowly to the door. No one noticed. She stepped into the hall and still no one paid her any attention. She glanced at the room one more time before she turned away and disappeared down the corridor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Col. Carter, they're ready for you ma'am." A young air force captain approached Carter as she sat waiting anxiously in one of a hundred halls of the Pentagon.

"Thank you Captain." She said pleasantly as she followed the young man, adjusting her dress blues and making sure any lose strands of now longer hair were tucked behind her ears. She was still jetlagged from her stay at the midway station, but precaution was necessary after several close calls with alien diseases. But all of that thought left her when she arrived at a large door that the captain held open for her and her alone. She nodded with thanks and proceeded in.

The room seemed dark at first having left the bright and sterile hallway. There were several high officials in the room. All were situated around a large rectangular wooden table with The President of the United States seated at the head. But even he wasn't able to draw her attention. Her gaze became immediately fixed on the man who sat to his left. He was staring down at the file that would soon be discussed. His silver hair glinted in the light, and even though he wasn't looking at her she could still see his warm brown eyes in her mind.

"Col. Carter." The President addressed her after he became aware of her presence. "Please be seated."

"Thank you Mr. President." Her voice finally drew the attention of the silver haired man who smiled to himself before regaining his composure and then looking up to address her with the rest of the table.

"General O'Neill has already filled us in on the highpoints of our meeting today, so hopefully this shouldn't take too long. There are just a few issues we need to discuss in greater detail and then you can enjoy some much deserved time off before your return trip."

O'Neill finished the opening statements, "Relax Colonel, we are all very happy with your work on Atlantis, this should be a piece of cake." He raised his eyebrows with the mention of cake noting that no one was looking at him and she had to restrain a smile.

And so the meeting proceeded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ow, Ronan, you know one day I may like to have kids." John's slightly whining voice could be heard coming from a room just ahead of Lizzie. She now hugged more closely to the wall as she grew closer to its origin.

"Better keep on your feet old man." Ronan replied.

"Old man? You're running out of material my friend."

"Yeah, well…" Ronan trailed off when he noticed the inquisitive face peering around the door frame to the training room. "Shepherd."

"See, I told you."

"Turn around." Ronan said as he put his sparing bars in one hand and pointed with the other.

"Lizzie what are you doing here?" Shepherd was now approaching the access having placed his own fighting sticks on the floor. "Where is Rodney?"

She thumbed down the hall over her shoulder as her attention was more fully devoted to the room where the two men had been practicing their combat skills.

Ronan was curious as to what was going on as well by this time. "Does McKay know you're wondering around by yourself?"

She looked him square in the face and shook her head no.

"Shepherd, you want me to take her back?"

"No, let him sweat it. She's safe with us and I haven't kicked your ass yet."

"Well if we're waiting for that to happen we'll never leave."

Lizzie's breath changed as if she was laughing, just without the sound of laughter. But the breathing caught in her throat as Shepherd gave her a stern look.

"You sit over there and watch, you may learn something." John changed his look to a smile and Lizzie walked over to a bench against a stained glass window overlooking the vast ocean. She sat down on it and pulled her knees up under her chin eager to observe.

The walls were covered with several types of weapons. Poles of different lengths were wrapped in leather cords for grips. There were knives of all sizes, and some seemed more like swords. There were no guns though she noticed. This room was meant purely for hand to hand combat. As her eyes were wandering across the myriad of other weapons she was brought back to attention with the sound of the fighting bars cracking together like a strike of lightning. Lizzie's eyes widened and she hugged her legs tighter and pulled them closer to her. Unlike the lab work she had been stuck observing all week, this was interesting. Just then Ronan landed a blow on the back of Shepherd's legs that sent him sprawling across the cold hard floor and Lizzie jumped in place. Shepherd quickly rolled to a sitting position and then shot right back into his fighting stance. This was more than interesting, it was entertaining.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you Colonel, I think that wraps everything up quite nicely." The President was shuffling his papers back into their respective folders and it was obvious that he had somewhere to be. "OK, everyone is dismissed. Colonel Carter, thank you once again and please have a safe trip back to Atlantis."

"Yes sir, thank you Mr. President." Carter said now standing as the President got up and made his way out of the room followed by the other officials, and one General Jack O'Neill who merely smiled as he walked passed her and out the door towards his office. Sam's heart sank just a little.

Carter made her way through all of the security check points and out of the Pentagon. As she made it out to one of a thousand sidewalks the crisp wind caught her, and she stopped for a moment to enjoy being back on Earth. She had always loved going off world, but it had never been so long that she was away from Earth long enough to miss it. She started to walk again to find a place to eat when a voice caught her off her guard.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you seem to have forgotten this." Carter turned around and found a single peach carnation, inches from her face. She grabbed it out of the hand that was holding it and planted a huge kiss on the man who had presented it to her.

"Wow, you should have meetings with the President more often. Feel better?"

"Yes, but not because the meeting's over."

"Really?"

"Jack…" Sam was giggling and he merely smiled a crooked grin at her.

"Didn't think I could control myself, did ya?"

"I have to say I'm very impressed. Of course, mauling your former 2IC in front of the Pentagon probably ensures that the cat is out of the bag."

Jack raised an eyebrow in an imitation fit to be Teal'c "I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure it was my former 2IC that just mauled me."

"Well, this time." Sam grinned as Jack put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking.

"So how about lunch at our place my dear?"

"Sounds good to me."


	8. A Fighting Chance

CHP 8 A FIGHTING CHANCE

Back on Atlantis things were beginning to look desperate for Rodney. "Why won't this stupid thing work!?"

"You just called an inanimate object stupid Rodney. Maybe it's an operator problem."

"Shut up, Zelenka."

"OK, sorry, I'm just saying I don't think it's the machine that's the problem. You know if Lizzie was able to figure out the code in all of five minutes, maybe you should admit defeat and let her take a look at your latest work to see if you….need…some guidance?"

"Guidance? Oh yes, that's definitely what I need, guidance, thank you so much for that wonderful thought. Of course, Lizzie already looked at this stuff, and honestly half of it is hers."

"Then why don't you have her come and look at this. I realize it may be hard for her to communicate the problem, or better yet solution, but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, well we've developed a certain dialogue so I'm sure it won't be that hard to determine what she's…." Rodney now glanced around the room with a scrutinizing glance.

"What's the matter Rodney?"

"Where's Lizzie?"

"What?"

"She's not at her desk, when was the last time you saw her?" There was a definite panic developing somewhere at the back of Rodney's tone.

"I haven't seen her since we started the simulation, of course I thought _YOU_ were watching her."

"I was, I just got preoccupied…where's my radio?!"

Rodney now scrambled over to his desk. A mountain of papers and electronic devices threatened to topple at any moment, but he braved the risk and dove in searching for his quickest way to communicate. Then he found his hand wrapped around the small but heavy radio and he quickly pressed on the first call channel he thought of. "Shepherd!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the sparring room it seemed as if Shepherd was finally getting the upper hand. Ronan was beginning to slow down and Shepherd was just about to make a deciding blow, but just then Rodney's message screamed out from John's bag and his attention was draw away.

smack

Shepherd was on his back, and Ronan was twirling his sticks over him.

"Shepherd respond!" The urgent call rang out again.

John motioned for someone to bring him his radio and Lizzie quickly rummaged through the bag that was no more than three feet away from her current position until she found the small device that was emitting Rodney's voice. She looked at the radio curiously and then walked over to Shepherd still laying on his back and looking intensely at the ceiling, and crouched down beside him and placed the radio in his waiting hand.

"Yes Rodney." Shepherd responded in a deadpan, never diverting his gaze from the ceiling.

"Colonel she's gone."

A cool smile crossed Shepherd's face. "Who?"

"What do you mean who? Lizzie!"

"I thought you were watching her, McKay."

"I was, I just, she just, she was here and now she's not, why am I even talking to you I should have called the control tower and had them page the whole city, she could be anywhere." Rodney was beginning to tear away into his own mind but Shepherd quickly brought him back.

"Let me get this straight. You let an alien amnesiac just wander off into Atlantis, with no supervision and no way of communicating?" Shepherd was beginning to get a little pleasure out of his toying with Rodney and he now sat up on his haunches only to receive a reprimanding glance from Lizzie who was now sitting cross legged just beside him. Her crystal eyes made a chill creep down his spine, not one of actual fear, but awe, and he adjusted his seating.

"Look, this isn't the time for a lecture. We need to find her now!"

"WE don't need to find anyone, Rodney."

"Oh, I get it, it's my fault so I have to find her by myself. Is that really such a good idea?"

"You know… she has the gene, and if she messes something up….you could get fired."

"Do you really think so?!"

Lizzie had had enough and swiftly plucked the radio out of Shepherd's hand. She hit the call button and went to speak, but quickly stopped when she remembered she couldn't. Shepherd was now looking at her with complete shock at her quick reflexes and holding out his hand for the radio. She looked down and then bit her bottom lip and shrugged then handed the radio back over.

Noting the pause in his reply Rodney tried again, "Shepherd, are you there?"

"Yes McKay, I'm here. And don't worry about finding Lizzie. She already found us."

"Oh, thank God. Where are you I'll come and get her."

"Hang on a second. She's been hanging out with us for a while now, and I think she's having fun; why don't you let the poor girl have the day off?"

"Fine but, wait a minute, she's been with you for how long? And you didn't call me?!"

"Ummm….McKay my radio's dying, I'm gonna have to get back to you." And with that Shepherd flipped the switch on his radio, and the newly started banter from Rodney was cut short.

"OK, Lizzie, looks like you're free from the geek tank. At least for today." Shepherd grunted as he crawled up from the floor. Then he offered a hand to Lizzie and helped her up from the floor as well. She just smiled brightly at both he and Ronan for the chance to be free.

"So what now?" Ronan was already bored easily and was ready for something else to do.

Lizzie had another idea however. She stepped forward towards Ronan, gave a put-on innocent smile, and pointed at the sparing sticks in his hand.

"Are you serious?" Was all Ronan could think or say.

Lizzie shook her head fervently.

"Keller did say we should try new things with her to try and jog her memory, and she seems to be pretty interested."

"Fine then, loser gets to teach. I'm gonna get something to drink, I'll be back in a minute."

"Sore winner." Shepherd scolded as Ronan grinned and walked out the door, handing his sticks to Lizzie who had already removed her baggy jacket and shoes and pulled her long silver hair back into a flip with the hair band she had from the lab.

"OK then, Lizzie…ummm…how do I say this. Well you saw what we were doing earlier."

Lizzie nodded eagerly.

"Well, you're not going to be doing that." Seeing the disappointment stretching across her face he added, "At least not until you've got the basics down." This seemed to appease her. "OK, first off, you hold the sticks like this." Shepherd demonstrated and Lizzie mirrored. "Alright, the first thing you need to learn is defense. So we're going to start with blocking. I promise I'm not going to hit you, but that doesn't mean you should be off your guard."

Lizzie nodded. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming anticipation rising in her. She could not understand why she felt this way.

John prepared himself by twirling his sticks in his hands to get a better grip. What he could not have expected was Lizzie's response of twirling her own, never looking at her hands, but still the sticks rotated like a windmill on each palm before coming to rest in her tight grips. "OK, you're a quick learner. Really quick." He repeated the second statement under his breath.

Shepherd stepped towards her and she counteracted his move exactly. All he could think was that Lizzie had been watching the earlier fight so intently that she had picked up on even the subtleties. He took his first slow swing over her head, and she blocked as he expected. He did this again several times, and each time she blocked. The next time however, he went in fast and low, stopping only inches away from her unguarded ribcage. "See, never leave yourself unprotected."

He began again in the same manner, going slowly, then at a medium pace. Every few times he would make a sudden blow that would stop inches from an unprotected part of her body, and rarely did she block these sneak attacks. But she became proficient rather quickly and soon was missing few if any strikes. Even some of those of a great velocity that had come from seemingly nowhere were beginning to meet an end upon her sticks.

After about thirty minutes had passed, Ronan appeared once more in the doorway with a water canteen at hand that he had apparently refilled. He stood and watched from the door, slightly amazed at the speed in which the strange girl had picked up basic sparing skills. He continued to watch unnoticed for a few minutes before he spoke. "OK, Lizzie, I think it's about time we gave the old man a rest."

Lizzie looked up to the entrance, caught off guard from having been unaware of Ronan's presence. Taking this as a chance to enforce the lesson of being on one's guard, Shepherd did a quick spin and then stooped low to land a soft but warning blow to Lizzie's legs. But out of nowhere Lizzie sensed his intentions, and not even knowing what she was doing completed a back flip that left Shepherd's strike grazing through empty air. She landed silently on her feet with the stick in her left hand mere centimeters from Shepherd's astounded face.

"What the…"

Lizzie stood straight up and her eyes grew wide with fear. She dropped the sparing sticks to the ground where they clattered for a moment before rolling to their respected stopping points. Lizzie looked straight at John and began to back away.

"What have you been teaching her Shepherd?"

Never removing Lizzie from his sight, John replied, "Not that."

Then Lizzie took off out the door and down the hall, with Ronan and Shepherd trailing behind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Earth however time was fleeting and General O'Neill was facing a different problem. Morning had come and he had to be at work in less than an hour, but he couldn't get up for the person laying sprawled across his chest, sound asleep.

"Sam…" he whispered gently, stroking her hair. "Sa-man-tha…." Then he grinned to himself remembering an incident from when they were still a part of SG-1. "Oh Colonel, CARTER!"

Carter quickly jerked to attention, and then looked down at her own personal alarm clock. "Oh for crying out loud, what time is it?"

"It's time for me to go to work." He said with a small smile.

"I thought you were going to try and get the day off since I have to go back to the SGC tomorrow to help Daniel before I go back to Atlantis." Sam made a pout face at Jack.

"Ack, none of that, I got half a day off, I'll be home for lunch and then we can spend the rest of the day….well, we'll see." He winked.

"Drinking beer and watching the Simpson's?" Sam mocked.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." And with that he kissed her and got out of bed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lizzie, please open the door." Teyla was leaning against the wall outside of Lizzie's quarters, looking at the floor. "John, what happened?"

Standing further back beside Ronan he replied, "We we're teaching her how to spar with those stick things, and then it got weird."

"What does 'weird' mean John, did one of you hit her on accident?"

"No." Ronan chimed in. "But she almost took Shepherd's head off."

"She what?!"

"She didn't almost take my head off, thank you very much, but she did, how should we say, exceed expectations for a first timer."

"What exactly does that mean?" Teyla gave them both a mother hen look.

"I went in like I was gonna knock her legs out from under her, and she did some kind of flip and got her stick within a hair's inch from my face before I was even done with my swing."

Ronan finished the story. "Then she got scared and took off running. We chased after her, but she kinda outran us."

"She outran both of you?" Teyla was still trying to comprehend the whole story.

"Now that you mention it, yeah she did…" John was looking at Ronan as he now remembered not being able to catch up with the girl.

Just then a sound like rushing wind filled the corridor as Lizzie's automated door parted and she bashfully looked out at the three people in the hall. She wasn't sure what she had been hiding from, but the sudden energy that had possessed her in the sparing room had frightened her. She was scared of what they would think or say.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Teyla asked in a comforting voice as she put out an arm and pulled the girl closer to herself. She took her by both shoulders and waited until she looked her in the eyes. Unlike everyone else, Teyla was seemingly unaffected by the opaque stare.

Finally her eyes drifted up and she nodded that she was OK now. She looked towards Ronan and Shepherd.

"Hey, don't worry about it Lizzie, I beat him up all the time." Ronan smiled.

"She didn't beat me up!" Shepherd recoiled, and then looked at the girl. "Although, I think you may be able to, maybe. Look, it's nothing to be afraid of, and we're not mad. We want to find out who you are just as much as you do, and this probably tells us something. Although honestly you guys, I'm not sure what that is."

Ronan and Teyla glanced at each other with hesitant glances, and then back to John, they too were uncertain as to what this meant.

"OK, back to Doctor Keller then. Ronan go get Rodney to come meet us in the infirmary. Come on Lizzie."

Lizzie's chin hit her chest and her shoulders slumped in exasperation. The doctor bit was getting old as well.


	9. The Mountain

**Hello to everyone! Well, here it is, one of the last slow(ish), but necessary, chapters I hope! This has been an amazing journey for me and I hope you are all enjoying this story. I've been working on this for quite some time. I look to have several (like 5 maybe?) more chapters up by next weeked, I just have to connect a few dots : ). **

**I appreciate reviews, and thank you to everyone who has already commented on the story, hugs for you all : ). Your reviews help me greatly so that I know whether or not I'm presenting this well, you guys keep me on track!**

**Now, back to the story... **

THE MOUNTAIN

Morning light was pouring into Sam's bedroom as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. The smell of breakfast was drifting in the open door. She rose and pulled on a robe and headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning," she replied with a yawn.

"Sleep well?" Jack turned around from the stove with a skillet in one hand and a spatula in the other and began to divide the scrambled eggs between two plates that already had sausage and toast on them.

"I always sleep good when I'm with you."

"Even with the snoring?" Jack smiled as he handed her a plate.

"Even with the snoring. Of course I already put up with that for seven years of missions so…" Sam was now seated across the kitchen table from him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well my flight is in about an hour and a half. Daniel's going to meet me at the SGC to talk about something, I honestly wasn't paying attention to, and then I'll be at the midway station sometime early tomorrow morning." Sam got out in between bites.

"Sounds like, a plan. Oh, I uh, put your bags in the hall already. They seem to have multiplied by like a honkin' amount by the way."

"Oh, they're not all mine." Sam said unconcerned.

"Not all yours?" Jack looked up slightly apprehensive.

Catching his glance Sam quickly explained. "No, they're for that girl I was telling you about the other day. Before you got back the other day I did a little shopping and got her some cloths so she doesn't have to wear BDU's or baggy hand me downs. I thought they may help her feel more at home."

"Lizzie, right?"

"Yeah, you were listening!"

He got up and placed a kiss on top of her head, "It happens occasionally." Jack said walking to put their now empty dishes in the dishwasher. "Which reminds me…" He now walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, returning swiftly with a book in his hand which he handed to Sam as she stood up.

"What is this?" She was looking intently at the glossy book he had just handed her.

"Well, you said she can't talk…so I figured that maybe she could use that." Jack said nonchalantly.

"It's a sign language book. Jack that is really sweet! When did you have time to get this?"

"It's not 'sweet' _Carter_, it's….thoughtful at most. And I had my secretary get it for me yesterday before I came home." Jack was trying hard to take away from the gesture.

"Well, I'm sure this will help a lot. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself…" Carter added the last bit to get a reaction.

"You know, I think I'm starting to wear off on you. That could be dangerous, for the world." He couldn't help but grin as her face lit up with a smile.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, there is definitely a change," Dr. Keller stated as she reviewed her tablet computer and her newest scans of Lizzie. The patient lay sleeping in a hospital bed near by, exhausted from the day's activities.

"What kind of change, Doctor?" Shepherd asked efficiently.

"Well, not one I expected. You see, I thought when you first described what happened that she had begun to have some memory replay; perhaps that her body kinesthetics were becoming somehow uncovered in her subconscious. But the brain scans I did aren't what showed the change that I believe accounts for her sudden….athletic talent."

"Which scans do then?" Ronan enquired.

"Well, her brain scans do show an increase in synapse response and firing time, which is good. But there's still no significant increase in the majority of the areas that we would like to see it. Memories and vocal formation are still going to be a problem…" She paused when she saw the look from Ronan that told her she had rambled off topic from his question. "In my opinion the scans that account for her reaction when she was sparing with Colonel Shepherd are her full body scans that I did with the Ancient diagnostic equipment."

"What would body scans have to do with her fighting skills Dr. Keller? I understand that it is the body that acts, but is it not the mind that controls these actions?" Teyla was presenting a question that they all were wondering about.

"Yeah, definitely. But like I said earlier, there are some things in her mind that are still available, and I think that these 'skills' may be part of them, like the work she's been doing with Dr. McKay. The body scans however, show why she is just now using them if they are memories. Come look at this." She led them over to one of the larger display screens and pulled up two separate x-ray-like images. "You see this scan here? It shows Lizzie's physical state when you brought her back initially. This scan however," she indicated the newer image, "Is the one we just took. It shows an astonishing change in her body composition. She was fairly healthy when you brought her here, but now she's in even better shape. Muscle tone is more highly developed. And these scans indicate that her strength is…strong."

"Strong?" Rodney asked with a slight attitude.

"According to this she probably has the strength to beat you up." Keller replied with a quip.

"Well pretty much anyone could do that Doc," Ronan added.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Look, basically what I'm saying is that her body seems to have gained physical strength without the normal human requirements. A change like this would usually require months of physical conditioning and training. But we've seen her go from scared and defenseless, to scared and possibly capable for her size. I recommend that you all continue her physical training as well as mental exercises."

"I think we can handle that." And with that the team began filing by the hospital bed that held their sleeping friend on their way out.

"Colonel." Dr. Keller grabbed his attention before he could leave Lizzie's bedside. "There is one more thing I would like to discuss with you, something that is purely opinion but I would prefer not to share it in front of the others."

"Sure."

"OK, let's see, how do I say this."

"Just spit it out Doctor."

"I have a suspicion that she may have been a prisoner for an extensive period of time." The words shot out from Keller's mouth so quickly that it took John a minute to process them.

"What led you to that idea?"

"Well basically the scan results. If her natural physical state was normally what it is now, or something close to it, then there aren't many more explanations for why she wasn't at this level when you found her. Extended imprisonment that restricted her movement and or activities would account for a decrease in muscle tone. There is one other theory that I've come up with as well, but it wouldn't explain how she got on that planet with the Bola Kai," with this memory she cringed, "of course I can't see why they would have kept her alive for that long, they tend to be bigger fans of killing than keeping."

"What is your other theory?"

"A comma."

"How is that?"

"People who suffer from a comatose state for an extended period of time lose muscle tone. That would explain her physical change, sort of. And more importantly, there are often cases of memory loss, sometimes severe."

"Well that one sounds more plausible; if it weren't for the how we found her part. I guess that's why you went with the 'prisoner' theory first?"

"Not exactly."

Shepherd just looked at her.

"Her reaction to the fight, it just seemed to be like she was traumatized by something violent, and subconsciously that may be why she ran off. For that matter the damage to her windpipe could have even been some form of torture." Keller looked at Shepherd and saw him staring down at the girl lying peacefully sleeping on the infirmary cot, hand curled closely to her face. "I'm sorry; I just thought it would be better if you knew what some of the possibilities were." And with that Dr. Keller walked away with a solemn look on her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep within Cheyenne Mountain, Daniel Jackson sat at a desk covered in ancient artifacts. Papers were strewn all about with a strange sense of organization. In front of the archeologist were several pictures of a chiseled writing, and in his hand was a book on ancient Greek.

"Hey, Daniel." A familiar female voice called out from the doorway of his lab.

"Sam!" Daniel was up out of his seat in a flash, quickly hugging his friend in a bear grip.

"Wow, I haven't been gone that long have I?" Sam laughed as he pulled away, book still in hand.

"Compared to how much time we spent together before D.C. and Atlantis, it sure seems like it."

"I guess you have a point there." Sam said with a slightly saddened smile. It had been a long time since she had actually been in the same room with her friend. The majority of their communications had been made through e-mails and the occasional phone call for the last year or so. In fact, it was one of Daniel's e-mail's that had Sam in his lab at that very moment.

Trying to change the subject Daniel started again, "So…how's Jack?"

"He's, Jack. How's…Vala?"

"She's Vala." Daniel said quickly. "Well, I know you have to leave soon, so why don't we get done with this and then we can talk over dinner before you go?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam said slightly laughing at his attempt to change the subject that Cameron Mitchell had let her onto a few months previously.

Daniel worked his way back to his desk and Carter pulled up a seat close by.

"You see these pictures here?" Daniel pulled up the images that were scattered on his desk. "These were taken at a dig in Greece a few months ago. The writing as you can see is a rather odd mixture. The majority is in some sort of derivation of ancient Greek, but there are scattered bits of Ancient mixed in with it. That's why they called me. The Air Force had a heck of a time keeping some of the archeologists quiet, but let's just say they were eventually convinced that it was for the best. I sent a team out to take some expanded research around the area and what they found was basically why I contacted you."

"The gate address?"

"Yes. Well at least partially. You see the address was in Ancient and it was seven symbols. We tried it by trading out the last with Earth's and it didn't work. We decided then that it would be easier for you to send out a team when we determined that it was in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that there was an address for a planet in the Pegasus galaxy…on Earth?"

"Yeah…"

"Daniel that doesn't make any sense, the Ancients were trying to keep the city hidden, why would they leave a clue as to where the vicinity of the city was that just anyone could read?"

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Do tell."

"I think it was the 'just anyone' who wrote this. You see I had a carbonating test done to be sure, but this writing was done AFTER the Ancients had already abandoned the city. And I'm also pretty sure that it wasn't the Ancients who returned who wrote it either."

Carter's eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Daniel, are you trying to confuse me or what?"

Daniel blinked hard and pushed his glasses further up his nose. She really had been around Jack too long. "Well first of all, aside from Greek and Ancient there are also a few other languages which we haven't deciphered and a little Goa'uld for flavor."

"Goa'uld?!" Shock covered Carter's face. "Are you trying to tell me that they're may be Goa'uld in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"I'm trying to tell you that there is a possibility of that. But at the same time, it could be some sort of safe haven from the Goa'uld, or…quite honestly I just don't know Sam. This is making less sense than just about anything we've found, on Earth or otherwise. What makes this little mingling of languages even more confusing is _what _they say." Daniel shifted through some more of the papers to pull out what parts had been translated. "In simplest terms these walls that we found talk about a source of power that was, 'left to be found by those who need it most. It raised the great mountain to the ground and bestowed power to the rightful owners of Earth.' At least that's what I think it says. I'm having to do a little filling in the blanks work here, and this is just one part of everything. The rest of it talks about finding the power and how it would not be found until the future called upon it."

"Wow, someone was being vague."

"Seems that way."

"So, anything else to go on with this?"

"Not really, just thought I'd let you know and ask what your team found."

"Well, I sent my head team under Colonel Shepherd, and they didn't find anything that fits that description. All we got out of it was a lovely encounter with some people known as the Bola Kai who make some of our old enemies seem tame, and a new member of the Atlantis population."

"New member?"

"Yeah, sweet little girl. Well, not that little actually, the doctor thinks she's in her early twenties, but she can't remember anything past Shepherd's team finding her."

"Odd."

"Very. But hey, what isn't in our line of work?"

"Good point." Daniel smiled thinking about all of the amazing adventures that he and his friends had shared over the years. Even with all the danger it had been the best time of his life, and he missed it. Then he started thinking again. "So, was she a native of the planet?"

"No. We think she may have been kidnapped or something, there were no other signs of human life on the planet, and the Bola Kai seem to have just happened onto it by accident. There weren't even any ruins and from what I'm to gather the archeologists I sent after the Bola Kai were gone didn't seem to be able to find anything either."

"You don't think that she knows anything about this do you?"

"Who, Lizzie?!"

"Lizzie?"

"Rodney and John named her after Dr. Weir."

"Oh." Daniel had liked Dr. Weir. Her name made him recall hearing the news of her presumed death and he was gloomy once again. Then snapping back he continued. "Well that was nice of them. Anyways, I have a few theories as to what some of this could be referring to, and it's not necessarily all good."

"OK..."

"It talks about raising a mountain, and because we are talking about Greece, there are tons of those. However, it says, 'the great mountain' and that says to me Olympus. The mythological residing place of the gods. So, I'm thinking this 'power' may have had something to do with the fall of the Goa'uld lords who were here last. We've suspected that there were still Goa'uld on Earth even after the gate was buried, so this may have been what finally made them leave…"

"Cool."

"Very. Except for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Well, this passage about restoring power…if the destruction of the mountain wasn't the destruction of Olympus, seeing as it is still there and in one piece…then this power could have been an attempt to take Earth, and not in a good way."

"I see. So you think that this 'power' is possibly some kind of weapon? One that may have been used to either destroy the last Goa'uld stronghold on Earth or fortify it?"

"Yeah, basically…of course we know there are worse powers out there than the Goa'uld…"

"So basically we are right back where we started?"

"Not exactly. We do know that someone on Earth about 2,000 years ago knew about the Pegasus Galaxy, and possibly had the capability of getting there without using the Atlantis gate."

"That's kind of scary."

"Very."


	10. The Passing Moments

**Personal Recap: Hey everyone. I'm back in school, so I'm not only taking classes, but observing them as well (it's the plight of all future teachers). But don't worry, I have to get this story out of me or it will consume my thoughts during class, so there will be regular updates!!!! I'm also working on a humorous (IMHO) piece that I will post in its (small) entirety as a celebration of finishing this piece!**

**Reviews: Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful reviews! They make me want to get even more done! Hugs!**

**And now back to the story…**

**THE PASSING MOMENTS**

"Welcome back Colonel Carter!" one of the gate room technicians greeted as she returned to Atlantis.

"Thank you Sergeant." She replied as she made her way up to her office. Flash and pomp was not Colonel Carter's style and she had made sure that her frequent returns from Earth would be as casual as militarily possible.

On her desk she found a looming number of files that had accumulated over the week. "Oh boy." She said to herself as she put her briefcase down and sat in her chair. She shifted through the topmost files and was about to get started when there was a knock at her already open door. She looked up.

"Colonel Shepherd, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I was uh, just dropping by to say welcome back."

"Thank you John, it's good to see you. I know I'll be getting your full report soon," Carter said with slight hesitation knowing it may not be as soon as she would like, "but just out of curiosity how have things been while I was gone."

"Nothing too interesting really, Rodney's still working on that device. They actually got it to turn on last night before it fried the power in the lab. No Wraith issues have arisen. Commissary did have a little uproar over the instant potatoes, but…"

"Sounds like a quiet week then."

"Pretty much, I guess I'll see you later ma'am." Shepherd turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, Colonel Shepherd!"

"Ma'am?"

"How has Lizzie been doing?"

"Just a suggestion ma'am, but I'd start with the fourth file down." And with that John left after a brief salute.

Colonel Carter would have returned the gesture if she hadn't been sitting, and besides he had already left. She quickly counted down the files, one, two, three…and then there was a file that was somewhat thicker than the bulk of the others. She opened the manila file and began to read. Her eyes began to grow wider as she scanned.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You cannot be serious!" Rodney's exasperated voice screeched out into the hallway, drawing Teyla's attention. Curious, she made her way into his lab where she was already headed to get Lizzie for lunch.

Their daily routines had evolved around a schedule for Lizzie. She would now wake on her own and accompany alternating members of the team to breakfast with Rodney; whom she would then accompany to his lab. She had caught onto using computers in all of an hour and was often times more helpful than any of his other assistants. From there she would go to lunch with Teyla. Then there was a sparring or gym workout until dinner, and from there her time was spent with whoever was not busy. They realized that she would not be able to accompany them on missions once Colonel Carter returned and they were back to field work, so they had gotten her comfortable with other Atlantis personnel including Zelenka and even Dr. Keller. They were also sure that Colonel Carter would be interested in spending time with her if she had the chance.

Teyla entered the room to observe the commotion more clearly.

"What a galactic waste of time!"

"Rodney, calm down, please." Zelenka was trying to bring Rodney back down to a sensible level.

"A diary?! You have got to be kidding me!"

Teyla came up to Lizzie's side. The girl was sitting on a stool watching the show go down with a less than enthused expression. She turned to Teyla as she came closer and gave a small wave before turning back to the scene.

"Rodney, is something wrong." Teyla asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes! Something is definitely wrong. We just spent more than a week working on this thing only to find out that it is nothing more than some Ancient's diary!"

"Diary?"

"Yes," Zelenka answered as Rodney was storming over to his desk, "It seems that this device had encryptions because its purpose was to store personal journal entries. Possibly for more than one individual, but other than that there is nothing to it."

"I see," Teyla said as she took a deep breath and turned to see McKay shoving himself into his desk chair to pout. Then she turned to Lizzie, "Are you ready for lunch?" she said with a smile.

Lizzie glanced at Rodney as her eyebrows rose in reaction to his behavior. Then she turned back to Teyla and nodded a definite yes as she hopped off the stool and the two women started out the door. They enjoyed their meal greatly, and Teyla took the time to tell Lizzie about her own family. She had felt guilty when she first mentioned the subject in front of the girl, but Lizzie's pleading eyes pulled it out of her. Teyla thought harder and realized that this may help the girl remember her own family if she had one, and continued. After the meal was complete they headed to the sparring room. She had worked with both John and Teyla, but today she was in for a treat.

"Well, today is your lucky day, Lizzie." Ronan said with a wry smile.

Teyla walked over to the window seat and sat beside Shepherd. Lizzie looked over to the two who sat with guilty smiles. "Hey Lizzie, guess who's back." Shepherd said.

Lizzie turned her head slightly to the side as if to ask 'who'.

"Colonel Carter got in this morning. I think she may be coming to see you pretty soon actually."

Lizzie actually clapped her hands together and hopped in place.

"You don't get that excited when you see any of us!" John said with a slightly jealous but joking tone, and Lizzie just rolled her crystal blue eyes before looking back to Ronan.

"Colonel Carter's not why you're lucky though…"Ronan began. "Today, you learn from THE master."

Lizzie pursed her lips as her eyebrows shot up.

"Well get ready!" Ronan said shooing her off. She ran to the wall kicking her shoes off while tugging at her jacket and pulling her hair back. Soon she was pink in the face from her hurry and her bear feet were slapping against the marble like floor as she rushed back over. The fear that had initially hit her had faded after Teyla had explained to her what Dr. Keller had said.

Ronan handed her the sticks. "I've noticed you holding back on these two, don't let it happen with me."

He received an almost sinister grin in return that made him look at the two seated by the window. They both had grins stretched across their faces as well.

"OK, here we go." And with that Ronan started the engagement.

The spar had lasted a good twenty minutes at this point. Lizzie had kept ahead of Ronan, and he had never gotten a strike in on her, but she too had failed to make contact with her sparing sticks. The frustration in her eyes showed her disappointment. In the last few days she had been able to make progress with her other opponents, but Ronan was proving a challenge. But then something inside of Lizzie hit a strange calm and she stopped circling.

"You tired?" Ronan said, stopping to make sure that she was OK.

Lizzie straightened up and shook her head no with an almost proud look on her face. John and Teyla gave each other a cautionary glance. Both were unsure as to what was about to happen, and truthfully so was Ronan. Lizzie however, was quite aware of her intentions. She began to spin her sticks in her hands, faster and faster, gaining Ronan's attention with them as she moved in closer. He was so preoccupied with watching the grace and speed with which she maneuvered the sticks that he was caught off guard when she suddenly stopped them in mid air and swung, knocking both sticks out of his hands. She then dropped to the floor and swung her leg around to kick his legs out from under him. Ronan landed hard on his back with a loud thump.

"Whoa! Alright, Lizzie!" John said in an excited voice as he and Teyla both jumped from their seats. Ronan remained laying on the floor, somewhat embarrassed. But the other two came quickly to the girl's side. She was panting a bit, but the smile on her face was the biggest they had seen until that point, but it was soon outdone when a visitor at the door made herself know.

"Wow, I'd say that report was pretty bang on." Colonel Carter stood at the door in a bit of shock from having observed Ronan's defeat. She winced when she saw Ronan pick himself clumsily off the floor, but quickly smiled at the next reaction.

Having heard Carter's voice Lizzie spun around and dropped her sticks and practically flew over to the doorway with an even bigger smile than Carter had found her with. Then Lizzie copied one of the actions she had been observing as she tried to study the military members of the city and saluted her.

Laughing, Carter gave a playful salute in return. "At ease." She said with a light laugh. "It's good to see you again, Lizzie. I've got a surprise for you! Why don't you get your stuff together and meet me at your quarters. I need to talk to Colonel Shepherd for a minute and I'll be on my way."

By this time Ronan and Teyla were walking away from the conversation that was not intended for them so that they could begin their own practice. John and Carter stepped out into the hall for a moment.

"Well I read the report."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Sounds like she has a long road ahead of her still."

"Sure does."

"John," Carter was being very serious. "Do you think there is anything we need to worry about?"

"No, ma'am. We've all spent a great deal of time with her. We even talked about it after she went to sleep last night, and honestly we don't see how that girl could be any kind of a threat to us. I mean we had to push her to spar after that incident the first time. And Dr. Keller is starting to think it could just be part of her heightened Ancient gene, or that her people, whoever they are, are all like that."

Carter allowed for a pause, "Well good. I was hoping you'd say that. Personally I think she seems to be a good person. We've had problems with people with memory loss before…but that was a different case altogether." She slowed again. "Just keep an eye out."

"Yes ma'am."

Carter began to head off but added, "By the way, if you guys ever have a problem getting someone to watch her while you're on a mission, you know where my office is."

"Yes ma'am." Shepherd said with a smile as he headed back to the sparring room. He knew that Colonel Carter had become attached to Lizzie even in the short time they had known each other. He was even more certain that the attachment would grow after she realized how much the girl had become attached to her in return.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lizzie was in her room by now. She had not spent much time there, and had never before seen the way the light danced across the room during the mid afternoon. As soon as she entered the room she had become aware of several additions to her small quarters. On the bed were three large duffle bags, and it took all of her self control not to open them before Colonel Carter arrived. To keep herself occupied she began to explore the room around her, marveling at the intricate detail of the columns and floor. As she walked closer to one of the windows she was startled as it pulled away to reveal a doorway. A cool misty breeze blew against her face, and the sound of lapping waves could be heard from far below. The sea beckoned her out onto the balcony and she was caught in a trance by the shimmering ocean below.

"Looks like you've got quite the view." Colonel Carter had entered behind her without her even noticing.

Lizzie turned around and smiled before looking back to the ocean as Colonel Carter came and joined her against the railing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Lizzie nodded in delight.

Sam looked out over the ocean too. It was beautiful, and she was happy with her job, but something was missing. Looking at Lizzie though she was brought back to the fact that she was able to go home to what was missing, while the girl didn't even know who or what home was. "You ready to open your presents?"

Lizzie pushed herself back from the railing and dashed back into her room without a second glance at the ocean.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carter said to herself, as she was now the only one left on the balcony.

Entering the room she saw Lizzie as eager as a child at Christmas standing beside the duffels. "OK, go ahead and open them, but I warn you it's nothing fancy. Still better than what you've been stuck with this last week or so though." Carter moved over and sat on the corner of the bed as the wide eyed young woman unzipped the first bag.

Lizzie was excited even though she knew what would be in the bags. But this was something that would be hers. The first two bags unzipped to reveal clothing of all types. Among the items were several pairs of blue jeans, t-shirts of different cuts and colors, some khaki shorts, some workout cloths (which Carter was now more than certain were a necessity), some sneakers and sandals, and a leather jacket like Colonel Carter's that would actually fit her. Lizzie already felt like she was going to burst and there was still one bag left.

Sam opened this bag herself to show the girl what was inside it. "This bag is a little different than the other two. Those things were necessities, but I thought you could use some unnecessary things as well." Lizzie's smile brightened her own face as she continued, "We girls have to look out for each other, don't we?" And Lizzie nodded in response.

"Let's see here. I got you some games to occupy your time if you get bored. I heard you've been spending a lot of time listening to McKay's whining so I'm pretty sure these will come in handy." Lizzie giggled, silently of course.

Carter went through several other knickknacks, including some makeup before she came to a box that was on the bottom. "And this," she drew out as she pulled out the box, "is for _special_ occasions." Sam pulled the lid off the box to reveal a navy blue a-line cocktail dress. "You never know when we'll be entertaining guests, and we do have a few formal events slash parties to keep up moral, so I thought that might work." She didn't even notice the tears forming in the corners of Lizzie's eyes.

Lizzie hadn't felt like this in her seemingly short existence. These friends had not only saved her life, but they had given her a home, taken her in, and were treating her like family when she didn't have one. She took the box from Sam's hands and ran her fingers gently over the dress, and its sheen glistened in the light.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there's one more thing." Carter reached back into the bag to get something that had shifted down during her trip. "This is from Jack…I mean General O'Neill."

Lizzie looked up from the dress when she caught Sam catch herself and narrowed her eyes with a sly grin that Carter pretended not to see. That girl was perceptive. Then she placed the dress on the only empty spot left on her bed and held out her hands and Sam placed the heavy sign language book in them.

"The General thought you could use that. See, on Earth, people who can't communicate through verbal speech use their hands in order to converse. I realize most of the people here won't know sign language, but I took some time on the midway station to learn the alphabet, and I'm sure the rest of the team will be more than willing to learn it as well. The report says you're a quick learner, which seemed pretty apparent already, but once we get someone to help you learn basic written English, that's the language we're speaking now, it shouldn't be too hard." Carter was beaming as Lizzie began to flip through the pages absorbing as much as she could with her wide eyes.

"Dr. Keller actually knows a little bit already, so that should make your visits shorter, and I'm pretty sure you'll like that."

Lizzie didn't look up, and Carter noticed that her disposition had changed. Then she heard a small thump as a heavy tear fell on one of the pages of the book. Was she upset by this part of her gift?

"Lizzie, is everything OK?" Carter was thoroughly confused, reading emotions was not the same as reading a diagnostic review.

Lizzie closed the book as she nodded her head vigorously, wiping her tears with her free hand.

"Maybe this was a bit too much for…" But Carter wasn't able to finish. Lizzie had tossed the book onto her new clothes and flung herself around Sam's waist. She was just that happy.

"Wow, that's quite a grip you've got there." Carter stated as she realized she was actually having trouble breathing because of the strength of Lizzie's hold. "Hey, are you ok?" She pulled the girl back a bit to get a look at her face, smiling through the tears.

Lizzie wiped away her tears once more as she backed up a few spaces, and then gave Sam an even bigger shock. She moved her right hand up to her face, and signed 'thank you.'

"You're welcome. And I'll pass on a note to General O'N…." Sam stopped. "Lizzie? How did you…?" Carter had just realized what had happened.

Lizzie picked up the book and flipped through the introductory chapter and pointed at the image of how to say 'thank you'.

"You picked that up from just glancing through the pages?" Carter was still a little unnerved.

Lizzie nodded yes.

"Wait, how did you know that said 'thank you'?"

Lizzie ran her fingers under the words.

"You can read that? You can read in English?"

Lizzie poked her finger against the words with a questioning glance.

"Yes, that's English. You can understand that?"

A cautious nod. Lizzie was worried she had done something wrong and began to back up a bit more.

"No, no. Lizzie, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a little…shocked, I guess. They said you've been catching on quick, I guess I just didn't realize how quick. And if you can understand English I guess you can read it easily too, I mean you have been spending a lot of time in the lab with McKay, and it's not like we haven't come by planets with English speaking and writing cultures." By this point Carter was trying to rationalize with herself and had drifted away from the girl in front of her. She focused again and continued, this time directing herself at Lizzie, "Sorry. I do that sometimes. Anyways, it looks like you'll be pretty up on that soon, so I'll make sure everyone gets a copy of the alphabet and the basics, I'll just use my copy so you can keep using your book." Carter was calm again and Lizzie was following in suit. "I'll let you get everything squared away in here, and then I think it would be great if we all had dinner together, what do you say?"

Lizzie smiled again. As quick as she was at learning, she was even quicker at forgetting unpleasant or uncomfortable situations.

"Great, I'll see you in the commissary in about an hour."

Carter started to go but Lizzie grabbed her arm to stop her and she turned around. Lizzie reached under her neckline and pulled out the necklace that she had when they found her. She unclasped it and looked at it before pulling out Sam's hand and placing it in it.

Carter just looked at the necklace with an uncomfortable smile. "Lizzie, you don't have to do that."

Lizzie gestured at all of the gifts strewn across her bed.

"That's a little different. This necklace is the only thing you have of who you were…are. I don't want to take something that may be even more important to you than you realize." She placed the necklace back in her grasp and saw a slightly hurt look in Lizzie's face. "Look, why don't you hang onto it for now, and if….when you remember it, then you can decide?" Carter was leaning a little forward to get closer to eye level with the slightly shorter girl.

Lizzie pondered the thought and smiled. This time it was Carter who hugged Lizzie before she headed out. "See you at dinner," she said as the door closed.

Lizzie put her necklace back on and began to straighten up her room. There was plenty of storage space and everything was soon neatly stowed away accept for something she had plans for. She sat on her bed and flipped through the sign book one more time, and stopped when she found a notes page at the back that had something written on it.

_Dear Lizzie, _

_Sam has told me a lot about you. Keep an eye on her for me, please. I hope this book helps. I look forward to meeting you one day._

_-Jack_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well guys, guess we have an early morning ahead of us." John said as he sat himself at the table with the rest of his team and Colonel Carter.

"The Trenadorians are a very friendly people. Hopefully we will be able to aid them in rebuilding after the storms." Teyla added.

Rodney entered the conversation with an unusual delight, "Well, I'm just looking forward to examining that outpost they have on the outskirts of their village. Who knows what kind of Ancient goodies are hidden in there."

" 'Goodies'?" Ronan repeated with a face that begged the question 'are you serious'.

"Yes, 'goodies'. Another term for highly advanced technological devices."

"You ever miss going off world, Colonel?" Shepherd directed the question at Carter.

"Well, technically Atlantis IS off world, but yes, I guess I do miss missions."

Ronan was now in the mood to hear more. "Ever run into anything as ugly as the Wraith?"

Sam had an amused grin as she took in the question. "Well, it all depends on your definition of 'ugly', but yes Ronan there were some pretty nasty looking aliens in our galaxy too."

Most of the team was laughing by now over the small talk until John and Rodney both looked up from their side of the table. The others quickly diverted their sights to see what had caused their withdrawal.

"Well that's different." Ronan said, breaking the silence.

Lizzie walked forward with a prepared tray in her hands. But it wasn't the tray that had their attention. For more than a week the team had been seeing Lizzie in an oversized, and slightly unattractive uniform. But now she looked completely different. Now she had on a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged to her hips, and lavender v-neck fitted t-shirt that revealed more of her matured age as well as her crystal necklace. Even though her silver hair and crystalline eyes set her apart from anyone else on Atlantis, she still looked different than the person they had been getting to know.

John got up from his seat and pulled up a chair for Lizzie who just looked at him like he had lost his mind along with the rest of the men at the table.

"Wow, Lizzie, uh, you look…nice." Rodney said in a non-flirtatious manor.

Lizzie smiled and signed another 'thank you'.

"What was that?" Rodney questioned to no one in particular.

"It's sign language Rodney; it means thank you." Sam said politely.

"Huh. Well, you're welcome, I guess. How did she learn…"

"Someone sent her a book on sign language. Apparently she can read English and has already gotten a head start. I'm having copies of the alphabet and simple signs made for each of you so it will be easier for Lizzie."

"That is a very thoughtful gesture, Colonel Carter." Teyla remarked. She and the others seemed to have missed the 'someone' and assumed that it was Colonel Carter who got the book.

Sam noticed and had to suppress a giggle at Teyla's use of the word 'thoughtful'.

"That shouldn't be too hard." John added. Then turning his attention to Lizzie, "It'd be nice to know what you're really thinking." And Lizzie grinned at him.

And so time began to pass once more. First days, then weeks, and soon Lizzie had been living in Atlantis for over a month. Her training became more advanced, and her lab work with Rodney was beginning to yield more promising results than the Ancient diary. In the time when Shepherd and his team were away Lizzie had gotten to know Colonel Carter, Zelenka, and even Dr. Keller better. And after a few weeks she had been allowed time to herself in her room and was no longer considered any type of a security risk.

Lizzie herself was becoming more convinced that she was not going to remember who she was anytime soon, and became accustomed to her daily lifestyle. She looked forward to spending time with the different members of the team, especially Rodney who made her laugh, if only on the inside. And Sam had begun to fill a gap that she couldn't explain. But even though her memories still eluded her, her nightmares did not. They became spaced out, but increasingly violent. One morning when Rodney had come to get her to join him for breakfast, he had found that she was not waiting for him, and after trying to call her from outside her room with no response he went in.

"Lizzie? Come on Lizzie, we have a mission tonight so we don't have all day to work on this." Rodney peered into the room that was already beginning to lighten as morning had broken close to an hour before. "Are you decent?" Rodney was nervous to what he might find in the room of a young woman who had overslept.

Then he saw her, tossing on her bed, still asleep. He straightened himself and walked over to nudge her awake when he noticed that she was wet with sweat. Even her nightgown was beginning to stick to her body, and while her eyes remained closed her face was twisted in fear. Her arms began to flail.

"Lizzie, wake up. Lizzie! It's just a bad dream wake up!" Rodney was leaning over trying to snap her out of it. "Lizzie!"

And with the last call she shot up gasping for breath striking at Rodney who backed away before she could knock him over. Then realizing it was him she stopped and slumped back, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, are you alright?"

'B-A-D D-R-E-A-M.' she signed slowly.

"Yeah," he snorted out with a high pitch. "I'd say."

'S-O-R-R-Y'

"No, no, it's fine. Are you sure you're alright?"

She just nodded without making eye contact.

"Have you been having these nightmares often?"

She froze from movement and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, then shook her head very slowly, no.

"Lizzie." He said in a stern fatherly voice that was more uncharacteristic to him than almost anything.

Her eyes got wider and she raised her hand and wavered it.

Copying her motion he asked, "What does," and he wavered his hand, "mean?"

No reply.

"Un-huh." He looked at her for a moment. "OK, let's go. Get up and get ready and meet me at breakfast, I'm so hungry I could eat a Wraith. Well maybe not that hungry." He said as he walked out the door talking to himself.

**00000000000**

**Writer's note: hope you're paying attention to details…the ride is getting ready to start : )**


	11. Monster

**Chapter 11**: **MONSTER **

**(Warning: Chapter contains violence and mild language)**

As bad as the dream had been, Lizzie thoroughly wished that Rodney had not woken her. The face holding her down, killing her, was beginning to clear as she peered through water. Every night that the dream had occurred since her arrival it had become more lucid. Just a face, that's all she needed.

She dressed quickly and met Rodney in the commissary. She sat on the end of the table to his left. After eating only a few bites she pushed her tray back and huffed, kicking herself back from the table and sulking in her chair.

"What, you're not hungry? That's a first." Rodney said with a mouth full of omelet.

Lizzie gave him a perturbed glance before looking straight ahead to the vacant space before her. Without looking at Rodney she signed 'yes'.

"What? Yes, you're not hungry." But Rodney knew better by now. "Or, yes to what we were talking about earlier."

'B-O-T-H."

"You wanna talk about it?" Rodney said, lifting his drink and sniffing it to make sure no citrus had entered by accident.

There was no signing, but Lizzie turned with a dead stare that was an obvious 'no', and Rodney left it at that.

He got up from the table and picked up his tray. "OK then, turns out I have a meeting this morning that I'm already late for. You can go ahead and get to the lab and get started. I'll meet you when I'm done." And with that he proceeded to leave.

After watching him go Lizzie leaned over the space between her and the table and propped her elbows up before resting her face in her hands. The nightmares were beginning to take effect on her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Glad you could make it, McKay." Carter said in a rather impatient tone as he entered the main meeting chamber. The rest of his team, along with Colonel Ellis, were already seated with paper work strewn out in front of them.

"Sorry, I uh, got caught up." He caught a glare from Ellis and straightened himself as if to appear taller.

"Well let's not waste anymore time. I'm sure you all have something to do before your mission tonight and I have to be on my way very shortly."

"On your way?" Rodney's tardiness had been minor, but none the less left him a step behind.

"I'm due back for a regular report tomorrow Rodney, now if you would please be seated so we can get going."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry." And he quickly scuttled to a seat.

"Ok then…as I was saying. I'll be leaving before your mission Colonel Shepherd. Normally I would prefer to leave you in command while I'm Earth bound, but since I will not be gone as long, and your mission is a fairly straight forward assessment that shouldn't take but part of a day, we will not be canceling it. The people of this planet seem to need assistance as soon as possible, and seem willing to allow and assist in anyway possible, our research at the outpost located on their planet. While Colonel Shepherd and myself are both gone, Colonel Ellis has been given command by my superiors." Carter did not like leaving the city in the hands of someone other than herself or Shepherd. At least not when Ellis already had his differences with certain members of her ranking team, and to some degree herself as well.

"Until that time, I'll be on my ship. Radio me when you're ready Colonel." And with that Ellis was engulfed in a beam of light and transported to his vessel.

Colonel Shepherd then took the time to address his team, "OK everyone, morning breaks on the planet at eighteen hundred hours our time. Be ready to go by 18:15."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Ronan said before looking to Carter to see if they could leave.

"Sure does, I'll see you all soon, dismissed." And with that Carter got up from her seat and proceeded to her office as Shepherd and his team began to file out of the briefing room.

Rodney began to head to his lab, but could not stop the urge to speak with Sam about something he had been pondering during the meeting. He walked to her office where she was still standing, moving her papers around undoubtedly getting ready for her trip. Cautiously entering Rodney began, "Um, Sam, can I uh talk to you for a minute."

Carter looked up for a brief moment. "Sure Rodney, but just a minute, I really need to get going."

Slightly at a loss for words he started again. "Well, it's about Lizzie."

Still looking down at her desk Carter noted that she was still trying to pay attention by responding, "What about Lizzie?"

"She's been having nightmares. Bad ones from the way she's been acting. I mean, I call them nightmares because they're happening when she's asleep but maybe they're not." Rodney was becoming very serious.

Hearing the tone in his voice change Carter looked up to make eye contact. "You think she's starting to remember something?"

"I'm almost,_afraid_, she may be remembering something."

"I don't want to jump to conclusions Rodney, but sometimes our most painful memories are our strongest."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…and this is from personal experience as well…sometimes you can't control what you remember and when. And often our memories can hurt." Sam's face now had a solemn tone. "Do you think it warrants another visit with Dr. Keller?"

"No, she just saw her the other day. I'll ask her to go if they get worse."

Sounding slightly surprised, Sam allowed herself to speak a personal observation. "You're doing really well with this whole thing, Rodney."

"Huh." He wasn't really paying attention to the depth of her statement but looking around a bit for a thought. "I just wish there was some kind of technology in this city that could help her remember. You know, I think she's given up on it, starting to act like this is the only place she'll ever be…If we could just…know."

Sam squinted her face in thought. "I understand Rodney. We'll figure something out. Why don't you go get your things in order before your mission?" The last part was a polite way to finish the depressing conversation.

"Yeah, good idea. Bye Sam." And with that McKay exited the office.

Carter said goodbye as well and slowly seated herself, with her brow slightly tightened towards the center, and her eyes focused on the small space in front of them. Maybe there was something that could help jog Lizzie's memory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The technicalities of the day passed quickly. Sam said goodbye to Lizzie before leaving and was already at the Midway station hours before the team was preparing to leave. Lizzie was allowed to accompany them to the gate room, standing at the foot of the stairs as they pulled their gear up and made their way to the event horizon.

She waved goodbye to them as they stepped through, leaving ripples dancing across the surface before the watery sheet dissipated into nothingness. Lizzie was still amazed by the gate technology and took her time before she turned to make her way up the stairwell. But suddenly she became slightly dizzy and placed her hand over her eyes. But instead of darkness, she saw a faith glow of orange that disappeared when she opened them. She quickly shook her head to avoid awkward glances from the technicians and hastened her pace to her room.

She had forgotten the incident by the time she was changed into her nightgown. Though it was still early, the nightmare had caused her to lose peaceful sleep, and it wasn't like there was anything to do with Shepherd's team and Colonel Carter gone. Dr. Keller was most likely busy, and Lizzie didn't want to bother her either. She slid into her bed and pulled the covers high up and snuggled into her pillow before drifting off into a dreary sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she awoke, her room was still dark. Apparently going to sleep early was not such a good idea. While she had evaded any nightmares for once in a long time, she was now fully awake at an abnormally early hour. While she knew there would be guards and a few night personnel about, the majority of the Atlantis expedition would still be asleep, and so she made her way out of her room and into the halls. Perhaps a little walk around the city would help her grow drowsy once more and she could return to bed. After getting a few hallways away from her own quarters, Lizzie began to feel somewhat chilled and realized that she had neglected to put on shoes or a jacket. In fact she was standing in the middle of an empty hall wearing nothing but a white nightgown that came only slightly below her knees, and left her arms completely bare. She rolled her eyes at herself and smiled before she decided to return to her room and give up on gaining any extra sleep, when footsteps and voices coming from the direction she needed to go began to approach, and she quickly ducked into an alcove.

"Those Wraith are gonna get all of us man."

"Dude, we don't know he's dead. Besides he's gotten out of worse situations than this before."

Two young men were arguing about something rather excitedly.

"I don't care how good Shepherd is, I don't see a way out this time."

Lizzie drew in a quick breath and clapped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with panic. 'John? What about the rest of the team?'

"Hey, the rest of them are still in there badgering Ellis to send a rescue now."

"O'Neill would have been there himself by now."

"Yeah, well O'Neill isn't here is he, and for that matter neither is Carter."

"Man, she's gonna be pissed as hell when she gets back."

The voices were fading as the headed down another hallway. Lizzie quickly took off, trying to remember the quickest way to the main room of the control tower. She remembered a way to a doorway just to the left of the stargate, it was closest to her current position and she took off running. She was sure a few people saw her but most likely scientists seeing as no one was chasing her or yelling to 'slow down'.

When she entered the gate room she heard a tirade of angry words being thrown from the control deck and she pressed herself against the wall to avoid being seen. She just listened.

"Look, they sold us out!" McKay had never sounded so callous.

Next Teyla began to plea, "Please, we must go back now. The Hive Ship is grounded and there are but a few Wraith on board."

"No one is going anywhere. We don't have proper intel, and they could have backup waiting in orbit. I'm not risking losing anyone else until we know what is going on." Lizzie did not recognize this voice.

In a heated and deep throated growl Ronan came in, "I'm going back with or without your permission."

"You will do no such thing. Airmen!" What was this man stopping them for? What had happened? Someone had tricked Shepherd and his team, and now the Wraith and a Hive ship were involved, what was going on. Lizzie felt sick to her stomach until feeling relief when she heard the voices of three of her friends and then realized with a sinking feeling that someone was missing. But she pushed back her thoughts when the unfamiliar voice began yet again.

"Look, we're going to try to make contact with him one more time. Sergeant, dial the gate to the last set of coordinates."

Suddenly the lights around the gate began to scroll in blue symbols and suddenly the wall of dancing light reappeared from what seemed to be an explosion of water.

"Colonel Shepherd, this is Ellis, respond." There was a pause. "Colonel Shepherd, if you can hear this message, please respond immediately."

But there was no response. Lizzie began to hear the argument start again. They were going to close the gate. They weren't sending anyone yet. Waiting was bad. The Wraith. Something was pulling Lizzie. She could not resist the urge, and more so she could not understand it. Then she let go of her resistance. Colonel Shepherd was on the other side of the shimmering wall. He was alone and in danger and needed help. Just as Lizzie had been when he and his friends saved her. But no one was coming for Shepherd. These thoughts rushed through her mind as she stepped away from the wall. Still no one saw her as the argument progressed. She was no more than ten feet from the gate now when someone finally saw her.

"Who is that?!" Lizzie did not look up to see the voice that had uttered the angry and worried voice. "Shut the gate down now!"

And with the thought of the gate closing she ran. The last thing she heard was her name being shouted. It sounded like Teyla, but she didn't stop. Suddenly she felt the same rush that had overcome her when she was brought to Atlantis. And as suddenly as it had come it was gone. She came to a skidding halt on dirt and pebbles that scratched at her bare feet. There were trees near by and what appeared to be a worn path leading into them. But the wall of watery light blinked out and she was cast into darkness. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. The sun of this planet had set. Lizzie remembered Rodney's explanation for their odd departure time and figured that night must have started recently. The pathway became clearer, and she set off on it.

After walking warily for some time, Lizzie came to a break in the tree line around the path. Her feet were sore and bleeding from walking on sticks and jagged rocks. But she never stopped for the pain. She stopped now to observe her surroundings. There was a small makeshift village. But there were no people living there from the looks of it. There was no sign of smoke or candlelight. She began to head out and suddenly caught sight of something in the starlight. Just behind the lifeless village, was a ship. It was mammoth in size; half of it seemed to have been buried in the earth from its landing. It seemed organic in a way. Lizzie quickly concluded that this was the 'Hive Ship' that had been mentioned previously. This was the logical place to look for Shepherd.

She ran quickly to the small dwellings that were scattered about 100 meters away from the tree line. Then being careful just in case someone was hiding in one of the homes, Lizzie darted from the walls of different houses, crouching down and taking a good look before proceeding. Each time searching for a sign of life, even for a sound. But there was nothing. When she reached the furthest camp she stopped and stretched her view as far as she could. The ship was closer now. But, it had landed, or for that matter crashed, into another wooded area. There was no visible entrance for the foliage, and no path to the ship. Taking a quick glance again, she sprinted to the wooded area ahead of her. She pushed through briars and vines until she came to the part of the forest floor that was secluded from sunlight, therefore having no underbrush. However, this also prevented what little light the night's sky was offering was blotted out. There was no way to proceed in this darkness. Lizzie felt for a tree and slumped down beside it. She lay back against it and waited for the darkness on the planet to end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came more quickly than she expected. Her worry and concern had kept her awake through the night; jumping at every falling leaf. Now small beams of sunlight were breaking through the treetops and she rose and began to head in the direction that would take her to her destination. It seemed like a lifetime to Lizzie, but she finally began to see through the woods. The purple gray sheen of the ship was beginning to reflect the morning light. Then she saw them. Two creatures stood at what appeared to be the entrance to the ship. They were an unusual color, but their faces startled Lizzie so badly that she stepped back into the woods. They had no eyes, only some for of mask or facial covering that blocked them from all features except the white hair that poked out from behind.

She was scared. Running was all she could think to do. But before she could think of leaving again, the deathly calm that came with the strange urge she got when fighting came over her. It was an odd combination. On the inside she felt like pressure was building, like her skin was going to burst from excitement or anxiety. But on the outside and in her mind she was stoic. She looked to the ground and found a long stick. She picked it up and snapped it only a few feet from the guards. They became quickly rigid, scanning the woods for the source of the sound, and then relaxed when they saw nothing. Lizzie walked with a deadly purpose directly to the Wraith on the right side of the entrance. He saw her, but could not react fast enough. Two blows, one to each side of his head and he fell stunned. The other Wraith raised his gun and fired a stun at her center mass.

Lizzie felt a strange burning sensation in her midsection and the energy wave passed over her. She looked up slowly at the Wraith. He shot at her again with the same lack of effect. Then he threw his weapon aside and lunged at her. She was quickly knocked to her back, dropping her sticks. The wraith was reaching his palm towards her chest. She grabbed his arm with her left hand holding him back, and landed a punch across his face, knocking him off of her. The bonelike covering on his face tore the skin from her knuckles and blood began to drip to the ground as she scrambled on hands and knees to the closer of the two sticks. He came after her, pulling her towards him by her legs as she kicked, still reaching with her hands for a weapon. She managed to grab both sticks quickly and threw herself into a sitting position while jabbing the sticks diagonally through the neck of the guard as he once again tried to drain her life. The tar like blood began to flow from his neck when she pulled the sticks back. It poured over the bottom part of her nightgown and her bare legs as she scrambled out from underneath him. The Wraith was still grabbing for its neck as it did a face plant, dead into the earth. The other guard was beginning to come to. Lizzie walked purposefully towards him, allowing the creature to rise to its feet before plunging both sticks into its chest, breaking them off from the force. But that did not stop this Wraith. He stumbled towards her gaining strength. Unafraid now, Lizzie threw the broken pieces down and waltzed back a few feet before landing a spinning kick that drove the Wraith back to the ground. The next time it tried to rise, Lizzie ended it. Its face may have been protected, but its throat was vulnerable.

She looked down at her kills, emotionless. She started to pick up one of the stun weapons but decided against it. Now came the task of finding Shepherd. Lizzie made her way through several hallways and several times she ducked away at just the right time. There were fewer Wraith on this ship than normal, but Lizzie was unaware of that fact, or for that many any facts about the Wraith other than their enemy status and feeding habits that she had overheard stories of. Then after an hour of searching and hiding, she came to a part of the ship that appeared to be holding cells. There were people scattered throughout, but none noticed the young woman covered in Wraith blood passing their doorways.

Then Lizzie saw something in the corner of one of the cells that made her stop in her tracks. Dark hair stood up in the front on the head of a man, wearing an Atlantis Uniform. Lizzie began furiously pounding her hands against the cell door. Panic and fear once again overtook her, and her unusual disposition dissipated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cold of the cell was beginning to sink into Shepherd's bones. Every so often he could hear the cries of other prisoners as the Wraith took them away to be fed upon. He knew his time would come eventually. Whether or not he would receive the same fate as the others was still to be determined. Those who now inhabited the city of the Ancients were seen as a great plague to the Wraith, and a chance to seek vengeance, even on one person would be worth sacrificing the health of a meal; especially when that person was Lt. Colonel John Shepherd.

John was sitting in the corner of his cell with his head slumped down when he heard movement, a slapping sound, at the gateway. He didn't care. He just continued to stare down at his lap.

Suddenly a sharp and determined whistle shrieked into his cell, and the Colonel slowly lifted his head. Standing at the doorway was a distorted figure, too small to be a Wraith. John roused himself from the ground and made his way over to the web-like cell door. When he was a few feet away a face became clearer as it moved to get a better view of him between the open sections.

Shepherd's voice cracked, "Oh my God."

Lizzie quickly moved her fingers to her mouth to quiet him.

With a harsh whisper John began to assault Lizzie with questions as he headed closer towards the doorway. "How did you get here?! Where is everyone else?!"

She quickly and angrily signed, "L-A-T-E-R."

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on?" John demanded.

Lizzie stepped back from the door and crossed her arms over her chest and Shepherd became aware of her outfit which appeared to be covered in dirt.

"Are you wearing pajamas?"

Lizzie reacted uncharacteristically agitated and reached through one of the larger openings in the cell door and clutched Shepherd's shirt and swiftly pulled him into the doorway.

"Ouch!"

Lizzie retracted her hand and then pushed it through another opening closer to his face before signing only a foot away from it, 'O-P-E-N' then throwing her arms up in question.

"Open? Oh, good point. Jab your hand into that thing on that wall over there." And as soon as she had done so he rushed out to the side of the corridor that she was now on. As he observed her more clearly he noticed that what he had thought was dirt was wet and shinning all over her nightgown, arms and even her legs were splattered with it. "Is that Wraith blood?" He asked cautiously as he motioned to her dress.

She looked down at herself, having never observed the mess she had made earlier and quickly began trying to wipe off the stains.

"Stop, stop. Look we have to get out of her now. We'll talk about this later. Now where is everyone else?"

Lizzie was starting to look more confused now.

"Lizzie, who did you come here with? We need to find them and get out of here. Then I can chew them out for allowing you to accompany them. What kind of an idiot would let you go through the gate on a rescue, in your nightgown!?" John was rambling.

Lizzie looked up at him, and her bottom lip began to quiver. "J-U-S-T M-E."

John's face began to stretch back as a heated disposition came upon him.

"What?" he growled.

"N-O R-E-S-C-U-E"

"No rescue? Then how the hell did you…" John was suddenly caught off by the Wraith warning system. Apparently someone had found the Wraith that Lizzie had already disposed of. Lizzie quickly reached for Shepherd's arm and began to pull him and soon he was in the lead pulling her by her hand as they raced out of the Hive Ship.

They soon came near the Queen's Chamber which they had to pass through in order to exit quickly. John examined the room and stepped out into the center, making sure that there was no one or thing to catch them unprotected. Keeping up his guard he motioned for Lizzie to continue. She was a few feet into the room when someone attacked her from behind.

"How dare you desecrate the home of the Wraith!" A woman in her thirties had thrown herself on Lizzie who was now laid spread out on the floor, face first from having been caught off guard. "I have her!" she began to shout.

John was already on his way to aid her but he was suddenly caught by two other male Wraith worshipers. "Arrrrgggg!!"

"You will die by the hands of her greatness." The woman cooed as she lifted Lizzie to her feet.

The two men had punched and kicked Shepherd to his knees, but he was still struggling. "Lizzie! Aahh!" Another kick, this time to the ribs. "Get out of here! Whatever it takes, YOU get out of here!"

Seeing the desperation in his eyes Lizzie grew still, and rage began to boil deep within her. This was not like anything she had felt during any other spar or when she had killed the Wraith. This was not the fear that she felt when she had awoken. This was hatred, pure and strong. She was not afraid of it, she let it fill her, and a darkness swept across her face that even made John stop struggling as she never lost eye contact with him.

Believing that she had given up, the woman Wraith worshiper released her grip and circled in front of her. "You are not as old as you first appear. Our Queen with gain much satisfaction in your dea.."

Lizzie reached out at a lightning speed with her right hand and caught the woman's words in her throat. Lizzie's left arm stayed motionless at her side, and her gaze scanned up from John to the face of the woman now choking in her grip. Then with a sudden twist of her wrist, Lizzie snapped her neck.

The two men, hearing the nauseating sound looked up to see Lizzie release her grip on the dead woman's neck. Her body fell into a lifeless heap at Lizzie's feet. Enraged, one of the men released his grip on Shepherd and pulled a knife from his belt. He flipped the knife in his hand and ran full force towards Lizzie. She didn't flinch. As soon as the knife wielding arm was within her reach she sought for it and turned her body so that she was at the man's side. A quick maneuver, that even the attacker did not fully comprehend, left the knife clanking to the floor, and the man holding his arm, with an elbow now bending in the opposite direction.

Seeing this, the third assailant grew pale with fear and began to flee. Lizzie reached down and picked up the knife by the tip of the blade, then launched it at the running man. It landed soundly in the back of his neck and he fell sprawled forward to the ground. Noticing that the man with the broken arm was now calling for help and trying to crawl away, Lizzie walked up, placed her foot on his spine and shifted her hip. A sickening pop echoed as his back broke and he fell dead as well. Not looking at anything else, Lizzie made her way over to Colonel Shepherd, who was now sitting dumbfounded and in pain. The recent beating had flared up his previous injuries and he was severely weakened. She observed him closely as he stared at her. He had been without food or water sense she had last seen him. He had received a good beating before, and now the one the two men she had just taken out had had their turns as well. She began to crouch down to help him up when she saw his eyes widen and his gaze shift to something to her right. She turned to look and was caught by a swift blow that sent her sailing into the air, landing on her side several feet away.

"Who are you?!" the figure demanded before Lizzie got a view. She looked up to see a female Wraith, a queen completely ignoring Shepherd and walking straight towards her. Lizzie hopped to her feet to defend herself. Instead of hitting her, the queen raised each of her forefingers to Lizzie's temples before speaking again.

"Bow." It was a command but Lizzie was not about to comply. The word echoed in her head but she did not obey.

The queen noted a confused look on Lizzie's face. It mirrored her own, and she could not understand why this human was not succumbing to her will. Out of anger the queen struck at Lizzie, hitting her square in the mouth and began laughing. Lizzie's head turned down and to the side, drops of blood falling. Lizzie quickly faced the queen again and spat a red shower all over her face and the laughing stopped. Not because of the blood, but because of what she saw in the girl's eyes. The crystal blue now showed bright in the darkened chamber as it caught a beam of light, and the wraith had never seen such a sight. The queen reared back, but before she could strike again, Lizzie had back handed her and she landed on her back.

The wraith regained her footing and came towards Lizzie who stood in defiance. But before Lizzie could act further, Shepherd was there with the knife that had been lodged in the other man. The queen had not paid him any attention when she sensed his weakened state and had forgotten he was even there. That was her mistake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie assessed the chamber. Her eyes grew wide as she saw each of the bodies. Had she done that? How? Then she heard John's shuffled footsteps approach and slowly turned to him.

"I think now would be a good time to leave."

She nodded, still wide eyed.

John was weak, and Lizzie helped support him on the way out. They avoided the only wraith party they came in contact with and were soon out the entrance where John found where the wraith blood on her clothing had come from. Now of course her nightgown was stained in her own blood as well. He picked up a stunner and they made it far into the woods, nearly three quarters of the way when Lizzie stopped, she could go no further. She let go of Shepherd and he slid to the ground. He was still severely injured, and she was not in a good enough condition to assist him.

As soon as she helped him prop against a tree he was out cold. She sat watching over him, listening for the sounds of the wraith. She knew she heard them close at one point, and her heart beat quickened to the point she thought it would give away their position, but they had been lucky and the Wraith passed them by. Soon night came and Lizzie too passed out from exhaustion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John awoke to light coming in chutes from the trees above. A sound had awoken him. He looked in front of him and saw Lizzie curled up on the forest floor. Her head was jerking and her feet would spontaneously kick out. She was having a nightmare. John knew that it had to have been from what had happened in the Hive ship. But what had happened? All John could think about was watching Lizzie as she dispatched the lives of the wraith worshipers. He had not seen her with the guards but could only imagine how she had achieved such damage to them without herself becoming seriously harmed as well. He looked at her now. She seemed so fragile and yet her only injuries seemed to be a split lip and scratched feet and knuckles. He knew he should wake her from her torment, but he did not know what to say if he did.

He was saved from that task when a final jerk stirred her to consciousness. She sat up immediately and began looking around. The look on her face was gentle and confused. John's thoughts were racing.

"So…good morning?" John had no clue what to say.

Lizzie nodded, still looking around the woods. It wasn't a dream.

"Look we need to get out of here. If they didn't find us in the woods they probably have the village and the path to the gate guarded, so we're gonna need to get back a different way than you came OK?" John was in military mode, accessing every possible tactic and outcome.

Lizzie nodded and helped him to his feet. They made their way in silence, John pointing the way. They walked for much longer than it took Lizzie to get there. The journey to avoid detection was longer, her feet were becoming a problem, and she had not had an injured friend to assist before either. After several hours they came to a small waterway. Lizzie helped John bend to sit and drink, then helped him over to sit and rest by a tree before they continued.

As John rested Lizzie came up to the stream to drink as well. She looked at herself in the reflection that was cast. There was blood everywhere. It was dried to her hair, her face, cloths, arms and legs. It wasn't a dream. She had done that. She crouched down and began to try and clean herself off. She got her face clean as well as her arms and legs. Then she began to violently splash water on her hair, trying desperately to get the dried reminder of what she had done out. She began to dip the ends of her nightgown as her hair dripped water every where. She scrubbed the fabric together. It wouldn't come out. By now her actions had caught Shepherd's attention. The water and rest were finally doing him some good and he was able to lift himself and limp over to where Lizzie appeared to be trying to clean her face. But that wasn't what she was doing now. She was sobbing. The water on her face now was purely tears that flowed heavily down her face. Without a voice the crying was much softer than most he had heard, but somehow the sight he saw was the most heart wrenching. Instinctively he reached out and touched her shoulder. Shocked by his presence, she fell over from her squatting position, now breathing like a child who had thrown a tantrum as she tried to wipe her face off. He reached again and she pushed his hand back.

"Lizzie…" He didn't even know where to begin. But he was stopped from what ever he was going to say when she raised her hand and began to spell.

"M-O-N-S…" She couldn't finish without wiping her eyes once more. The crystal blue irises now set off by bloodshot circles. She began again, John patiently waiting. "M-O-N-S-T-E-R."

"No, those weren't monsters…they just look like 'em. Those are Wraith. I know you've heard us talking about them by now. They're evil though that's for sure."

Lizzie was shaking her head fervently, droplets of water splashing over John's face. Her shaky hands were hard to read, "N-O-T… T-H-E-M"

"Lizzie, I don't understand…" He was becoming concerned.

She looked him dead in the eyes before forming the letters 'M' and 'E'.

**Up next: The Haunting of the Past**

**Thanks again for comments : )**


	12. The Haunting of the Past

**THE HAUNTING OF THE PAST**

_Lizzie was shaking her head fervently, droplets of water splashing over John's face. Her shaky hands were hard to read, "N-O-T… T-H-E-M" _

_"Lizzie, I don't understand…" He was becoming concerned._

_She looked him dead in the eyes before forming the letters 'M' and 'E'. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No…" John said in what seemed like a whisper. "You are NOT a monster. Lizzie, look at me." He seized her by her shoulders as she half sat half laid sobbing in front of him.

She did glance up, but only for a second. Her face was stretched and she seemed to be running out of tears. But the pain and the fear were still there. She could not understand what was happening, or why. She pulled away from Shepherd's grip again and began to try to get up and away. But he rose and caught her before she could leave. He put his arms around her own and held them to her sides as she squirmed trying to find a way out. She would have gotten away easily if she hadn't been weakened or quite so flustered. Finally she gave up and sank against him. He loosened his hold on her arms which just hung limp against her torso as she leaned into him trying to calm her breath.

"Lizzie, listen to me." John was speaking lightly leaning his head close to her ear so that she would listen." You saved my life back there. That doesn't make you a monster. That makes you one of the goods guys. But we knew that already."

His sentiment racked her body with a final hard sob. He lifted his own arms around her back and lightly rubbed his hands up and down to help her slow her breathing. It was helping.

"I know it's hard." John pushed her back to stand on her own, but never let go of her shoulders as he leaned to look her in her drying eyes. "It's going to be OK. We just need to get home and everything will be alright."

Lizzie lifted her right arm and John let go of his grip. She looked away to gain her thoughts. Then she turned back and signed. "P-E-O-P-L-E."

John's attempt to hide his emotions failed him, and a sad expression crossed his face. He took a deep breath and responded in a withdrawn voice, "Those _people_ were trying to kill you, and me. If you hadn't …done…what you did…we'd be dead. I value our lives over the ones of those who sell out their own. Those were Wraith worshipers. And those particular ones let their whole village die rather than risk their own lives."

Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe she had done the right thing, but the possible consequences terrified her. But even more so, the thoughts of how and why. She pushed back the images crawling through her mind and focused on their current situation. If they didn't get home soon, then her actions of saving Shepherd weren't going to matter. She wiped her face one more time with both hands and signaled Shepherd with a single phrase, 'home'.

"Now you're talking. The gate's not far. Let's go." And so Shepherd led the way to the far side of the clearing that would take them to Atlantis.

When they got to the last tree line of the planet, they crouched down and observed the final problem they were going to have to face. Two Wraith were standing at the DHD.

"Here's the plan. I need to know if you're up for this." John looked at Lizzie seriously, holding the knife in his hand and presenting it to her.

She looked the knife, then him. The calm struck again and she took it in her fist.

"Right." Shepherd looked back to the Wraith again. "I'll take the one on the left you've got Righty." He looked back to her, poorly masking his apprehension with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows and stood up.

"OK. You go that way, I'll go this way. Don't do anything until I distract them, understood?"

Lizzie gave but a single nod and headed off the right side of the tree line so as to approach her target from the side. Shepherd did the same towards the left. When he was as close as he could get without being seen he stepped out and began firing the Wraith stunner at both of the Wraith. In the distance he saw Lizzie running silently towards the furthest enemy. Shepherd came to his target and clubbed him with the stunner. This had no effect and the Wraith knocked him to the ground. He looked up to see the Wraith hovering over him and a quick streak of silver. All of a sudden Lizzie flung herself on the back of the Wraith and he tried to throw her back but she clung tight. Then Shepherd saw her bring the knife around its throat, and both bodies fell to the ground. John stepped forward and helped Lizzie off of the Wraith's.

She shivered from head to toe as she looked down at the Wraith and then stuck out her tongue as if she was trying to gag herself. Shepherd couldn't hold back a small chuckle. That was the first true sign of the Lizzie he was use to peeping through. They made their way quickly over to the DHD and Shepherd dialed the address after pulling the body of the first Wraith off of it.

"Team Lizzie and John score five, Team Wraith zero."

This remark finally landed a small smile on Lizzie's face. But then she stood confused; there were eight bodies, not five.

After the wormhole opened, Shepherd grabbed her hand before she could think any further and pulled her running through the gate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as the pair emerged on the other side they found themselves back in troubled waters. Shepherd stepped forward from the open gate and let go of Lizzie's hand as soon as she materialized behind him. As he stepped forward he ordered, "Close the gate." The shimmering puddle disappeared. Shepherd began to step forward to proceed up the stairway when a voice cried out from the control deck.

"Keep those weapons trained!" It was Colonel Ellis.

"Excuse me?" John croaked. Then he noticed that the guards in the gate room were not aiming their weapons at him, but at the girl now standing stunned a few feet behind him. "Lower your weapons now, that's an order!"

The guards looked from one Colonel to the next.

Ellis countered. "Delay that order! You Lieutenant, take that girl into custody immediately."

The young Lieutenant seemed scared out of his mind as he approached Lizzie. She was obviously scared too. No one had ever treated her this way on Atlantis. But she soon felt safer when John backed up and placed himself directly in front of her.

"Lieutenant, unless you want to face courts-martial for disobeying your COMMANDING officer, then I suggest you stand down and back away." Shepherd was livid.

The guard lowered his weapon hesitantly and stood aside. Shepherd looked angrily at the other guards who in turn lowered their weapons as well. Colonel Ellis looked down with a menacing stare at Shepherd.

With a reprimanding voice Shepherd addressed him before he could speak. "Colonel Ellis, I believe I AM in charge of Atlantis when Colonel Carter isn't here."

"John! Lizzie!" Teyla came storming into the gate room running down the stairs in a bolt of relief.

"Teyla, take Lizzie to the infirmary immediately. I need to have a little chat with Colonel Ellis." John stormed up to the control deck taking two steps at a time.

Looking Lizzie's deranged form up and down; Teyla took her by the crook of her arm and led her out of the gate room to see Dr. Keller.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie awoke the next day in the sterile cot she had become all too well acquainted with. The bright room made her squint until she adjusted to the light. She looked around until she saw Shepherd asleep in the bed beside her on her right. They had made it home, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she heard what sounded like a grunt coming from her left. She rolled her head to see Rodney rousing in a chair next to her bed. The table near him had a collection of strange flowers and an empty plate. Apparently Rodney had gotten hungry and eaten her hospital food when she had failed to wake.

Lizzie pushed herself into a seated position and waited for him to wake the rest of the way. Slowly his eyes began to blink and he straightened up in his chair before looking around the room. His eyes grew wide and a smile plastered across his face when he noticed Lizzie sitting up watching him.

"Hey!" He leaned forward clutching the ends of the arm rests on his chair.

Lizzie smiled profoundly. Before she knew what was happening, Rodney had gotten out of his chair and was practically choking her with a hug. She just sat there for a moment in shock before she reached around him in return and patted his back. Finally he lessened his grip and sat back in his chair, pulling it as close to her bed as possible.

"Oh, God, I'm so glad you're alright. Shepherd told us all what happened. Sam was notified on the Midway station, she should be cleared to return pretty soon. I wouldn't doubt that Colonel Ellis is sulking on his ship right about now."

Lizzie didn't look so happy now. 'H-E T-O-L-D'?

"Oh yeah, as soon as he was done arguing with Ellis about what happened in the gate room. He told us how your 'skills' came in handy and you took out those four Wraith and got him out and everything! I am so proud of you! We all are! We'll Ronan probably won't admit it, he's still a little upset about getting put in a cell for…well never mind."

Lizzie wasn't sure she wanted to know and that was clear from her expression. But part of the look Rodney was failing to read was the part where Lizzie was beginning to understand that Shepherd seemed to have left out the part about the Wraith worshipers. She wasn't going to press it. She looked over to the man lying in the opposite bed then back to Rodney.

"Oh, he's going to be fine. He was a little bruised to say the least, had a couple of cracked ribs, but he'll be fine. They wrapped him up and gave him some blood for anemia or something. I swear he goes through a lot of it. It's a good thing a lot of people in the city have his blood type, that's all I can say."

Lizzie was glad John would be OK, now she could be concerned about herself. She pointed a finger at her chest.

"Oh, you're fine too. Don't worry. Keller said you were suffering from exhaustion, but other than that you only had a busted lip and a few scratches on your feet."

That was it? Lizzie looked down at her hand that had lost so much skin on the facial bones of the Wraith guard. There was nothing there. She ran her thumb over the knuckles. The skin was perfectly peach, not even a scar. Then she lifted her hand to her mouth to feel the lip. There was barely any swelling. Before there had been a huge gash and some busted gums, but all she could feel was a thin scab over the smallest part of the corner of her mouth and the teeth that had felt loose afterwards were seemingly stable. Strange.

"Hey how's my patient doing?" Dr. Keller had entered the room. "I've gotta say Lizzie, you are by far one of the fastest healers, make that THE fastest healer I've ever seen. I think you may just be sleeping in your own bed tonight." That earned a smile and a celebratory pulled in 'yes!' fist.

A bought of coughing erupted from the other bed. Shepherd began to rouse.

"You on the other had, are going to be staying a little longer." Keller moved to his bed and fiddled with his IV.

"Oh come on Doc, is that really necessary? Ouch!" John grabbed his chest where the ribs were broken. "Ok, maybe it is." And he lay back down.

Outside in the hall a conversation could be heard growing louder.

Ronan's voice was the easiest to hear, "They're in here."

"Thanks." A woman's voice was following him. And soon Ronan appeared through the doorway followed by Colonel Carter and then Teyla.

"Is everyone OK?" Carter was severely concerned.

Lizzie threw her arms out to request a hug with a huge smile. Carter willingly complied. It was almost like when Cassie was younger, or Cassie now for that matter. "Colonel Shepherd, how are you feeling?" she asked. She was still standing beside Lizzie idly playing with her hair. So much like what had happened with Cassie.

"A little beaten ma'am. But I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will." Carter looked to Lizzie. "Ronan and Teyla told me what happened. They didn't expect that Wraith worshipers were living among the villagers, nor that they would turn over their people like that to that ship. That was very brave of you. But we're going to have to talk about when it's appropriate to go through the gate again. First of all, I think you'll need shoes next time." Sam joked. "Dr. Keller? Would it be alright if these three took Lizzie for a proper dinner in the commissary?"

"Yes ma'am. But I would like to run one more check up on her before she's released formally."

Carter watched as Lizzie had already torn out from under the hospital covers and was making for the door with Rodney, Ronan and Teyla trailing behind her. "I understand. I'd like to be there if you don't mind. There is something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes, ma'am." And with that, Dr. Keller went to attend to the rest of her patients.

"John, a word?"

"Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After finishing their meal the team divided up. Teyla and Ronan made their way to their own quarters and Rodney accompanied Lizzie back to the infirmary before heading off to catch up on some work in his lab. He never observed the improvement in her step. Lizzie noticed that John was already asleep again with a new IV. The voices of Dr. Keller and Colonel Carter could be heard drawing nearer from Dr. Keller's office and soon both women appeared in the main room.

"I'm still not sure this is the best idea ma'am. But you have more knowledge of this technology than I do. Medically, I don't see any problems, but emotionally…"

"It's the emotional part of her that I'm trying to help Doctor. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought for even a second that it would cause her more problems than she is already having. If the recall device can help her put anything together she may stop having these nightmares. Or for that matter remember who she is and where she came from."

"I know I said that her brain scan that I took the other night showed improvement, but that still doesn't mean anything is there. I just don't want her to get her hopes up, or you or anyone else for that matter." Keller seemed to be backing down.

With an authoritative tone Carter replied, "That's why no one else is going to know about this."

"Yes ma'am." Dr. Keller looked away for a brief second when she caught a figure move out of the corner of her eye. "Um, Colonel Carter."

Carter looked around and saw Lizzie watching them. "Thank you Doctor."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you back here tomorrow Lizzie, you can sleep in your room tonight." And Doctor Keller proceeded back into her office.

Sam turned and slowly approached Lizzie. "Hey there. Did you have a good dinner?"

Lizzie nodded but her expression revealed to Sam that she had heard a portion of her conversation and was curious as to the context.

"Lizzie, I need to talk to you about something in private. Why don't we go talk in my office?"

Did she know? That was all that stuck in Lizzie's mind until they had made their way into the hall. On their way to Sam's office she discovered that once again Shepherd had left out part of the story; the part that she was stuck between scared ashamed of. But was it shame? Lizzie questioned her own beliefs, and whether or not given the same situation she would have done it again. Colonel Shepherd was alive in the other room. She would. In the end the mostly one way conversation included praise from Carter on her defeat of the handful of Wraith. But there were also a handful of reprimands on her method of gate travel. Lizzie was not hurt by these however, because Carter couldn't help but smile as she explained why.

Carter explained her own beliefs, which had been even more deeply engrained during her time on SG-1, "We never leave people behind. What you did was what should have been done as far as rescuing John. But, you should also let someone prepared for the situation do the rescuing. You proved that you were capable in that situation, but if something had gone wrong we could be mourning two lives instead of celebrating your return."

Lizzie signed a 'yes ma'am' as they finally entered Carter's office and closed themselves in to avoid prying ears.

"Lizzie, why don't you have a seat right here so we can talk for a minute?" Carter got an uneasy look about her. Explaining her plan was going to be difficult. She still didn't know exactly how to go about introducing the plan but now was as good a time as ever. She sat across from Lizzie and pulled out a drawer on her desk and reached in. She lifted a small metal box up and placed it on her desk. She then gingerly lifted the lid and sat it aside. Inside the box was a small metallic disk with some sort of sensor light in the center. Also, there was a small remote control device.

Lizzie peered over the box. The technology was unfamiliar and did not appear to be like anything she had encountered on Atlantis.

"This is what I want to talk to you about." Carter began slowly. "This is a piece of technology we came across several years ago from a group of people, aliens, called the Tok'Ra."

Lizzie sat back against her chair and cocked her head before raising her hand, 'W-H-O.'?

"The Tok'Ra are a group of people who elected to share their bodies with alien symbiotes…"

Lizzie's face was aghast.

"No, no, it's not that bad. I mean it's not something everyone would want, but it can have its benefits. And even my dad became one before he…" Carter stopped with a sad frown beginning to show.

'S-O-R-R-Y'

"No, it's OK." Carter shook off her mind wandering and continued. "Anyways, it's called a Memory Recall Device." She watched as Lizzie's eyes grew wide with the implications presented. "So, I was thinking that, maybe, and this is just a theory, that this could perhaps draw upon any memories you may have, but have yet to access. However…"

'Y-E-S' Lizzie signed frantically. Had she been able to scream she would have done so in excitement. Her head did not stop nodding as a smile spread wide.

"You haven't even heard the 'however' yet. Just, be patient." Carter wanted her to understand exactly what she would be getting into. "You can't necessarily control what the recall device will show you. I've used these a few times, and I just want you to understand that sometimes, a lot of the time actually, you can come across some things you would rather leave forgotten."

The smile on Lizzie's face began to shrink. It was obvious that she was thinking very hard, calculating what the repercussions could be. But she had to know. Who was in the dream? How could she do the things she was doing? Who was she? Lizzie closed her eyes, looked down and swallowed hard. Then she raised her head, opened her lids and looked dead at Sam and signed, 'I H-A-V-E T-O K-N-O-W'.

Carter gave a wry smile, "I thought you'd say that." Then she rose from her seat and took the small disk out of the box and moved to the side of the desk that Lizzie was sitting on. "Now, I'm going to ask you one favor." She continued after Lizzie acknowledged the request. "Try not to let anyone know that you are wearing this. It is up to you if you want to tell anyone on Colonel Shepherd's team, but other than that only Dr. Keller and myself need to know, OK?"

Lizzie shook her head but Carter could tell she wanted to know why.

"I just think that it would be better at first, for your sake, if people weren't asking you questions all the time. This will allow you some privacy. But if you have any problems with this at all you come to me or Dr. Keller immediately." Carter held the disc between her forefinger and thumb in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie stared down at the disk. Sam seemed to have read her mind. She wouldn't want anyone to know. All that time they had been spending around each other, Lizzie realized that Sam had become aware of how sensitive she was about her memories, or lack there of. If she was that secretive about her dreams, then surely her memory would be something she held privately as well. She looked into Sam's eyes to let her know that she was ready.

"OK, here goes." Sam leaned over and pulled Lizzie's hair back on her left side. "I'm going to put this behind your ear under your hair so no one should notice it. You're going to want to be careful with it, especially if you keep sparring. Now hold on, this is going to hurt a bit." Carter bit her bottom lip as she applied the recall device and she jerked when she saw Lizzie wince. The small disc made a beeping sound as it sat in and a blue light glowed from the center. Carter leaned back over the desk and retrieved the control which she gently waved over the disc to set it on a low setting. "Well, now all we do is wait. If your memories are in there…and I bet they are," She added with a faint smile to ease the stress of the situation, "then they should start surfacing soon. I'm going to keep them low so they don't flood your mind if it starts to work. We can talk about turning it up later." Carter pulled Lizzie's hair back down and noted that it blended with the silver color of the device rather well. The blue tinge was hidden in the mass of thick waves. "Anything?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows and twisted her lips. She looked up as if trying to remember something then shook her head no.

"Well, it may take some time. It's getting late now and we've all had a very long day, so I want you to go and have a good night's sleep." Carter followed Lizzie out of her office and waved as she made her way down the stairs. She still had one more important meeting before she was getting any rest. Leaning out the doorframe she called, "Sergeant, could you please send for Colonel Ellis?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie awoke the next morning with no sign of a memory. She hoped deep down that the device would work and decided that it was best to just go on with her day. So she dressed quickly and sprinted off to breakfast.

"Gowd Morwnin," Rodney mumbled over a mouthful of bacon.

She smiled and sat down across from him. She picked up her spoon and began to ladle out her first bite of cream of wheat when a flash hit her. She saw a DHD and a hand pressing symbols around a blue orb in the center. The hand looked familiar beyond words and as soon as it hit the locking center control the memory disappeared and Lizzie was looking down at her right hand as it held her spoon.

"What do you say?" Rodney said in a chipper mood.

She jerked up. What had he said? She thought it would be better to respond with a nod than to allow him to see her phasing out.

"Good, well then, off to work. I'll see you later!" And McKay got up and rushed off. Maybe she should have asked for a repeat.

She never did find out what McKay was doing, but spent the rest of her day bored out of her mind. She decided then that sparring, while warned against, would be the best way in her opinion to spend her time. So she found Ronan who agreed to train with her. She kept her hair down this time to avoid his detecting the device. On this particular day they worked with the long javelin style poles. She picked one up it suddenly seemed heavier than it should have been, and when she looked at it, she noticed that it wasn't the pole. She was holding something of a similar length, but the ends were rounded and it seemed to be a strange and completely different weapon. The head of the weapon opened and a ball of fire shot forth. Then it became her wooden pole again. After that particular flash, she had insisted that she and Ronan continue with the bars that day without explaining further.

Even after her ordeal, she still managed to beat Ronan four times out of five. The one time she lost was when yet another flash hit her; this time of an activating gate. Ronan had knocked her down and then proceeded to dance around in celebration of his now rare achievement.

After the fights she cleaned up and decided to go and check on Shepherd. He was asleep when she arrived. Looking over his bruised face she gained another flash and pressed her eyes closed. But this time she had actual memory of the event. She saw him in the corner of his cell, hunched over as if defeated. When she opened her eyes again John was looking up at her with groggily. They conversed lightly; the situation was rather awkward after the events of the past few days. But what was made clear was that Shepherd was leaving the part of their escape with the Wraith worshipers up to Lizzie. It was her story to tell if and when she wanted. And while he assured her that no one would judge her for her actions, she still was not ready to take that chance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed with few other flashes until one day, Lizzie stepped through the doorway to her room and walked half way to her bed. It was suddenly cold, especially her legs. Lizzie looked down to find that everything had changed. She wasn't in her quarters anymore. Where the glossy floor once stretched was a rugged terrain, covered in snow. She was wearing boots that stretched up above her knees, and buckles traced up the length of both, the left with a long and ornate knife strapped to it at her calf. Her upper legs were bear until they reached a severely short and tight skirt with shorts hidden beneath. That explained the extra cold she thought. A thin embroidered coat that resembled something Victorian fell only a few inches longer than the skirt. Her torso was bound in tight, leather like material that peeped through the opening of her coat. The unusual top was cut with a small but deeply plunging neckline that seemed to be for movement, slightly. Aside from the buckles and knife, the entire outfit was onyx black. Something about the entire ensemble was unsettling. She looked up to get her bearings. There was a broken tree line far in the distance and a light snow was beginning to fall. Then Lizzie lost control of the memory.

_A man's voice called out from behind, "Didn't expect that it would be snowing this soon."_

_"You never expect anything." Lizzie responded in a bitter voice, never turning around. _

_"That anger of yours is a problem, you know that?"_

_"I'm pretty sure everyone knows how much of a problem my anger is by now, and I do mean everyone." Lizzie ended with a growl. _

_"Well they sure found out the hard way back there, what's left of there." The man's voice seemed to be growing irritated with her._

_"Why are you here?" _

_And suddenly the irritation was gone from his voice. "Because I knew this is where you would go." _

_"Stop pretending you know me, please." Lizzie's voice was now quavering._

_"I'm not the one doing the pretending right now." The man's hands clutched around her shoulders to turn her around. But Lizzie wasn't prepared for the face she saw staring at her._

"Lizzie, are you alright? You were just standing there…" John had turned her around, and back into the present. "Is that thing working?"

She stared at him questioningly as she reached up and felt the device tucked behind her ear, still hidden by her hair. How could he know?

"Colonel Carter told me when I was in the infirmary." He saw an unnerved look in her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, she just thought it would be better if I knew. I mean, she said that thing can get nasty and thought it would be good for at least one of us to know in case something happened. And she also told me not to tell you that I knew, so don't let her know I told you I know."

Lizzie gave a complacent smile.

"So….is it working?"

Lizzie nodded and turned to walk out to her balcony where she sat on a newly placed chair that resembled a lawn lounger. Shepherd followed behind her rubbing his hands over his strapped chest, and stood in the open balcony doorway.

"By the less than happy way your acting and the unresponsiveness I got when I came in here I'd say it was working, so tell me what you saw. Please?"

Lizzie continued to look out onto the dark ocean that sparkled starlight under the night's sky. She lifted her left hand over her shoulder and signed "S-N-O-W."

"Snow? Good snow, dirty snow, skiing snow, slushy or powder?" He just wanted her to go on to break the awkwardness arising from her state.

But Lizzie wasn't paying attention. She was looking at her left hand as she pulled it back to herself. Something was missing from the memory and she moved her fingers like she did when a rubber band was around them.

John gently wrapped his hand around her fingers to get her attention as she stared at them and proceeded to sit on the unoccupied footrest portion of the chair, still holding onto her hand. "Liz, what did you see? You don't have to be scared, whatever you remember isn't going to change how any of us feel about you."

His words caught her attention in a way that was unfamiliar. Their eyes met and he could see a glaze of tears being held back in hers. But he sat there in total confidence. He was ready for her to tell him anything. He had seen what she was capable of, more so than anyone else. He knew her strength, how quickly she healed, how she was working with some of Earth's top scientists and answering problems even they couldn't solve. He also was beginning to realize that these attributes were strengthening, and that they were stemming from something; possibly the woman she used to be. But he knew her as Lizzie, and was prepared to accept her no matter her past. She had after all, risked her own life to rescue him.

Lizzie however, still was unsure what her memories meant, and needed time before she could truthfully answer his question. She stood up and pulled her hand back, then gently placed her right palm on his cheek and smiled at him the way a mother smiles at a child who has asked a question that cannot be answered before signing goodnight.

She received a disappointed reply of, "Goodnight, Lizzie." John got up as well as she saw him to the door, he was not going to push any further tonight. But before he left he said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm right down the hall." And then he was gone.

As soon as John left, Lizzie got ready for bed. The night was cool and she dressed in a pajama set. She got into her bed slowly and looked around the dim room as she pulled the covers up over her. Then she stared at the ceiling before drifting off. She didn't know it yet, but after that night the life she had become accustomed to would end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Colonel Carter!!!!!!!"

Sam woke suddenly to someone pounding on her door. The voice was familiar; it was one of the gate room techs. She jumped up and threw on a robe before opening her door bleary eyed.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am…there's a situation…it in the gate room."

While Carter was waking up quickly, her voice still had the sound of drowsiness in it. "What kind of a situation?"

"It's that girl ma'am, Lizzie." The man was trying to be calm but there was urgency in his voice that woke Sam the rest of the way as worry filled her eyes.

"What?" But she didn't wait for a reply, and was hurrying off to the control room, her long hair waving in and out of her face.

Carter's quarters were the closest to the control room and she arrived at the observation deck within minutes. "Where is she?!" Carter looked around the upper level for some sign of Lizzie or whatever the problem was that had warranted her being called. She looked towards the guard rails where a small handful of technicians were already gathered looking down. When they realized that the commander of the base had entered, still in her pajamas, they separated and made a space for her at the railing.

Sam walked slowly to where they had been standing. With great trepidation she peered down and saw a sight that made the hair on the back of her neck raise as if she was a smile child, frightened by a ghost tale. Meters from the stargate, Lizzie was crouched down on hands and knees. She was surrounded by large alien symbols written in black and red. Carter immediately spotted the large dried out black marker that had drawn the outer most batches lying far away from the girl's current position. But then she came to the horrifying rationalization of where the red symbols were coming from. Her right hand was moving at a great speed as it grazed over the surface of the floor, leaving behind even more red symbols. Clutched in Lizzie's left hand was a field knife of unknown origins. Suddenly the girl stopped drawing symbols and reared back on her knees. She lifted the knife with her left hand, and then dug it into her already bloody fingertips to draw more blood before crouching back down and continuing.

Sam's eyes were wide with expression. There was a mixture of fear and confusion. Suddenly she snapped back into command mode and marched purposefully towards her office. "Get Colonel Shepherd's team and Dr. Keller in here. IMMEDIATELY." Sam went straight to her desk and pulled open a draw and riffled through it until she found the recall control device. She quickly scooped it up and made for the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase Carter paused. She observed the situation and concluded that she had to be on her highest guard because Lizzie had yet to acknowledge either her or anyone else's presence. She began to draw nearer to the girl and noticed the look on her face. It was as if she was possessed.

"Lizzie?" Carter said, continuing to make a slow progression to where she was once again cutting her hands. Carter winced as if it was she herself who was being cut, and hand to stop herself from turning completely away.

She grew nearer. "Lizzie! Can you hear me?" She was only a few feet away now and was having to look down each time she took a step to avoid stepping in one of the bloody symbols that were beginning to look jarringly familiar. Finally she was close enough to reach down and lean out to touch her shoulder.

Lizzie roused with a sudden start. She stood and spun with the knife pointed only inches from Sam's chest. Carter pulled back as quickly as she could with both hands raised in front of her showing that she was unarmed. Realizing who was in front of her, Lizzie became confused. She was disoriented and it was obvious that she was unaware of what was happening to her. Then she became aware of the knife that she held out at Sam. Her hand dropped and her fingers uncurled from around it as she let it fall to the floor, shaking her hand as if it was dirty then mirroring Carter's unarmed gesture.

"It's ok, it's ok, calm down. Lizzie, do you know where you are?" Carter was still a little jumpy, but her voice was calm and soothing to the girl.

Lizzie looked around and began to nod her head with confusion. She did not know how she had come to be in the gate room, with a knife pointed at someone that had come to mean so much to her. Then she looked down to her hands and saw the cuts with the blood flow beginning to slow as her quick healing began to take effect. She looked further down and then all around her. The symbols that she had been dreaming about were all around her on the floor, in her own blood. Suddenly the symbols began to flood her mind again and a great pain shot through her mind. She fell forward clutching her head.

Carter swiftly remembered the control device that she had placed in the pocket of her robe and pulled it out quickly. She kneeled down close beside Lizzie and had to pry the girl's left hand away to get to the disc. She shut it off and then quickly removed it, throwing both offending items across the room. Even with the memory device gone, Lizzie continued to hold her head and cower. The pain had subsided substantially, but some remained, along with fear and other emotions. Tears were beginning to fall to the ground, mixing with the bloody symbols to form small red-stained rivers that began to crawl across the floor in front of her.

In a whisper, Sam began to speak, "Lizzie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you use that thing…" Carter's guilt was apparent in both her facial expression and voice. She crouched down further and pulled the girl to her. Lizzie didn't react at first but when Sam began to rock her to sooth her, she leaned in closer to her lap. Carter looked at the girl who now seemed so fragile and young now curled in her lap crying as she clasped her head in pain. She continued to rock her and looked up towards the stairway to see Colonel Shepherd's team half dressed and wide eyed looking down at the scene below.

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!! They are very helpful : ) **

**The next chapter up is called The Herald. I have some of the other upcoming chapters already done, look to hear a lot more from Jack soon!**


	13. The Herald

**Chp 13 The Herald **

_In a whisper, Sam began to speak, "Lizzie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you use that thing…" Carter's guilt was apparent in both her facial expression and voice. She crouched down further and pulled the girl to her. Lizzie didn't react at first but when Sam began to rock her to sooth her, she leaned in closer to her lap. Carter looked at the girl who now seemed so fragile and young now curled in her lap crying as she clasped her head in pain. She continued to rock her and looked up towards the stairway to see Colonel Shepherd's team half dressed and wide eyed looking down at the scene below._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One by one they slowly filed down to the foot of the stairs; each studying the scene before them. Rodney stepped from the stairway first to make his way over. He stopped suddenly when he began to slip on something as he was still barefooted. He looked down and lifted his foot to see the sole. Then a horrified expression came across him when he realized what he had stepped in.

"Oh God."

"What is it?" Ronan said, taking his eyes off of Colonel Carter and the girl she was trying desperately to pacify for the first time.

"It's blood…"

John looked down at the symbols that were scattered across the floor as well as the discarded knife. "Whose blood?" He questioned wearily before he looked more closely at Lizzie. Her hands were still gripping her head which was partially hidden from view by Sam's grip around her. Her silver hair was tousled, but there were streaks of red that grew deeper and more profound until they reached where her fingertips were clutching. In an awkward voice he answered his own question. "Never mind."

Carter finally acknowledged their presence again when she noticed that they were beginning to encroach on the writings. She reached up a hand to wave them back. "Wait, don't step on anything." Then turning her attention to the control deck she hollered. "Where is Dr. Keller?!"

"She should be here any minute ma'am."

As soon as the answer was provided, Dr. Keller appeared at the stairwell. "Sorry, I was asleep…I had to grab my bag. What's the prob…" Keller froze halfway down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Dr. Keller, I need you down here, now please." Carter said in a strict voice that she only used in such dire situations. "And watch where you step."

Keller quickly made her way down to where Carter was still crouched holding Lizzie. Carter moved her arms a bit out of the way to allow the doctor to get a better look. It was a hard task to avoid disturbing the grotesque writing on the floor as well as attend to an uncooperative patient, but Keller was doing well under the pressure, most likely from her lack of sleep. She moved her hands to Lizzie's head and pried back her left hand just enough to see a purple circular wound surrounded by a rounded bruise just behind her ear. Keller looked up to Carter who simply nodded in return. The young doctor pulled her hair behind her ears and opened her small medical kit, pulling out a vial and syringe. She filled the needle and administered the drug.

"What did you give her?" Carter asked nervously.

"I gave her a sedative to calm her down. It should be working."

Sam shook her head, "I don't think it is…"

Keller's eyes widened. "She should be out by now." But Lizzie was still holding her head and shaking all over. Keller reached back and re-administered the drug. This time Lizzie's body began to relax, and Carter loosened her protective grip as the girl's breathing slowed and she became limp.

Keller stood up, "Ronan, I need you to…"

But Shepherd cut in, "I've got her." He hurried over, walking carefully and scooped the young woman up before anyone could argue and proceeded carefully back to the stairway before hurrying off with Dr. Keller at their side. After his rescue, John had felt the need to look after Lizzie even more. Perhaps, he thought, to repay the favor.

Sam worked her way up from her seated position and tied her robe. "Rodney, I need you to get someone down here to photograph and if possible translate this. Teyla, I would like you and Ronan to find out where else she may have been and how she got that knife." Then she too bolted towards the stairs.

Rodney was slightly upset at being left with orders in his boxers and a t-shirt. "Where are you going!?"

With a small amount of anger she replied as she marched up the stairs, "To make sure she's going to be OK!" But she wasn't mad at Rodney, she was mad at herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours after daybreak, Shepherd's team and Colonel Carter were sitting around waiting for someone in the main meeting room. No one spoke and for the most part eye contact was avoided. There were many questions and theories buzzing around in everyone's head, and they were all about to come out when the last member of the party arrived.

Dr. Keller quickly scurried through the automated door system, and then they were cut off from prying ears and eyes as the doors closed around them. "She's asleep."

Everyone seemed to take a relaxed breath upon her small statement and then Carter started the meeting. "OK, I'm sure we are all well aware of why we are here so let's just get down to it shall we? Dr. Keller, I'd like to start with your findings." And following in Carter's suite, everyone turned to the young doctor.

"Well, ma'am…it may be a little hard to explain unless you've changed your mind about who can know…"

Carter stepped up to the plate, "Dr. Keller makes a good point. Maybe I should start." Carter cleared her throat lightly. "The other day, I placed a Memory Recall Device that we received from the Tok'Ra on Lizzie. Colonel Shepherd, Dr. Keller, and myself were the only ones made aware of this fact to protect Lizzie's privacy, as well as to allow the device to work under more 'normal' circumstances."

Rodney's head snapped to his left where Colonel Shepherd was seated. "You knew about this?!"

"Yes, Rodney, I knew." He turned his attention to the two women at the head of the room. "Should we assume that the device is what made her go all 'Freddie' on herself this morning?"

Carter tucked her chin under a bit, thinking of a way to respond, but Dr. Keller took the opportunity to finally give her report. "As far as I can tell it did a lot more than that. I just finished doing another brain scan." She looked around the room. "Her brain activity seems to have _doubled_ since her last checkup. Now, the Ancient diagnostic equipment suggests that she doesn't have full accessibility to these areas that have become more active, but it is very likely that the recall device was able to bring some of them to her subconscious when she was sleeping last night. Like a dream of an actual event perhaps. Only for some reason, she physically acted out on it. I'm assuming the device had something to do with her acting out as well, either that or the fact that she was asleep… because honestly I don't know if it was even working before this morning." Keller finished by looking towards Colonel Carter with an apologetic glance. She knew that the Colonel had meant well, and while it had not been the best possible outcome, the device had done something.

Shepherd stared in front of him, wondering exactly what to say, but the words came out on their own. "It was already working."

"How do you know?" Dr. Keller replied.

"I went to talk to her the other night. When I found her," He didn't say where, "she was, it was like she was in a daze. I shook her out of it and then she was normal, accept you could just tell that something was bugging her. So, I asked her if the thing was working and she said it was."

"Did she say what she was seeing? Or remembering?" Carter wanted to know more detail.

"She just signed that she had seen snow, of all things. That was all I got out of her." Shepherd was disappointed that he had not pressed the matter further. Perhaps they could have avoided the scene from the dark and early hours of the morning.

Teyla spoke next to get back on track as to finding out what had happened that morning. "Has anyone determined what she was writing?"

Carter opened a small folder that lay before her, pulling out photographs of the scene that was now washed away. "I received a report about an hour ago from some of the linguists and archeologists. Among the text they found several languages and dialects, including Ancient. They were unable to translate everything on such short notice. However, they were able to spot a few recognizable phrases…as well as some symbols we are ALL familiar with." Carter stood and reached for a small remote control. She walked towards the head of the room and activated a display screen to reveal the images in the folder on a larger scale, with blow-ups of specific areas. Carter took yet another deep breath, looked at the floor, then looked back to everyone else. "They're coordinates. And three of them we know." She signaled the images that now became clearer to those around the table. Three lines of symbols, each made up of six familiar images. "They include the planet we found her on, Atlantis… and Earth…"

"Earth?! How the hell does she know where Earth is?" Shepherd exclaimed before remembering he was talking to his C.O. "Sorry…"

But seeing as she shared his sentiment, she didn't care about his familiarity. "I'm scared to speculate on that one."

Ever the analyzer McKay piped up so the whole room could hear, however directly addressing Carter. "Do you think it has something to do with that archeological thing Dr. Jackson was looking into?"

"I'm beginning to think it's a possibility, but I don't know how. Unless…maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Ronan said quietly as he leaned forward with his elbows on the desktop.

"Maybe there is a possibility that somehow or another she came across whatever the walls were talking about before whatever happened to her. The one thing that was clear on those walls was that this so called 'power' was suppose to be found on the planet we found her on. But the scientists and archeologists all came up empty. However, things get moved over time. Especially when we're talking about thousands of years. It may never have even made it there."

Shepherd looked straight into the table in front of him. "So maybe somewhere buried in her head, is where this so called power really is." It was a statement more than a question.

But McKay _did_ have a question. "You don't think that there's another possibility, like say that Lizzie may be…never mind."

"No, finish what you were going to say." Shepherd seemed almost angry for some reason.

"The more I think about it… how weird is it that we found her on _that_ planet, and with all the stuff that has happened. Maybe _she_ could be what we were looking for?"

Carter jumped in when she saw the look that crossed Shepherd's face. "It crossed my mind too Rodney, but think about it. I mean, she's far too young for one thing. She's got the gene but she's not really an ancient. As far as we know her healing and strength could just be a result of normal human evolution that occurs wherever she is from. And the thing that was described in those writings was a lot more powerful than anything we've seen her do, or any one person, no matter how advanced could ever do on their own. But I DO think that she may know something about it, even if she can't remember."

McKay's sarcastic tone took a strong footing. "Well why don't we just ask someone from her planet? Too bad we can't figure out where she really came from." And he snorted.

Carter was growing tired of his attitude but only allowed it to show in her eyes before she added, "But there may be a way to find out."

"And what way is that?" Rodney asked.

Carter straightened. "There is a fourth coordinate that we've never seen." She changed the image on the screen to reveal a single set of symbols traced in blood. "We tested it already this morning and got a lock."

John finally looked eager. "So…are we going?"

"Yes, all of you will be going."

"All of us, ma'am?" Shepherd had read the subtlety in her answer.

"As soon as Lizzie is physically ready, you will ALL be going to the planet. There is a chance someone may recognize her, or for that matter, she may be able to connect with more of her memories if she's in a place that she has indeed been to before." Carter listened for more questions but everyone sat silently contemplating. "Dismissed." She said in a hushed voice as she gathered her papers and made her way out of the room, leaving behind five people looking around before also rising and leaving, none speaking a word.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie did not wake until two days later. The "event", as it would be known as from then on, had taken a lot out of her. When she did awake she seemed to have forgotten the majority of what had happened, and claimed no recollection of where she got the knife (which turned out to have been missing from one of the armory stores), how she got to the gate room, or why she wrote what she did all over the floor. All she remembered was Sam waking her up and then being in extreme pain before passing out. All physical signs of her actions were gone as well, each fingertip in pristine health.

Sam tried to apologize again for letting her use the device, but Lizzie wouldn't hear it. While the images in her mind were disturbing for the most part, she was glad to know that she had a past. And besides, she could never hold anything against Sam.

Another two days passed before Dr. Keller said that she was OK to go off world. Colonel Carter had taken the precaution of sending an expeditionary team ahead a few days before, and they came back with news of a small Renaissance-like city that seemed eager to greet visitors. And so four days after she wrote out a list of planets that she should not have known about in front of the gate, Lizzie and Shepherd's team were geared up to set off through it to find out exactly what lay on the other side.

Colonel Carter leaned over the observation deck railing, "Colonel Shepherd you have a go. Good luck." Concern was written clearly on her face.

"Yes ma'am. We'll be back by tomorrow." John turned and proceeded to the now open stargate.

The rest of the team followed with Lizzie lagging behind. She stopped just before she entered the event horizon and looked back to Sam. She gave a small smile and waved up, receiving a wave in return. Then Lizzie turned away and stared at the puddle glimmering in front of her. The rest of the team had already passed through. This was the first time she didn't have to rush through it. She put her hand to the shimmering wall and felt coolness against her fingers. There was also a static charge of some sort that radiated through her body. Then she stepped through.

On the other side she found Shepherd and his team conversing with one of the citizens of the city. She stepped forward as she heard the whoosh and pop of the dissipating wormhole behind her.

"And this is Lizzie." She heard John's voice call her name and looked more closely to see him pointing her out the small group that had gathered to greet them.

A man in his thirties nodded her way and she gave a polite smile before he addressed John again. "The Herald would like to speak with you." He seemed very excited. "Please come this way."

At this time Ronan leaned close to her ear where she was the only one who could hear him. "Do you recognize anything?"

She shook her head. No images were coming to her, and nothing seemed overtly familiar. In fact, Lizzie had a rather strange feeling about the whole thing and she looked to Ronan with a worried face before she signed to him. "I D-O N-O-T L-I-K-E…F-E-E-L-S S-T-R-A-N-G-E."

Shepherd's voice was now loud as he hollered back to the rest of his team. "OK, Ronan...you and Teyla hang back. McKay, Lizzie and I are going to go have a talk with this…herald guy. Keep in radio contact."

Teyla confirmed his command with a nod of her head. "Good luck."

As Lizzie started to catch up with John and Rodney, Ronan grabbed her arm, "You be careful OK? Anyone messes with you, don't hold back." He gave her a very strong look, like one a big brother gives his little sister on her first day of school, and she nodded in return before she made her way to the half of the team that was already leaving. They walked a long way through several streets of the city until they came to a large building that looked like a blend of a church and a museum. Their guide led them to an older man who was waiting it the nave of the building. There were artifacts and scrolls all around on long tables. The small size of their population indicated that the Wraith were not unheard of, but it was still strange to see so much still in tact for a planet in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Welcome friends!" The old man cried.

"And you must be the Herald?" John shook his hand, "How exactly do you get a title like that?"

"Because, the great line of Heralds has carried a message for you since the dawn of our civilization."

Shepherd cocked his head, "For us?"

"If you are truly those who come from the City of the Ancients, then I am indeed the last Herald of my people."

"Come again?" He was even more confused now.

"The message that was entrusted to us several thousand years ago was to be preserved at all costs, so that it could be delivered to those who raised the City of the Ancestors from its depths." He nodded knowingly as Rodney and John's views met. How could this man have known that? The other team only told them that they were coming; the story of Atlantis was a secret that they held until they knew for sure they were in friendly company. There was no way this man could have known.

"As I said, we have a message for you." And with that he beckoned the small party to follow him. They ended up in a much smaller room with a desk covered in boxes that seemed to have been recently unearthed as dirt was still upon them. One was about the length of an arm, narrow and made of a metal that looked like pewter. It appeared to have had symbols on it at one time, but they had long since been worn away.

"So what exactly is this message?" John asked as Rodney nodded in agreement.

Lizzie was wandering around the room and both men noticed the old man's gaze as it followed her every move. Rodney was uncomfortable with this and he reached out and grabbed her by her arm and yanked her closer to his side. She in return gave him a small smack for nearly pulling her over and he bit his lip in exaggerated pain.

"It is the message that He gave us to give to you."

"He?" Rodney chimed in.

"We do not know his name. He came to our people long ago from far away stars, like you have done just now. He left us the tale, which we were to explain to you…" He looked towards Lizzie directly now but they did not notice the intensity as she did, "ALL of you."

Impatiently Rodney replied, "Is it a, long tale, by chance? Because we sort of have a question that we need answered."

"Rodney…" Shepherd growled low. He didn't want him messing this up.

"It is fine Colonel. What is your question Dr. McKay?"

"Well, actually, we were wondering if any of your people were missing. Or better yet, if you recognize her." He pointed to Lizzie who grew a sheepish expression from being singled out.

"I have never seen this woman before Dr. McKay, and aside from those we know to have been culled by the Wraith, none of our people are missing. Is that all?"

Shepherd turned quickly so they could get done with the story. "YES, thank you."

"Does your…friend, not speak?"

"She can't speak." Rodney replied sadly.

The old man raised his eyebrows and replied with a more raspy voice, "How unfortunate." He was beginning to make Lizzie feel uncomfortable and she backed a bit behind her two male counterparts.

"So….the message?" Shepherd reminded the old man who was once again staring at their friend, making him even more uncomfortable than the other two, even though he hid it.

"Yes. As I have said, it is more of a tale really. About the first Athena."

"The goddess, Athena?" Rodney seemed almost shocked.

"She was not a goddess. Though some believed that she was."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about a Goa'uld?!"

John's eyes shot open wider than ever as he turned to Rodney, "What?!"

"Athena was, is, I mean I don't remember if she's dead or not, but he just said that she wasn't a goddess, so that makes her a false goddess, which makes her a Goa'uld which Earth has dealt with and which HE should not know about!" Rodney was out of breath.

"Goa'uld? Yes, that is what He called the impostor." The old man was looking up as he recalled parts of his story.

"Impostor?"

"If you would allow me to explain the message, to tell you the story…then I shall answer all of your questions."

"OK, go ahead." John wasn't sure, but he felt like he wasn't going to like how this was going to end.

The old man began with a question. "Do you know why Athena's symbol was the owl?"

"Wisdom…?" Rodney pulled from his early college days.

"Yes wisdom, but there is so much more. The true Athena was nothing like the impostor that roamed the rest of the Universe. No, the true Athena was something much more fearsome, and it is _she_ from whom the symbol arose. The Goa'uld Athena stole it."

"What has this got to do with an owl?"

"My dear boy, my people have guarded this secret for millennia, you can be patient long enough to let me explain it. Now…as I was saying, the owl was chosen of all the creatures to represent Athena for a reason. Yes, in part due to its link to wisdom. Athena was deeply knowledgeable in seemingly every subject, and she could learn more quickly than most anyone or thing. But her knowledge was even deeper than her own. She contained knowledge that was not obtained in her life, but before she was born."

"Wait, you're saying she had genetic memories?" Rodney interrupted.

"I mean she was born with knowledge from the ancestors."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Rodney!" Shepherd gave a quick stare.

The Herald continued, even more engrossed now, "But her knowledge and wisdom were merely a small factor in why the owl was chosen. The owl is a deadly predator. But she kills only when she must. She delivers a quick and silent death in most cases. Athena could walk up behind a man and snatch his life before he even knew she existed. But, it was not in her usual nature to kill without prejudice. No, it took a great anger for her to lose control. However, there were times when she did, of course considering the enemy, most believed that their fate was just and deserved. But entire worlds were burned to nothing in her wake. And for any human, let alone a woman, her strength was beyond ordinary. Her enemies feared her above all others, in part because she carried a part of them within her. She could manipulate their technology unlike any other because of what was placed within her person."

"She was not of this world, nor any near it. We know her story, only because of what He told us. When we were entrusted with the secret, she had already been entombed; placed where no man could find her. It seems that she was being punished, for her last act. The first herald refused to repeat what she had done, but he did say that her entombment had been the only way. But the man who gave him the message, He wanted us to protect her secret, what she held inside, so that we could deliver this to her if the time came that she rose." He motioned to the longer box in the middle of the table as he cracked it open a fraction of the way so that its contents were still hidden. "But even the first Herald was not told everything. The truth is that many heralds, including myself, have reviewed the tale of Athena and feared what would happen if she did rise from her death." At this the old man stopped and directed his view at Lizzie until she looked back at him. "But no other Herald shall ever fear her again, for it seems that I truly am the last."

Both John and Rodney were now staring a deep hole in Lizzie who now strengthened her own gaze on her accuser. The old man had not said it, but they could tell by his gaze that he was insinuating who he believed she was. "Rodney, can I talk to you for a minute?" The two men stepped to a corner, keeping a close eye on the stare down at the table. They realized that the old man had not meant to tip his hand. They needed to talk before they decided how they were going to get out of this one.

Shepherd jumped in, "Well, the brains and the brawn sure sound like our girl. But, I'm not sure I'm ready to accept this. But from the look he keeps giving her, and the way they seemed to be expecting us, I'd say he thinks Lizzie and this 'Athena' are one and the same."

"Look John, you know Lizzie and I know her, and there is no way that that girl could do these things that he is talking about, but she still can't remember everything, and maybe, maybe… maybe there is more in there than our friend." Rodney's face showed the sinking of his heart. He was beginning to understand so much of what had been happening over the past months.

John broke the silence as he directed his view back to the young woman, "That wasn't Lizzie who got me out of that Hive Ship."

"What are you talking about, she was the one who brought you back, and that alone shows that there is more beneath the surface than we may be willing to admit!"

"No, I mean… what I saw her do, and the way she reacted to what she did. Someone or something else was in her when she… when she killed them." John looked down to his feet; he still hadn't admitted exactly what had happened when Lizzie had risked everything to save him.

"Killed who, the wraith?"

"Not just the wraith, there were wraith worshipers too."

"You mean she killed people?"

"Yeah, and she knew what she was doing too. She didn't even really need a weapon, and she took three of them out within a minute. She never missed a beat…"

"Why didn't you mention that before?!? I can't believe you left that out of your report!"

"And if I hadn't? Can you imagine what they would have done to her? I mean when they realized she got in and out of a wraith Hive ship with barely a scratch on her? I know Colonel Carter wouldn't have done anything, but if someone like Woolsey found out…"

"No, I guess, I mean I KNOW you're right, but if they hear this. They're going to turn her into some kind of an experiment."

"We're not going to let them find out. This stays between us. We can mention that they knew about the Goa'uld and that should be enough. Now, we are getting out of here, and forgetting this ever happened. We are going to take her home and put this behind us, we're not telling anyone what some crazy old man thinks!"

Over at the table the old man had finished opening the box and reached inside to reveal a small spear-like knife. It was similar to the one Lizzie had seen in her vision earlier and she forgot her concern and leaned for a better look. The old man walked around the table until he was very close to where she was standing, holding the instrument by the ends with both hands. John and Rodney noticed that he was bringing a weapon up to Lizzie and rushed back over.

"Lizzie, watch out." John said in a gruff and hurried voice.

But before they could react he had grabbed her hand, pulled her close and stabbed into her arm directly above her wrist with the spear. John pulled Lizzie away and quickly shuttled her into the awaiting grip of Rodney before he pulled out his sidearm and held it to the old man's face. Rodney observed the wound on her arm quickly and found a hole, small in diameter, but deep and bleeding profusely. What Rodney did not notice was that mixed with the blood was a small stream of a neon green liquid.

Shepherd was now only feet away from the man with the gun he was now holding up taking up the empty space. "What the hell did you do that for?" he said with anger dripping from every syllable. The old man placed the spear on the table. It was covered with blood, but the hollow tip was dripping a liquid of a different color and consistency.

"The rest of the journey is to be made by Athena." And he nodded at Lizzie. Her eyes grew wider than ever as she began to turn a pasty white. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she slumped back against Rodney."

"John!"

"What did you do to her?!" John was screaming, fear now wavering in his voice.

"I gave her back that which she was given only to have taken away. That which allowed her to fight the enemy…"

"John, she's not breathing!"

"What?!" John dropped his gun to his side.

"We need to get her back, now!" Rodney was losing what was left of his cool.

"You cannot take her from here, she needs help to remember…" the Herald tried to step towards Lizzie but John cocked the weapon and pointed it more deliberately.

"So much for not killing the messenger; or in this case the herald." John said bitterly as his finger began to apply pressure to the trigger.

"John leave him, we have to go now!" Rodney had already scooped Lizzie up into his arms and was making his way out of the room. He would have been amazed at his own strength had it not been the worry that now surrounded his heart as his friend lay lifeless in his grip.

**Don't worry, I promise this will all become clear in the end, it is a 'mystery' after all lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; sorry it took so long, school and all ya know…**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I love reviews!!!**

**UP NEXT: The Herald's Gift **


	14. The Herald's Gift

**CHP 14: The Herald's Gift**

"_John leave him, we have to go now!" Rodney had already scooped Lizzie up into his arms and was making his way out of the room. He would have been amazed at his own strength had it not been the worry that now surrounded his heart as his friend lay lifeless in his grip_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one on Atlantis was prepared for what was about to come through the gate. As far as anyone knew, Colonel Shepherd and his team were still talking to the people on the planet that they had left for only hours ago. Perhaps they had even found their friend's home, or family. Colonel Carter was afraid of just that. While she knew that they had to do something in order to understand what was going on with the young woman that had been in their care for the past few months, she also knew that there was a chance that they would have to let her go. There was also the fear of the unknown, and how she may have been connected to the writings on Earth. These were only a few of the thoughts that were racing through her mind as she sat at her desk typing an email to be sent with the weekly microburst of information to the SGC and her superiors. This particular e-mail however was of slightly more private matters.

_Jack,_

_Things here are a little stranger than normal. It's starting to remind me more and more of the old days. I wish you were here to help me keep my head on straight. I keep second guessing a lot of my decisions lately, but honestly I just don't see any other way. I know right now you're probably scratching your head wondering what I'm talking about, but it is hard to explain like this. Let me just say that Lizzie is turning out to be quite…a handful. I really wish you could meet her in person. And I think that there may be a way for you to do just that. Before I left from the SGC this last time, Daniel and I were talking about something that we've been working on both here and on Earth. I'm sending him a message with some documents to look at for me concerning this matter. The information involved could be extremely important, perhaps important enough to require someone of a higher rank to come and say, help analyze the situation so that the board is completely in agreement with any decisions that are made. Just a thought. _

_Watch your six. All my love,_

_Sam _

She scanned over the message one more time before uploading it to her private correspondence section of the microburst. She then forwarded the entire package to the control room and headed out to speak with one of the technicians.

"Sergeant, if you would please, dial the Midway station and send them the microburst to be forwarded to Earth."

"Yes ma'am."

The young sergeant got up and dialed the station, and was sending the information as Carter made her way sluggishly back to her office. She was beginning to consider taking a nap to catch up on her sleep that she had been lacking for the past week when she heard the alarm of an incoming wormhole and rushed back out onto the control deck.

"Sergeant, is that the Midway station?"

"No, ma'am. We just disconnected before…"

Suddenly a radio signal was being transmitted across the speakers. "Atlantis, this is Teyla. Colonel Shepherd has radioed me to order a medical team to the gate room immediately. We will be coming through within a few minutes." Her voice was rather shaken.

"Ma'am, we are confirming Teyla's code."

"Lower the shield and get a med team in here now." Carter then activated her communicator. "Teyla this is Colonel Carter. What happened?"

"I am unaware of what exactly has happened Colonel Carter. Colonel Shepherd radioed for Ronan's assistance and then instructed me to dial the gate to be ready for their arrival. Apparently Lizzie has been injured and is not breathing." She paused for a moment and then began again with a raised voice. "I see them now, we are on our way."

A medical team was already gathered by the active gate as Colonel Carter raced down. Teyla came through first with Rodney who was completely out of breath and holding his side. He had passed Lizzie off to Ronan for their run back to the gate. Ronan appeared immediately after him with the girl draped across his arms like a rag doll. They were in turn followed by Shepherd who came through backwards with his P90 facing the event horizon.

"Shut it down!" He ordered. And with that the wormhole collapsed.

Ronan laid Lizzie down on the stretcher that had already been set up for her by the medical team. They were erratically checking her vital signs and getting little response.

"Start compressions!" The head of the team ordered. And with that a young nurse began to press on Lizzie's motionless chest. "Ma'am we need to get her to the infirmary now!"

"Go." Carter was mentally far away.

Shepherd's anger was still clear as he and the team began to follow the medical unit to the infirmary. "Ma'am, I recommend that the planet be removed from the system immediately."

They were all rushing to keep up now. "John, what happened?"

"I don't know. Some crazy old man stabbed her in the arm and she passed out and stopped breathing." His brow was sweating profusely and he wiped it off with the back of his hand before wiping inconspicuously under his eyes.

"Would you classify the planet as unfriendly Colonel?"

Rodney didn't allow him time to respond, "I'd say!" he wheezed as they entered the infirmary where Dr. Keller was already waiting.

"What do you have?" She questioned the head of the team.

"Heart beat is faint, she's non-responsive. There is a wound on her arm, no other visible signs of trauma. Breathing has started but it's shallow and irregular." The nurses around her had to work around the large crowd that had entered with her. They began hooking the girl up to monitors.

Suddenly the irregular pings and beeps of the machines turned into one high pitched and drawn out hum. "She's crashing! Charge the paddles!"

Tears were in Carter's eyes, "What?"

Dr. Keller shouted over the buzz in the room, "Colonel, I'm sorry but everyone who isn't medical staff needs to get out of here right now!"

Looking over their shoulders, the team and Colonel Carter made their way out into the corridor. They began to remove their weapons and vests that were still on them. One by one they slid down the walls to the floor to wait. No one spoke for almost an hour as the sounds of rushed medical staff could be heard through the closed doors.

Finally, Dr. Keller made her way out of the room. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the group of people now standing close together, eager to hear the news of what had happened.

John spoke first, "Is she OK?" His voice was quiet and full of concern.

"She's OK right now, but she's not out of the woods just yet. We had to shock her three different times." Keller paused as she saw Sam blink hard and turn away to hide her emotion. "I understand that she was stabbed by some sort of weapon? Is that all that happened to cause this to your knowledge?"

Rodney thought for but a second before answering. "We were talking, Shepherd and I, and this old man who called himself a 'herald' walked up to her with this spear thing and stabbed her arm with it. She was shocked at first, and then all of a sudden she just passed out and stopped breathing."

"Well that explains why we only found one wound, but that doesn't explain what else we found."

"What else did you find Doctor?" Carter was pushing back her sentiment.

"Apparently, this 'spear' was something like a needle. We ran a blood test and found something rather unusual in her bloodstream that hasn't been there before. We also checked the wound and found liquid traces of the same thing: an element."

Science mode kicked in for Rodney, "Which element?"

Keller sucked her breath in before uttering one word. "Naquadah."

"Oh my God, he wasn't kidding."

"Rodney!" Shepherd was livid.

All Rodney could do was bite his tongue and close his eyes at the irresponsibility of his outburst.

Carter spun on the two men. "Who wasn't kidding?"

John looked at the floor. "The Herald."

"Colonel Shepherd, Dr. McKay, We'll be having a debriefing in my office in exactly thirty minutes, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Understood."

Carter's disposition had been fluctuating for a while now, but this was out of character from anything the team had ever seen. "All of you get your gear put away, and Ronan and Teyla you two can have your medical assessments while the three of us are talking." Carter moved away from the team as they began to break up and follow orders. "Dr. Keller is it OK to see her?"

"Yeah, but just for a second." As they got to the door Keller gave Carter a small warning, "Colonel, I may have to warn you, but, it's not exactly an easy thing to see right now."

Keller didn't know how right she was. As soon as Sam made her way around the curtain at Lizzie's medical bed she breathed in heavy as if she had seen a ghost. It was hard to see the girl for all of the wires and tubes. Her arm was bandaged where she had been stabbed, and the gauze was soaked with red where the wound was refusing to heal. Her eyes were closed and puffy. A tube was coming out of her mouth attached to a ventilator. There were wires attached to her temples and a pulse monitor on her finger. Each arm was also attached to an IV. Her uniform was crumpled on the floor across the room, and she was now lying in a hospital gown with a thin blanket pulled up to her waste.

Keller slowly approached Colonel Carter's side. "Apparently she is having a bad reaction to the liquid naquadah that was introduced to her bloodstream. Her arm isn't healing, at least not like _she_ normally would. Brain function has also slowed a bit, and she seems to have slipped into a light coma, which may be the best thing for right now."

"How can that be the best thing?" Came out of Carter's mouth in a shocked tone.

"Well, there is enough activity to say that she will most likely come out of it soon. But the fact is, from the reaction she is having; her body just wasn't made to have naquadah in it. Her vitals are still a little off so we're keeping her on the ventilator for good measure, and she's running a high fever so we're keeping her on fluids."

Sam walked up to the side of Lizzie's bed and reached out to hold her uninjured arm. Her skin was hot to the touch. "Doctor, please keep me informed to ANY change."

"Yes, ma'am."

Carter slowly let go of the young woman's arm and backed up before turning around and leaving the infirmary to find out just what had happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got to her office she found John and Rodney already there arguing in a murmur. "Alright, I need to know what happened right now." She walked around her desk and pulled herself up in her seat.

"I think I would do best to explain this, if that's alright with you McKay?" Shepherd gave his friend a knowing look, one that said to go with it.

"Sure, I mean we were both there and saw the same thing, so yeah sure."

"I don't care who tells me, just get on with it." Carter was beginning to recognize with what her former superior officers had had to deal with in regards to both herself and her co-workers at times.

"Sorry. Well basically as you know already we weren't there for long at all." Carter shook her head in agreement and John continued. "Anyways, as soon as we got there we were taking to this old guy who called himself "The Herald". So I ordered Ronan and Teyla to stay near the gate while the three of us," He motioned to himself and Rodney, "went ahead to talk with him in case he knew something about Liz, sorry Liz-zie."

"And this is the same man you claim stabbed her for no apparent reason?"

"Well, yeah. I mean one minute we're talking about some Goa'uld chick, and then Rodney and I moved over to discuss something and he walks around and stabs her with that spear thing."

"Wait a minute…a Goa'uld _chick_?"

Rodney forgot their agreement and spoke up, "Yes, someone he called 'Athena'."

"Yeah, I remember her…" Carter said looking at her desk for a moment.

"I thought it sounded familiar. Anyways, he was telling us this story about some, man, who told his ancestors a story about the Goa'uld or something…that's when Shepherd and I decided to discuss how he could know about the Goa'uld and then it happened just like we said." John was obviously concerned about Rodney's reveal of the information, but gave him a look that showed he was satisfied with his brevity.

"That still doesn't explain why he stabbed Lizzie and injected her with naquadah." Carter said, knowing that the two were leaving something out.

They both looked at each other. Neither knew what to say, how much to tell, or how much to hold. Finally John decided to add to his own secrets that he was holding about Lizzie and spoke. "He seemed to think that Lizzie was somehow…Athena. He also said that he was giving her back something she needed by stabbing her." He left out the part about there being a first one.

"I see. Well obviously he was mistaken."

John's expression did an about turn from failure to surprise. "Ma'am?"

"I have personally dealt with Athena, so Lizzie couldn't be her for that reason as well as a few others, including the fact that Lizzie doesn't have a protein marker and before today there was no naquadah in her system." She narrowed her eyes at both of them to see if anything else was being left out. Then thinking of how odd in appearance Lizzie could be at first sight made her realize that it wouldn't be hard for someone to think she was a Goa'uld if they didn't know the signs to really look for.

"But his thinking she was Athena by chance, could explain the reason he gave her the naquadah…" Seeing their confusion she continued. "The Goa'uld control their technology by having naquadah in their blood."

"Ah." John said as if it made since, and it was starting to in an eerie way.

"Are you two sure that is all there is?" She eyed the both like a second grade teacher would look at two guilty students.

"Positive." Rodney added.

"Alright then, you're all on downtime for the next 48 hours."

"Yes, ma'am." And with that they left Carter in her office as they made their way to their own exams. Neither man would bring up the issue again for some time. It was to be forgotten if at all possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie did not wake that day, nor in the ones that followed. In fact, it would be close to a week before she regained consciousness and her life support was removed. Dr. Keller kept a close eye on her. The naquadah that was introduced to her bloodstream had caused several of her systems to become troubled. Her healing was no where near its previous capabilities, and the wound on her arm was still there, with two stitches holding it closed as it tried to heal. It was almost as if her body was having an unusual type of allergic reaction to the element. That was the one thing that Keller could not figure out. Her reaction was a cause of relief for Colonel Carter though; she took the reaction as a good sign that Lizzie could not have had anything to do with the Goa'uld that the inhabitants of the planet had been talking about. On the other hand, Shepherd and McKay were both uneasy. As the old man had said, she was going to need help with what was about to happen.

Another few days followed and Dr. Keller called Colonel Carter and Shepherd's team to the infirmary. "Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"Something wrong?" Ronan asked, though he knew perfectly well everything was OK after his previous visit to the infirmary earlier that very day.

"No." Keller smiled "I think Lizzie is ready to get back to her everyday normal routine."

John smiled, "Awesome!"

"I kept her a little longer than I normally would have, but her healing time is down from what it used to be. However, it still beats everyone else on this expedition, so I'd say all is well, and she can go." With this she gave a little smirk to Lizzie who was sitting up in her bed ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"OK then." Carter said having listened to the details. "Dr. Keller, when you say up to everything, did you mean EVERY-thing?"

"Yes ma'am…may I ask why…"

"Well I have one more idea that I would like to follow up on." Carter looked at Lizzie with a smile. She had stayed by the girl's side more than anyone as far as she knew. She was however, unaware of the fact that two other members of Atlantis had been taking turns sleeping at her bedside. "We've had a team checking out the planet we found Lizzie on since we were sure that the Bola Kai were gone. There is no sign of any form of civilization on the planet at all. I think it is time that we take one last look to see if there is anything that will help us determine where Lizzie is really from."

"I don't see any problem with Lizzie going as long as everyone keeps an eye on her this time." Keller said, giving a quick glance to McKay and Shepherd to see the guilt back on their faces. She hadn't meant to sound coarse, but even so they had to be more careful.

Carter was taken aback, "Well, I wasn't insinuating that she should go with them, but now that you mention it…"

Lizzie's face got a big smile. Even with what had happened on her last excursion she was ready to get out again. Aside from the nearly dying thing, she had enjoyed the experience of going on a mission with her friends. Before they would come home and talk about their adventures, and all she could think about was how exciting it would be to get to go with them. But then it hit her. The planet they wanted to go to was the one her nightmare came from. The smile slowly faded, but the team had only seen the smile before they turned away.

"Colonel, I'm sorry but do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Not really, but it's the only idea we've got left to get her memories back or finding out where she is from. I sent her writings to Earth to have them analyzed but I haven't heard anything back yet, so I'm thinking we should keep working on it on our end as well."

"Guess you have a point there. When do we leave?" Shepherd was looking back to Lizzie now. She wasn't listening to their conversation like she would normally be doing. Instead she was looking at her lap as she twirled the small crystal on her necklace around in her fingertips.

"Tomorrow morning."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel Carter's concerns about the writings Lizzie had done on the gate room floor were being taken care of at that very moment; only thousands and thousands of light years away in a small room deep within Cheyenne Mountain. Dr. Daniel Jackson was just completing his analysis, and had found that there was little to translate. Aside from the coordinates most of the writings were repetitions of the same phrases in multiple languages. They were interesting though. He was just putting an electronic file together to be sent in the next microburst to Atlantis when he heard someone walk in his doorway.

"Jack!"

"Good afternoon, _Dr. Jackson_…" His friend said as he cocked his head with a wry grin. He moved forward and shook hands with the younger man before giving him a light pat on the back.

"So…what brings you here?"

"What, a guy can't just stop by to say 'hi' to his best friend?"

"No."

"OK, you got me; I'm just making the rounds before I head off to Atlantis. Carter said you were supposed to have some information for her… so I thought I might just give it to her in person."

"Un-huh."

"Daniel."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me."

"Sorry."

"Yeah." Jack smiled, he missed their banter.

"OK then. So, we've been working on the translations for a while now. Most of the phrases seem to be repeats, but there are some areas that are incoherent…"

"Ah! I have no idea what you are talking about, and quite frankly I'm not sure I care…I would however, like to have lunch with my best friend before I'm stuck on the Midway station for a day."

"Sounds good to me." And Daniel finished putting his file together.

"So…heard from Teal'c lately?

And with that the two men made their way to the commissary, their voices lost among the halls, "Well last time I talked to him he and Ry'ac were…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, this looks familiar." Shepherd said as he and the rest of the team stepped through the gate onto the planet they had met Lizzie on.

Lizzie gave him a narrowed eyed gaze for his comment. John gave an apologetic smile to the ghostly eyed stare and turned away to avoid getting a signed remark. She had been in a bad mood all morning and they weren't sure of exactly why, but they were all pretty certain it had at least something to do with the condition they found her in. They were partially right.

"What exactly are we looking for Shepherd?" Ronan asked. He was bored with an assignment that didn't require using weapons.

"We are looking for something…out of the ordinary." Rodney cut in, having been the only one fully paying attention at the debriefing.

Ronan got a big grin and looked at Lizzie. "She's standing right beside me."

She gave him a swift hit to his arm, more playful than angry. Either way her hit lacked its usual 'punch'.

"Guess you're not totally back to normal yet are ya?" Ronan asked only to receive a small frown in return.

"Which is why you will be with us, Ronan. I'm not taking any chances this time." Shepherd called as he waved him and the girl over to his position. "OK, Ronan, Lizzie and I will go this way. Rodney, you and Teyla go that way. We'll meet back here in two hours. Stay in radio contact."

Teyla nodded, "Understood." And with that she and Rodney headed off in the opposite direction of the other three.

Ronan, John and Lizzie had been walking for a good half of an hour when suddenly the young woman stopped dead in her tracks. There was a look of confusion all over her face.

"Lizzie? Something wrong?" Shepherd turned back to see why she was no longer keeping up and was concerned by the look on her face. The two men walked over to where she was standing. She began to rub her hands up and down her arms then signed to them, "F-E-E-L T-H-A-T ?"

Ronan looked around, "Feel what?"

She shook her head then suddenly reached for her collar as if something was biting her. She reached in her shirt and quickly pulled up the necklace that was hidden beneath it. The crystal was glowing like fire and she and the other two looked at it strangely. Lizzie reached her fingers from her other hand up and lightly touched the heated crystal, but that was all it took. The three were quickly engulfed in a wave of swiftly moving air and light as a ring transporter flew up around them.

"What-the-hell?" Shepherd has his P90 aimed quickly as Ronan mirrored with his own weapon, and Lizzie was holding on tightly to Ronan's free arm.

The chamber began to glow with a faint light as the tomb in the middle became visible. Lizzie saw the tomb and her eyes grew wide. It had sealed itself again since she had been liberated from it. As soon as she thought about it the memory of waking in it came back and she tried to scream as nothing came out. She shook free from Ronan and ran to the far side of the room and crouched down against the wall. She held her arms over her head and began to shake all over.

Shepherd ran to her side. "Lizzie? What's wrong? Do you know where we are?" He was sure from her reaction that she had been there before.

She shook her head yes but refused to look up. Her body was shaking all over and John reached down to get her by her arms and forced her to stand. "It's OK, we're here, you're alright. Lizzie, look at me. Is someone in there?" He motioned to the tomb. It was obvious what it was.

She caught her breath as she signed. "N-O-T N-O-W."

"So someone was in there?" Ronan turned and asked. He had been moving closer to the coffin-like structure and now raised his weapon towards it as if someone were about to jump out.

"Y-E-S."

John looked closer into her face. "Lizzie, do you know who was in there?" He studied her face as she tried to avoid his eye contact. "Lizzie."

She finally raised her gaze. She looked at him, fearing what he would think when she answered him. She didn't raise her hand to sign. She knew no words would come out of her mouth, but she also knew he would be able to read her lips for this one simple word. Then she mouthed out the same word she had signed after their escape from the Wraith Hive Ship, 'me'.

It was almost a whisper, "What?" John seemed almost sad.

Tears began to flow down her eyes and she pulled back and walked over to where Ronan was standing beside the tomb. As she got within a few feet of the structure the opening on it slid open with great smack. Both men were startled but Lizzie just began to step forward, mesmerized by the sparkling water within. As she stepped closer as if to touch the water a small plaque popped open from the wall on the other side of the room. That had not happened when she awoke. She made her way over to it. Both John and Ronan had their weapons raised as the followed behind her. She reached up, any fear that had been there was now gone. She pulled the plaque away to reveal a small cavity in the wall that was holding a small chest which she lugged out of the wall and let fall heavily on the floor.

"That looks familiar." John said as he studied the box. It was very similar to the one that had held the spear the Herald had used on her accept there was no sign of any symbols, only a small raised circular crystal in the center of the lid. John was more uncomfortable than ever. "Any idea how to get out of here?"

Lizzie broke from her trance and looked up. She looked around the room and shook her head no as she tried to remember her own escape.

"Right." John reached for his radio "Teyla, McKay, this is Shepherd, come in." There was nothing but static in return. "This is Shepherd, please respond." Static once more in return. "OK, looks like the signal is blocked down here."

"Lizzie, what is this thing?" Ronan was studying the chest now.

She looked at it again with great interest. She could not remember why, but the chest was very important. Looking to Ronan she shrugged her shoulders with an uncertain glance.

"You know Shepherd, this is weird."

"Which part."

"All of it."

"I agree. I also think now would be a good time to get out of here."

Then it struck Lizzie. She hopped up and motioned for Ronan to grab the chest. He gave her an odd look as he followed her order. She waved them both to come closer to her until they were in the same circle they had been in when they were transported down. They stood there staring at her when nothing happened. Suddenly she thought to touch the necklace again and they were surrounded by the rings once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How is your stay so far Sir?" The midway technician asked General O'Neill.

"Long, airman. Very long." He retorted. He only had a few hours left before he was going to surprise Sam by coming through with the microburst, but he was so antsy that he was beginning to drive the Midway crew insane.

"Shouldn't be much longer sir. We're nearing the twenty-hour mark."

"Well that sounds like good news…" He was cut off by a high pitched pinging sound. "What's that?" A worried look crossed his face.

"That would be the warning beacon sir. Someone or thing has just entered within the safety zone."

"Who?!" O'Neill was on his feet.

The airman was quickly at one of the many control panels on the station. "That would be the Wraith, Sir. And they're headed straight for us."

O'Neill pulled his hand across his face. "Crap."

**Sorry, that was a lot going on in one little chapter, but it was necessary for what is coming up next. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. I have a few more chapters done, but I need to make sure everything is in line between them before I publish. **

**Have a great weekend.**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Midway to the Truth

**CHP 15: Midway to the Truth **

_The airman was quickly at one of the many control panels on the station. "That would be the Wraith, Sir. And they're headed straight for us." _

_O'Neill pulled his hand across his face. "Crap."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"General! It looks to be a Wraith dart, scratch that two Wraith darts, they're approaching fast!"

"Dial Atlantis!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The young airman hurried to the control panel and began dialing but it was too late. Something hit the midway station and sparks were flying inside of the tiny compartment. There was another strike and a harsh whistle could be head as the station began to vent atmosphere.

"Sir! The second dart is approaching at too great a velocity. With its current trajectory…" But the airman was cut off as the dart plowed into the Midway station and shrapnel began to fly around. At the same the second dart hit the station, the first activated its culling beam and a bright light filled the cabin.

The origin of the Wraith attack on the Midway station was a planet that was on the furthest outskirts of the system. A Hive ship was waiting in orbit above a desolate but beautiful world that they had found during their millennia of exile from the collective. Having drifted in space since the Great War with the Lanteans, they had made it further out than any other Wraith vessel; their scant crew living off of small civilizations that spotted the outermost rings of the galaxy. Having become aware of the Midway station on one of their scouting missions, they had finally decided to remove the threat of their former brethren being led to their current feeding ground. Now, the crew of the Hive Ship awaited the return of two of their Dart pilots from the stargate below.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Teyla, this is Shepherd, come in."

John was trying to reach the rest of his team and Ronan spoke to Lizzie. "I can't believe someone would put you in that…thing." He gave her a caring glance and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're still safe. We would NEVER let anything like that happen to you again, understood?"

She looked at him with a stunned smile. Even with everything that had happened, her friends were still there for her. She knew that John and Rodney were looking out for her, which was still hard for her to understand, but now even Ronan was looking out for her after finding out some other disturbing link in her past. The fear and concern that had been building and causing her bad mood seemed to melt away with his statement and she gave a sigh of relief.

Ronan was now talking to himself mostly when he made another comment as he looked at the chest that was now resting on the leaf littered floor of the forest. "Wonder if this thing has anything in it that will tell us where you're from?"

But then both Ronan and Lizzie gave a slight jump as Teyla's voice broke through the airwave. "John! Where have you been, we've been trying to contact you."

"Sorry, we got sucked into some kind of underground chamber." Shepherd turned to look at Lizzie and Ronan who were now standing looking at him.

Teyla's voice came back on the radio. "Colonel we need to get off of this planet now."

"Why?"

"I believe I sense the Wraith, and they are near."

"What?"

"I was not sure when we first arrived, but the feeling has become more acute, I believe they may be in orbit, but we must go now."

"Teyla, isn't this planet a little out of their normal range?"

"Yes, but that does not change the fact that I feel their presence."

"Understood, meet at the gate." Shepherd clicked off his radio and turned to the other two. "Alright you guys, we'll try to figure out what is in that thing when we get back. We have to go now, let's move." And with that Ronan picked up the heavy chest and the three made their way swiftly to the gate.

After running for about ten minutes they came to a clearing and saw Teyla, followed not so closely by Rodney, making their way to the DHD as well. "Dial it up!" Shepherd ordered, and Rodney began to activate the symbols. He had five in when the wormhole opened.

"That's not me!" He whimpered.

And just as everyone had turned to him to see what he was talking about, a single dart came through, and picking up on human life signs, activated it's culling beam and the team disappeared before the ship made it's way out of the atmosphere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Atlantis Colonel Carter was beginning to worry what had taken so long for Shepherd and his team to report back. She was more on edge lately than ever before. She decided that it would be a good time to dial and check on their progress so she made her way to the control deck.

"Sergeant, can you do me a favor and dial the planet that Colonel Shepherd's team is on please."

"Yes ma'am." The technician got up and made his way to the dialing device. Soon the wormhole shot open and the room began to dance with light. "OK ma'am, radio wave is open."

"Thank you Sergeant." She smiled as he went back to his station. "Colonel Shepherd this is Carter, come in." She waited for a response and received nothing in return.

"Colonel Shepherd? This is Atlantis, I repeat, please respond!" Still nothing.

"Sergeant, are you picking up anything with the sensors?"

"No ma'am, there doesn't appear to be any signal coming from the planet at all other than the original data probe that was left by the second archeological team."

"Can you get any readings off of the probe?" Carter was beginning to realize that her concern was rather well warranted.

"Just a minute ma'am, I'll see if I can pull anything up on its long range communicator…" The sergeant's face turned slightly pale as he began to look over the readings.

Carter felt a turning in the pit of her stomach when she saw his face. "What is it Sergeant?"

"It looks like there is a signal coming from above the planet, ma'am." He dead into her eyes, "A Wraith signal."

Carter took only a split second to think. "Is Colonel Caldwell still here?"

"Yes ma'am, he was just loading the…"

"Get him down here now!"

"Yes ma'am."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arrrrrrgggg." John rolled over and found himself back in yet another Wraith cell. "This is starting to get old." He said to himself before he looked around his confinements. He was not alone; there were three other men in the room with him. Rodney was one, but the other two he did not recognize. The only one awake was more disheveled than the other, who after a second glance, Shepherd realized was wearing BDUs.

"Who are you?" Shepherd questioned the unrecognizable stranger.

"Elizer."

"Nice to meet you Elizer…any idea why there are Wraith in these parts?"

"The are the Banished ones."

"Banished?"

"They were deserters in a great war that raged millennia ago. They were forced to flee or be killed for their treachery. Since then they have continued to leap forth through the stars while the others slept."

"And you know this how?"

"The guards talk."

"Gotcha."

By now Rodney and the other man were beginning to come to as well and moaning and complaints were coming mostly from Rodney. "Oh man, why is it always ME!?"

"You?"

"Shepherd?" Rodney looked around slightly looking like a chicken.

"Over here."

"Oh, there you are. Who is that?"

"Elizer."

"Hmm…interesting name. And you are?" He addressed the airman that until then had been silent.

"Senior Airman Willis. I'm with the Midway crew."

"The Midway crew?!"

"Yes, Sir. We were awaiting the next window to send General O'Neill through to Atlantis, when two darts came out of no where. One must have crashed into us. I can't remember anything after that."

Shepherd needed to know more. "General O'Neill was with you?"

"He's not here is he?" The airman began to look around the small cell.

"We're missing some people too, hang on." John got up and made his way over to the web door and cleared his throat. "This is Colonel John Shepherd. Is anybody else out there?"

Shepherd listened closely until he heard a female voice respond. "John! We are here!"

"Who is 'we'?" John was obviously glad to hear Teyla's voice.

"Ronan and I, along with someone who claims to be from the Midway station."

"General O'Neill?"

"No, he says his name is Sergeant Thomas."

Suddenly a gruff voice interrupted them. "General O'Neill is down here." Then there was coughing.

"Says who?" John was not willing to trust the voice quite yet, even though it seemed very familiar.

"That would be General O'Neill, Colonel." Shepherd could hear that he was peeved, and was sure that it was his voice now.

"Sorry, Sir, just had to be sure."

"I'm sure you did son!" Shepherd did not like being called son. "So how did you get here?"

"We were checking out an uninhabited planet when a Dart came through and sucked us up."

"Who is 'us', Shepherd?"

"Myself, Dr. McKay, Teyla, Ronan and….oh crap!"

"What's wrong Colonel, besides the obvious." O'Neill's voice sounded like he was having a bit of trouble breathing.

"Teyla, is Lizzie with you?"

"No, John, she is not!" He could hear panic raising in her voice.

"General sir, is there anyone else with you?"

O'Neill was in pain, and had not heard the name John had mentioned or he too would have sounded alarmed. "Nope, just me, who's missing?"

"A young woman with my team."

"Why don't you just holler and see if she hears you?"

"I would, but she can't talk to let us know where she is."

"Wait a minute are you talking about that girl Carter was telling me about, with the...aaacckkkkk!" O'Neill let out a grunt of pain.

"Sir are you alright?! General!"

But Shepherd received no reply. A few cells down General O'Neill had passed out leaning against a wall. Blood was pouring down his shirt from a wound that the shrapnel had caused during the impact of the Midway station. The combination of pain and blood loss had caused him to slip out of consciousness.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a reply from the General, Shepherd began to holler loudly down the corridors from his cell door. "OK, I need everyone to be absolutely quiet, understood?" A mumbling of 'yeahs' and 'yeses' could be heard coming from the other cells and he waited for them to cease before he continued to shout. "Lizzie! If you can hear me, I need you to bang on something, or clap your hands loud, or whistle." He waited and got no response. "Liz!!!!!!!" Nothing again. Shepherd walked to a wall and slid down it. McKay saw the look on his face and decided not to try and console him. Instead he sat cross-legged and stared at the floor, trying not to think about what could be happening, or had already happened to his friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you will not speak, then you will serve another and more satisfying purpose once your strength has returned." The words brought Jack slowly back to awareness. He looked up to see one of the wraiths leading the way with two wraith guards holding someone between them. The figure was limp, and definitely female. Her head hung forward with her long hair disguising her face even more than the dark shadows of the cell. The wraith waved his hand and the web-like doorway sprung open. The two wraith guards moved forward and heaved the weak form between them into the room. The girl hit the ground with a nauseating thump and rolled halfway across the room before coming to a stop, face down. The doorway sealed and the wraith left. Her face was being held slightly above the ground as her hands waveringly tried to lift her battered body off the ground. After a seemingly great struggle she lifted herself into a sitting, albeit hunched position. She had not noticed his presence and he did not want to startle her in this state. He closely observed her. She was very weak, and in the shadows he noted darkened smears of blood all over her torn clothing, hands and face. Her clothing appeared to be very familiar: an off world uniform. They were hardly recognizable from all the damage that had been done to them, but she was evidently someone from Atlantis, and she had been tortured for withholding information.

"Hey, are you OK?" He could have kicked himself for that wording, but it was all that came to mind as he tried to get her attention.

She was too weak to be startled, but slowly lifted her head and using both hands pushed her long hair behind her ears before turning towards him, her face hidden in darkness. She put her hands on the ground and tried to lift herself to her feet, but the weight she put on her right ankle led to a cracking sound as a hairline fracture gave way to a full out break and she pitched forward onto the ground pulling the offending leg up into her arms.

"Oh, God…" Jack winced at the pain she was obviously in, but shocked that she was not screaming. "Hang on." He tried to lift himself but the gash in his side had lost so much blood that he wasn't able to get up.

He was still trying though when he noticed that the broken figure before him was now pulling itself towards him on her hip and was only a few feet away. "You really shouldn't be moving on that you know." His warning went unheeded and the girl was now at his side. She lifted her face and the light caught it. Silver hair and ghostly blue eyes. "Lizzie?" he said with an astounded reaction. That explained the outfit.

She waved her hand and gave a meek smile. Sam was right, she was adorable.

"Not exactly how I pictured meeting you." Jack said sadly.

Lizzie shrugged, and Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. This led to a coughing bout and he now doubled forward from the wall, grasping his side. The pain was intensified triple fold. Lizzie held her hand over her mouth as she empathized with the man. She knew who he was immediately. The picture behind Colonel Carter's desk, as well as the one she had seen in her private quarters, was permanently marked in her mind.

She wasn't sure if he would understand her, but since he had sent her the book, she tried to sign to him. "J-A-C-K?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He had been practicing his alphabet for when he met the girl he had heard so much about, partially to get a reaction out of a certain Colonel.

"S-A-M."

"Ah." Jack thought for a moment. "We should let our neighbors know you're OK, for now."

Lizzie looked on with confusion as Jack began to shout out in a gruff voice. "Hey Shepherd!"

Lizzie's glance then shot to the corridor as a faint reply could be heard coming into their cell.

"Yes sir?"

"Looks like I have a cellmate."

"Really, Sir?" Down the hallway Shepherd was not paying much attention to what was being said. He was too busy having nightmares about what was happening to the woman he had been trying to protect.

"Yeah, and she's not too bad on the eyes either compared to all these alien vampires." Jack grinned at Lizzie as he tried to lighten the mood of the situation. She shook her head and smiled. He liked this girl already, good sense of humor in a time of peril.

"Anyone we know, sir?" John was now slightly interested.

"Well, maybe…five-sevenish, blue eyes, grey…no excuse me, silver hair?"

"Lizzie!" the name was now being shouted excitedly by multiple prisoners who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I got her."

Rodney was the first to respond to this. "Is she OK?"

"Well", he now appraised her wounds again. "She's a little worse for the wear, ankle's broke for sure." He wasn't going to point out the rest of her injuries in front of her. He'd done the torture thing, and she didn't need to relive what he saw just then.

Shepherd got up and moved to the web doorway of his own cell that he shared with Rodney and Ronan. "Don't worry, Lizzie, we're getting out of here. All of us." John tried to assure her from a distance. "I promise." He added.

With the promise she looked down and drifted off a bit before realizing that Jack was looking at her reaction. She shook herself back to reality and began to assess his injuries with her eyes. There was a slash across his face; it would surely leave a nasty scar. But she was more concerned with the gouge across his abdomen where he had been injured during the attack on the station. She went to lift his shirt to get a better look.

He looked at her apprehensively, "Hey, hey, none of that…"

But he was quickly cut off with a strict finger and a very disturbing and forceful blue stare. It was true, those eyes could be both mystifying and sinister, and it all depended on the situation.

She put her fingers gently around the angry wound so as not to cause more pain. The ribs were broken as well. Something inside of Lizzie began to pull her away. The same urge that came over her when she had started to recall math or fighting skills was pulling at her again. She had had the ability to heal her own injuries quickly….maybe… she put three of her fingers inside the wound.

Jack felt them like a knife at first and he jerked back against the wall, but after a few seconds the pain was gone. He stared at her face. Somehow the blue in her eyes was deepening, becoming dark like the ocean at night.

Lizzie could feel her own wounds. They were all screaming as if fire was burning inside them, but she didn't stop. Beneath her fingertips she could feel the flesh mending and growing as the wound healed from the inside out and the muscle knitted back together. The wound was almost healed and she removed her fingers and placed her entire right hand flat against his abdomen. She looked at his face, he was staring a hole through her but she placed her left hand over the cut that crossed over his right side of his face. Her hands were now cold to the touch, or maybe they were scorching, neither could tell.

Suddenly Lizzie squinted her face as if in severe pain, even more than what she had already been experiencing. Her eyes were now throbbing inside their sockets, an odd time to be thinking about it, but why did her eyes feel like that?

As the cut on Jack's face healed it began to stretch across its healer's face. At this point she was absorbing his wounds. As soon as he was completely healed Lizzie's hands shot back, but her face stayed scrunched, and blood flowed down across her closed eyes from the fresh gash that had been absorbed. She wiped it off and then slowly opened her lids as she gasped for air, never looking up.

"Lizzie, you didn't, you shouldn't have done that. Lizzie?" She saw General O'Neill as he moved forward and grabbed her shoulders as she began to lose consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack began to stir in his bed. But this wasn't his bed. It was smaller, and much less comfortable. His thoughts flashed back to being on the Hive Ship, one of many experiences he could have done without. He had a few flashes of their rescue as well. As he began to come to more he became aware of a weight at the foot of his hospital bed. The light in the infirmary was severe for his freshly opened eyes. He peered down and noted a female form sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed.

"Sam?" He said with a whispering question. Then his eyes became more focused and he became immediately aware of who was at the end of his bed. "Lizzie?! Hey kiddo, are you OK?" He slowly sat himself up, and rubbed the heels of his hands over his face and straightened his hair unsuccessfully. He was fully healed, but still sluggish from the whole ordeal.

Lizzie was at the foot of his bed, alive. He was thankful beyond words. "Good to see you again." He couldn't think of anything else to say. After all, General O'Neill was not a man of many words. Lizzie smiled flashing her teeth. But then he became aware of the disturbing wound that crossed her pretty little face. There were several stitches as well that made it look worse. She had taken that for him, and she shouldn't have.

She saw what he was looking at, but decided to ignore the stare. She would do it again if given the chance. She put her attention back to what she had been doing before he had awoken, and picked a bowl up out of her lap. The commissary had been ordered to make cake by Colonel Carter, and Lizzie had adequately snuck out of the infirmary, ankle brace and all, to make sure it was good (seeing as her extreme appetite had finally returned since the Herald's little trick). She was not disappointed.

Jack saw the cake and couldn't help himself. "You know, that's rude." He was teasing and Lizzie rose to the occasion.

She took a big spoonful and shoveled it into her mouth where she was barely able to close it and raised her shoulders with delight. Then she gulped it down, patting her chest to get the large bite to go down. Following this she gave Jack a devious smile, which he couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Yeah, well you saved my life, so I guess I can let that go."

Then she put a finger on her chin and made a pondering face. Then she took the finger away and pointed it up with an epiphany look. She twisted and reached behind herself, turning back to reveal another bowl of cake and a fork that she had hidden on the bed behind her back. She handed it to Jack with a smile.

"I'm gonna owe you forever aren't I?" Jack said with an enthusiastic smile which only widened as Lizzie shook her head yes with a very serious face.

The General looked around the observation room, "Well, everyone else seems to have been released." He saw the anxious look that arose on her face and continued. "Yes, we ALL got out, I'll explain later, but Colonel Carter and Colonel Caldwell saved the day, in short."

Lizzie swiped her brow and gave a 'phew' breath, but she caught a stitch and winced as she put her fingers to it. Before Jack could worry more she singed "I-T-S O-K. S-W-E-A-R."

Jack sat back, "You shouldn't swear you know." She just through her hands up and shook her head. She had found a match to her silent sarcasm. He smirked. "So… any idea why everyone else is out and we aren't?"

Lizzie's face grew its famous curious stare and she put her dish down on the bed and crawled off to the floor and proceeded to hobble across the empty infirmary observation room to Dr. Keller's desk. She retrieved her computer tablet and worked her way slowly back to the foot of the bed where she curled back into position before scrolling through the files. Dr. Keller had a bad habit of not logging out before leaving her tablet lying around. She found the files that pertained to them, minimized one and left the other open before handing it to the General as he put his own dish on the table beside his cot.

He proceeded to read over his own chart first. "Well, I'm fine. Thanks of course to you, ma'am." Lizzie gave a bashful smile; she would have done it for anyone, well maybe. General O'Neill meant a lot to Colonel Carter, and Colonel Carter meant a lot to her. "Guess I'm here because I wasn't waking up soon or long enough for their liking. And you….hang on, I can never figure these things…." Lizzie crawled up and sat on top of the covers next to Jack, who instead of getting uncomfortable casually moved over to give her more space. She touched the tablet in a few different spots and her file came up. "Dang geniuses," he said to himself, not noticing her smirk. They both proceeded to scan over the file and Jack began to read. "Here we go, '_I believe continued observation is necessary before the patient can be released. Most wounds have healed, except for a fractured tibia and fibula which are healing at a highly accelerated pace. Wounds from previous injuries are already healed, and it seems the effects from the introduced element have ceased to affect the patient's systems. The laceration on the patient's face looks to be healing well, and stitches may be removed as soon as tomorrow._' Sounds like good news to me" Jack interjected.

He began to scroll down the file some more, "Let's see if there's any more dirt in here….what-the-hell?" Jack looked up with a startled glance. Lizzie was still looking down at the tablet as her own expression began to falter.

Jack put the tablet down, "Lizzie, look at me."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long for Jack to make a more lengthy appearance ; )**

**Please Review. I welcome comments; they help me clarify the story!!! Plus I've come to like finding reviews in my inbox lol.**

**The next chapter looks to be a little more lighthearted, but there will also be some seriously important interactions and revelations as well…dun dun dun…..**


	16. Laughter

**LAUGHTER**

_He began to scroll down the file some more, "Let's see if there's any more dirt in here….what-the-hell?" Jack looked up with a startled glance. Lizzie was still looking down at the tablet as her own expression began to falter. _

_Jack put the tablet down, "Lizzie, look at me." _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie slowly lifted her head and looked at Jack. She saw his eyes get wider and assumed that what she had just read was an accurate statement. Just then the silence that had come over the room was broken as footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and the doorway system chimed as it opened. Lizzie and Jack however, paid no attention to the visitor and continued to stare each other down.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam's voice started from behind Lizzie with a playful tone.

Jack looked around Lizzie's head towards Sam. "Did you know about this?!"

"Know about what?"

"This!" Jack reached up and gently grabbed Lizzie's chin, turning her head around for Carter to look at her face.

Sam started walking closer, "Oh that."

"So you knew." And with that Jack let go of Lizzie's chin.

"I heard I just hadn't seen yet." Sam walked closer to Lizzie and looked at her closely. "Can't say I don't like them." She gave Jack a smirk as she said it.

With that statement Lizzie hopped out of the bed and made for a glass cabinet hobbling as quickly as she could. She looked down and took a deep breath before looking up at the reflection. The report was right. Where her crystal blue eyes once stared back, two chocolate brown ones now appeared. She closed them tightly and reopened them, still brown. She moved her face closer to the glass only to get a better view of the slash across her face. She lifted her finger and gentled moved it along the line before tracing over her eyelids. Slowly she turned back around.

Jack was now sitting with his legs over the edge of his bed and Carter was resting the backs of her legs against the bed as well, rather close to Jack. "Sorry about that, Lizzie." Jack said apologetically.

To his surprise she began to smile. "I L-I-K-E"

Jack narrowed his own eyes, "Really?!" He couldn't understand why she liked them.

"B-L-U-E C-R-E-E-P-Y."

Sam gave her a strange look. "Lizzie your eyes were not 'creepy'." Lizzie pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "OK, maybe just a little." She admitted.

Just then the doorway chimed again and Lizzie rolled her eyes as Colonel Carter quickly jumped away from the bed. Jack saw her reaction and looked between her and Sam wondering just how much the girl knew.

"Look whose up!"

"Nice to see you again too, Colonel Shepherd." O'Neill said amicably.

"Actually, Sir, I was referring to our blue eyed won…" John stopped speaking immediately when Lizzie turned around to face him. "Or should I say brown eyed, Doctor Keller?!" Shepherd turned to the doctor who had entered the infirmary with him.

"For now, we're going to go with brown." She stated.

General O'Neill's interest was peaked. "For now?"

"We're not sure how long this side effect will last."

John was still in shock and walked closer again to Lizzie. "Side effect?"

This time Colonel Carter spoke. "As you know, Lizzie apparently absorbed some of General O'Neill's wounds on board the Hive Ship before we were able to beam you all out. Which, in all honesty we wouldn't have been able to do if the ship had been a part of the Wraith collective. It seems that even though these Wraith had gotten farther out into space than any other Wraith vessel we've come across, their technology had not been updated in any great way since that time and we were able to bypass their systems and beam you out directly…"

"Carter?"

"Sorry, Sir." Sam looked apologetically to Jack before turning back to Shepherd. "Anyways, Dr. Keller?" Carter motioned for the Doctor to finish so she wouldn't get off on a tangent again.

"We know that her heightened ancient gene allows her to heal rapidly, and it now seems that she is also able to heal others to some degree. But because she is not actually an Ancient, it seems that her healing abilities are limited. When an Ancient heals someone, like I read about the woman in Antarctica and General O'Neill doing when the knowledge of the Ancients was downloaded into his brain," Jack winced at the recollection. "They can be extremely weakened depending on the severity of the wound. In Lizzie's case, she seems to have actually pushed herself a little too far when she got weak, and essentially absorbed his wounds into herself. And in doing so, she seems to have picked up these as a souvenir."

John looked from Lizzie's eyes to the General's which were now glaring at him. "Huh." There they were; two matching pairs of eyes. "Well if her injuries are healing this fast, then shouldn't her eyes go back to normal as well." He looked back to Lizzie apologetically. "Not that you don't look nice with these, I'm just saying…"

Dr. Keller blinked. "Like I said, we just don't know."

John continued to stare at Lizzie. "OK, well I'm going to go let everyone know you're up and doing better." He patted her on the shoulder just long enough for Jack to do a double take and then proceeded out of the room.

"Is that my tablet?" Dr. Keller asked looking at the General's cot.

"That it is, Doctor. I think it might be better if you kept that thing somewhere safer, or maybe locked it. Just a suggestion." Jack handed it to her as he saw a flush come over her in embarrassment. She took the tablet, excused herself, and left.

"She kinda reminds me of someone." Jack said to Sam after Keller had left.

Sam came back over and sat beside Jack on the bed. "She's a sweet kid."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and then jerked his head in the direction of the one other person who was still in the room, watching their every move. When they both looked up at her, Lizzie rolled her eyes and threw both of her hands down with exasperation.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked looking between the two women.

"I think she knows." Sam winced.

"Knows what exactly, Colonel Carter?" He exaggerated the last part as he looked back to Lizzie.

She got a devious grin on her face. She pointed one index finger at Sam. Then she pointed the other at Jack. Then making sure they were both paying attention, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That."

"How exactly does she know…_that_?" Jack looked at Sam accusingly.

Lizzie clapped her hands so they would both look at her. "O-B-V-I-O-U-S."

"Really?" They asked in unison.

Lizzie grinned and nodded yes.

Carter was concerned now. "Lizzie, exactly WHO is it obvious to?"

Lizzie saw the worry coming over Sam and walked closer waving her hands not to worry, then pointed to herself. She had caught on a long time ago from listening to Sam reminisce, but she was fairly sure that the rest of Atlantis was clueless.

Jack spoke up. "So, no one else suspects anything?"

She shook her head no.

"Good. And you're not going to tell anyone?" He looked at the girl trying to intimidate her, but she just gave him an 'oh please' face that made his eyebrows shoot up.

"J-U-S-T K-I-S-S H-E-R."

"Lizzie!" Sam screeched rather embarrassed. But before she could say anything else, Jack had gone with the girl's suggestion and pulled Sam into his arms. She didn't have time to protest, and soon her arms were wrapped around him as well.

Lizzie slapped her hand over her now brown eyes and turned to make her way out the door to stand guard. Just because she had suggested the kiss, it didn't mean she wanted to stay and watch.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, Sam explained to Jack exactly what Shepherd and Ronan had found on the planet. Jack was concerned as always, but without any other kind of information, it was impossible to tell when or why Lizzie had been placed in a stasis chamber. His first impressions of the girl were that she was too sweet and had too good a sense of humor to be a threat. The chest had been beamed up from the planet when Colonel Shepherd informed Colonel Caldwell of its location near the DHD. It now laid in one of the research labs, but it seemed nothing short of some C4 was going to open it. Once again, there was no clue to the identity of their friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Latter that day Sam would explain to Lizzie why she and the General didn't elaborate on their relationship or allow other people to know about it. Sam explained that there were friends of theirs who were well aware of their relationship which was even more than she had thought. Lizzie was happy to find that they had actually been married for some time. This made her question why all the secrecy and Sam explained that because of their current positions, it was better for them to keep their marriage quiet even though it was perfectly allowed since it had occurred when they were out of the same chain of command about three years ago. Now she was even happier that she had healed General O'Neill. And Sam had thanked her profusely for doing so.

Sam also told Lizzie that there was going to be a kind of party in a few days. Partially it was to celebrate the successful rescue mission, but mostly she believed that the inhabitants of Atlantis needed something to help lighten the mood that had been growing into something unpleasant.

The night of the party, Sam shooed Jack off and told Lizzie to come by her quarters with the dress that she had brought her from Earth. When Lizzie arrived, Sam was already dressed, and had rollers in her hair. She seemed happier than Lizzie had ever seen her and the girl knew there had to be a reason why.

"OK Lizzie, let's see what we can do with this." She moved the girl over to a seat near a small mirror. "What do you say we do something different with your hair tonight?"

Lizzie beamed and shrugged her shoulders.

Sam began to pull her hair in sections and put it up in matching curlers. "Don't worry, these come out before we go, they just make your hair wavy."

Lizzie raised her hand to sign to Carter. "P-R-E-T-T-Y"

"What is?"

Lizzie pointed at Sam.

"Oh, thank you sweetie. I've been holding onto this one for a special occasion." Sam motioned to the little black dress she was wearing. "You think Jack will like it?"

Lizzie nodded profusely with a smile. Sam just giggled. She liked being able to talk to someone about her significant other. She had to be so quiet on Atlantis, but with Lizzie, she didn't feel so alone in the situation.

"I think someone may just think the same thing about you in your dress once we get you fixed up."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows and narrowed her glance towards Carter through the mirror. Sam realized that even though Lizzie's eyes were now the same color as her husband's, they were not the same eyes. "There may just be a certain Colonel out there who takes a second glance tonight, that's all I'm saying."

Lizzie spun her head back but Sam just put a hand on each side and turned her back around. "I'm teasing you Lizzie, don't worry about it. I've noticed how you look at him though." She watched the girl's eyes grow wide with questioning. "He's a nice looking man Lizzie, and if I wasn't married, I might be looking too." She smiled. "Of course then I'd be back in the same regulations boat I was in for eight years…so forget it." She laughed. Waiting that long was only worth it for one man, and she didn't have to wait for him anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere on Atlantis a large room had been fixed up for a cocktail style party, complete with food, drinks, and music and dancing. The song that was being played in the background began to fade away as another melted into its place. There wasn't a commotion, but a noticeable difference could be felt emanating through the room as people began to look towards the main entrance. Two conversing officers followed along with the rest of the room.

Colonel Carter had now entered the room. Her hair was down and curly, sparkling with light in the room. In place of her usual uniform or dress blues, she was wearing a simple black dress with a scoop neckline. General O'Neill had to catch his breath and Colonel Shepherd looked at him for a brief moment with a curious stare. But he too was about to be caught off his guard. Carter scanned the room for a brief moment then turned back as if she expected someone to be standing behind her. She stepped back out, not completely out of view, for a brief moment as she reached her hand out to someone who was hiding behind the door frame. Slowly, a hand reached out and took hers. Then Colonel Carter re-entered the room, holding Lizzie's hand as she ever so hesitantly followed behind her.

Several people could now be heard murmuring amongst themselves. Some were talking about how beautiful their commander looked, but others were just beginning to take notice of who was coming into the room with her. Not many people had seen the girl since she, along with General O'Neill and Shepherd's team were returned from the rogue Wraith ship. She was completely healed now and her skin seemed to glow, accented even more by the deep pragoda of her dress that Sam had brought her from Earth. The fit of the dress made her look more like a grown woman than ever, and several of the men in the room had to take a second glimpse. Her silver hair was down and had been curled into light waves by Sam. She had also done the girl's makeup, giving her smokey eyes that accentuated her new chocolate brown and honey shade. Several people were having a hard time picking out what was so different about her appearance, but as soon as their gazes were drawn to her eyes they knew.

Once she was in the room, Colonel Carter let go of Lizzie's hand and searched out for a familiar face, smiling with a shy smile as she made eye contact with the tongue tied general. General O'Neill and Colonel Shepherd both began to make their way through the crowd towards the two women. When they got there they found that they were not the only ones who had been drawn to the last people to the latecomers. Teyla, Ronan, McKay and Dr. Keller had all made there way up to say hello as well. Rodney was standing there, awkwardly gawking at Sam for a few seconds.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. It was unusual to see each other in civvies, much less cocktail attire. Dr. Keller had her hair up in a French twist and seemed quite excited to have a chance to be dolled up. "Wow, you two look so pretty!"

"Thank you Doctor." Sam smiled widely. "Didn't think we'd ever get done…" She looked to Lizzie and widened her eyes. Lizzie smiled back remembering just how much work Sam had to do to get both herself, and the never before (as far as she could remember) dressed up young woman ready.

"Well I'd say it was worth the wait." Jack said staring at Sam and forgetting their company. He quickly coughed when he saw Sam grin at him and realized that the words had actually come out in front of several onlookers. "I mean…you both look…nice." He coughed again and looked away.

Sam just shook her head. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem Carter." He was still quite flustered as he tried to avoid looking below Sam's face. "So…" He lingered for a moment. "May I have the first dance?" As he said it, Jack slowly reached out his right hand and raised his eyebrows with a small smile that he didn't often show.

Sam smiled when she realized who he was offering his hand to, but the person who was receiving the request looked back with shock. Lizzie slowly lifted her own hand and placed it gently in Jack's. Then she looked back to Sam.

"Don't worry; he's not _too_ bad of a dancer." Sam gave a devious grin to the General.

"We'll revisit that statement when I get back, _Colonel_ Carter." Jack cut his eyes, but Sam saw the smile hidden in them and suppressed a giggle. "So, Lizzie, ever dance before?"

She really wasn't sure and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then, maybe there is something I can teach you after all." He smiled and led the girl onto the dance floor.

Shepherd watched them head off before he turned back to Carter. "You look nice tonight ma'am."

"Thanks, you too Colonel."

John gave an embarrassed grin. He hated dressing up.

Teyla spoke up next. "Colonel Carter you look very lovely."

"Thank you, Teyla. Your dress is beautiful." With the beginning of 'girl talk' the men of the group began to cluster away as Carter and Teyla continued to converse.

They were all beginning to speak when Dr. Keller approached the group. "Um, Ronan, would you uh, maybe, like to dance?" Ronan looked back to Shepherd and McKay not knowing what to say.

"Go ahead Chewy." John chuckled as Ronan quickly followed the young doctor off to the dance floor. He watched them for a second until a flash of blue caught his eyes. Lizzie was dancing with the General. She seemed to be very happy, and he caught the General smiling as he helped her learn the steps. Somehow that girl seemed to be able to win over anyone's heart.

Rodney's voice drifted into his thoughts. "She looks rather pretty tonight doesn't she?"

"More than pretty." John quickly turned around to see McKay looking at him rather sternly. "I mean, you know with her hair all fixed up and a dress and everything." John was nodding his head trying to get McKay to agree with him.

"I know what you mean Shepherd."

John stood a little straighter, "But I don't think I know what _you_ mean."

Slightly cowering Rodney elaborated. "Look, we all like Lizzie, a lot. But I think you may be starting to like her in a different way than the rest of us, if you don't already."

John just looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying is that ever since she saved you a while back, things have seemed different between you two."

John folded his arms across his chest. "Rodney, if you're trying to say something then say it."

Rodney cocked his head back a bit. "Don't Kirk her too." And with that he walked away from the conversation leaving Shepherd with a wide eyed look of confusion and shock on his face. It wasn't a fight yet, and Rodney wasn't in the mood to let it progress to that. This night was supposed to be a celebration, and he wasn't going to ruin it. But in his heart, he felt that shedding a light on his opinion was the best thing to do.

John stood where McKay had left him, trying to contemplate what he had meant. 'Different way than the rest of us', what was that suppose to mean? Sure he liked her, a lot. She had saved his life hadn't she? That would make anyone's relationship different. Of course hadn't they also saved her? Although, Rodney knew more about what had happened then anyone else besides himself. The Herald had told them some rather disturbing things about the woman in question, and he had decided that protecting her was a better decision than telling. Then he began to question why he had made that decision. Finally he shook his head, 'Because she's my friend' he told himself. Then he walked with a purpose out to the dance floor.

Jack's years off military experience told him that someone was standing behind him and he turned with his dance partner to see an awkward Colonel. "What can I do for ya Colonel Shepherd?"

"I was, uh, wondering if would be OK if I cut in, Sir?" John diverted his gaze to Lizzie before looking back to the General.

Jack looked at Lizzie for a second to see that while she was enjoying his company, she seemed slightly eager to have the opportunity to dance with Shepherd. "Just have her home by midnight son." He started to pass her over to her new dance partner, "My dear, it has been a pleasure." With that he gave her a small bow which she mimicked and then walked away to find a certain blonde, wherever she and her little black dress may be hiding.

The music began to slow a bit and John took a second before he pulled Lizzie closer as they began to dance. 'Just friends' he told himself. "Why do I ever listen to McKay?"

Lizzie looked up at him and cocked her head.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking out loud." He swallowed hard as she twisted her lips in a smirk. "So…having fun?"

She turned her smirk into a lined smile and nodded peacefully 'yes'.

"Good." He looked away trying to think of something to say. When he looked back he couldn't help but lock eyes with her as she had been waiting for him to look back. He half expected to see her ghostly blues again, but was quickly reminded that she now had a darker and somehow more comforting pair of brown ones. "You look beautiful."

With that statement she stopped dancing altogether and looked at him strangely. He had no idea that she had had a similar conversation only earlier that night and was now slightly alarmed as he had been. John watched her shake her head slightly as she quickly started back again. 'Friends' they both said to themselves.

Soon the music became livelier and they were able to move further apart, and the conversations that had occurred earlier were forgotten as the team reformed near the side of the dance floor, everyone trading off every so often. Lizzie found that she enjoyed the faster songs when she was able to dance with the more outgoing Ronan, who as the youngest male member of the team, had quickly picked up on Earth's dancing techniques, as she herself seemed to do within an hour. Everyone was having a good time dancing. Everyone that is, except for two officers who had found a quiet spot off in the corner to sit and talk. The night progressed for a few more hours before people who had early shifts began to drift away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack and Sam stood at the side in a state of peace that neither had known for some time. Even with everything that they still had to deal with in their lives and with their careers that were less than ordinary, they had found a place in their lives that seemed perfect minus the distance. They stood in a corner, away from the rest of the crowd now enjoying the festivities brought by the night. Sam stood in front of Jack and leaned back against him with his arms around her midsection. She felt the rise and fall of his chest, and his heartbeat that was just off from the rhythm of the slow music that was now playing as the people in front of them began to pair off. Jack began to rock her slowly back and forth to the rhythm, but they did not want to draw too much attention to themselves and stayed to the side enjoying each other while they watched the others.

Among the newly divided pairs were John and Lizzie, Ronan and Dr. Keller and Rodney and Teyla. The three dance couples seemed to have gravitated towards each other and were near the center of the dance floor, now much sparser as many more had called it a night.

"Well check out twinkle toes." Jack whispered in Sam's ear as he moved her head with his own towards the direction of Rodney and Teyla. Rodney seemed to still be having difficulty getting dancing with a woman down to an art. He kept stepping on Teyla's feet and she would smile as if it was alright, masking the obvious pain with a smile.

Sam giggled and held Jack's arms closer to her. "Watch out or he may try to steal me away…"

"I'll shoot him." Jack said with all seriousness that melted away as Sam began to giggle even louder. But they were not the only ones enjoying the awkwardness of Rodney's step. Grins and chuckles were being suppressed by Dr. Keller and Ronan as well.

"Jack, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." But she didn't get a chance to finish because of the rather amazing event that was about to occur.

John gave Lizzie a spin which was aimed to distract Rodney as much as it was to keep her smiling. His plan was successful on both ends. Suddenly a rumble of laughter could be heard coming from the center of the dance floor and Sam and Jack looked to see where the commotion was coming from, hoping they too would receive a laugh. Apparently Rodney had outdone himself with overreaction and was sitting on the floor where he had fallen from his lack of balance. He was in a bit of a huff and everyone had started moving back looking down at the scene. Teyla was standing closest to him thoroughly enjoying herself. Ronan and John seemed to be laughing louder than anyone. But one laugh was unfamiliar to everyone. A crystal clear jubilation could be heard like a song that continued even as the other voices began to quiet down.

"Holy Hannah…" Jack and Carter said in unison, looking at each other for a brief second after having uttered the exact same sentiment before turning back towards the dance floor. There in the center, a set of silver waves were bouncing above a blue dress because the wearer was laughing hysterically as she held her stomach from the humor. Everyone around her, even Rodney, was staring at her in disbelief. Lizzie looked at them all as she continued to laugh, wondering why they were staring at her so strangely. Suddenly the young woman's eyes became as wide as saucers as she clapped her hand over her mouth, silencing the laughter.

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Sorry that took so long to get done, I got a little carried away with Dr. Burns this week. : )**

**Hope you like the story still. This is the part where I'm going to warn you (hint spoilers ahead) Things may get a little dark and a lot complicated very soon (twists are imminent). Also, expect to see why I labeled this story a crossover within the next few chapters. (And don't worry, if it seems like some things may have gotten left out they did on purpose. There is a meeting that covers all of the technical difficulties in the next chapter. I just wanted everyone to have some fun before stuff starts going crazy hehe.).**

**Please please please Review!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Athena Rising

**CHP 17: Athena Rising **

"Well, that was an interesting night."

"Tell me about it." Jack looked up cross the bed where he was pulling the covers down. Sam was sitting in a chair already in her pajamas and brushing out her hair.

She put her brush down and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. "I guess we all got so used to her not speaking…we just forgot that maybe one day she would."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You know, I wouldn't exactly call that speaking. After her little outburst she kinda clamed up back there." He sat down on his side and awaited her response.

"She's probably just scared."

Jack stared off thinking. "Yeah, probably just gonna take some time." Then he turned his head back towards Sam. "Her laugh sure fills a room though." He grinned to himself.

Sam started remembering the sequence of events and absent mindedly spoke. "That was some timing on her part."

Jack caught on though. "Yeah…right after you said there was something you wanted to talk about."

Sam pushed her legs under the covers and began to tuck herself in nervously. "It's been a long night, you sure you don't wanna wait until tomorrow?"

"No, _now_ I have to know." Jack said leaning over her.

"Um…OK, well let's just say that there was more than just everyone's safe return to celebrate tonight."

"Sam…"

Carter swallowed hard. She didn't think it would be this hard. "Dr. Keller and I tested out a new Ancient medical device a few days ago. It's configurations are similar to the one we found on the planet where Nirti was experimenting on the people in order to make an advanced host…you remember the one where Jonas got the ability to predict the future?"

"How could I forget?" Jack got under the covers as well and began to sink in, he was exhausted. "Leave it to my wife to celebrate finding some technological do-dad."

Sam turned over to face him. "It's more of what the _machine_ found that warranted celebration, at least in my opinion…hopefully yours too."

It was more sleep deprivation than confusion that was affecting Jack's train of thought. "What?" His eyes were beginning to close and the lights in the room had already been turned off.

"Well, when I got a little close to the machine, it read my DNA, and someone else's…"

"Huh?"

"Jack!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake…"

"I was the only one near the machine and it picked up two separate DNA strands…"

"Two?" He pinched his brow "Why would there be two if it was only you? Dr. Keller?"

"Pretty sure it wasn't hers…"

"How?" Jack yawned.

"It was male DNA, Jack." Sam smiled brilliantly at him.

"Is there something I should know? Wait…no…Sam?"

"Yep."

"No." It wasn't an angry no, Jack just wanted to know for sure as a smile began to creep across his face.

"Jack…we're going to have a son."

Sam suddenly couldn't breathe as Jack caught her in an emotional kiss. When he finally pulled back it was obvious that he was fully awake and full of questions. "Wait wait wait, how long…when?"

"I'm thinking that meeting a few months ago went really really well." Sam giggled.

"I'll never curse meetings again." Jack smiled and held Sam close to him. Soon they were both laced together in a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of their baby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam awoke the next morning to a knocking at her door. Her pillow was still asleep underneath her, and she got up cautiously so as not to disturb him. She started for the door, hoping Jack wouldn't start snoring and give away the fact that he hadn't exactly been staying in his private quarters since he had gotten out of the infirmary.

When Sam opened the door her fears were abated as the familiar face waiting for her was well aware of the situation. Lizzie was standing there, legs crossed over each other as she rocked nervously.

"Sss….Sam?" Lizzie's stutter made her uncomfortable and she looked down to her twisted feet.

Carter couldn't help smiling at the fact that Lizzie's first actual word had been her name. "Lizzie? Something wrong?"

"Nnnno, just wanna t-talk." The girl looked up as her speech pattern became slightly more familiar. Having been unable to talk for anyone's guess of a length of time had left her in a state of having to relearn to speak even though she fully understood the language.

"OK, well um…why don't you come in here so we don't have people start asking questions…" Sam looked back into the room and Lizzie tilted to see Jack asleep across the room.

Understanding Sam's concern she bit her bottom lip and shuffled quietly into the room, the door sliding shut behind her. She looked from Jack and back to Sam.

"Don't worry, it takes a tactical nuke to wake him these days." Sam snorted at herself.

Lizzie stepped closer to Sam. "You…fe feel differ..ent."

Sam's hand went to her stomach on instinct. "You can feel him?"

"Who?"

"The ba…wait what were you talking about, Lizzie?"

"You feel li-ike the star gate." Then raised her eyebrows, curious of what Sam thought she meant.

"Oh."

Lizzie looked at Sam and stretched her hand out towards her stomach, placing her hand gently against it. "Ba-by?" The girl grew a huge smile and looked once more towards Jack and then back to Sam.

"Yes!" Sam was so happy she was starting to laugh as quietly as possible.

"H-him? Boy?" Lizzie was nodding, having thought through Sam's initial reaction.

"Yes, Jack and I are having a baby boy. But Lizzie, no one can know about this yet, OK?"

"O…K!"

Sam leaned forward and gave Lizzie a hug. Two down, quite a few to go…eventually. When she pulled back she realized what the girl had been talking about. She had become aware of the sensation she got around the girl since she had come back from the Herald's planet, but she had forgotten to explain to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, you said I 'feel' like the stargate?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"So you can feel the stargate too?"

Nodding again. It was still going to take time to have a normal conversation. Sam went into great detail about the effects of naquadah in the human body. She explained that it was a mineral that made up the gate and other types of technology. She also explained how the naquadah had gotten into her own body long ago. Lizzie had shuddered at her explanation and grabbed her own head. Carter assured her in return that she had no symbiote in her, nor was there a protein marker to suggest that she had ever had one.

Just as their conversation was coming to an end, Jack began to stir and Sam quickly led Lizzie to the door. "Don't forget about the meeting today after lunch. I'll see you later." Sam waved Lizzie off down the hall as she made her way off to her next destination.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

McKay was working busily on his computer when Lizzie came up behind him in his lab. "Good…morn-ing...Rrrrod-ney!"

The clicking of the keyboard quickly ceased, and Rodney slowly turned around in his seat. "Wow."

A curious smile grew across Lizzie's face.

"Sorry, it's just…wow."

Lizzie nodded and put her hand on her throat. "Wwweird."

Rodney stood. "I'd imagine. So, uh, there isn't really that much to do, and the meeting is in just a few hours so would you like to go get lunch?"

"Yes!"

Rodney laughed. "Great, lemme just…" He turned off his computer and put some papers in order. "OK, we're good to go!"

The two sat down to eat like they had been doing for months. They smiled at each other with full mouths. And Rodney giggled every time Lizzie made an 'mmmm' sound when she ate something she enjoyed. It was amazing how much of a difference a voice made, and yet Lizzie was still exactly the same person.

Eventually she put her fork down and looked at Rodney. "Thaaank you."

Rodney swallowed hard. "For what?"

Lizzie got a small smirk, "Being my…friend."

"Oh, Lizzie." Rodney was suddenly very out of character. He got up out of his seat and walked over to the side of the table where she was still sitting with a bit of shock on her face. He leaned over and held her in a tight hug. "I should thank you. You've been the best friend I've had here…or anywhere for that matter." Lizzie didn't respond in words, she simply wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly in return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a continued practice of her new voice with Rodney, Lizzie decided to make one more stop before the meeting. After walking for a while she found herself standing at a door. Suddenly she felt a little nervous and decided that she hadn't made the best decision. At the moment she turned to walk away the door chimed open and she stood completely still.

"Liz?" John wasn't nervous, he was just curious about why she was standing at the door. "You come to usher me to our meeting?" He stepped out into the hallway with her.

"No, not ex-act-ly." She made eye contact for a brief moment then looked away.

"Well, you wanna talk about it on the way?" He put a hand on her arm to guide her and she unsuccessfully tried to hide a quiver. "You OK?" John smiled at her with his eyebrows cocked.

She answered nervously. "Great!"

"I'd say." John coughed. "I mean, you've got a better communication tool on you now. Sounds nice too." He looked at her for a moment then turned away. He started to think a little more and realized they were both behaving a little awkwardly.

Lizzie just smiled at him.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Ummm…I had fun….last night." She finally looked him in the eyes unwaveringly.

He gave her a pleasant gaze. "Yeah, me too." He let his steady stride weave a little closer to her own. As he did so, Lizzie felt another shiver, but this one was different.

"Good morning Colonel Caldwell." Lizzie shot her attention to the man John was addressing. She had been so wrapped up in her company that she hadn't even noticed the tall balding man now walking past them.

"Good morning Colonel Shepherd." The man nodded at him.

"Will we be seeing you in the meeting sir?"

"Um, no, I have something to deal with right now. Colonel Carter and I have a briefing scheduled a few hours after yours. She'll catch me up then."

"Understood, Sir." The two men nodded to each other as Caldwell made his way off.

Lizzie was brought back to her conversation with John when he laid his hand on the small of her back to get her to continue walking. He drew it away once they were moving again. "So, how does it feel, being able to talk now?"

"Different." She giggled lightly. Her eyes twitched a bit, giggling was a new feeling.

"Well that right there makes you even more loveable than before." John replied concerning her laugh.

She jerked her head towards him from his choice of words. John quickly grasped what had startled her and coughed, but he wasn't going to take it back.

They didn't speak anymore. There were a few smiles, a few glances, but other than that their short walk to the briefing room was quiet and serene.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon the large briefing room was filled. All of Shepherd's team, Lizzie, Dr. Keller and even Dr. Zelenka were present, and the group was headed by Colonel Carter and General O'Neill who both seemed to be having quite a wonderful day, for reasons neither were going to mention to anyone but Lizzie and the doctor (both were good at keeping secrets).

"Good afternoon everyone." Colonel Carter greeted. "We have a lot to cover so let's get started. First I think it would be best to run a quick overview about what Colonel Shepherd's team found on Lizzie's planet before the Rogue Wraith ship incident."

"Well, I for one, am still a bit weirded out by what we found." Ronan said to no one in particular.

"And why is that?" General O'Neill said in a very military like manner.

"I think what Ronan means, Sir, is that we're still not sure of what it is we found other than what we've already told you about." John added.

Rodney added even more. "Well, from what you've described, I think it's safe to say that Lizzie was apparently in some kind of stasis chamber. Although we have no idea why or for how long." He looked rather concerned towards Lizzie.

Lizzie looked down at the table and pulled her hands under the table into her lap. "I can't…rem-ember."

Carter and O'Neill both looked at her. "It's OK." They said in unison. The rest of the room looked at them strangely until Carter continued.

"Dr. Zelenka, has your team been able to find out anything else about the chest that was discovered?"

"No ma'am. We've examined it over and over, but we still have no idea what is in it, or for that matter how to open it."

"Well that's helpful." Jack said sarcastically. "Sorry." He narrowed his brow and looked towards Zelenka.

"No, General, you're right. All we can think, and I'm sure Rodney and Colonel Carter will agree, is that perhaps the girl is the only one who can open it. Colonel Shepherd did say that it was exposed only because of her presence."

Ronan viewed the occurrence in his mind. "He's right. She walked over to that thing and that's when the wall opened."

Teyla turned towards the young woman. "Lizzie, can you remember anything about this chest?"

"No." She shook her head as she tried to remember unsuccessfully.

And so the meeting continued. They discussed the mission, and Lizzie was unable to recall any previous knowledge about how she came to be there. She did explain that she had awoken in the water, an image to which several of them grimaced. But other than the tale of how she awoke, they learned nothing. The chest had been moved to Lizzie's room to help jog her memory. After, they discussed the rescue, and destruction of the Wraith Hive Ship. After what seemed like hours they finished. The last information revealed was the fact that General O'Neill was heading out that very afternoon to return to Washington.

As they were leaving, Lizzie hung back waiting for Jack and Sam.

"Hey kiddo, sorry to hear about that. Wish you would have told us sooner." Jack said in a fatherly tone.

"I was…scared."

Carter winced a bit. "That was a very scary thing to go through Lizzie, but you don't have to be afraid of that any more, we won't let that happen again." She put her hands on the girl's shoulders and pulled her closer as Jack moved in to speak as well.

But Lizzie wasn't done explaining. "No. Scared of wh what YOU would…think…of me."

Jack stood taller. "Look Lizzie, we know, and we're still standing here, and they all know." He motioned out the door in the direction the team and others had gone. "And they are all still here for you. You have _nothing_ to be scared of."

"Thanksss, Jack." She gave him a smile that was only half hearted.

"Well, Jack I think you need to go get your stuff together, I'll come help. You have to be going soon." Sam said sadly. They had just found out the most wonderful news and now they were going to be apart until they figured out what they were going to do about it in the long run.

"Yeah…" Jack looked to the ground, sad to be leaving.

Lizzie gave Jack a sad stare. "Coming back?"

"Absolutely." He was looking at Sam though. "Very soon." She met his gaze.

Sensing that they needed some time Lizzie decided to bow out. "Bye, Jack." She threw a big hug and received the same in return. She waved as she had become accustomed to doing when she had no voice and headed for the door.

"Hey Lizzie!" She turned back. "Watch after her for me?" He motioned towards Sam with his head. Sam gave him a stern glance. She could take care of herself. But she smiled at Lizzie to go along with his antics.

"Yes Sir!" She threw a salute and ran out. Jack just laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later Lizzie decided to return to her quarters. She was tired of her friends looking at her funny from having heard about her rather wet awakening. Stepping into the room she could tell something was different, and then she saw it. On the far side of the room the chest from her prison tomb had been placed on a table on the far wall. Slowly, she approached.

She reached down and placed her hand on top of the chest. She could feel something inside of it. It was the strangest sensation running through her blood, like a tingle of sorts. The same feeling she got around the Stargate, the same feeling she got around Sam. Only this feeling was much harder to perceive, as if there was much less of whatever caused the sensation. She put her other hand on the box as well to get a better feel for what was inside. Then, almost like a memory, she had an idea. With both hands laid on the box, she closed her eyes, trying to will it to open. Strangely enough, it worked.

The lid split down the center and popped open with a loud snap. Instead of becoming alarmed, Lizzie looked more intently at what lay before her. Inside of the chest she saw a jumble of objects. As she leaned forward the sensation of the naquadah became more apparent. She reached in and pulled something out. It was a knife. The same one she had seen in her vision when she was standing in the snow. The jewels shone brightly, and she grasped the handled and pulled it out from the aged sheath. The blade was like glass, it was so bright and pure. She placed it back in its holder and laid it on the table. She reached in again and pulled out a large crystal with both hands and placed it on the table where it sat flat. She still had not found what was causing the feeling in her blood. She continued her search inside of the chest. Next she pulled out another familiar object. The unusual top that she had been wearing in the vision was folded up against the side. It was in perfect condition, and it was hard to the touch even though it actually moved in a flexible manner. At the bottom of the chest were two more boxes like it, only much smaller. She pulled each out and tried to open them in the same way as had been effective on the chest, but to no avail. Still, none of these items were emitting the feeling of naquadah. She looked into the box but nothing was left. She stepped back and examined it further. As she did so, she realized that too much space was being left at the bottom of the vessel. The interior base should not be so high up. She got close again and placed her hand down into the bottom. As soon as her hand was flat against it, the floor of the chest kaleidoscoped outward to reveal a hidden compartment.

Suddenly the feeling of naquadah overwhelmed her fingertips and she reached into the depths of the chest and pulled out the offending item. It felt so familiar. It was cold to the touch, metal, and it was black in color. The metal was twisted into a coil; and at one end a stone of red was attached, from it dangled five pointed cups of the same metal. The cups were small. Purely on instinct she traced her left hand through the coil as each fingertip found its way into one of the cups. She locked them in place and held up her arm to examine it more closely.

Now she could see the vision in the snow again, the thing that was missing, the thing that made her stare at the rubber bands dancing on her finger tips, that made her stare at her hand after the vision. This was it. This strange metal object that now wrapped around her forearm and left a red jewel gleaming in the palm of her hand. The cups pointed like talons protruding from her fingers. And Lizzie marveled at the fact that the ribbon device on her arm fit her perfectly. Mindlessly she pulled off her top and replaced it with the one that she had pulled from inside the chest. It went on like a vest of sorts and took a delicate hand to fasten. But like the ribbon device, it was a perfect fit.

Lizzie looked down at herself and rubbed her left hand, clad in black metal claws, down her abdomen. She remembered the mirror that had been placed in her room and walked towards it. Looking in the mirror, Lizzie was astonished at what she saw. The room she had been in was not in the reflection. Instead she stood in a large room filled with flame pits and columns. There were open windows and the dark of the night's sky presented itself like a bad omen. In her mind she heard footsteps approaching, and the reflection before her revealed a man walking up behind her. He was seemingly young, possibly close to her own age. He was close to six feet tall, his hair was dark and his bright blue eyes shown through the shadows. They were not blue like hers had been though; they were more like deep ocean water, somehow familiar.

"You're up late." His voice came from behind her and she spun on instinct.

When Lizzie turned around she found no one behind her. Quickly she looked back towards the mirror, but the reflection that had been there was gone, and only her quarters were behind her. Lizzie shook her head. She could not understand why her memories were beginning to surface now, but she had a pretty good idea it had to do with coming in contact with her possessions. She was certain about one thing though, the voice that she had just heard was not the same one from the snowy planet.

As she walked back to the chest she was hit with yet another glimpse of her past and she reached out to the table to steady herself. This particular recollection was unsettling. She saw someone, a man, standing close to her, but he wasn't exactly human. She was not afraid but there was something about the way he felt. Then his eyes began to glow like amber and she gasped. Immediately Lizzie pushed herself into her present state. That feeling, it was the one she had talked to Sam about previously. The naquadah in her blood made her sense the same trait in others. She had felt it around Sam, because Sam had been invaded by a symbiote (albeit a 'good' one). She dug deeper, why was this so important to be remembering. And then she knew. Sam was not the only person that she got that feeling around. Just hours before she had walked past a man who sent a shiver down her spine. The feeling was somehow different than the one she got around Sam, something about what she sensed in him was malevolent.

Caldwell was a Goa'uld. He was one of the greatest enemies of the people of Earth, and he was supposed to be in a meeting with Colonel Carter at that very moment. Lizzie placed the crystal and two unopened boxes back into the chest and it sealed automatically. She tied the blade around her calf and headed out of her quarters. So far as she could help it, Caldwell wasn't coming near Sam or her baby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie walked through the halls with a determination that she had never had, not even when she had entered the Wraith Hive ship to save Shepherd had she felt this confident in her abilities. As she rounded a corner a guard saw her. In her mind she saw his eyes flash and she shook her head realizing that it was some kind of memory flash brought on no doubt by the stress now pumping through her.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?"

Lizzie made a curt nod.

The guard was now looking over her strange outfit. Then he noticed the knife around her leg, and finally the horrifying ribbon device that was wrapped around her arm, glistening like obsidian. "Ma'am, you need to remove your weapons, IMMEDIATELY." The guard began to draw his handgun. As he did so, Lizzie grabbed his wrist and twisted it with her right hand so that he fell to his knees, dropping the weapon to the floor where it clattered angrily. The guard reached up with his free hand to defend himself. Lizzie clutched her talon clad hand around it and forced him back down. Knowing that she didn't have time to be gentle, she kicked forward to his abdomen and he doubled forward. A quick strike to the back of his head and he was out cold. Now Lizzie was running.

Lizzie made it to the control room quick enough to see Caldwell emerge from the meeting room unaccompanied. She approached him as he was unaware of her presence, and then gripping his arms threw him several feet across the control room. "Shol'va!" She called out in a raspy cry.

Everyone in the control room began to scatter and there were scattered shrieks of terror.

Caldwell got up and began to steady his stance by bracing himself against a control desk. Lizzie walked menacing towards him. He started to come towards her but she lifted her ribboned hand and sent out a pulse that threw him sliding into the guard rails. He did not rise as quickly the second time, so Lizzie helped him to his feet by his throat. She began to bend his back over the rail, threatening to push him over at her discrepancy. "If you've as much as _thought_ about hurting her…"

"Lizzie!" Carter cried out from her office where she had come from hearing all of the commotion. The girl looked away towards Sam with a small smile seeing that she was OK. She began to turn back to her captive, but Caldwell caught her with a quick left hook. Her face swung into Carter's full view, and she watched in horror as Lizzie's eyes returned to their haunting crystal blue shade that now seemed to glow.

But while everyone around her saw her eyes change, Lizzie saw her surroundings become a battlefield. She was surrounded by warriors. Each clad in armor of various styles with even more diverse weapons. All were screaming, either in pain or rage.

"Athena!" _That voice…snow…_

She turned to see a man approaching on a horse, his sword drawn. He raced towards her and as his blade came within inches of her she felt a warm trickle go down her side. When she looked to her right she saw where the man had just defended her by beheading someone coming towards her unbeknownst to herself. As more began to be drawn to her, she began to fight.

All the while Lizzie raged in a battle within herself, her body was continuing the fight against the number of personnel who were now trying to subdue her. She lashed out at Caldwell once more, ripping four gashes into his face with the claws of the ribbon device. Two airmen that grabbed both her arms and pulled her off of the Colonel were in her own mind two of the warriors she was fighting against. She rounded a kick into one of them and sent him flying. She grabbed the other by his face as the red jewel in her hand began to glow. Suddenly another soldier grabbed around her arms to pull her away from the buckling airman. She pulled her arms free and turned, backhanding him into a control desk.

Not wanting to risk the life of her unborn child, Carter ran back into her office to call on Shepherd's team. Ronan was the first to arrive. By this time Lizzie had made her way to the stairwell. At least ten airmen lay unconscious in the control room. But those who had no approached her remained unharmed.

"Lizzie!" Ronan roared from the top of the stairs. She looked up from the bottom flight. Releasing her grip on her latest attacker. What he saw shocked him. What she saw, was a large and un-human figure glaring down from a rocky outcrop.

She whispered a name that no one heard. Then she took a step back down the stairs. She seemed to be trying to hide fright. Behind her, John and Teyla approached with weapons draw. Teyla fired a Wraith stunner to her back but it failed as had the ones used by the Wraith when she had rescued Shepherd. Lizzie turned, raised her hand and sent Teyla into a wall. Then her glowing eyes began to size up Shepherd.

"Lizzie! Stop this!" John hollered, raising his sidearm towards her. "I don't want to hurt you, SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

With an evil stare she began to raise her ribbon hand again. John steadied his grip on his weapon. "Liz! Please!" There was a mix of pain and fear in his voice.

With her next step he took the shot. But amazingly the shirt that she had put on stopped the bullet. She looked down at the small piece of metal now plastered to her side and picked it off, tossing it to the floor like a used cigarette. John re-aimed as she began to move again.

Sam was screaming from the control deck. "Lizzie! This isn't you, wake up!"

"Colonel Carter?!" Shepherd wasn't sure of what to do. He needed someone else to make the call for him.

Carter didn't respond. "Ma'am, I have to take the shot." Still nothing came from Sam.

And then it happened. Lizzie took another step forward, and a loud pop rang out in the gate room.

Then everything was silent.

**So, now do I have your attention? (mwuhaha)**

**Thank You ALL so much for your reviews! I've wanted to get to this part for sooooo long. Hope you are still interested, actually I hope you are now MORE interested lol. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think!!!!!**


	18. Caged

**Chapter 18: Caged **

John slowly lowered his weapon, finally allowing it to fall to the floor as he walked to the body sprawled in front of him. Lizzie was lying on her back, knees drawn up and hands spread out across the floor. Her silver hair was encircling her face and her eyes were closed. It would have been like she was sleeping, if it hadn't been for the blood trail running from the V in her top and forming a pool of blood that was now spreading ever wider around her.

Shepherd spoke in a barely audible voice. "We need a medical team."

No one heard him. "We need a medical team damn it!" He quickly kneeled down and moved his hands uncertainly over her chest. Finally with determination he pressed both hands on top of each other over the wound that his expert marksmanship had placed directly in the small opening of her shirt.

Footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs, and Colonel Carter came rushing past Ronan who was standing in shock.

Teyla let out a groan and began to sit up against the wall she had been thrown into. Finally Ronan remembered his feet and hurried to her side to help her up before they both made their way to Shepherd's side.

John's hands were still pressing down and Carter was running her hand over Lizzie's forehead as tears streamed down her own face.

"What happened?!" Rodney came screeching and panting at the same time into the room. "Oh my God!" He quickly bent down beside the two officers who were already around the body. "What the hell happened?"

"That's what I would like to know!" Colonel Caldwell, much worse for the wear, had made his way down the stairs, blood still spilling from the wounds on his face.

"Colonel, what did you do to her?" Carter asked accusingly, poorly hiding her distraught state.

"I didn't do anything, Colonel." He looked at the crowd growing around the person he saw justly as the enemy at that point. "I was walking out of the meeting room, when this woman comes up and throws me across the control room screaming some strange language at me."

"What did she say?" Shepherd asked thinking it could help make the situation clearer.

"It sounded like, Shol something Shol'va…why?"

"Oh God," Carter winced.

Rodney was starting to crack. "Sam, what does that mean?"

"It's Goa'uld. It means 'traitor'."

"What did you do, Sir?!" John asked angrily.

Sam put her free hand on John's shoulder, "He didn't do anything, John." She looked into his eyes, they were beginning to tear up and she could see that he was trying hard to fight it. "She thought he was a Goa'uld."

"Excuse me?!" Caldwell asked, moving his hand to apply pressure to his face.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but you had a symbiote in you at one time, and apparently it left enough naquadah in you for her to sense it." Carter began to shake her head. "I told her that when she felt naquadah in a person it meant that they had a symbiote in them, and I forgot to tell her about yours."

"That doesn't explain that thing on her arm Colonel." Caldwell was being remarkably calm for someone who had just about been killed.

Sam looked down having forgotten the ribbon device. She grabbed for Lizzie's arm and quickly removed it from her lifeless arm that slapped back to the ground when she was done. "I don't know where she got this. I've never seen one like it before."

"Where is that Med. Team?" Shepherd said paying no attention to the other people in the room.

Above them, the people on the control deck were beginning to rouse who had been hurt. Amazingly no one had been killed. Those that could now stood silently observing from the railing and stairs.

"Med team? Colonel Shepherd you can't be serious, she just about killed everyone in this room!" Caldwell was becoming livid. "You yourself shot her!"

"I know I shot her!" John looked up with rage in his eyes. "I didn't know what else to do."

Teyla crouched near Shepherd and spoke softly to calm her friend. "You did the right thing John."

Dr. Keller and her team finally came rushing into the gate room. "Oh my, what on Earth happened…oh God." Keller got a look at the pool of blood around Lizzie.

Slowly the doctor made her way up. It was obvious from looking at the scene, that the girl was dead. She moved closer without speaking. Checking the girl's throat she was shocked to find a slight pulse. Slowly she placed her hands on John's to get him to move, but he wouldn't release his grip. "Colonel, I need you to move your hands please." Slowly he complied.

Keller was even more stunned to see the wound that had drained Lizzie's blood. "Colonel, this wound is healing."

An echo of 'what's and 'how's could be heard all around her.

"Bleeding has stopped; there are already signs of tissue regeneration as well…"

Caldwell looked up to the control deck. "Anyone who isn't severely injured get down here right now and take this woman to a holding cell immediately!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie awoke on a cold hard floor. She began to sit up when suddenly a great wave of pain centered in her chest took over her. Then to add to her agony, flashes of what had happened bombarded her mind and her head began to hurt as it had done during the incident with the memory recall device.

John was leaning against a wall, pondering. He was suddenly drawn back to reality when he heard a blood curdling scream. He looked across the room to the holding cell to see Lizzie tucked over on the floor, grasping her chest and head. It took several long seconds for her to stop screaming. The resonance alerted the SFs in the room and they raised their weapons towards her.

John waved at them to lower them. "Liz?"

She no longer had a problem forming her words. "Where am I?"

It took a moment for Shepherd to respond, he still wasn't use to hearing her voice. "You're in a holding cell."

"Why?" Her voice was angry.

"You went a little, crazy in there."

Suddenly Lizzie seemed confused. "What?"

"You flipped out on Caldwell." And if by hearing his name, Caldwell entered. Lizzie's eyes flashed back to a glowing crystal blue and John couldn't tell if they had ever stopped. Seeing Caldwell, Lizzie sprung from the floor and at the cage that encircled her reaching out as he came just close enough. The energy field surrounding the cage didn't seem to have any effect on her.

Realizing she couldn't reach him just yet she pulled her arms back and placed her hands around the bars where the energy danced around them. Lizzie leaned forward as her eyes became even brighter and in a deep and sinister voice she uttered, "I'm going to kill you."

Caldwell didn't flinch even though fear was rising somewhere in the back of his mind. "Really? And why is that?"

Shepherd stepped closer. "She doesn't mean it, she's not herself, Sir." He tried to encourage Caldwell not to egg her on.

Lizzie wanted to answer him though, and one word covered it. "Goa'uld."

"Who, me?" Caldwell pointed at himself. "Afraid not, at least not anymore."

Lizzie merely raised her eyebrows and sucked her front teeth, not believing a word he said.

"Liz, he's telling the truth." John walked all the way up the cell.

She looked at him questioningly.

Caldwell regarded their interaction with distaste. "Young lady, if it had just been me you attacked, I'd of said you had a good reason. But there're about seven members of the expedition in the infirmary because of your little stunt, three of whom are listed as critical." He stepped closer and she measured the distance in her mind. "I think you should get comfortable with your new quarters."

He was just close enough and she flung her hand out so fast that he wasn't able to back away before she had his face in her grip. John tried to grab her arm and the SFs raised their weapons, but she had already let go as the Colonel fell to the ground clasping his hands around his stitched face.

She tilted her head to the side. "Sorry." Lizzie stated blankly.

Shepherd stepped closer to her, close enough for her to kill him if she had wanted but he knew she wouldn't hurt him. "Why are you doing this?"

Lizzie looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes as the glow began to subside into their former haunting blue shade. They registered in regret. Not because of what she had done, but because of how he was looking at her.

"Colonel Shepherd?" Caldwell asked now standing.

"Sir?" John turned to see Colonel Caldwell, his face perfectly healed, before turning back.

Then as if nothing had happened, Lizzie's sweet demeanor returned and the harsh blue eyes faded all the way back to brown. "I said I was sorry…I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but they were everywhere and I had to stop them…and I thought he was going to hurt Sam…"

Both men were looking at the distraught girl in awe. Caldwell was running his hand over his face, noting that both the pain and injuries were gone. John moved as close to her prison as he could without being in risk of receiving a shock from the energy field. "Lizzie, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a holding cell, you already told me."

"Do you know why?" His question was left unanswered. Lizzie looked bleary eyed towards Colonel Caldwell. Apology was written all over her face, but he was not ready to accept it fully. John watched her stare. "Sir, she may be more willing to talk to me if you're not here."

"Just don't get to close Colonel." With that the older man turned on his heels and made his way out, signaling the SFs to follow and wait outside.

Once the doors shut, Colonel Shepherd started again. "Liz, look at me." She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. "Do you know why you are in here?"

She was starting to choke up. "I hurt people." She gasped as she started to cry. "John, I didn't kill anybody this time did I?!" Her eyes looked deep into his, wide and pleading.

For a second Shepherd thought it ironic that he was actually happy to hear her say his name at such a time. "No, Liz, nobody was killed. But we need to know what happened."

Lizzie looked down at her feet. In doing so, she caught a glimpse of her clothing, and rubbed her fingers over her top. "I think I was remembering." Her fingers continued to travel up towards the V, slowly sinking into it and feeling a small scar that was fading away over her sternum.

"What were you remembering?"

She ignored his question. "John?"

Shepherd noticed how intent she was on the fading scar. Hesitantly he answered. "Yeah?"

She pulled her head up, still running her fingers over the spot on her chest. "Did you kill me?"

John didn't know how to respond, words just came out. "Lizzie, look, I didn't have a choice, and you weren't exactly making it easy…"

She cut him off, "Because I really am a monster. Is that what you saw? Is that why you shot me?"

"No! You are not a monster, and I didn't then, nor would I ever _want_ to hurt you!" John stared a hole in her as she stood silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm glad it was you."

Shepherd was stunned. "What?"

"I'm glad it was you… that stopped me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess, because, I hope I know why you would, why you did."

"Lizzie…"

She stopped him. "That's not my name, John."

"Oh God, you remember don't you?"

Lizzie huffed a short laugh. "No, I can't remember much." She turned and walked to the bench provided on the opposite side of her cell and sat facing Shepherd. "But I think that the Herald may have been right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was sitting in her office. The door was shut and she was staring deep into her computer screen. For the past hour or so, she had been watching the security feed that was being looped through the systems. Against her better judgment she had decided not to enter the room. Deep down she feared that the body that had been lying in the holding cell no longer held her friend, but someone or something completely different. Even with this fear, she had been relieved when the young woman finally awoke, revealing that she had returned to close to normal. Now however, she felt like she was eavesdropping on a rather private conversation.

_"That's not my name, John."_

_"Oh God, you remember don't you?"_

_"No, I can't remember much. But I think that the Herald may have been right."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_The girl on the screen looked down, drawing on her memory. "There was man."_

_"Who was he?"_

_"I don't know. But he called me that name."_

_Colonel Shepherd looked down now as well. Neither was looking towards the other. "What name?"_

"_Athena."_

_"Athena?"_

_"I don't like it…please don't call me that."_

_"I won't, Liz."_

_"John?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Help me."_

_"We're trying…"_

Sam closed her lap top. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. They really were trying. But this last incident was making it harder than ever. She was pretty certain now that Lizzie had more to do with the "power" that they were searching for than they had ever admitted to. She was also fairly certain that there was little else they could do to find out what that connection was in the Pegasus Galaxy. Daniel's report had been lost at the attack on the Midway station, but there was little a report could have done to predict or explain this. Colonel Carter knew what she had to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rodney, I am not sure what it is we are supposed to be looking for." Teyla called to McKay from across Lizzie's quarters.

"We're supposed to find out where she got the knife and ribbon device."

Ronan popped up from having been searching under her bed. "What is a ribbon device anyways?"

Rodney pinched his face. "What?" Then he shook his features and continued looking through a set of drawers. "Oh, that thing on her arm that threw Teyla across the gate room. It's a Goa'uld weapon. But we've never encountered one quite that creepy before. They're pretty ingenious though really."

"Really?" Ronan looked at Rodney's back somewhat bemused by his assessment.

"Well, yeah. You see they can kill you automatically, send you flying across a room." At this he gave an apologetic glance to Teyla who merely raised her brow. "Or in some cases, they can be used to torture someone for hours of depraved entertainment."

"Sounds like a party." Ronan jabbed.

Teyla's voice came from the head of Lizzie's bed. "Rodney, I may have found something…never mind."

"No, what is it."

Teyla held up Lizzie's crystal necklace. She had pulled it from under the girl's pillow where she had hidden it. "I do not recall her having worn this in some time now."

"No, not since you guys found the stasis room." Rodney looked towards Ronan.

"That place freaked her out big time. And that necklace," He gestured towards it as it dangled from Teyla's hand. "Was how she got us in and out of there. Come to think of it, I wonder if it would open that chest somehow?"

"That's it!" McKay exclaimed as he pulled the necklace from Teyla and darted over to the chest. "She must have found a way to open it." Quickly he waved the crystal over it and nothing happened. "Maybe she really is the only one who can open it…"

"Rodney, do you believe there may be other items still inside the chest?"

"It's possible. It looks pretty big to only have a knife a ribbon device and a shirt doesn't it?" He came off sarcastically as usual.

Teyla rolled her eyes at him and turned away, pulling her radio from her side. "Colonel Carter?"

Her radio made static noises then a voice came through. "Yes, Teyla?"

"We believe that Lizzie was able to retrieve her weapons from the chest discovered on the planet."

"Is it open?"

"No, it appears to have been resealed, and we have been unsuccessful in our attempts to reopen it." She cut a glance at Rodney who was still waving the crystal over the chest as if he were trying to scry for a location.

"Understood. I'd like Ronan to bring the chest back to the lab, and I'd appreciate it if you and Rodney would pack her personal effects up."

Hearing this Rodney slammed the necklace down on top of the chest and marched over to his own radio and shoved it to his mouth. "We are NOT sending her away!"

Carter shot back across the radio wave, "Rodney?!"

"Look, I don't care if I have to put a tracking device on her, or watch her myself 24/7, we're not going to throw her away like..."

Carter cut him off through Teyla's radio. "Rodney, shut up and listen to me!"

Rodney bit his lip, still fuming.

"We are not getting rid of her. I have an idea of how we may be able to help her. But she's going to have to go on a little trip. I would like her things packed and all of you to meet me in my office in two hours."

**Well, that was a little short...but I think it covered what it needed to...Thanks for the reviews.**

**Just curious but...do you guys hate me now? I promise it will get DARKER...but I listed it as mystery/drama for a reason winks **

**Please Review, I'd love suggestions for how to clarify things, or feedback on what it is that you like so far so I can keep it going. : ) Thanks again!!!!**


	19. Forever Goodbye

**Forever Goodbye**

_"We are not getting rid of her. I have an idea of how we may be able to help her. But she's going to have to go on a little trip. I would like her things packed and all of you to meet me in my office in two hours."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel Carter was awaiting a small party in her office for what was presumably going to be a lengthy meeting. While she waited she decided to use her time to forward her plan to the SGC. She had just sent the information to be forwarded in a microburst after observing the brig, when she became aware of a presence outside of her doorway.

"Colonel Caldwell?" The older man looked up from where he had been lingering outside of Colonel Carter's office.

"Colonel."

"Is there something I can help you with?" She knew there was or he wouldn't be wandering around the control deck so aimlessly.

"Yeah, actually there is." He took a deep breath as he came into her office. "I spoke with the girl."

Carter motioned to her laptop. "I saw, and heard." She seemed slightly perturbed. "When I gave you permission to speak to her I believe I asked you to use some decorum."

"Well I figured since you agreed with me on keeping her locked up for the time being…"

"That was _all_ I agreed to Colonel. You made an appropriate decision at the time, and quite frankly I agreed with it. Now however, things have changed."

"You're not seriously thinking about letting her back out in the city are you?"

"I'm not 'letting' her do anything that I haven't thought over in great detail. And I think it is also important that we all remember that the girl now locked up down there is not exactly the same person who attacked you."

Caldwell looked down and then across the room avoiding Carter's stare. "I picked up on that."

"Is there anything else Colonel?"

"No, I guess not."

Carter placed a small but forced smile on her face to lighten the mood. "Then have a safe trip back to Earth."

Caldwell walked out of Carter's office. Sam leaned back in her chair and placed her hand gently on her stomach. She finally let herself begin to think about the bigger picture. Soon she wasn't going to be able to deal with all of the smaller details of Atlantis, and being so far from Earth seemed less plausible as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right on schedule, John Shepherd's team arrived in Colonel Carter's office. The space was small, but the cloistered atmosphere seemed to echo the mood of their purpose at that time. Teyla and Rodney took the two seats in front of Carter's desk. John stood to the side of it, and Ronan took up a position leaning in the far corner.

"I know it's late, but I think we can all agree that there is no sense in putting this off."

Carter received nods of confirmation.

Teyla spoke, not willing to allow the question to go unanswered. "Is Lizzie going to be kept in isolation?"

"For now, I'm afraid so."

"Why?!" Rodney whined, "Shepherd said she was back to normal. It wasn't even her fault, Caldwell pissed her off and she thought she was protecting us."

Sam tucked her chin under. "I know who she was protecting Rodney…" He didn't know as much as he thought he did. "Caldwell isn't the reason she's being kept in a cell."

"Then why?" Ronan's voice emerged rather ominously from his corner.

Shepherd saved Carter from having to answer. "Because, Ronan, she didn't stop at Caldwell. She didn't stop at the control crew. She didn't stop at Teyla. And she wasn't going to stop with me." His expression grew cold.

Sam closed her eyes tightly at the recollection of the previous events. "Look, she won't be locked up for much longer. That's why you're all here now. I have an idea that I've already requested confirmation on from the SGC and even Washington. But before we talk about that, we need to go over everything we know right now so we can be sure there isn't another way."

Rodney clapped his hands together in a loud thwack. "Where should we start then?"

"The beginning."

Teyla began first. "We found Lizzie on the planet that was discovered in writings found on Earth. There were no signs of civilization. At the time she appeared to be a helpless victim of the Bola Kai."

Ronan snorted. "So much for helpless."

"Yes well, it would seem that she was in a weakened state when we found her."

John perked his head up. "Keller said that one possibility for why she was like that was a coma."

Rodney cocked his head. "And? So? What?"

"We know now that she was in stasis, for who knows how long. Wouldn't that be close to the same thing as a coma?"

Carter narrowed her gaze. "You have a point Colonel."

Teyla picked back up. "We know that she possesses the Ancient gene in the strongest form we have seen, however she is not one of the Ancestors. Perhaps she was the result of a union between an Ancient and a human?"

"I don't think it works that way Teyla..." Carter moved from the subject. "Of course, she could have been the result of an Ancient experiment…but the scientists have been unable to reenter the chamber, and I'm not sure sending her to do it would be a good thing."

"Well none of this explains the naquadah." Rodney rolled his eyes. "I mean, why would an entire culture be devoted to shooting her up with an element that she didn't even _need_ to be strong? I mean come on, she can heal beyond all reason and she can beat the crap out of anyone."

"And for that matter why would she have a ribbon device?" John added.

"Unless she was _pretending_."

"What do you mean Ma'am?"

Carter straightened up in her seat, pressing her hands together in front of her. "The naqudah makes her seem like a Goa'uld too. Plus it allows her to use their technology…"

"And that really would make her the FIRST Athena." Rodney blurted. Then realizing what he had said he cringed and looked towards John whose eyes widened in irritation.

"What do you mean 'first' Rodney?" Sam cut her eyes making him shrink down into his seat.

"The Herald said that there were two Athena's, an original, and the Goa'uld impostor."

"You two failed to elaborate on that part." Carter shook her head. It didn't seem to matter as much now. "What else do we know?"

John leaned in on Carter's desk. "Look what we know is this. We went to a planet in search of some kind of "power". All we found was Lizzie. Now we know that she was on that planet in stasis, with a box full of deadly goodies. She's inhumanly strong, and has the ability to heal. Someone left a prophecy about her in the Pegasus Galaxy that led to her being injected with an element used by a race of aliens in the Milky Way."

Carter cut in. There was much more to the story, but at the rate they were going there was no point in avoiding the inevitable. "Which is where I'm afraid this is leading to."

"Ma'am?" John got up from his lean and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've sent word back requesting that Lizzie be moved to Earth. There Dr. Jackson and the others who have been working on the excavation, as well as scientists with better knowledge about the Goa'uld's technology will hopefully be able to figure this all out." Carter looked around the room. "Besides, the writings seem to indicate that if she is involved with this power, or _is_ this power, then it all began on Earth."

"Who will be going with her?" Rodney asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Someone will be coming to get her. I'm afraid you are all needed here."

John's voice pierced the room. "Wait a minute, you're taking her away from her home?!"

"Colonel, I know this is hard, believe me _I know_, but in the past several months we haven't progressed that far when you think about it. IF, and I stress IF we can figure this out, then maybe Lizzie will be able to know who, or God forbid what, she really is. Going on like this without doing everything we can isn't fair to her." Carter shot the upset Colonel a sympathetic glance.

"I guess you're right." He looked at his feet and hung his arms. "So, when will she be leaving?"

"I'm expecting to receive news within a few hours. She'll be meeting her escort on the newly repaired Midway by tomorrow night if everything goes as planned."

"Tomorrow night?! Why so soon?" Rodney was irate.

"Is putting it off really going to make it any easier on any of us Rodney?"

"No, Sam, I guess not."

Carter looked around the room at all the disheartened faces. "Why doesn't everyone go and get some sleep? That's an order."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Hey, it's time to wake up."_

_Lizzie stirred when the familiar male voice tried to wake her and something was nudging at her feet. It was a deep, somewhat scratchy voice. Obviously from the sound of it the man was older. She opened her eyes to see the sun peering over the horizon. The dew was glistening on the grass that covered the glen she was in. She slowly turned over to see a shadowy male figure standing over her. She was not afraid. She continued to roll and came face to face with another man, younger, asleep at her side. They were on separate mats, but still close. As she pushed herself up to a seated position she realized that other forms were sleeping around them. _

_"We need to talk."_

_"Sure." Lizzie responded. She got to her feet and realized that she had been sleeping in yet another strange and warlike outfit. _

_She followed the man away from the others, keeping up with his stride. This was the man on the horse; this was the man in the snow. When they were several meters away, he began again._

_"Have you talked with him?" His eyes were green, somewhat faded from time. His skin was aged by the sun, but his hair was still a shade of dirty blonde. _

_"I tried." Lizzie was lying._

_"You're the only one he will listen to; you know that as well as I do."_

_"And if he doesn't?"_

_"Make him listen, or this could get us __**all**__ killed."_

_She was trying to lighten the mood. "What if we can't die?"_

_"We're not all as lucky as you, Athena."_

_"You call this lucky?!" She was angered by his words, something was boiling beneath. _

_He stood suddenly taller. "Try to remember who you're talking to here."_

_"Sorry."_

_Suddenly another voice broke their attention, "What's going on."_

_Lizzie spun around to see the younger man who had been at her side now approaching them. His eyes were blue, the same eyes as the man in the mirror, the same man. He was taller than her, with dark hair._

_Lizzie pointed over to the group that was now stirring. "Get you stuff together, we're splitting off again."_

_"You really think that's a good idea?" He questioned her._

_"You need to learn to respect your elders, especially me." She replied and pushed off from the two men, heading back to her own belongings. _

_A deafening sound began to rumble through the sky and a happy voice shouted out. "Ship's here!" _

Lizzie looked up to see the ship but all she saw was the roof of her prison cell. She was laying flat on her back on the bench. She knew no other person was in the room, the guards were outside the door. But still she heard breathing. She leaned up and jerked when she saw the Wraith in the other cell. She didn't know how long he had been there. Apparently he had been moved when she was sleeping. She thought about one of the conversations she had had with Rodney about the occasional Wraith prisoner.

She muttered under her breath. "Now I'm on the same level as these things. Great."

"I see that the so called benevolence of the Lanteans is overrated. It appears they imprison even their own kind." The creature hissed.

Lizzie turned away from him and faced the doorway to the brig.

"Ignore me if you wish…but if you grow tired of your predicament…come closer."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at his somewhat unusual pick up line for food. The wraith merely laughed menacingly and walked back to the center of his cell.

"Know this woman. You will be merely the first prisoner of this place, for when my brothers come, you will all bow to the power of the Wraith."

Lizzie had to choke back a laugh at his over the top routine.

"Do I amuse you human?"

There was nothing else to do, and Lizzie was growing bored. She turned to the Wraith and raised her brow.

"Ahhhh." He hissed again.

Lizzie got up from her seat and walked closer to the separation between them. Only bars. The wraith moved closer as well.

"Bravery? Or cowardliness?"

Lizzie stepped closer again. As soon as she did the doorway opened to the brig and Sam stepped in.

"This may be an even more fulfilling meal than I anticipated."

"Lizzie, don't get so close to that thing." Carter said nervously, for the girl not herself.

The Wraith growled.

Carter moved forward glaring daggers at the Wraith, and deactivated the force field on Lizzie's cell, then opened the door. "Come on, you've been in here long enough."

Lizzie started to move towards the doorway but couldn't resist temptation and stepped back towards the Wraith. In a hushed voice she whispered, "Eat me."

The Wraith shot his arm towards her in anger and she laughed at him when he couldn't reach her.

"Lizzie?" Carter called again with a warning in her voice. Now was not a time to push it.

"Yes?" She smiled innocently as she made her way out sticking her tongue out at the fuming Wraith.

"Come on, we need to get you ready." Lizzie stopped in her tracks. She was being sent away. A scared look came over her and her shoulders slumped.

Carter saw her reaction. "Don't worry, we're trying to help, it's a nice place, I promise." Carter held out her arm and waited for the girl to walk up to her side. Then she placed the arm over her shoulders as they began to walk. Once they were past the guards, Carter began again. "Lizzie, I wanted to thank you."

"Why? I caused a lot of trouble, I tried to explain it to John, he said he would talk to you…I thought…"

"No, no, it's OK, we've talked about this. You're going to be under a little more supervision, but yes John did explain to me. But I said I wanted to THANK you."

"For what, Sam?"

"For looking out for us." Sam moved her free hand over her stomach. She still wasn't showing.

"But you're my…I mean. I guess I care about you guys a lot. And I really didn't want anything to happen, to you or…" She pointed at Sam's abdomen. "Him. He doesn't have a name yet does he?"

"Not yet, Jack and I haven't had much of a chance to talk about it, but we were thinking about naming him after my father and a friend."

"Which friend?" She doubted it was anyone she knew.

"Well that's what we need to talk about. You're going to meet him. His name is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

The two women continued down the halls of Atlantis as Sam explained to Lizzie where she was going and why. Towards the end of the conversation Lizzie became aware of the fact that she was leaving her home. She didn't know for how long. All she knew was that at the end of that very day, she would be leaving what little she knew behind. As well as those she had grown to love. The only comfort was that Jack would be the one meeting her at the Midway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie was followed by an SF as she made he rounds to say goodbye to the city and its inhabitants. She had a final examination with Dr. Keller as she tried to avoid any glances from personnel she had injured unintentionally. She cleaned up her workstation in Rodney's lab and found herself in the presence of a misty eyed Dr. Zelenka. Her things had already been packed away and sent to the Midway. There was only a little time left, and there were four people left to say goodbye to properly.

She lucked out and found Teyla walking down a corridor.

"Teyla?"

The woman turned and Lizzie realized just how beautiful she was. She had been such a good friend. Nurturing and understanding. She had listened to the girl even when she didn't have a voice to speak with.

"Lizzie. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that." She couldn't fathom how she could still be so nice after what she heard that she had done in the gate room. "Teyla, I'm so sorry, I honestly don't even remember…"

"You have no need to apologize." Teyla stepped towards her.

"It would make me feel better if I did."

"Then consider your apology accepted. Under the circumstances I understand that you were not at fault. And I am fine other than some bruises that will surely heal."

"Good. I guess." Lizzie hung her head. "There was something else…"

"Yes?"

"Um, Sam said you all know already that I'm going, but I just wanted to tell you…and I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"It will not be the same here without you."

"No more crazy freak outs and weird dreams…can't say it'll be a bad change." She said it more to herself than Teyla.

"No, I believe there will be an empty feeling until you return."

"If I return."

"You must believe that you will. I do."

"Thanks, Teyla."

"You are welcome." And with that the two women exchanged hugs

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronan was easier to say goodbye too. He felt almost as awkward as she did.

"So, bye."

"Yeah, bye Ronan."

"Aww, come here you." He grabbed Lizzie around her waist and hoisted her up into the air and squeezed her fiercely until she squealed.

After he put her down, Lizzie started to go from the sparring room where she had found him.

"Wait a second!"

She turned back.

"I uh, got something for you." Ronan went over to the side of the room and reached into his bag. He pulled out something that he put behind his back until he was close to Lizzie once more. Then he revealed a set of sparring sticks to her. They were new. He had carved them himself and there were designs resembling some of his tattoos embossed into them.

Lizzie took the gifts in her hands and admired them. "Ronan, you didn't have to…thank you!" She looked up at him with admiration and friendly love.

"Take good care of those. I wanna test 'em out when you get back!"

Lizzie grinned at this. So far two believed she would return. But there were two left to go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie was shocked to find Rodney in tears. She was less shocked when she found that they were mostly from where he had stubbed his toe on a device he was supposed to be working on.

"Well this isn't fair."

"Why Rodney, do you think you can get Sam to let me stay?!" There was hope in her voice and he hated to break it.

"No. I was just thinking how hard it would be to get a temporary assistant with skills like yours. Heck, even Zelenka is behind compared to you."

Lizzie smiled at the complement. "Temporary?"

"Well yeah, you have to come back. You're the only one I can put up with around here."

"I'm pretty sure that goes both ways."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing." Lizzie was going to miss Rodney more than she cared to admit at the moment. For the first time she began to tear up. "I'm going to miss you, a lot."

Rodney held her in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too squirt."

Lizzie looked up while she was still holding him. "Squirt?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm a little tall for that one." She giggled with tears still rolling and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You be careful! And don't listen to any of those Earth scientists, if they were really smart they'd be here."

"Working for you!"

"Exactly!" That earned an exchange of high fives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie searched what seemed like the entire city for John. She had decided to say goodbye to him last because she knew deep down that he would be the hardest to let go of. Now she wished that she hadn't waited. There wasn't much time left before she had to leave and he was nowhere to be found. Asking for someone to call for him would have been awkward. She knew that if he had wanted her to find him she would have. Slowly she made her way down the corridor towards her quarters one last time. The SF said that he would wait outside and to take her time. She just needed one more look around to say goodbye to her physical home before she made her way to the gate room.

The room was somehow different. The majority of her personal items save for a few knickknacks that had been brought back for her on different missions, were all gone. She walked over to her bed and sat on the corner, fingering the blankets. She doubted her room on Earth could ever be as beautiful as the one she had here on Atlantis. She glanced around one more time and began to rise when she remembered that she had not said goodbye to the balcony that made her room even more spectacular, nor the ocean that lulled her to sleep many a night.

She kept her head to the floor as she walked to the doorway and it chimed open. The salty breeze of the ocean swept in on her face and she looked up to greet it when she suddenly came to the realization that someone was on the balcony already.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." John never looked away from the ocean as he leaned propped up to the railing.

"What? Why are you _here_, I looked all over for you…"

"I knew you couldn't leave without one last glimpse of the ocean." He turned to face her. "Plus I knew you wouldn't let the SF follow you into your private quarters."

"How is it that you can know me so well when I don't even know myself?" She smiled at him as she walked up to the railing to join him.

John looked her dead in the eyes. "You might not remember your past, but that doesn't change who you are to me."

Lizzie became almost somber. "And who is that?"

"Liz."

She giggled at his simple response.

"That is who you are to me. I think that name and I see your face. I see your silver hair blowing around like it is right now. I think about how smart and how strong you are, how funny you can be, and how kind. How beautiful and how…how much you mean to everyone," He reached out and allowed his hand to run down her arm to her hand. "Especially me."

She stretched out her fingers and allowed them to lace between his as tears began to well and spill over her eyelids. She choked out a word, "John…"

His free hand came up to caress her face and wipe away her tears.

"John, please don't make this harder than it is. I don't want to do this."

He drew back his hand. "Sorry…"

"No! Not…this." She gestured to their still entwined fingers. "I don't want to have to do the whole forever goodbye thing."

"Forever?"

"If something goes wrong, and I never get to see you again. Any of you for that matter."

"Liz, this isn't a forever goodbye."

"How can you be so sure?" Tears were still flowing from her chocolate eyes.

"Because if I had to say goodbye to you forever, I don't think I could bring myself to do this…" He hovered over her for a moment before he finally broke down the last wall he had keeping him from leaning in. Their lips met and his grip on her had released as he moved both arms around her and pulled her close. Lizzie's mouth was the only thing reacting at first, but when he squeezed his arms around her waist she remembered the rest of her body and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself deeper into the kiss.

They were lost in each other until a voice on John's radio broke them apart. "Colonel Shepherd come in please." It was Colonel Carter.

John pulled back but kept one arm around Lizzie as he reached for his radio that he had put on his pocket. "This is Shepherd."

"Colonel have you seen Lizzie?"

"Umm….I'm looking at her right now actually." Lizzie was beaming up at him with a sparkle in her eyes from the starlight that was beginning to come out.

"Well, I'm afraid it's time."

"Understood, I'll bring her myself."

"See you in the gate room, Carter out."

John put his radio back. He kissed Lizzie on her forehead and then took her hand and led her to the doorway. The SF's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head when he saw the young woman appear with the 2IC of Atlantis, when he knew she had entered alone.

"I'll take her from here airmen." And with that they made their way to the stargate, tears running silently down Lizzie's cheeks.

**Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the feedback, you guys are great!**

**I have another chapter that will be up by Saturday...expect to see some much awaited SG-1...squee!**


	20. New World

**New World**

There they all were; standing at the base of the stairs as the control deck dialed the coordinates for the Midway station. Lizzie's eyes were puffy and her expression grim. Suddenly the room was filled with a kawoosh sound as the stargate opened.

No one spoke, they all just looked at the young woman standing in front of them. Sad faces all around put on fake smiles to try and ease her discomfort.

"Colonel Carter, we've received confirmation from the Midway, they're ready for transport."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Carter replied to the officer atop the control deck. She turned towards Lizzie. "OK then….this is it."

"Bye Lizzie, we'll see you soon." Rodney came forward and hugged her again. But he wasn't the only one; soon both Shepherd and Teyla, and even Ronan were crowed around her in a tearful group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She sniffed. "You're the only family I know."

"We will miss you also." Teyla replied as they began to back away and give her some space.

"Yeah, you better go now so you can figure this out and get back here." Ronan smirked.

"Yeah Lizzie, it's not like its _forever_…" John shot her a meaningful glance. His choice of words spoke volumes that the others couldn't possibly understand. She gave him a brief smile and held back more tears.

Sam came closer to her, reaching out for her arm. "It's time." She pushed up her bottom lip, halfway between a frown and a smile because she couldn't decide which to use. Lizzie grabbed her in a hug and lifted her mouth close to Sam's ear.

"You _two_ take care." She stood back and smiled at Sam

"We'll be fine, don't worry." She whispered to her before raising her voice for everyone to hear. "General O'Neill is waiting on the other side, you'll be fine as well."

The two women walked towards the gate, Carter stopped halfway there allowing Lizzie to take the rest of the journey across the small stretch on her own in a very symbolic kind of gesture.

Lizzie stood before the event horizon. This was it. This moment marked something changing; she could feel it in her very being. She knew that once she stepped through, she would never return as the same person. If only they could feel what she felt, perhaps they wouldn't make her go. Something was happening, she could feel it. But with all of the worry and fear of what was to come, there was also a curiosity that screamed for an answer, any answer. Lizzie turned back to look upon the familiar faces. She never turned back around to face the gate. She wanted to remember them this way, in case this truly was the last time she would ever step foot on Atlantis. She began to step backwards and raised her hand to bid a final and silent farewell. She saw their hands begin to rise in response just as she felt the stargate take her.

Soon she was staring at a glistening event horizon that melted before her eyes into a sterile steel wall. Lizzie hung her head trying to choke back tears. After a few seconds she felt the pressure of a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie?" It was Jack. His voice was low, trying to sympathize with her already.

She lifted her head but didn't turn around. "Hey, Jack." Her heart was not in it and he could tell.

His hand fell from her shoulder. "Wanna…talk?"

"No. But thanks. Can I just go to sleep now?"

Jack breathed out deeply. "Sure kiddo."

Lizzie finally turned around and followed him to the area set aside for her. Given it wasn't private, seeing as a large portion of the station was still undergoing repairs, General O'Neill made sure that the others on the station gave her some space. He minded her privacy as well while she lay on a small cot off to the side. Her eyes had stared at the wall she laid facing for the better part of an hour until she drifted into a restless sleep.

_A man she had yet to remember was bowing before her. "Majesty, I did not know what else to do."_

_Lizzie was staring down from an ornate seat atop a small number of stairs as he shook on hands and knees. "You failed me."_

_The man rose up. "There was no other way!"_

_"There is always another way. You chose to save yourself. That wasn't the other way."_

_"Majesty please! Had I known…"his eyes were wide with fright. _

_Void of emotion she silenced him. "Stop your pleading. I've heard enough. I have only one other question for you…"_

_"Yes, my lady?"_

_Lizzie leaned her head to the side with a wry smile... "When did she turn you?"_

_He did not respond. He got to his feet and began to back away. He was about to run and yet she remained perfectly calm. She reached down to her ankle and pulled the bejeweled knife up. Seeing it the man bolted. Lizzie stood, and then sent the blade flying a good fifteen feet where it landed in his back. The man fell dead._

Lizzie awoke screaming in terror. She looked everywhere trying to see where she was. The place was so unfamiliar that she could not remember how she had gotten there until Jack came running into the area.

"What happened?!" She did not respond except by silencing her screams to a mild whimper. Jack sat at the edge of her cot and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lizzie, wake up, don't do this again…"

She gasped. "I'm not…I won't…sorry…"

Jack narrowed his gaze. "Are you OK?"

She nodded while answering, "Bad dream."

"How bad?"

"Very." She looked around the station for a moment before turning back to him as he drew his hands to his sides. "I um…was remembering…something."

"Did someone hurt you? Because that sounded pretty…ya know." He wavered his hand, at a loss for words.

"No. No one hurt me…kinda the opposite."

"Ah." Jack raised his head. He didn't want to know. He had read the report. He knew what they were afraid of. Plus a private letter from Sam had warned him of the possibilities while at the same time pleading with him to help her. He would do anything Sam asked, but he wondered if she had forgotten how fond of the girl he was as well. He wasn't going to let things get out of hand if he could help it. And he wasn't going to lose the Lizzie he had grown to care for so much either.

She breathed out one more time. "So…is there anything to eat?"

Jack chuckled. "Feel like some M.R.E.s?"

Lizzie cringed and stuck her tongue out a bit. "Yum." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but it isn't going to be much better at the SGC."

"Will you tell me about it?" Jack gave her a curious glance. "The SGC, and the people there." She got up off her cot and watched as he grabbed his knee as he did the same. "Anything to keep my mind off of home…I mean Atlantis."

"I know what you mean. Come on, I'll tell you all about the place and all the people you're going to be meeting soon. Daniel's pretty excited to meet you by the way."

"You mean Danny's namesake, or which ever way that works?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, half masking a grin. "You know…"

She stopped him. "I'm not telling anybody, don't worry." She giggled.

"I guess I can trust you." He smiled. "Guess there's no turning back on names now. Of course when my wife makes up her mind…lets just say that's that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aside from a few short conversations with Jack, Lizzie spent her stay on the Midway in a depression induced sleep. But finally it was time to take the final leg of the journey to Earth. The stargate was open, and the crates of her belongings had already been sent through.

"You ready?" Jack looked at Lizzie with a crooked grin.

She drew out her response. "As I'll ever be…"

Jack reached out and took her hand, pulling her slightly resistant form behind him as they entered the event horizon. True she was already on the Midway, far from Atlantis, but now she was stepping further away from anything she knew, and onto a world that she didn't think she could have ever known.

The bright light that filled her view as she stepped through was suddenly gone and a cool sensation came over her as she emerged on the other side, still being towed by Jack.

A strangely distorted voice rang out in the concrete space that they had stepped into. "General O'Neill, welcome back Sir. General Landry is waiting in his office."

"Thanks Walter!" Jack let go of Lizzie's hand and pointed up to the window of the control room. Lizzie followed his indication and noticed the small man working at a computer who had called down to them.

There was a snap and buzz as the large door to the gate room opened. Lizzie however, was more interested in the stargate behind her and had walked back up the ramp to investigate it.

A man in glasses came through the opening door. "Jack!"

"Daniel!" Jack replied with a smile.

Dr. Jackson looked up the ramp, squinting from behind his glasses. "Is this her?"

Jack turned around. "Yeah, this is her." He paused to assess what she was doing. "Hey Lizzie, I'd like you to meet someone!"

She didn't even hear him. Instead she was running her hand over one of the chevrons of the gate.

"Earth to Lizzie!"

Suddenly the girl's head spun with a startled glance towards the two men who were now standing at the base of the ramp. "Sorry, I was…this one's different."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Come again?"

"Your stargate, it's different than the one on Atlantis. This one…" She pointed to the gate over her shoulder as she made her way down the ramp. "I remember."

Jack looked to his feet and muttered under his breath. "Oh boy." He was nervous about how much she was going to remember, especially after witnessing one of her dreams first hand. Even more so he was afraid of how much of her they were going to lose if she finally regained her full memory.

Daniel on the other hand was already fascinated by her recollection. "Really?! You've seen a gate like this before?"

Lizzie's eyebrows shot up and the borage of questions coming from the stranger standing before her. Of course, she knew who he was from the picture in Sam's office, but she still turned to Jack for some assistance.

"Easy Daniel, she just got here, you're going to have plenty of time to annoy her." Jack swallowed when his best friend sent him a grim glance. "Yeah, anyways…Daniel I'd like to introduce you to…"

Daniel broke in, "Athena." Having read the updated report as soon as it had arrived, and then several more times after that, Daniel was absorbed in his excitement over meeting her.

Lizzie pursed her lips together, trying to fight back making any decisions about the man too soon. But he was pushing it by using that name. "That has YET to be confirmed."

"Sorry, I just…"

She perked up with an added girly tone to her voice. "No problem. Lizzie will be fine though, if you don't mind."

Daniel looked to Jack who was trying not to crack up at what he saw as the Carter effect having been perfected by the girl. He shrugged at Daniel. "She's good."

Daniel gave him another warning glance which Jack ignored. "Well then, Lizzie, it is an honor to meet you."

A grin spread across her face, "It is an honor to meet you as well Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel."

She repeated his name with a smile. "Daniel."

Jack clapped his hands. "OK campers, I hate to break this up but the lady and I have a date with a doctor and a general."

Lizzie huffed. "I'm going to grow a tail."

Jack gave her a funny stare.

She cleared up his confusion. "Lab rat."

"Good one!"

"Thank you, I try." A huge grin slipped across her face for a second before the depressed expression returned. Jack saw it, and was fairly certain that it would take a long time for her to lose it.

Daniel couldn't help but notice how impressionable Lizzie seemed to be. Having only known her for the better part of 5 minutes, he could already see traits that had been picked up from his friends. He could also see a personality all her own, and it was good. Even having read the report, he couldn't quite believe everything that she was said to have done. He followed behind now as she and Jack headed towards the infirmary before going to see the other general. He couldn't help but listen to their conversation with a smirk on his face.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to get stuck again? I'm really starting to hate the whole needle thing. I mean you'd think bleeding out in the gate room would have been enough…"

"I'll talk to the doc. You just had full blood work done before you left anyway."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it kiddo."

Daniel took a closer look. She wasn't a kid. Her personality maybe a bit, but he had expected someone seemingly younger than what he had met. Perhaps her true age was beginning to show as her memories began to surface. He could only wonder until he had a chance to talk with her one on one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, Lizzie was escorted to Daniel's office where he was sitting diligently working on something in a notebook. The airmen left to escort her while Jack was busy let her wander into the room before he took up his positioning the hall. Daniel never noticed her; he was too enthralled in his work. She looked around the room at the myriad of artifacts that lay cluttering the space that was available. Two large white boards in the back of the room were covered in writings of languages that seemed familiar, but unreadable at first glance.

Lizzie cleared her throat.

Daniel didn't stir.

She tried again louder.

This time Daniel raised his eyebrows and then finally his head. "Hey, sorry I didn't see you come in. I guess everything has been fixed up?"

"Well, according to Dr. Lam's review of my files, I'm mostly human. And according to General Landry, as long as I don't go "Buffy" on anyone I'm a welcomed guest who is not allowed within 5 floors of the surface until further notice." She looked impassively around the room before looking back to Daniel. "What's a "Buffy" anyways?"

Daniel didn't care to explain. "Dunno."

Lizzie shrugged and chewed her lip. "So…you wanted my help with something?"

"Oh yeah yeah, sorry, hang on." Daniel quickly dug through some papers on his desk. Having found them he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "These are pictures of some walls that were discovered at a dig in Greece."

"Greece?" It sounded familiar but she wasn't going to admit it.

"It's a country on this planet."

"Ah."

"We did some carbon dating several different times; we can't seem to get a decent estimate after the first one. They seem to be at the very least 2,000 years old, probably closer to 3."

Lizzie took a picture from his hands. "Is that a significant time in…Greece?"

"Not for what we're looking at, no."

"So, your dig hasn't turned up any other conclusive evidence? No remains, no sculpture, nothing that would give you a better idea of who made these walls or why?"

"No." He drew the word out as he examined the girl yet again. She became very serious when she inspected the photos. Her mental processes also seemed to change. Wisdom. He couldn't help but think that her quick and light work of the subject would be something reminiscent of the myths of Athena's intelligence.

"Cool." That however, was reminiscent of too much time around Jack (thought honestly much of it had been from Shepherd). "Well, honesty is supposed to be important apparently. It was actually a big part of my discussion with the two Generals a bit ago."

"What do you mean?" Daniel pulled a stool up for her and sat back in his own.

Lizzie smiled at his gesture and sat as she continued her speech. "Jack said that it was important for me to tell you guys everything. After all that has happened…" She looked down sadly before continuing, "…let's just say he thinks it would be best if I told either you or him the whole story up front. He thinks you guys will help me better that way." She huffed a bit. "Of course that worries me a bit."

Daniel put his pictures down. "Why is that?" There was true concern in his voice.

"Oh, this is hard." She looked towards him after glancing at her knees. Somehow she felt that she could trust him. There was just something in his eyes. That, and the praise he had received courtesy of Jack and Sam. "It's just, when I do…you know…remember anything, it's just a flash. I never see the whole memory in full context. I just keep wondering if I'm missing the bigger picture. I mean, they have to be important if they're popping up right?"

"Believe it or not, I know exactly what you mean." He turned to face her.

"How? Did someone drown you in a tomb, leave you on a planet in the middle of no where without any memory of who you were or why you were being punished?" He raised his brow shocked at her response. "Sorry, that was rude." She looked down. "I guess I'm just in a bit of a bad mood, that's all."

"Don't worry about it. And no, nobody did that to me." She just shook her head still ashamed of her behavior. "Actually…someone left me naked on a planet in the middle of no where with no memory of who I was or how I got there."

Lizzie's eyes shot up and her head jerked back a bit. "Naked?! Wow, guess it could have been a whole lot worse."

Daniel just laughed. Now he was beginning to see what his two best friends had become so attached to. "Hey, what do you say we let you get your bearings before we work on this anymore? I'm sure you've had a stressful couple of days, and putting off one isn't going to hurt."

"Well, Jack was going to give me a better tour, but he's busy." Lizzie hopped off her stool.

"Well, how about I show you all of the intellectual spots, and then Jack can show you the commissary and the gym?" Daniel smiled at her as she giggled. The two of them made their way out into the hall, Daniel leading the way. The 'honesty' part of the conversation was forgotten. It would come back again soon though.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Daniel began to show Lizzie around the SGC and introduce her to the personnel she would most likely run into on a regular basis, Jack was having a rather important discussion with General Landry.

"Look Hank, I just want your word that she'll be safe here while I'm in Washington."

The other General leaned back in his office chair. "Jack, this isn't that simple. We're already keeping the majority of this off the radar from the IOA, but if she goes crazy again like the report from Colonel Carter was talking about, we may have some problems keeping a lid on it."

"You heard her earlier. She isn't going to hide anything from us. I told her she needs to tell either Daniel or myself whenever she remembers something. Hopefully that will stave off any more episodes." Jack folded his arms in front of his chest.

"OK Jack, you're in charge of this so I guess there isn't much else I can say. But this is my base, and if something crazy does happen…"

Jack grew stiff. "IF something crazy happens, I'll handle it myself."

Hank leaned over and flipped the file in front of him closed. "Alright."

"Thanks Hank." The other man just nodded his head. Jack took that as his cue and made his way out to find Lizzie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He didn't find her where he had expected to. After looking all around Daniel's office and the rooms around it, he finally asked a tense airman if he had seen a young girl with silver hair. His description helped tremendously and he was soon on his way to the gym.

Jack walked in to see a small crowd of young Air Force officers snickering to the side of the gym. He turned his glance to what they were so involved in and saw Daniel crouched over Colonel Cameron Mitchell, lying on his back with a rather displeased look on his face. Lizzie was standing nervously behind Daniel. She was the first to notice Jack's presence and headed over to his side in a flash, never opening her mouth. She was practically hiding behind him.

Jack was ready to know what had happened but first decided to put a little fear into the young officers. "What's going on in here? Shouldn't you people saving the world instead of standing around doing nothing?!" The group suddenly snapped to attention. Lizzie however, never took her eyes off of the older men on the other side of the room; Jack's presence never caused fear in her.

"You're all dismissed." Jack said in a monotone. A small grin slipped across his features after the last soldier scurried out like a frightened mouse. He still had it.

"Jack?" He turned back to Lizzie. Her eyes were wide, then he noticed the slight hint of mischief hidden in them. "I think he's over reacting…" She winced a bit.

"Mitchell?!"

"Yes sir?"

"Why are you lying down on the job?"

"Well sir, I wasn't."

"And yet, here you are, on your back."

Daniel choked back a laugh and shot an apologetic nod to Mitchell when he heard him. "Colonel Mitchell didn't believe me when I told him about Lizzie's _proficiency_ in hand to hand."

Jack began to crack a wide smile. "Really?"

"Yep." Daniel replied.

"Doubt her now son?"

"No sir." Mitchell groaned.

Lizzie stepped forward. "Sorry Colonel Mitchell, I tried to warn you…"

"No problem. Just thought my little advantage would have helped."

Jack broke into the conversation "Advantage? I wouldn't pull the gender card with her Mitchell, she's been around Carter a while, she might arm wrestle you next."

A fit of giggle erupted from Lizzie who clammed up the second Jack looked towards her.

"Wasn't even implying that Sir. I was referring to my Sodan training."

Lizzie got a curious look on her face. "You mean the jaffa?"

"Lizzie?" Daniel stood up from his crouch. "Who told you about the Sodan?"

Lizzie looked up trying to think. "No one that I can remember. It just kinda popped in my head…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, and before with that whole honesty thing, I was trying to tell you that I could read a lot of those writings you were showing me."

Daniel narrowed his gaze some more. "Which ones?"

"Ummm…the Ancient stuff and a couple of the others. I don't know what they're called though, sorry."

"No problem. We'll talk about it tomorrow, don't worry about it."

Lizzie pressed her lips together and nodded. Admitting everything _was_ going to be a problem, she could feel it.

Jack broke the tension. "Anybody else hungry?"

Lizzie raised her hand and Daniel nodded, never breaking his view off of the young woman.

"How about you Mitchell?"

He waved from the ground, "Yeah, I'll catch up."

**Please review and let me know what you think. I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. Is this a sign that the story is getting stale? Let me know please so I can fix it up if that is the case. **

**Thanks again for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was like writing a new introduction all over again. I still have a few characters to introduce in the next chapter (you know who they are!). **

**Look to meet some of Lizzie's old adversaries very soon as well!**

**Hope you're all paying attention to the details…some of this may pop up again later and be very very important.**

**PS Happy Valenship to the S/J Ship Family **


	21. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

The Next morning Lizzie awoke later than usual, call it universal jet lag. Her room was dark and dank far beneath the mountain in Colorado; a state she had yet to see. She rolled over in the dark and fumbled for the lamp, knocking a water glass onto the floor where it shattered.

"Crap." She muttered.

This world that her friends had come from was less than a day in her memory, and yet she already had distaste for it. She missed the sound of the ocean, the morning light, her friends. At least one was still around. And it seemed that she was making a new one with Dr. Jackson and possibly Colonel Mitchell if he didn't hold a grudge. She finally reached the lamp switch and squeezed her eyes shut when the yellowed bulb illuminated her face. She threw herself back down on her bed and snorted. This day was ready to be over with already. Finally she sat up and moved around to a seated position hanging off the bed. Forgetting all about the glass she hopped up to receive a sharp shooting pain running through her right foot. A large chunk of the broken glass had lodged horizontally into the sole of her foot.

Lizzie hissed in pain as there was a knock at the door. "Now what?" She cried to herself, the pain was worsening quickly and she plopped back onto the bed.

"Ummm…Lizzie, it's Daniel, are you up?"

"Yeah, just a second." This was going to take more than a second to fix. Blood was pouring out of her foot leaving drips down the bed clothes and making Pollock stains all across the floor.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Daniel sounded impatient.

"It's open…" He had barely given her time to answer as he came through the door with papers in his hands. He was looking down at them.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up, I was looking at something and I wanted to ask you if you…" Daniel looked up to see Lizzie tending to her foot. "What happened?!"

Lizzie was digging at her foot trying to push the piece of glass out by pressing on the sides of it. "Accident." She winced.

"Here, let me help you. We need to get you to the infirmary!"

She reached quickly as enough glass became exposed for her to grab it between her forefinger and thumb. "No, it's OK, I got it." She pulled as the shard became longer and the blood began to pour more fiercely until she was holding it up like a prize from a cereal box. "See," She turned towards him, "Got it!"

"Yeah but your foot…"

Lizzie threw the glass on the bedside table and grabbed around her ankle and pulled her foot up to inspect it. "Is fine…see." She lifted it towards Daniel. As he looked he saw the last part of the wound seal up, leaving only a faint pink line in her skin. Aside from all the blood it was as if nothing had happened.

"Wow."

"Daniel, would it be alright if I clean up this mess before we start working today?"

"Um yeah sure…"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Daniel couldn't help standing there studying the young woman like some strange artifact. How could she be so calm about something like that. She had shuffled to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and was now hastily scooping up broken glass and swiping blood swirls off the floor.

Lizzie realized he was still staring at her. She stopped her work as she was crouched on the floor and looked up at him cautiously. He realized that he had been staring, and quickly raised his expression and turned. "See you in a bit." Then he left. He was well aware that she hated people looking at her like she was something un-human, and yet something was odd about her that he just couldn't place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lizzie had finally gotten changed into a pair of now worn in jeans and a black t-shirt she made her way out into the halls and tried to get her bearings. SFs were already staring at her and she quickly made eye contact with the concrete floors and followed one of the colored lines away from scrutinizing eyes. Anyone who knew her well enough would have realized something was bothering her when she didn't look for the commissary. Halfway to Daniel's office she ran into the one face that could cheer her up.

"Jack!" He was dressed in his best, very odd, and Lizzie slowed her approach to try and analyze the situation.

"Hey Lizzie. So how was the first night?"

"I think the word you would use is 'sucked'."

Jack was taken aback. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been THAT bad."

She cocked her head to the side. "Nightmares with a side of glass up my foot this morning."

Jack winced. "So not good, but hey, at least you weren't in a prison cell!" Jack put on a grin to try and lighten the mood.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes. "You mean like the other day?"

Jack halted eyes wide. If he could have lifted his foot to his mouth and swallowed it he would have. "Yeah…sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You were just trying to help." She gave him a meek smile. "So…wanna get some breakfast, I'm not that hungry but you could tell me about Washington…or we could…"

Jack broke her off. "Yeah Lizzie, about Washington…"

Lizzie's heart broke right then and there. It would have stopped beating entirely if she could have controlled it. "You're going back aren't you?" She already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Jack now slumped as well.

"Have a safe trip then. I guess I'll see you around." Lizzie started to walk away, forcing herself not to just sit down and curl up in a ball. Now she was all alone, wishing no one had found her on that stupid planet.

Jack however, unexpectedly grabbed her as she started to leave and pulled her into a bear hug. "Hey, you're not getting off that easy!" He ruffled her hair a bit before he let her go. "I'll be back soon enough," He looked around to see if anyone was listening in. "A certain Colonel and myself have some things to work out still if you know what I mean." He gave her a wink and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes you sure do don't you?" She smiled again.

"Well." Jack coughed. Showing this much emotion when he was supposed to be a tough General when someone could see him at any moment was starting to worry him. "Go play nice with Daniel, I'll talk to you soon."

She started to saunter off as he made his way to the elevator shaft. "And Lizzie!"

She stopped and turned as he stepped into the elevator.

"You need anything, anything at all, just tell Daniel or Hank to call me. Don't even worry about the time difference…I'll just…pick up the phone…" He gestured with his hands.

"Yes, Sir!" She called back as the doors began to shut, and Jack was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie skipped over her breakfast idea and made her way into Daniel's office where he was hidden from view by stacks of reference books and files.

"Daniel?"

His head popped up like a gopher. "Hey! Glad you made it, did Jack catch you before he left?"

"Yeah." She pursed her lips and clapped her hands once rubbing them together. "So…shall we get started?"

"Sounds good to me. I've got some copies for you already…" Daniel pulled out a set of folders teaming with lose papers that were ready to fly out at any moment. "Here you go." Then he reached for one more, much smaller and tidier one. "And here is what we've got so far."

Lizzie measured the large stack now precariously situated under one are in comparison to the smaller folder now balanced delicately on one palm. "This is all you've been able to translate out of this?" She motioned to the stack now beginning to slip as she quickly threw it up on the only empty desk space she could find.

"We'll we've been busy on some other stuff too…and I have a bit of an issue that doesn't go away that much…" Daniel looked away for a moment. "But we have the better part of a week without that particular interruption so what do you say we get started?"

Lizzie grabbed a stool and hopped up on it, shimming a bit to get the feel for it. "So why don't we start with what we already know?"

Daniel got a wide grin and pulled up a chair as well. "I was just about to suggest that myself." He pulled out the smallest file. "OK, here's what we know besides what I've already told you." He pulled up a single document. "This part here seems to be the introduction of sorts; it tells what the purpose of these walls was. They refer to something that was 'left to be found by those who need it most. It raised the great mountain to the ground and bestowed power to the great defenders of the rightful power of Earth.' Which is rather inconclusive when the rest of the information is scattered like it is. The rest of it talks about the destruction of a great mountain and so on and so forth. There is more information about this 'future power' but only small parts have been deciphered yet, and a lot of it seems to be repeated."

"Daniel?" Lizzie was pulling an image out of the stack. "I don't think the context of this is completely accurate."

"What do you mean."

"Well I'm assuming this is where you found the introduction. But these languages are so jumbled that they can mean different things…"

"How many of those do you understand exactly?"

Lizzie laid the picture down and began to point to four separate areas of the text.

"You understand ALL of those?"

"Yes…and these two look familiar as well." She pointed to another set of images.

"All five of the languages on here you know?"

"Well to a degree yes, don't you?"

"Well yes but I'm a linguist…"

Lizzie cocked her head. "So?"

"Never mind." He shot out quickly as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Why don't you work on the images over there, and I'll work on these."

"Good plan."

And so Daniel and Lizzie began their tedious work of translating the writings and putting them into several different contexts to see which one would come out right. Little did she know, but Lizzie's bad day would become a rather bad week. She woke up in a poor mood everyday and spent half of her days helping Daniel translate and the other half trying to sleep away her emotions.

Finally one morning Lizzie got to a page that had yet to be translated in any way. "Hey Daniel!" She called eagerly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I may have found something!"

"Really?" He got up and quickly moved closer to where she was seated. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked slightly gaunt from where she had been skipping meals. True she was eating enough to feed a healthy young airman, but her metabolism required greater intake than most.

"Here." She pointed to the page she was on. "If I'm reading this right…and I'm pretty sure I am…then…wow."

"What does it say?" Daniel could have taken a stab at it himself but over the week he had learned to give Lizzie the benefit of a doubt. He trusted her abilities and was happy when he saw her figure something out on her own. It was as if he was proud of her. She had such an effect on everyone and in that short time he had come to see what it was that Jack and Sam couldn't stop raving about.

"OK, let me see." She sat back. "'The power is the key to the entirety of its entity of future purpose'." She looked at him rather mystified in what she was reading. "'It's hands are stained and will stain those of it's', and I can't figure this word out. It looks like 'owners' but it doesn't make since like that, its more like…like…'leaders' or someone in charge, like the power has someone who is in charge of it, but they don't own it.

"Where do you get that?"

Lizzie pointed to a single symbol. "Free will."

"How can 'power' have free will?" Daniel wondered out loud.

"Power can't. But a person can." Lizzie looked up at Daniel slowly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Daniel come on, we both know why I'm really here. You could have translated this by yourself eventually."

"Lizzie…"

"No, I want this out in the open. I'm being honest with you; I want you to be honest with me, please." Her eyes were so sad he couldn't lie.

"We think that there may be a connection between you and these walls, or better yet, the power that they're talking about."

"I'm guessing the free will part justifies the idea that the power may have been a living thing?" Lizzie looked for his response.

"Sounds like it. Plus…" He wasn't sure if he should continue. "Plus we found you on the planet that the walls named."

"Thought so."

"Look Lizzie…"

"Daniel, I'd rather know now…at least I think I want to know. Can we just finish figuring this out please?" She turned around.

"Unless!"

"Unless what?" She was shocked by his exclamation.

"You said you remembered people calling you Athena right? And that's who that prophet or whatever he was on that planet in the Pegasus Galaxy thought you were right?"

Lizzie nodded.

"What if you, or whoever they thought you were, or someone else entirely perhaps, controlled the power?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if it really was a weapon or something? Maybe the free will was that of the person who used it?"

"Daniel, I don't think that's how it worked…I mean…"

Daniel's excitement dropped automatically and he stood straight. "But it's possible isn't it?" He had made his point. The fact was that they didn't know. And jumping to conclusions without proper facts wasn't going to solve the riddle. They still needed time.

"Oy." Lizzie slapped her forehead. Daniel couldn't help but smother a chuckle at her reaction.

With his point made, Lizzie and Daniel continued to try and unscramble the other sections of the text. Even when they were able to decipher a language, the patterns themselves continued to elude them. Soon enough a pair of boots could be heard lightly bounding into the room.

"Hey Daniel, I'm back!" Vala Mal Doran stopped suddenly as she entered his cluttered office and saw the silver headed younger woman seated beside Daniel.

Lizzie and Daniel both turned towards the visitor who immediately began to size up the former.

"And you are?"

"Lizzie." The girl said with a nervous hesitation.

Vala continued her interrogation. "And you're working so closely with Daniel because?"

Lizzie was becoming thoroughly confused by this new woman's behavior. "Because that's what I'm here to do; help Daniel translate."

Daniel took his glasses off and set them down on top of his papers. "Vala, we're busy right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"We most certainly cannot! When were you going to tell me you got some trollope of an assistant?"

Lizzie's mouth shot open in an indignant reaction, but she said nothing.

Daniel stood up calmly. "Vala, this is Lizzie. She just arrived a few days ago from Atlantis. We're trying to help her get her memory back because she doesn't know who she is. And hopefully these translations may help us figure that out."

Vala was a bit taken aback. "Oh." She drew a smile across her face towards Lizzie. "Sorry about that. But just so you know he's a terrible…"

"Vala!"

Lizzie was biting her index finger as she took in the scene between the two.

"You brought this on yourself Daniel, you should have told me before I found out on my own, which I ALWAYS do…"

"Um, sorry to interrupt guys but…"

Daniel sighed. "Go ahead Lizzie."

"Vala you really don't have anything to worry about, he's not my type." Lizzie saw Daniel's expression become rather comical at that remark, eyebrows high and an 'o' shaped mouth. "No offense."

"None taken." He said in a hushed tone.

Vala however decided to keep the issue heated. "Well why not? He's a very attractive man."

"Yes I guess he is but…I kinda have one of my own…"

Daniel spun around. "Really? You can remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I…oh." Lizzie clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. Way too much information. This was getting out of hand.

"Wait a minute, someone on Atlantis?" Daniel stepped forward like an interrogator.

Vala had now completely forgotten about the argument she had fired up and hopped forward mischievously "Oh do tell!" Daniel just shook his head at her.

"I'd rather not." Lizzie said with a stretched wince.

"Lizzie, do I need to call Jack about this?"

Suddenly her voice sounded like she had sucked the helium out of a balloon. "No!" She looked all around the desk in front of her for some tool of assistance. She picked up a page. "Oh look!" She waved it around in front of Daniel, "Ancient texts that have yet to be translated. Could be very important!"

Vala stepped forward to grab the paper from her hand, but in doing so she came close enough for Lizzie to feel something that she was ill-prepared for. She jumped from her seat as it clattered to the floor and pushed up against the table. Her eyes suddenly became engulfed in a radiating light blue.

Vala jumped back behind Daniel as quickly as she could. "Goa'uld!" Both women shouted in harmony.

Realizing how quickly the situation was about to go sour, Daniel stepped between the two just as Lizzie began to take on a dark expression and two SFs came running into the office having hear the commotion. "NO! NO! NO! No one's a Goa'uld, stop!" Everyone froze and looked at him.

"Lizzie, Vala's like Caldwell, former host, just like Sam…please think about this."

Vala was holding Daniel's arms from behind. "Daniel, her eyes…"

"She's not a Goa'uld either."

The SFs lowered their guns upon hearing this but remained fervent at the doorway.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Daniel."

He never took his gaze from Lizzie, her eyes still boiling brightly. "What are you talking about?" He said in hushed tones.

"I remember those eyes." He finally looked at her dead on. "At least, Quetesh did."

"Who?" Lizzie said, eyes blending slowly back to brown.

Vala finally became serious. "The Goa'uld that invaded me a long time ago."

Daniel waved the SFs out of the room. Then he sat up the chair that had been overturned as Lizzie subconsciously found it and sat down.

"Where is this Goa'uld now?" Lizzie asked again.

"She's dead."

"Good."

"Very, but why do you want to know where she is?"

"Because you said she knew me."

"She knew your eyes, at least I think she did. When they looked like," Vala indicated Lizzie's face, "That. I remember flashes of them. Nightmares hidden within her memories."

Daniel looked perplexed. "Vala, are you saying that Quetesh knew this girl?"

"Either that or it was in her genetic memories." Vala looked back to Daniel. "Either way, those eyes were a source of great troubles for the Goa'uld; long before you guys or anybody else I can think of."

It was Daniel's turn to slump in his chair and rub his face over with his hands. "This just keeps getting better and better." He mumbled.

"Daniel where did you find her?" Vala questioned again.

"She woke up from stasis in the Pegasus Galaxy. And from what you've just said, I'm guessing she'd been in there for a good long time." He looked over to Lizzie with a solemn stare.

Her eyes didn't widen, they didn't do anything. They just stared blankly at the space in front of her. "Can I got get a bite to eat, please?"

Daniel didn't know what to say. In her position he would probably be rather catatonic as well. "Sure."

Lizzie got up silently and walked out of the office. Behind her she could hear Daniel and Vala bickering about something but she could care less. So was she the power? Lizzie knew it was possible. But what did would it mean? For a Goa'uld to have known her it would have been possible she'd been locked away for thousands of years. If so everyone she had known before was dead, if she had known anyone else at all. The people in her memories; she would never find them. She continued to walk aimlessly through the halls, never looking for the correct way to the commissary. As she made her way, none around her could hear the voices now raging through her mind. Old voices, long since heard, but she knew them somehow.

_"This is what we were born for." A young man's voice echoed in private. _

_Another random voice came in. The man who called out to her from the battle cried out again. "You killed him, of all the people who would have, I never thought it was you."_

_"Don't look at me like that." Lizzie spoke this time, but she didn't know to whom. _

_Then there was a voice of woman, one she didn't remember but knew somehow. "Athena, you're in command now…" Command?_

_Suddenly a flanged voice spoke deeply in her ear and she turned to see nothing. "Pathetic." It was mocking her._

_Still more voices, some old, some new. "Where did you come from?"_

_"Why her?"_

_"She'll be the death of us all."_

_"I'll be the death of us all."_

_Now she heard the sound of weapons fire and huge explosions. "We have to go back!" Lizzie was screaming. _

_"It's too late; they're dead Get in the ship, you're the better pilot, now put it behind you and get us out of here!"_

"Stop it!" Lizzie yelled out into the hall. Thankfully no one was there. The voices subsided. She was near her room now. Suddenly food seemed even less appetizing than before. She decided that curling up in her dark and windowless room would be a far more inviting option for her current mood. She went into her room; an SF apparently had been alerted to her movement and was now taking up a position beside the door. She went in and curled up onto of the blankets, shoes and all. Within a matter of minutes she was in the deepest sleep she had ever known. A sleep brought on by the depression of losing her home and friends, of weakness from not eating enough, and above all else, the release of finally knowing perhaps who she had been. But as deep as the sleep was it was not peaceful. This would be the sleep that showed Lizzie what had happened on that horrible day she was placed in her tomb.

_"What did you do?!" A man's voice cried out in her ear._

_"Let go of me! I'll kill you too! I swear I will!"_

_"Stop it, this isn't you!"_

_"There is no ME left! You saw what I did!"_

_"That wasn't you... you never would have killed so many people like that, certainly not HIM."_

_Her eyes grew cold as stone. "Wanna bet?"_

_A sudden pain could be felt in Lizzie's stomach and she grabbed at it's source. A dagger was now buried deep within the center of her abdomen. Blood began to drip from her lips. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me."_

_"I'm not going to kill you, yet." She locked onto green eyes before she passed out._

_When she awoke she was laying on a smooth and cold surface. There was only artificial light and she lifted her head. She had been redressed in a white gown. The same one they had found her in. As she began to get up someone grabbed her by the hair closest to her scalp and began to drag her across the room. She was still weak from the loss of blood and she tried in vain to fight back. Her attacker made himself known and tried too look him the eyes but he avoided her glance. It was the same man who had saved her in battle. Green eyes. It was the same man who had awoken her in the valley. Dirty blonde hair. But he looked somehow more warn, distressed. His eyes were blood shot. _

_He reached down and lifted her off the ground as she continued to struggle. Suddenly she splashed into a tub of water. But it wasn't a tub. And it wasn't water. She was in the tomb. The lid was open and it was filled to the brim with a liquid that burned her eyes and mouth when it splashed in. _

_"Stop! Please!" She choked as he pushed her under the first time. Her strength was returning and she grabbed for his hands and pushed him back a bit._

_"I'm doing this to save you."_

_"I don't want you to save me, we have to finish it!"_

_"We already did, Athena, please don't fight me on this."_

_"No!" She gurgled as he held her under once more, her necklace being tugged at. _

_She fought back again and once more breached the surface. She could taste blood running down her throat from whatever the fluid was doing to her. "Please! Let me explain." Her voice was raspy now, fading quickly._

_He grabbed her face in his large hand and pulled her close. "I know what happened. But we're done. And I know you won't go back after what happened. Consider this the last thing I could do to protect you after you saved me all those times."_

_"Please." She was hurting, fading faster now. "What about you?"_

_"You worry too much about me. Now it's time to say goodbye."_

_She gasped raggedly her eyes fading as he became more blurry before her. The man holding her couldn't make out her first words, but there was one that stood out clear even though it was scratchy. "…honor…"_

_Quickly he pulled her forward and looked into her eyes before shoving her back into her tomb one last time. As she continued to fight he ripped away her necklace. Then the strange water took her, and Lizzie died if only a little. _

**Wow, that was intense. Not much to say this time….other than THANKS to everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them, they make me want to write even more but this story is starting to get a little long so look for it to start connecting dots. Someone let me on to a great idea that I didn't know about, so now anyone can review now and I hope that you will! (Thanks for the tip!) **

**Should be done pretty soon…within 6 to 8 chapters I'd say. Conclusion is written already, just gotta get there : ) Has anyone figured it out yet??? **

**Review Review Review!!! Any one can now! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	22. Behind the Mask

**Behind the Mask**

When Lizzie finally awoke from her vivid recollection of her demise the day had passed away into night. It was of course impossible to tell so many floors underground, but the guards had changed out and the base seemed to be running on some sort of skeleton crew. Lizzie walked around aimlessly for a bit trying to locate Daniel. He was no where to be found in his office or any of the archeological offices. He must have gone home was all that she could think. Her hands were shaking. At first she had thought it was a side effect of the nightmarish vision, but a loud gurgling emitting from her stomach told her that it was truly time to eat. Without a second thought she finally headed for the commissary.

The kitchen staff was down to two persons when she got there and all of the food that was available was already set out on the serving line. Lizzie was completely oblivious to two men who were seated in a far corner of the commissary now deeply in conversation. She filled a tray with an array of desserts and some fruit and started to move over to a table when she finally heard the voices of the lone companions in the room.

"Thanks again for helping Vala on the mission."

"It was my pleasure Daniel Jackson. I must admit that I find such expeditions to be…nostalgic." This voice was much deeper.

Lizzie looked up. There was Daniel, but the man seated with him was unfamiliar at first. She could only see him from the back. His hair was black with a silver streak running through it and he was dressed quite differently than anyone else on the base. He seemed to have on some sort of ceremonial robes, but Lizzie couldn't be certain. Just then Daniel caught a glimpse of her inquisitive face. "Hey Lizzie! Why don't you come sit over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

With that remark the man seated with Daniel turned towards her as well. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the golden symbol that glistened against his dark skin. Lizzie proceeded forward and sat her tray down on the edge of the table they were seated at. "Teal'c?"

"Indeed. I have heard a great deal about you Lizzie."

Daniel grew a curious grin. "How did you know that was Teal'c Lizzie?"

She was still staring at the new man. "Huh? Oh, Sam had pictures…of all of you."

Teal'c did not notice that she was still staring at the symbol on his forehead. "How is Colonel Carter?" He asked.

"She's great…just saw her a little over a week ago, couldn't be better." Lizzie's words were drawn out and low. She reached out her hand towards Teal'c face and he grew deathly still. Only his eyes moved towards Daniel who merely shook his head slowly to indicate that he didn't know what was happening. Lizzie's fingertips came to rest on the golden symbol as she traced around it. "Apophis…"

"Lizzie?" Daniel's voice sounded deeper than normal. He was trying to draw her attention back to the conversation.

She turned her head quickly and realizing her fingers were on Teal'c face she quickly withdrew them behind her. "Sorry." She forced an embarrassed smile.

"It is alright." Teal'c said somewhat compassionately. "How do you know of Apophis?"

"Who?"

"Lizzie, when you saw the symbol on Teal'c forehead you said 'Apophis'. What made you think of that name?"

"I don't know. That mark. It just made me hear it, in my head."

"Like the Sodan?"

Lizzie looked at Daniel with a frown. "Un-huh…is this bad?"

"No, no, not bad. Just…odd."

"Why odd?"

"Well for someone found in the Pegasus Galaxy you sure know an awful lot about the Goa'uld."

Lizzie blinked. "Parasites."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Indeed they are Lizzie."

Daniel was not as quick to reply to her comment. "Interesting term. Sam tell you about them too?"

"Not so much, I just…ever since we've been translating the walls, and the thing with Colonel Caldwell…I just…I get this strange feeling when I'm around anything related to them. Kinda like when I think about the Wraith. Like they're the enemy…which I know they are, but I mean, I FEEL it." Lizzie looked towards Teal'c.

"You do not need to harbor this feeling around me Lizzie. While I was once in the service of Apophis, a dead Goa'uld and false god, I have devoted my life to liberating those who suffered under their imprisonment."

"They didn't deserve their power. They gained it falsely…"

"Yes, they pretended to be gods…"

"They weren't though. They took their station unjustly. They enslaved mankind by winning an unfair battle. They did not earn it."

"Earn it?" Daniel looked at her strangely.

"They didn't gain control fairly. They used power they stole. It wasn't given to them. Any planet or people that they enslaved were victims of their falsehoods."

"Right…"

Lizzie's eyes became wide. "Daniel! They were the ones in the writings! The Goa'uld. I mean it never comes right out and says it…but they fit the description of whatever the power was used against. Plus part of it is written in Goa'uld dialects."

"We thought that too Lizzie, but the way the walls continue to read, even though the power may have been used against the Goa'uld, that still doesn't mean it was used for the right reason. It could have been used by someone else who just wanted to take the place of the Goa'uld."

"Yeah but this is good!" She was so excited that her eyes began to light up, not glow, but twinkle, for the first time since she had been on Earth.

"How?" Daniel asked looking over his glasses.

"Because Daniel, if I am this power or I have something to do with it, then I was fighting the Goa'uld. Your enemy. That makes me a good guy right? I mean if I am involved?" She was nodding her head with every word hoping that Daniel and Teal'c would come to the same conclusion.

Daniel leaned his head forward and brought his arms up onto the table. He took a moment to speak. "In that sense, yes. But Lizzie, we already talked about the fact that there is a lot more to this power than just fighting the Goa'uld. Something went wrong, or there was some kind of power struggle that wasn't necessarily for the good of the people of Earth, or any planet for that matter."

Lizzie moved over to a chair and slumped dramatically into it. "Doomsayer."

A small but noticeable smirk grew on Teal'c's face. "I believe that all will reveal itself in due course Lizzie. From our short conversation I do not believe that someone like you would be involved with anything as evil as the Goa'uld, much less someone or something worse."

Lizzie got a big smile. "Thank you Teal'c!" Then she looked towards Daniel and playfully stuck out her tongue.

Daniel just looked back in shock. This was the girl he had heard about. Bright and clever with a mischievous tendency. She was happier than he had ever seen her. Such a small revelation that she may have actually been a part of something that could have been used for the greater good had made her turn her mood around. But just as soon as her mood had changed for the better, her expression changed for the worst.

"But if I'm good…then why did he kill me?"

"You are not dead Lizzie." Teal'c looked at her confused.

"Not anymore, no. That's why I was up walking around." She turned back to the man she was sitting beside. "Daniel, you said I could tell you ANYTHING, right?" Lizzie was being more than a little trustworthy. But if Jack said she could trust Daniel, then she would.

"Yeah, absolutely." He looked across the table as she turned towards Teal'c with a questioning glance. "And the same goes for Teal'c. Right Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

Lizzie hesitated for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I remember how I got into the stasis chamber."

"OK…" Daniel turned to give his undivided attention and Teal'c did the same.

"Someone put me in there, because apparently I did something bad."

Daniel was concerned and it was readable all over him. "Like what?"

"I'm not completely sure." Lizzie was lying and she knew it was wrong, but she wasn't sure coming out and admitting that you were being accused of killing was the best way to explain this story. "All I know is that when I looked at the man who did this, I could remember having seen him before. I trusted him, and I think he trusted me too. But he said…he said that he did it to save me."

"From what?"

"I think he was trying to save me from myself."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After revealing her story to Daniel and Teal'c Lizzie felt a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Daniel realized that she no longer wished to talk on the matter and changed the subject to Atlantis. She described the city that she loved so much as well as her friends there. Daniel laughed when she described McKay and how he would whine sometimes. And Teal'c seemed extremely interested when she talked about her training with Ronan and Teyla. At that point Daniel told Teal'c about how she had laid Colonel Mitchell out on his back with just a single blow. By the end of their conversation the three were actually laughing with each other. Well, mostly Daniel and Lizzie while Teal'c would smile peacefully.

For the first time in weeks, Lizzie slept without a single nightmare. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the most prevalent one she had ever had had resolved itself. Of course there was also the fact that she was finally beginning to feel a since of comfort at the SGC.

For the next two weeks, Lizzie continued to work with Daniel on the translations. More chunks of text were found to repeat the same messages they had already been over only in different languages. The two also took time to discuss what it was like to live without all of their memories. Being able to talk to Daniel about how he felt and dealt without his memories when he was forced out of ascension showed Lizzie that she was not alone on Earth. Daniel became like a beacon of hope to her. If he could regain his memories to their fullest, then perhaps she could too. What Lizzie did not know about, was the developments of the mission that Teal'c and Vala had been on. But she was soon to find out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the beginning of her fourth week on Earth Lizzie was back to her training. On this particular morning she had convinced Colonel Mitchell to try again now that he was well aware of her particular abilities. She had been teaching him how to spar with the sticks that Ronan had given her when General Landry appeared with Vala, Teal'c and Daniel at his side.

"Colonel Mitchell!"

Cameron turned around to stand at attention, but not before Lizzie got in a strike against his backside. "I win!" She said with a slight squeak before also standing straight at the sight of the base commander.

"Better watch out Colonel, we may just have to replace you." Landry said smiling at Lizzie. So far all reports of the girl's actions had been good and he was fairly confident that by her easily calmed actions involving Vala, that more freak outs were going to be less than likely.

"Yes, Sir." Mitchell said somewhat annoyed.

Teal'c spoke out. "General Landry has reviewed the intelligence information retrieved by Vala Mal Doran and myself and believes that a mission to neutralize the threat is warranted."

"You sure about this Sir?" Mitchell questioned Landry.

"Teal'c and Vala seem to think there won't be much of a resistance. And Vala says that you should be able to blend right in. They won't notice who you are until the job is done."

"When do we leave then Sir?" Mitchell realized that there was no point in debating.

"Miss Mal Doran, when exactly is this 'party'?"

"In three nights General."

"Then Colonel Mitchell, you ship out in two days."

"Yes Sir!" Mitchell replied as the General went off on his way.

Lizzie was looking around them all. Apparently she had been left out of a rather big loop. "Since when is a party considered a mission?" This earned her a few comical glances.

"Well Lizzie, the mission isn't to go to a party; it's more of who will be _at_ the party." Daniel answered.

"Whose gonna be at the party then?" She was wiping sweat from her brow as she came closer.

"A Goa'uld who happens to be still floating around causing a little trouble here and there. No real threat right now, but he could still cause some problems with less advanced planets."

"Which Goa'uld?"

"Bacchus. Sound familiar?"

"Maybe…not sure."

Mitchell put his sticks down. "Yeah, well it's no big deal. Guy throws this huge party every year like clockwork apparently. Invites all the heavies out there as well as rulers and all kinds of folks. This guy just likes to have a good time. And apparently his girlfriend is a trouble maker too…so…"

"Who's his girlfriend?"

Vala spoke now. "That one we weren't able to figure out. He never had a queen before, and apparently now he's been looking into this 'woman' for the past few years."

"So _that_ is where you and Teal'c were?"

"Yes. Teal'c and I were trying to find out when and where the party was, and we did." Vala squeezed Teal'c's arms. "Muscles is always game for a party aren't you Muscles?" Teal'c merely bowed his head towards Vala.

Lizzie thought for a moment. There was no point is waiting to ask. "Can I come?"

"No!" The answer came from every mouth in the room. Lizzie put on a pout.

"Why not?!"

"Lizzie…Sam wanted you to come here so we could help you. Not so we could put you in harm's way." Daniel tried to rationalize with her but the look on her face showed that it wasn't going to happen.

"Well this could help. I mean Vala said that her Quetesh thing remembered me, or my eyes at least. Maybe when we're taking care of these guys, they may just remember something useful."

Daniel's face showed that he was trying not to agree with her but it was hard. "Lizzie, you're not going. You don't have the proper training, you've never been on a mission before, and you're not going!"

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest. "If I don't have proper training then neither do any of you. I've taken each of you guys out at least a dozen times. And as far as missions go I got John…Colonel Shepherd out of a Wraith Hive ship on my own. Plus, if you haven't noticed, even if I did get hurt it wouldn't be that big of a deal for very long. And finally…" Lizzie made sure they were all looking at her. "I have a General on speed dial who owes me at least one big favor."

Mitchell only caught one part of the conversation. "Did you just say 'speed dial'?"

"Yeah, I guess I did…I've been around Earth culture for quite a few months now…and don't change the subject. I'm going."

"No you are not, that's final." Daniel was sticking to his guns. But Lizzie still had one trick up her sleeve.

She marched over to Daniel and motioned for him to lean closer so she could whisper in his ear. "_I'm going or everyone, and I do mean everyone, is going to find out about you and pigtails over there._" She looked towards Vala standing with a look of total innocence on her face.

Daniel looked as well. "I'll talk to Landry." Then he turned to catch up with the General. Jack had told him how perceptive she was. He thought it was just because he and Sam were being obvious. He had finally caught on after about six years or so, and now that they were married it was a lot easier to see. Now however, he could see that this girl was good at reading people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later a small group was beginning to form in the gate room. Daniel had been shocked at how quickly Landry approved of Lizzie's involvement, but he had made a good point that if her powers could be used to help them it may be the best decision after all. Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were all standing around waiting on Vala and Lizzie who were still getting their outfits ready. Teal'c was wearing standard issue black BDUs, but both Cameron and Daniel were wearing exotic looking suites in deep colors. As each of the two men eyed each other in their less than usual attire, the blast doors clambered open to reveal two women looking very different than usual.

"Vala I'm not criticizing your taste in clothes, I'd just like it if I was actually wearing some!" Lizzie was trying to defend having made a statement about the outfit Vala had chosen for her. The argument wasn't going too well for Lizzie.

"Lizzie I understand that you are not as comfortable in your attire as I am in mine, but the General did say we have to blend in; and this is how you dress for the Masque." Vala patted her hair, still primping and rather enjoying her own clothing.

"Vala. The only thing covered is my face." Lizzie held up an ornate mask that looked like something from Mardi Gras. She turned to see the other three in the room staring at them with opened mouths. Vala was wearing a green number that looked like something out of _Arabian Nights_. Lizzie was wearing little more than a glorified purple bathing suit top and a matching floor length skirt with splits going all the way up to her hips on both sides. Both women had jewels scattered through their hair and extreme eyeliner.

"You guys ready?" Mitchell asked with a smirk. Lizzie sheepishly folded her arms over her exposed stomach.

"I have one question." Lizzie stated.

Daniel finally drew his attention away from Vala who was walking with an exaggerated sway towards him. "Que..question?"

"Where are we supposed to hide our weapons?"

Mitchell sighed, "Oh, you don't need to worry about that because you won't be getting one."

"Excuse me?" Lizzie's hand were now off her stomach and on her hips.

"This is a Goa'uld party, meaning human weapons would be a dead give away."

"I wasn't suggesting a human weapon."

"No." Daniel spoke up.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned his quick response.

"She wants her ribbon device." Lizzie grew a small smirk, he was right.

"Uh, heck no!" Mitchell agreed.

"Vala has hers!" She argued, motioning to the gold weapon laced around Vala's arm.

"Because Vala is suppose to be the Goa'uld remember? We had this whole discussion this morning. It was called a debriefing, we were debriefed. We are her entourage and Teal'c is standing guard outside because it's hard to hide that symbol on his forehead. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember completely but you seem to have left out the fact that Vala was chosen to be the Goa'uld because she has naquadah in her system…but so do I. If a Goa'uld comes near me they're going to get suspicious."

Teal'c raised his brow. "Lizzie makes a valid point. Perhaps if both women were to appear as Goa'uld then you would stand less of a chance of being scrutinized. Party or not, those in the inner circle of the Goa'uld tend to pry less when they are out numbered."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After only a brief delay while the ribbon device that had been transferred along with the rest of Lizzie's records and the chest was brought down to the group now awaiting to depart. The gate opened and the entire group, minus Teal'c, placed their masks on their faces and headed toward their mission.

Once through the gate they found themselves on a dark path lit by small fires that lead to a large palace in the distance. Four separate moons were visible in the night's sky. As beautiful as the sight was, it was hard to see with the masks in such darkness. However, the palace was well lit and stood out like a beacon.

"Nice digs!" Mitchell said to no one in particular. Music could now be heard far in the distance. "OK Teal'c take your position and if we're not back in two hours, dial home."

"Understood Colonel Mitchell." And Teal'c left to find a place to keep watch in the not too distant tree line.

"OK guys, let's do this."

Vala smiled at them. "I think _we're_ in charge now boys." She nodded towards Lizzie. "So you two had better do as you're told."

"Vala, I think you're enjoying this a little too much." Daniel said as he drew up behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daniel. Cameron, shouldn't you be attending to your queen?"

Mitchell's eyebrows shot up above his small mask. "Oh yeah, sorry." He bowed towards Lizzie who was now giggling. "After you, your majesty." Her giggling stopped upon the use of the word 'majesty' but she didn't falter in her expression.

When they finally reached the end of the path they were greeted by two lone jaffa. "Identify yourselves."

Vala started to speak and then clamped her mouth shut. They had forgotten to come up with aliases. "We are here for your master's party, now open the doors and let us in." Her voice was deepened by the use of a voice machine hidden somewhere within the billows of her sleeves.

"Not until we know who you are."

Vala huffed, "I…" She turned back towards Daniel and Mitchell for some assistance but both were staying in character, looking down at the ground.

Lizzie began to feel a bit nervous about the situation at first. A jaffa stepped forward. "Tell us who you are, or we will remove you ourselves."

Lizzie cut her eyes at him through the slits in her mask, allowing them to glow for a brief second. The jaffa stepped back just as she flung her arm forward, crashing the doors open with a pulse from her ribbon device. "We are guests of Bacchus."

Both jaffa now bowed. "Forgive us, please enjoy your night." The jaffa who had first questioned them indicated the way to proceed with a grand gesture.

The three members of her party were standing slightly stunned, but Vala quickly made her way through the doors with a smart-alecky look on her face directed at the jaffa, and she was followed closely by Daniel. Mitchell was still trying to comprehend what had just happened and wouldn't budge so Lizzie reached back and grabbed him by his arm, pushing him in ahead of her. "Go find me something to drink." She said with a huff to keep the jaffa from looking at them any more. "This party's dull already."

"Yes, ma'am." Mitchell said as he hurried ahead of her.

They were all making their way down a great hall filled with sculptures and tapestries. At then end was another set of grand doors and music could be heard even louder now. There were drums and horns with various wind instruments and something that sounded like a viola. Even with all of the music a small sound of laughter could be heard.

"Vala what is so funny?" Daniel asked coming up on her side.

"Did you see the looks on their faces? Lizzie I must say I couldn't have done it better myself!" She looked back.

Lizzie had a huge smile on her face. She was happy to have been of assistance already. "That _was_ kinda fun." She admitted. "What do you think Colonel?"

"Huh, oh yeah fun, but just remember who's in charge when we get back. You're going to be getting me drinks for a very long time."

"I knew there'd be a drawback." She slumped her shoulders before looking up at the doors in front of them. "So, do we knock?"

Just as she had asked the question the doors in front of them opened on their own, sensing their presence. The music was louder than ever before. The room was alive with flashes of colorful costumes. There were dancers all about. Food adorned multiple tables all bout the room. Servants who could be identified by their attire were making their way through the huge crowd with pitchers of drinks of all kinds. At the head of the room appeared to be a throne area. A lone figure sat in one of two chairs at the top. It was a female, but she seemed to be uninterested in the grand sight before her. It was hard to tell where she was looking exactly because of her own mask, but her physical position showed that she was bored.

Mitchell came close to the whole group. "OK, blend in, find Bacchus and then find me." And with that they divided up.

Vala quickly grabbed Daniel and brought him to dance in the middle of the room where they could see those moving about. He seemed awkward at first, but for all that was at stake, he also seemed to be enjoying his time with Vala. Lizzie found the sight of a buffet on the far side of the room too much to pass up and made her way towards it, making sure Mitchell was in her sight in case he got into trouble. It was up to herself and Vala to make sure that the two men remained unharmed since they had no weapons.

The table was covered in delicacies, some rather disgusting items that resembled brain and other organs were scattered about, but for the most part ornate desserts and exotic fruits covered the table. Lizzie reached out for something that looked like a strawberry the size of an apple when an unmistakably Goa'uld voice spoke in her ear. She had felt the naquadah sensation so strongly when she entered the room that she had not been able to tell when a lone Goa'uld had approached.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?"

Lizzie knew she didn't have a voice modulator like Vala so she just nodded with an attempt at an arrogant air to her.

"Should not your servant be attending to you?"

Lizzie again refused to speak but merely turned her head to the side a bit to show that it was none of this Goa'uld's business what her servant did or did not do.

"I do not know if I find your actions to be coy, or if I find them rude, seeing as this is after all MY party."

Lizzie's eyes grew wide within her mask. That had been too easy. Here she was inches from Bacchus, but Colonel Mitchell was too far away for her to get his attention.

"Of course, if you were to do me the honor of this dance," He gestured towards the dance floor, "Then I would be willing to forgive your indiscretion." Bacchus then held out his hand.

'Blend in, blend in, blend in.' Lizzie repeated to herself over and over in her head. As disgusting as it was, she put her hand in his as he led her to the floor. The rest of the room appeared to be well aware of Bacchus' identity, even with his mask, and made a large open space for he and his dance partner as they joined in the seemingly choreographed number. Lizzie wasn't sure how, but the steps seemed to come to her easily.

"I do not recall having seen you before, perhaps if you were to remove your mask." He moved his hand towards her disguise and she quickly grabbed it, coyly shaking her head at him. "Perhaps you are right, such a display may upset my queen." Bacchus looked away towards the female Goa'uld still sitting on her throne. "I fear Aphrodite is still having trouble enjoying herself after the loss of her _former_ lover."

Again Lizzie's eyes grew wide, but this time with anger. She stopped dancing abruptly. That name, she knew that name. Not Bacchus, no it was familiar, but this name she knew. Aphrodite. And then Lizzie let something slip rather loudly through her lips as she turned fully towards the throne. "That space skank!"

Several dancers around them stopped and began to stare as Bacchus went into a tirade of over dramatics. "How dare you speak of my queen in such a manner!?" He didn't know exactly what her words had meant, but he could tell from her tone that it was rude.

Lizzie turned back towards Bacchus. The music immediately stopped and the crowd around the two backed away from them; leaving them in the middle of a very open circle. Lizzie peered out from her mask at those around her. She saw several pairs of eyes flash from amongst the crowd. And then she found who she was looking for. Daniel stood with Vala clutching his hand on one side of the circle, while Mitchell stood near two servants on the other. But her problem was standing right in front of her, becoming more gloweringly angry as each second flittered away.

"I said how dare you!" Bacchus raised his hand and struck Lizzie across the face. Her mask flew off and her hair fell into its place. Now she was angry. Slowly she began to raise her face to meet that of Bacchus, her silver hair parted slightly over her brown eyes as they began to enflame in a bright blue glow.

When he saw the glow coming from beneath the silver strands Bacchus felt a fear he hadn't remembered in a millennia. "Athena…" Quickly he began to stumble back from her. "No, you're dead!"

A round of voices could be heard coming from the crowd.

"That's not Athena."

"Perhaps she procured a different host."

"Athena was killed."

"She died in the service of Ba'al."

Then a steady and maniacal voice could be heard emanating from the head of the room. "Bacchus, what is this you speak of? Athena is dead, who is this impostor?"

Bacchus looked to his queen. "Aphrodite, I was not speaking of THAT Athena."

"Bacchus, just kill her so we can get on with the festivities, it may actually liven up the night."

"Aphrodite, I believe you should get out of here, now."

"It's a little late for that." Lizzie swung her head to get the hair out of her face and proceeded to stare Aphrodite in the face.

Of all the reactions a Goa'uld could have had, the scream that bellowed from her throat was the most terrifying. It was something like a roar. Several of the other Goa'uld among the crowd now saw her more clearly as well. Lizzie's eyes still aglow, many began to make their way to the exit as quickly as possible. It appeared that the older of their kind knew who she was, and were afraid.

**Thank you all for reading. And thank you for your reviews, feel free to add more! **

**Here's a virtual hug for Valentines Day 'X' (that stands for hug right? lol) **


	23. Party Favors

**Party Favors**

"_It's a little late for that." Lizzie swung her head to get the hair out of her face and proceeded to stare Aphrodite in the face._

_Of all the reactions a Goa'uld could have had, the scream that bellowed from her throat was the most terrifying. Several of the other Goa'uld among the crowd now saw her more clearly as well. Her eyes still aglow, many began to make their way to the exit as quickly as possible. It appeared that the older of their kind knew who she was, and were afraid. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word spread quickly and the doors that the group had entered were now wide open as scores of Goa'uld and their comrades fled. Only a few dozen were left curiously watching from near the walls after only mere moments. In the center of the room Bacchus and Lizzie stood tall, staring each other down. Aphrodite had now made her way closer to the pair.

Bacchus turned his head but not his eyes towards his queen. "I thought you said you took care of her?"

Aphrodite slowly removed her own mask and allowed it to drop to the floor as she more closely inspected the girl before her. "I thought I had."

Lizzie glanced from one to the other. "Takes a lot to kill me, or did you forget?" The irony of her statement was lost to the others in the room, except for those who had come with her. They were now gathered nearer to each other trying to decide on the best plan of action.

Bacchus breathed deeply. "Our empire has fallen. We have but a few domains left. Please, have mercy and allow us to live the rest of our days in peace."

"You never gave peace to the humans, did you?"

"And we have paid for that treachery. Once again warriors arose from Earth and defeated us. Are you not satisfied in that knowledge? Was that not your purpose as you so claimed when you came to destroy us?! Your path was paved!"

"If that was my purpose, then I have yet to finish it. After all, you're still standing here in front of me…for now."

Aphrodite grew smug and began to saunter forward. "Little Athena, after all this time do you truly believe that you are still a match for us?" A wicked smile grew across her lips. "It seems from your appearance that time has effected you more than it has us."

"Watch your tongue you old hag." Lizzie reveled in the look of hate that grew across the vain Aphrodite's face.

"Don't talk to me like that you foolish child! It seems your friends aren't here to help you this time."

"Actually, her friends are right here." Vala bravely stepped forward and revealed herself while Jackson and Mitchell looked slightly concerned from behind her.

"Quetesh?"

"Not any more." Vala said with a proud smile as she began to raise her ribbon device.

Vala's moment was soon destroyed however, and Bacchus spun so quickly that she had no time to react before he sent her flying backwards. Daniel quickly raced to her side as she lay motionless. Mitchell moved towards the two but never took his eyes off of those growing nearer to them from the walls.

As Bacchus turned back, laughing viciously, he too was sent through the air, but not by a ribbon device. His attack on Vala had angered Lizzie so deeply that she had kicked him as he turned to face her. "I'll deal with you later." She said with a fierce glow to her eyes before she turned on Aphrodite.

Mitchell looked over and saw Bacchus, seemingly unconscious in a heap not more than five feet from his current position. Her physical strength had sent him even further than Vala. Still watching the nearing crowd, he kept his ears alert to the conversation that was developing between the two females now moving closer to the thrones.

"Where are my friends?" Lizzie questioned Aphrodite.

The Goa'uld grew a victorious look upon her face. "Last time I checked they were dead, but I thought the same of you and yet…here you are."

"Guess you're not so smart then, huh?" Lizzie taunted.

"Smarter than your sad little warrior. He fell into my trap, and even you couldn't protect him. Guess he never learned to listen to you did he?"

Lizzie's eyes showed her confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Aphrodite laughed yet again. "I know better than anyone the way to a man's heart. It's something a war craver such as yourself could never understand."

Lizzie moved forward with inhuman speed as she clutched both hands around Aphrodite's neck, pushing her down towards the ground. "You turned him!?"

Even with the pressure on her neck, the villain in Lizzie's grasp choked out yet another laugh. "Don't play your little mind games with me Athena." She got out in a wheeze. Lizzie loosened her grip. "I know you found me out. And thank you for leaving that grotesque little masterpiece of my lo'tar's body in my bedchamber. Of course since it was punishment for him as well…"

"Silence!" Lizzie swooped her left hand over the Goa'uld's face and a horrific light began to radiate from the palm of her black talloned hand. Lizzie leaned forward as she continued to slowly exact her strange and satisfying revenge upon Aphrodite. "I hold you responsible…" She didn't know what for, she just knew that there was a connection to this Goa'uld and whatever had happened to herself and those she was beginning to see in her dreams. And more than anything, she knew that it had something to do with the young man with blue eyes.

Suddenly Mitchell's voice rang out, "Lizzie!"

She didn't stop what she was doing. The body in her clutches began to grow weaker. Blood began to drip from Aphrodite's nose as the beam intensified.

"Lizzie!" Daniel was calling her name now. But it was too late. As soon as the last syllable left his lips, the beam from the ribbon device ceased, and Lizzie released the tortured body of Aphrodite to the floor. Her eyes glowed a deep gold one last time, and then they held no more life.

Lizzie slowly turned around. She did not look at her comrades. Instead her gaze was directed at those Goa'uld and their followers who had stayed to watch the show. "Get out, or follow her to Hell." She growled.

It took the majority of them a moment to think it over, but within the minute they were all exiting with great haste. Through the wave of those fleeing, Lizzie finally looked towards her friends. Daniel was lifting Vala slowly to her feet as she rested against his strong form. Mitchell was a few feet in front of them looking at her with a combination of emotions that surround confusion and the surreal.

No one spoke. The room was completely silent until a low moaning began to come from the only living Goa'uld left in the room. Bacchus had begun to stir. Lizzie looked towards Mitchell for a sign of what to do, but he was still in shock. He had read the reports of her actions. They all had. But to see her in action was something that took a moment to take in.

"Aphrodite…" Bacchus began to call for his now dead queen.

Lizzie slowly walked over to him as he tried to get up. Quickly she grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over to his back before straddling over him. He rose halfway up but was blocked from standing by her strong stance. "What did she do to us?"

"She only needed to do it to one." Bacchus said with his last bit of arrogance as he began to laugh deep within his chest.

Lizzie drew back her left hand, the one clad in her clawed ribbon device. She swung it around so quickly that it made no sound at all as it left two deep gashes in the center of his throat. He soon began to bleed out. But in the moment his head hit the floor, Lizzie saw not the blonde headed Goa'ld, but the young dark haired and blue eyed man from her dreams. His body bleeding out as his lifeless deep blue eyes stared up at her. Lizzie screamed out and stumbled to her feet from off of the body. She found herself in Daniel's arms.

He stroked her back in a fatherly manner. "It's over." He pushed her back a bit. "Are you OK?"

Lizzie didn't answer, she turned back towards the body of Bacchus, seeing that he had returned to his normal form. She nodded her head silently.

Mitchell walked forward. "Let's go home."

"What about them?" Vala asked. She was strong and was now standing with very little sway to her stance.

"Mission accomplished." Mitchell replied, giving a quick dark glance at the girl now being led by her arm towards the door by Daniel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group made their way back to the gate quickly. Teal'c had seen them on their way and startled them at first when he appeared out of nowhere. He had seen the stream of Goa'uld and their followers head out or transport to ships and questioned the matter further. Mitchell explained the situation and Teal'c took a moment to arch his brow at the young woman with a stern look upon her face and blood drying on her left hand.

When they got to the stargate Daniel dialed Earth and Teal'c lifted his arm to send the G.D.O. transmission. Lizzie stared intently at the device for a moment longer than necessary, but only Vala caught her curiosity before they began to file through the event horizon.

"SG-1, welcome back. How did it go?" General Landry asked from the base of the ramp. There was no time for anyone to answer because another man standing there had some less than friendly words to say.

"Daniel I told you to look after her! I didn't say anything about off-world fieldtrips to see the Goa'uld!" Jack had a rage in his eyes that took more than a little to fire up.

"Jack, Landry said it was OK." Daniel replied hesitantly. He looked towards the other General for backup.

Landry merely tucked his chin down before looking to Jack to receive the same angry stare. "General O'Neill, would you care to join us in the debriefing?"

"Oh you know I would." Jack spat out.

Mitchell addressed Landry. "General, Vala could use some medical attention. She got hit by a hand device blast pretty hard back there, Sir." Vala was holding her head with her right hand as she nodded to confirm.

"Alright, Vala proceed to the infirmary. But if the rest of you are alright, I think it would be best for all our sakes if we debrief immediately." Landry looked to Jack as his reason to believe it was a good idea.

A medical team escorted Vala out of the gate room as the rest of the members began to file down the ramp towards the blast doors. First was Mitchell followed by Daniel, both avoiding any kind of eye contact with O'Neill. Slowly Lizzie made her way down and paused by Jack.

"I'm sorry…" she began in a meek voice.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm not mad at you." He spoke low so the men already leaving the room wouldn't hear. Jack looked to see if she was hurt and quickly noticed the blood drops that had splattered across her own slightly exposed chest from her encounter with Bacchus. "Are…did you get hurt?" He asked with a slight hesitation.

Lizzie quickly raised her left arm. "No, I uh…" she looked for the first time to see the blood drying all over her hand and the black ribbon device. When she saw Jack's expression that was trained on it she quickly tried to pull her hand behind her, but she wasn't quick enough. Jack grabbed her by her elbow before she could hide it and pulled her arm forward slowly.

"Why don't we get this thing put away?" He said nodding his head. Slowly he removed the device before handing it to an airman to take. Jack used his own hands to rub the blood stains that were now dry off of her hand as best he could. There weren't that many with the ribbon device off. "There, that's better." He took a deep breath before motioning for her and Teal'c to head up to the debriefing room as well.

Teal'c saw a shiver on the young woman as they made their way up the stairs. Cold didn't affect her all that much, it was more the events that had just occurred that had her shaken. But noticing her scant clothing Teal'c removed his jacket and passed it to her silently. She smiled at him as she put it on and they all proceeded to sit around the large wooden table near the General's office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a long meeting that was more about the appropriate way to take Lizzie off-world than what had actually happened, the team headed to the infirmary to check on Vala as well as receive their own checkups. General O'Neill stayed to talk to Landry about some other issues.

They found Vala in good spirits. The doctor said that she would have headaches for a few weeks, but other than that she was in perfection condition. After Daniel was done with his exam as well he led her by the hand to her quarters.

Lizzie's checkup was a standard overview as was Mitchell and Teal'c's. The strange thing that occurred however was only noticed by one of the men who had already begun to suspect something strange about the young woman who was now sitting wrapped in her thoughts at the edge of a hospital bed, awaiting their release.

When it became apparent that they were all about to go, Lizzie began to ease off of her cot. At the same time she began to do this, the nurse standing nearby them became aware of Jack's presence. "General, Sir." She said in a voice that indicated she was caught off guard.

Mitchell had been looking towards Lizzie at the time and realized that she had stood up straight and stiff before realizing that it was Jack. Then she had relaxed her stance and proceeded with her usual posture. Cameron just shook his head and continued out of the infirmary. It had been a long day.

Teal'c bowed out as usual and soon only Jack and Lizzie were left in the room.

"I think I owe you a piece of cake still, don't I?" He grinned at her.

"Just one?" she asked comically.

Jack laughed. "Come on, we have a bit to talk about." He let her lead the way, always the gentleman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was pushing his fork through the left over icing of his cake as he waited for Lizzie to finish her own. It wasn't the best, but for the commissary it was pretty decent. Jack started to speak after she put her own utensil down.

"You know, I thought I'd surprise you when I came out here. Turns out I was the one who got the surprise when I found out you weren't even on Earth." Jack had a tinge of anger over the situation still left in his voice.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I really didn't think it would be that big of a deal…"

"If something had happened to you it would have been. Carter would have killed me for one thing." He tried to cover his sentiments with a joke as always.

"So…I know you didn't come all the way out here just to see me. What's going on Jack?"

"Well, I was actually on my way to see Sam. But that got postponed for a few days when I found out about your little excursion."

Lizzie's face grew a look of pondering. "I didn't think you got to visit her so often?"

"Well, I don't but…with the current…shall we say 'situation'." Jack took a deep breath and looked down at the table to collect his thoughts before looking back up. "Let's just say it's better to discuss these kinds of things in person than over e-mails."

" 'Situations'?" Lizzie watched his demeanor change and noticed he was looking to the other people scattered around the commissary. "Ah. You mean…" She leaned in and whispered. "Danny?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"I have a feeling she's gonna want to come home before…you know."

"Well there was no doubt about that part. The question is when. I mean, things like this don't stay hidden for long, but we still need to find someone to take her place until she decides whether or not she's going to return."

"I don't think she will, Jack."

That peaked his attention. "What makes you say that?"

"I spent enough time around Sam to notice how much she misses you. All of you as a matter of fact. She likes her position, there's no doubt in my mind about that. And honestly, I couldn't think of anyone who could do a better job that I've met, but…there's more to life than a job. Isn't there?"

"You know what. You really are smart." Jack grinned at her.

Lizzie didn't have any response. She just looked towards her empty plate and giggled slightly.

"So." Jack continued. "How was the party?"

Lizzie continued to avoid eye contact with him. "I, um…not much besides what we talked about at the debriefing."

"We talked about what happened. We did not however, talk about what happened in that head of yours. Mitchell says you seemed to know that _woman_."

"I don't know. I guess."

"Lizzie, come on. Daniel's been keeping me in the loop. And besides, I'll find out on my own if I have to."

"I remember her face. Mostly her face. She seemed different however…and someone was missing. There was another Goa'uld, male. I can't see his face, but I can hear a name. Someone close to her. They kept saying her 'lover' was dead. Maybe it was him."

"What's the name?" Jack raised his brow.

"Ares?" Lizzie shook her head. "Probably not even a name, sounds pretty stu…"

"No it's a name." Jack sat back. "We took him out a few years ago."

Lizzie furrowed her brow. "Really?"

"Yep. Couple of drones from a puddle jumper, and…boom." Jack gestured the explosion with his hands. "So, any other party favors?"

"What are, party favors?"

Jack laughed in spite of himself. "What I meant was could you remember anything else?"

"Yeah actually. But it's getting harder and harder to understand. I mean at first the things I was remembering seemed like they happened recently. I mean at least for me it seemed recent. But now, everything is blurry. Ever since we left that palace, I keep getting flashes of faces. Some of them seem more familiar than the others…but I count at least ten, possible a few more."

"Any idea who these faces belong to?"

"Aphrodite said something about my 'friends', and she didn't mean you guys either."

"Well, give it some time. Like they all say, these things do take time." A small smile spread on his face.

"General O'Neill!" Mitchell's voice bellowed from across the room.

"Mitchell. Care to join us?"

"Sure, Sir, why not." Mitchell waltzed over with a tray of food and sat down beside Lizzie. "You've got mail." Mitchell pulled a small paper package off of his tray and sat it in front of Lizzie where she had pushed away her own dirty dishes.

"Me? Who's it from?" She looked at the package. It was about ten inches by a foot.

"Came through from Atlantis while we were gone. You've got a letter too Sir." Mitchell nodded to Jack.

"Yeah, I'll get it in a minute." Jack was pretty sure he knew what the letter said. It was probably a good thing he hadn't gone to the Midway station yet after all.

The young woman stretched back a little bit and let out a long yawn.

Jack looked at her for a second before he spoke to her, "Why don't you go get some rest? You've had a long day."

Lizzie pushed back from the table and began to rise, "Yes, sir."

Mitchell paused to look at her strangely and O'Neill noticed.

She picked up the package from in front of her. It was heavier than it looked. "Good night." She said as she turned and left as they bid her a good night as well.

As Lizzie turned the corner, Mitchell became serious and addressed Jack. "General, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"What's that Mitchell?"

"Lizzie."

"What about her? If it's about what happened on that planet I'm not sure I really want to know more than what I heard in the meeting."

"No sir, not exactly. It's just…well I've been noticing some things lately, and I think I'm the only one who has been catching on to them, so I was wondering if…" Cameron was at a loss for words.

"Spit it out Colonel."

"I think I may have a theory, Sir. A really, really, really out there kind of theory…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in her new quarters, Lizzie decided to get into her pajamas before she opened her package. She was curious as to what it contained, or who had sent it. The package itself revealed nothing more than its recipient.

Finally dressed in a set of cozy clothes, Lizzie crawled into the center of her bed and cross her legs, drawing the package into her lap. With little hesitation she tore the brown paper away and discovered a small electronic device with a note taped on the front that said…

_Open and press play!_

_-S.J.R.T.R._

Quickly she fumbled with the opening of the device until it flipped open to reveal a L.C.D. screen. It was a mini-dvd player of sorts. Lizzie quickly sought out the play button and pressed it. The screen slowly turned from black to a light glow before color filled the screen in the form of Rodney's face.

"Hey Lizzie!" He was waving in the small little 2D box at her and she couldn't help but to wave back.

"I uh, was thinking the other day about writing you a letter, but then I thought this would be a better idea…I'm usually good for those you know?" It had taken Rodney all of five seconds to complement himself and she snickered. "So, I just wanted to say hi. I hope everything on Earth is nice. If anyone invites you to Russia, just say no. Or nyet, as they say in Russian. Seriously it is so cold up there. Anyways, hope you're finding out lots of interesting things about yourself." Lizzie snorted. If he only knew.

"As soon as you get bored, or they let you, ya know, just head on back. Zelenka deleted half of my files the other day. You never delete my files. I really miss my little assistant! So, anyways…just wanted to say hi! Hopefully we'll see you soon. It's been a boring month without you around, so head on back soon!" Rodney waved one more time before the screen faded out.

Just as Lizzie was about to close the player, another face appeared. This time it was Teyla. "Hello Lizzie." She seemed slightly distracted from having to look into the camera. "Rodney informs me that you will be able to see me, and that this would make for a much more personal message. I believe he is correct. In fact, I wish we were able to see you once again. You brought a certain amount of…light to this place. I hope that the people of Earth are making you feel as welcome there as you are here. I will continue to hope also that you find your memories and are able to come to terms with your full identity."

Lizzie smiled complacently at the screen as Teyla continued to tell her some of the small happenings on Atlantis. It was true, other than a few missions, not much had occurred during her absence. "Goodbye Lizzie." Teyla beamed at the camera as her face also faded.

Lizzie waited once more to find another familiar face appear. Ronan was standing in the small screen now, looking to the side. A small voice came from the distance that informed him to look straight ahead and he complied. "Lizzie! Hey. Um, so I uh…yeah. Hope you're having a good time. Gotta say though, I'm back to being undefeated champ of the sparring room again."

Lizzie shook her head.

"Hope you're telling everyone you beat that you learned it all from me." He gloated. "So, uh, see you when you get back. He raised his hand and walked away before the screen faded again. Lizzie couldn't help but shake her head again with a small smile as Ronan had stayed so true to his character.

The next face that appeared was in a different room than the others had been. John was staring at her now, much closer than anyone else had been. She took a second to catch her breath before his image began to speak. "Hey Liz. Don't know how much of these messages will actually get to you, but seeing as you'll be receiving them in a high security facility shouldn't be too much of a problem…." He took a deep breath and coughed a bit. "Things here are good, for the most part. Kinda different though." He frowned a bit. "I was kinda hoping you would be back by now." He looked away before correcting his posture. "But don't rush anything either. I want, we, we want you to take all the time you need to figure this thing out. We're doing this for you ya know?" His eyes were serious, and even though they were on a video feed, she could swear that they were looking into her own.

"There's a lot more I'd like to say, but uh, I think I'll wait 'til you're home." He put on a sad smile. "See you soon, Liz." And the screen faded yet again.

Lizzie wiped a small amount of tears out from under her eyelids as Sam's face appeared smiling up at her. "Hello Lizzie. Rodney and I thought that we would get everyone together and send you a little 'miss you' note." Sam was smiling full force. She too was close to the screen and Lizzie realized that she couldn't see her stomach to know if the baby was beginning to have a visible physical affect on her yet. "Everything here is fine. Don't worry about anything. We just wanted to send you our best wishes and let you know that we still care about you and that we're here for you if you need us." She tilted her head.

"I've sent General O'Neill a letter as well. I think you know what it's about." Sam narrowed her eyes. "I also think I'll be seeing you rather soon, but until then…I know everyone is probably being really nice. And don't let Vala influence you too much." Sam was shaking her head as she realized she probably should have made that comment before she left.

"Good luck, and we'll see you soon." Sam's arm came forward and turned off the feed after she gave one more big smile into the camera.

Lizzie didn't have to wait to know that no other faces were going to appear. Lizzie closed the small video player with a snap and set it on the nightstand. She clicked off the light and snuggled in under her covers.

As she lay in her bed, Lizzie's mind was flooded with images, but now they were memories of what she had left behind. So many months had passed since she had awoken. Still, her memory before that time was scattered at best. She lay wondering about those she left behind. Rodney was surely scaring the lab techs. Ronan was probably scaring everybody. John, well secretly she hoped he was missing her as much as she was missing him; and from the video it seemed quite likely. Then she thought of Sam and the baby. Was she starting to show? She had to be by now. Maybe she would head back to Earth soon. She had confided in the girl that she wished for her child to be born on Earth. She hoped she would get to see her again before the little boy was born.

She decided to try and imagine what the baby would look like. She pictured Sam, and then she pictured Jack. There was quite a mixture of features to choose from, all of which would produce a beautiful child. She pictured a boy with blonde hair, then brown. She saw him with different color eyes, different heights, different personalities, and then she stopped on one; a tall young man, with dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Lizzie violently shook the image from her mind. Ever since she killed Bacchus, that same image continued to appear to her. The SF in the hallway had looked like him, the male nurse, and now the thoughts of Sam and Jack's son were even tarred by this image. She couldn't understand it. Why had she seen the man from her earlier memories take the form of the dead Goa'uld? Lizzie tried again to shake the thoughts from her mind. She pulled a second pillow close and tightly shut her eyes. It would take only a few minutes before she was asleep.

**This would probably be a good point to re-hit the high spots if you haven't been keeping up that much…lol. **

**The next chapter promises to reveal who/what Lizzie is (at least more than any other has yet) Sorry, I'm not going to make it that easy because then it wouldn't be a mystery. **

**Thank you for reading!!!!**


	24. Between the Lines

**Between the Lines**

"Hey Jack, where's Daniel?" Lizzie had wandered into Dr. Jackson's office rather late, and was shocked to find the always early archeologist not there.

"I don't know. I've been waiting about 15 minutes myself."

"And you didn't come say hi to me first? I think I'm offended." Lizzie smirked. Jack had been gone for the better part of a week. Lizzie had sent her own messages with him to give to her friends on Atlantis while he was there for 'reviews'. In all actuality he and Sam were working out the last details of how to proceed with passing over the command of Atlantis.

"For the record I went by the commissary and the gym and you were in neither."

Lizzie gave a firm nod. "Why didn't you try my room?"

"Do'h!"

Lizzie giggled. "So how's Sam?!" The young woman was eager to hear news about her friends, especially the one who was expecting a baby.

"She's doing great as a matter of fact. Starting to…ya know." Jack waved his hands around his stomach. "Of course no one is looking and she's wearing baggier jackets, so I don't think anyone is aware yet except for Colonel Shepherd."

"How did John find out?"

Jack leaned his head. "John?" He gave her a knowing glance.

Lizzie coughed and licked her lips trying to regain composure.

"We told him. He's going to be in charge for a couple of weeks while the IOA confirms the new command position for Atlantis."

"Couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, Colonel Carter is transferring back to Earth at the end of next week. She'll be taking a position in D.C. until…"

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted just when Lizzie was finding out what she had wanted to know and the look she gave him showed it.

"Hey Daniel."

Lizzie pursed her lips. "Vala have another 'headache'?" She asked sarcastically.

Daniel looked mortified towards Jack. "No, I was just, uh…coffee."

"Right…." Lizzie drew out and Jack had to hold back a chuckle.

"So Jack, what's going on?"

"Well Daniel, there's something Sam wanted me to talk to you about before she comes home."

"Home? As in, for a meeting, or as in…"

"As in."

"Why, what happened?"

"Daniel, nothing happened." Jack looked towards Lizzie who was raising one eyebrow, courtesy of too much time around Teal'c. "OK, well something _happened_, but nothing bad."

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel seemed both confused and concerned.

Again Jack looked towards Lizzie, trying to find his words. She in turn looked towards Daniel. "Sam's pregnant." Lizzie blurted out and then smiled nervously towards Jack who was looking at her incredulously.

Daniel stood with his mouth open for a good minute or two. "She's what?"

Jack started again slower. "She's going to have a baby. WE, are going to have a baby."

"Wow, Jack…I mean congratulations!" Daniel started off by shaking his friend's hand which ended in a man hug.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Boy." Jack replied proudly.

"Wow, so if you already know she must be…wait, how long have you guys known?"

"She's about five months along give or take a few weeks." Daniel's eyes just got wider.

Lizzie let out a small squee of excitement and clapped her hands. "This is so exciting! So does this mean I don't have to keep it quiet anymore?" She looked towards Jack.

"No, it doesn't mean you don't have to keep quiet. Sam just wanted Daniel to know before she got back and had a whole lot of questions to answer."

Lizzie cut her eyes at Jack. "Oh I think I know why Sam wanted you to tell him, and I don't think you've done it yet have you?"

"Ya know…"

"Wait a minute. Jack? You already told Lizzie?"

"Not exactly."

"What does 'not exactly' mean?"

"It means…not exactly." Jack said with an air of finality.

Lizzie cut in. "Sam told me; a while ago."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

Lizzie started walking towards the door. When she was only a few feet from the exit she turned back with a look that said she was up to something. "Well, I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. Give you two a little while to talk about… baby Danny…" Lizzie sucked in her lips and widened her eyes as she waited for Jack's response.

"Lizzie!" He started to come after her but she bolted off in a fit of giggles.

Jack's knees were too far gone to chase after her. He turned back towards Daniel who had the smuggest look on his face.

"Danny?"

"Sam's idea." Jack replied gruffly.

"And yet, you went along with it…" Daniel's lips started to curl along the edges.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie had her breakfast with Vala, who was in a very good mood. What the two women were unaware of was a plan being put into action that had been devised shortly after their return from their mission.

After Lizzie had left the commissary when Mitchell had given her her recorded messages, he and General Jack had a long discussion about Mitchell's ideas.

_"So Mitchell, what is this grand idea you have that no one else seems to be catching onto?" Jack looked at him in an unimpressed manner._

_Mitchell tried to start but rethought his words for a second before beginning again. "Well, Sir, I think the reason I'm picking up on this is because of timing really."_

_"What's timing got to do with it?" Jack was playing with his fork again. _

_"Well, I don't know if you've realized, but Lizzie seems to have picked up on a lot of our culture in record timing. Plus, I don't think I would have seen it if I had known her as long as you and the Atlantis expedition. Ya'll may have caught on too, except for the fact that it was probably gradual and you just got used to it."_

_Jack looked up. "What are you talking about Colonel?"_

_"I'm just saying, look how long Teal'c has been hangin' out with us and he's still pretty…alien. Lizzie on the other hand, could probably walk out into Colorado Springs and fit right in if she didn't have that crazy hair."_

_"First of all, there's nothing wrong with her hair." Jack gave him the look that said not to push it. "Second of all, she had amnesia for crying out loud. She's gonna pick up on whatever is around her. Dr. Keller said so."_

_Cameron straightened in his chair. "Even the military stuff Sir?"_

_"You mean her kicking everyone's ass?"_

_"I mean the way she kicks everyone's…ass, Sir. And more than just that. I mean, I've been catching her call the officers around here Sir and Ma'am more than a few times now. And that's why I brought it up. When she just left, did she or did she not just tell you 'yes sir'? And I'm guessing that's not the first time it's happened now is it?"_

_"She's been living on a military base for five months Mitchell, she's gonna pick up on the jargon! Besides, she's from like thousands of years in the past, the U.S. military hasn't been around THAT long." Jack was getting irritated with the conversation. Even he understood that what Mitchell was saying was…crazy. _

_"Look General, I know this is nuts…"_

_"Ya think?"_

_"But if you would please just let me test my theory." _

_"You are not testing her."_

_"I don't mean like that, I just want to try a little experiment to see how she reacts."_

_"Look, if it'll shut you up, then fine. But I'm not having you upset her after what just happened. She's just a kid."_

_Mitchell took a deep breath. "Sir, we both know she's not a kid."_

_Jack leaned back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Still, give it a week." Jack got up and began to walk out of the commissary._

_"Yes, Sir."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Lizzie had left his office. Daniel had spoken with Jack about their progress on the translations, or rather their lack there of. Jack had tried to pay attention but drifted off about halfway through the long and drawn out speech. When he finally realized it was over he explained Mitchell's plan. Daniel was as dumbfounded as Jack had been, but both men decided that they wanted to see what happened anyways; if only to mock Mitchell about it afterwards.

They made their way to the commissary where Colonel Mitchell was waiting outside.

"Hey guys, how's your morning?"

"Great!" Daniel smiled, still beaming over the news his best friend, or rather Lizzie, had given him just a short time prior.

"So Daniel, did General O'Neill fill you in?"

"Yeah…Cameron, and I kinda have to agree with Jack on this."

"Don't tell me you haven't picked up on this either? You're supposed to be the observant one here."

Daniel looked towards O'Neill who was choosing to remain silent. "Look, I agree with Jack. She's been around us and people like us for a long time now for someone with no memories to base their actions off of."

Cameron raised both his hands. "Fine, let's just see what happens. Then you can both point and make fun all you want." He turned and walked a few feet into the commissary.

On the other side of the room Vala was just getting to the punch line of a joke she had picked up when she was smuggling naquadah through a planetary space border in another solar system. Lizzie was almost on the table she was laughing so hard.

Jack and Daniel both followed Mitchell in and took up positions on opposite sides of the doorway. Only a handful of other people were in the commissary because it was actually a bit late for breakfast.

Mitchell stood up straight, and neither woman noticed his presence. "Atten-tion!" He bellowed.

All of the military personnel dropped their utensils and rose. Vala looked at Mitchell like he was crazy. But Lizzie stood so quickly that the chair she had been sitting in shot out from behind her. She turned on her heels into perfect posture.

"Son of a bitch." Jack muttered.

Lizzie had a confused look on her face and her posture quickly relaxed again. "Hey guys, is something wrong?"

"No, Lizzie, everything's fine. We just wanted to say hi." Mitchell said with a cutesy tone.

Her poker face was on now. "Hi." She knew something was up but she couldn't tell what. Lizzie sat back down across from Vala. Still glancing over her shoulder at the men who were acting very peculiar.

Jack turned towards Daniel as he began to walk out the door. "Get those translations done. You have ONE week." Daniel merely nodded in response.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days had passed, and Lizzie could tell that the men in her life were acting slightly odd around her. Vala was just the same as always. She was great for a laugh when Lizzie was feeling down. And it was also nice to have another woman to talk to. But it wasn't the same as Sam. Lizzie was already counting down the days until Colonel Carter would be making her return trip home to Earth. The girl knew the soonest she would get to see any of her friends from Atlantis was if they came to her. The translations were still being a source of frustration.

They had been pouring over them for hours on end; and Daniel seemed to be a bit frayed by their lack of progress. Jack had returned to D.C. but promised he would return soon. Confiding in Lizzie that he would be there for Sam, as well as to set any rumors aside that would certainly arise when she came back to Earth in a slightly altered form than when she left. Jack had also urged her to place a bet with Siler. Lizzie of course reminded him that she wasn't on the pay roll, otherwise she would have bet everything she had. Laughter had ensued.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now it was late in the day and Daniel's office was starting to seem more like a giant waste paper basket than a place of study. Rolled up papers were everywhere. Balled up pieces of translations that led to more dead ends were piling up all over. The janitorial services of the base couldn't keep up with their only form of progress which was making a mess.

Lizzie plopped her file that she was working on down on the desk. "Daniel…" She huffed.

Dr. Jackson took a spit take into his coffee. Neither had spoken in so long that he had almost forgotten she was there. "Yeah, what did you find something?"

"No. Look Daniel, I don't mean to be a pessimist here, but I think something is missing." She pressed her lips tightly together trying to fight off a yawn.

"Lizzie, I know you're tired. So am I. But the truth is we HAVE to finish translating these walls."

"I know, but why the sudden rush? You were working on them way before I was found. And you didn't seem to be in that big of a hurry when I got here either." Lizzie looked around the room beginning to catch on to something. "In fact…you weren't in this big of a hurry until about a week ago." She looked at him accusingly.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Daniel was a bad liar.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Lizzie's words were quick and close together. "Something's going on, and I can tell. You haven't left this office in days; you haven't even been spending time with Vala. Jack was acting strange, even for Jack, when he left…and Teal'c well…never mind." She took a deep breath before adding even more hyperactivity to her voice. "And! Cameron keeps looking at me like I'm going to jump up and bite him or something!" Lizzie stood up. "Now tell me what the heck is going on!"

"Heck?"

"What?!" Lizzie was getting frustrated.

"_That_ is what's been going on."

"What; 'heck' has been going on?"

"No. Look Lizzie. If we can just translate these writings the rest of the way…then we can lay Mitchell's little theory to rest. I'm still not sure I want to buy it. But these translations should clear everything up once and for all. Then, and only then, will I tell you what he's been, shall we say, reading between the lines."

Lizzie eyed Daniel as she got back into her seat. "So this is Colonel Mitchell's fault?"

"Technically."

Lizzie started talking to her self. "That flyboy had better…erg."

"Flyboy?"

Lizzie shot back towards Daniel. "Huh?"

"Lizzie…I know you've had a lot of time around people from Earth, especially the military personnel, but how much of their lingo have you been picking up on?"

"I don't know." She looked confused as she shook her head. Then she leaned in. "Why?"

"You've just been talking a lot like them, that's all."

"Who else would I talk like?"

"Well you said you spent a lot of time around Dr. McKay right? As well as the two inhabitants of the Pegasus Galaxy; Ronan and Teyla, right?"

"Yeah…Daniel…?"

"But I'm guessing you don't find yourself talking like them do you?"

"I'm assuming all these questions are leading to an answer to mine right?"

Daniel closed his eyes tightly and looked at the desk. "I think this will all make since, or none at all…Look, I don't know, OK. But I'm hoping if we can just figure it out if we can just read…"

Lizzie looked down at the photos in front of her and quickly cut him off. "Between the lines…"

"What?"

"Daniel that's it!"

"What is?"

"How to read the walls! Nothing's missing, there's just too much information! The repeated sections…if we remove them from the context…Daniel, I think this may just work." Her eyes were wide with excitement as she grabbed a magic marker and began to mark out lines on the copies of the un-translated text. Quickly she handed a sheet over to Daniel. "Now…Read. Between. The lines." She smiled as she broke down her statement.

Daniel quickly scooped up the photograph that was marked all over like a secret government document. Something he had become rather use to seeing. He had actually written several by now. Daniel pushed his glasses up higher and drew the image close. Slowly his eyes scanned over the images as they began to narrow before finally widening as he reached the end. Slowly he put the page down and removed his glasses. "Lizzie, I think you've got it."

**Alright, two in one night! I know this one was short but it was a bit of a stand alone. See, everything is starting to fall into place. But don't look for it all to fit just yet ; )**

**Next Up: The Commander's Return (And if you haven't noticed yet, titles tend to have multiple meanings…just thought I'd let you know)**

**Thank you once again for all of your reviews. They are highly appreciated. I hope you all have a great week. Mine is going to be rather busy…so it's going to take longer than it has been to update…sorry. But don't worry, I have three more chapters actually done, I just have to fit a few in between. So you may get a whole bunch up in one sitting! **

**Please Review!!! **


	25. The Commander's Return

**The Commander's Return **

**(Small reminder: Last Sat. I put up two chapters, not just one. I only mention this because I looked at my stats and it seems a large number of people may have skipped over chapter 23 and went straight to 24...just thought I'd mention it smiles)**

"Well…what does it say?"

"I'm not sure yet Lizzie, this is still going to take a little while to get in order, but if we get started now…"

"Gotcha!" Lizzie threw herself down at a seat and began grabbing up images from all around her.

Daniel too seemed to have his second wind and began to eagerly mark through the repetitions in the writings. Well into the night they both continued to work. Had there been windows they would have seen the sun both set and rise. Somewhere around 08:00 hours, they had it.

Daniel set a stack of images down in front of him. "Well that takes care of these." He looked across the table.

Lizzie's head was laid across her own stack of work. She wasn't asleep but she had already finished before Daniel and rather than cause him to lose his pace she had just waited. Her left hand was still playing with a dried out marker and she let it roll out of her hand and across the desk before falling unceremoniously to the floor. Slowly she raised her head, pulling the long silver strands of hair with it. "I'm done too." She yawned the last part.

"OK, let me see then." He held his hand out as the young woman placed her own copies in it. Slowly he began to reorganize their placement in the stack before standing and making his way over to the other side of the room. "Wow, this even makes it easier to put them in order. They have a sequence to them. Whoever wrote these knew exactly what they were doing."

"Did they leave a forwarding address by chance?" Lizzie asked still trying to wake up in her chair.

"Forwarding address, Lizzie?"

"Yeah like a 'this is who we are and here's where to find us'."

"Maybe. Let me just…hey can you throw me that roll of tape in the top drawer over there please?"

Lizzie reached down and pulled open the drawer and started peering into the unorganized mess to her right. She found the tape and threw it to Daniel with a great force that was effortless. It landed in Daniel's open hand with a loud smack and he winced. "Sorry."

"No problem." Daniel began taping photographs all around the room. The process took quite a while and by the time he was finished, Lizzie was sound asleep, her top half sprawled across the desk, face hidden by her hair. Her fingers were twitching ever so slightly from a dream.

Daniel stood on the far side of his office; slowly taking in each image in the order that they were intended to be read. "Oh my God." He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "This is unbelievable." He mouthed to himself.

Slowly he looked from the walls and shelves and boards now all covered in the multiple languages and dialects, to the girl asleep at his desk. All Daniel could think was 'how?'

As Daniel stood boring a hole into Lizzie with his eyes he noticed that her slightly twitching form began to move a great deal more. Suddenly her hands were sliding across the desk surface and incoherent sounds were escaping her lips. Suddenly she shot up to a seated position yelling out, "Take cover!" She gasped for a second as her dream faded into her reality. She remembered where she was and looked towards Daniel. "Sorry, fell asleep."

"Yeah, I noticed." Daniel said in a hushed tone.

Lizzie slowly began to take in the room around her, now a blur of tape and pictures. "So, this is it…"

Daniel nodded. "Yep."

Lizzie got out of her seat and began to walk up to the designated first image. "Have you read all of it?"

"Yep."

"Anything of use?"

"Yep."

"Any answers other than 'yep'?" She turned back to him with a faint grin.

"Yep." Daniel shook his head. "Sorry…um Lizzie, why don't we wait for Jack?" Daniel began to stutter. "He wanted an update as soon as we were done, and since he should be here…" Daniel looked down too his watch, tapping it for a second after realizing just how long they had been working. "Now, as a matter of fact."

"Really?" Lizzie completely forgot about the walls and started walking over to the doorway where Daniel was.

"Un-huh. He wanted to be here before Sam's arrival. So what do you say we go get breakfast with everybody else while we wait?"

"Sure Daniel, I'm famished." Lizzie rubbed her hand over her gurgling stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie and Daniel arrived in the commissary right as Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c were all getting seated. They quickly grabbed their own food and sat down with them.

"Lizzie, you look rather excited about something." Vala smiled at the girl.

"I just can't wait to see Sam. I can't believe she's gonna be here in less than half a day. Plus I can't wait to see how big…" Lizzie's words were cut into mumbles of aggravation as Daniel had quickly dropped his silverware and clapped his hand over her mouth. She gave him a dirty look that began to glow slightly blue before he slowly removed it, then a wide apologetic stare crossed her face when she realized why he had done it.

"Daniel, that was rather rude. Why did you do that?" Vala asked, giving Daniel a rather stern glance.

"Oh no reason, just didn't want to let out the surprise."

"What surprise?" Vala was keenly intent now.

"Oh, nothing, just something… Jack did for Sam…" Daniel slowed his sentence to a halt when he saw the look growing on Lizzie's face.

"So the General got Sam a welcome home present?" Mitchell asked before shoveling some food into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Daniel answered.

Lizzie leaned over to Daniel. _"Something Jack DID for Sam?"_

Daniel leaned over with an equal whisper. _"Well I didn't have much time to think after someone started talking about people getting 'big'!"_

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Daniel as he sat back in his seat. Suddenly her lips began to curl into a smile and even sooner she was giggling. Oddly enough she wasn't the only one. Now even Daniel was beginning to laugh profusely as the other three at the table began to look at them like they were crazy.

"Have you made some kind of joke Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned.

Still fighting back laugher Daniel replied. "No, Teal'c, you'll see later. It's nothing…just a little inside joke." Lizzie's giggles were calming down as well.

Vala perked up again. "So…Daniel, work late again?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact, we worked all the way until this morning when we finished the translations."

"Really? You've finished?!" Mitchell finally put his fork down.

"Yeah, and Cameron, WE haven't gone over them completely, but I think it would be best if you were there when we did."

"Why? So you can make fun of me?"

"No, because I think you had a very VERY valid point." Daniel gave him a knowing stare.

"Well I'll be…" Mitchell looked at Lizzie who merely glanced between the two men before continuing with her cereal.

A call rang out from behind Lizzie Daniel and Teal'c. "Good morning, Campers!"

Daniel looked towards Mitchell. "And now would probably be the best time."

Lizzie popped out of her chair with ease and raced over to where Jack was approaching. She grabbed him in a hug that knocked the air out of him. "Easy kiddo, don't squeeze too hard."

"Sorry Jack, I guess I'm just really excited."

He leaned over a bit, "Me too." He grinned at her before looking to the rest of the team. "So Daniel, you finished with that project of yours yet?"

"Just finished it this morning Jack. Whenever you're ready, we can all go to my office." The look that was on Daniel's face as he looked towards Lizzie told Jack just how important it was that they all know.

"Well, I've already eaten…so there's no time like the present."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the rest of the team had finished eating breakfast they all crammed into Daniel's messy office.

"So Daniel, are you the only one who knows exactly what this thing says?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, Lizzie kind dozed off before we got it all in order." Everyone looked towards the young woman who was once again yawning.

"Well, let's get this over with. Sa…Colonel Carter should be here pretty soon." Jack reminded.

Daniel moved to the beginning sequence of the walls and started the lecture that would for once keep even Jack O'Neill on the edge of his seat. "As we already know, these writings were found in Greece. They were separated into multiple sections on several different walls. The writings date back somewhere between 2 and 3 thousand years, possibly even further. Now we've already been over part of what the walls say."

Daniel took a few steps to his desk and picked up a file folder. "We know from these previously translated sections that there was some kind of uprising or battle on Earth during this time. We also know that these walls were made to talk about some source of 'future power'. Now aside from that basic information we discovered one and only one gate address." Daniel looked to Lizzie who was sucking on her bottom lip. "And the only thing we found on that planet, is sitting in this room right now." Now everyone was staring at Lizzie.

Jack coughed to draw their attention. "Thanks for the refresher, now can we get to the part that we DON'T already know?"

Daniel shook his head yes. "OK. So, Lizzie and I worked on translating these sections for a number of weeks. Last night however, Lizzie made a discovery." He lifted an image from his desk. "The reason we were having such a hard time understanding the walls was that they are repeats. Over and over again the same phrases appear in different languages. Now, when we removed the repeated sections, and reorganize what is left, we find something that is downright, surreal."

Mitchell crossed his arms. "Surreal?"

"Yeah. Basically, once the writings are cut down and put into the correct order and context, we get a story that explains a whole lot. But at the same time, it left me scratching my head more than ever."

"Ever as in?" Jack tilted his head.

"As in more than when I tried to find the address to Abydos the first time, and even more than when we found the tape of ourselves in a canopic jar in Egypt." Daniel stood straight. Everyone in the room knew the implications to his statement. Whatever was written on those walls from Greece was something more than a little important. "Now, I'm going to go over this once. So please, try not to interrupt. I'll cut it down to the most basic parts and paraphrase where it's needed. But this story, for lack of a better word, is going to tell us a lot about…you." Daniel looked straight into Lizzie's eyes. Then he looked at everyone in the room. "But it's also going to leave the rest of us with a lot of questions to answer."

The room was silent. Everyone looked at each other then towards Daniel as they became aware of the fact that something monumental was about to happen.

Daniel stepped back to the beginning section of the writings. 'There is a place where future power lays. It waits to be restored to those who need it most. It shall awaken one day, and be found by those who need it. They will know it, for it shall be a product of their world. This power comes in several forms. Together these forms, or parts, number twelve. And then there is the one of the twelve pieces that stands apart. Only with this one part, the key, shall the future power be released. Whosoever holds the key shall wield a power unknown to those of the past; for future power can only be born of the future. The power raised the Mountain. Olympus was struck down. The Titans and their children fell by the hands of future power, for what is power but the hands of those who make it.' Daniel took this moment to pause.

"Basically this first part tells us that there is a power somewhere in the universe. It is made of twelve parts. Now one of these twelve parts is more important than the others because it will release the rest. And as far as the Titans go, they were the original Greek gods. That said, we move on."

Daniel walked to another section of taped up images. 'The Titans knew of Earth; the dwelling place of the cradle of humanity. As long as the Titans and their kind knew of Earth, then the people of Earth were in danger. The future power was formed' "or in this context gathered", 'to destroy the evil power over Earth, and send it fleeing through the stars. Upon the destruction of Olympus, the destruction of Earth was made certain. And yet Earth remained. For it was not the power's destiny to destroy Earth, but to release it, and make it unknown to the rest of the universe so that it would grow to one day destroy the evils of the universe.'

Daniel stopped and took a deep breath. "Is everyone following along so far?"

There were a few nods. Teal'c was the only one to speak. "It seems that this 'future power' was what finally removed the Goa'uld from Earth. And that after doing so, they made this world and those who inhabit it seem extinct."

"Teal'c's right." Daniel looked down. "This power that we were looking for all this time, was, at least according to the walls, why no Goa'uld seemed to know about us when we first started roaming around out there. I realize that Apophis stumbled onto us during his little 'queen hunt' but that was probably a fluke. Plus, whoever these people were, they also seemed to know that if we were to remain hidden long enough, then we would also become powerful enough to return and defeat the 'evils' of the universe. And by the time Apophis did find us, we were."

"Alright now wait a minute!" Jack threw his hands up. "I thought that the Goa'uld left back with Ra and his buddies."

"Well they did. But ancient history shows that the Goa'uld were still around for a while after that. I mean, even without the gate, they still had ships and they knew where we were." Daniel took a breath. "Do you see what I'm trying to say Jack?"

Jack nodded yes but replied, "No."

"Ok. Just, hear me out. The 'power', or these twelve parts of it, was responsible for Earth being freed from the Goa'uld for the last time. This power, whatever or whoever," Daniel looked towards Lizzie as her eyes grew wide. "is why we were able to get to the point where we defeated the Goa'uld…because it hid us from them. It destroyed them and made Earth unknown to anyone else in the galaxy."

"Whoa." Was all Jack could muster.

"Daniel, I thought you said in the commissary that I should be here because of my earlier… ideas?" Mitchell questioned.

"That would be the last section, which I'm getting to." Daniel walked around his desk to the last section of the walls. 'The future power will return when it is time for it to return to its home.' Daniel took a minute. "The rest of this is addressed to the reader." 'Behold the grave of the key. Beware her wrath for she was locked away last due to a treacherous deed. Her heart was pure, but in the end it was stained. Forgiveness for the key known as Athena shall only be granted in death. Awaken the key, and take her to the other eleven. The warriors of future power shall then be restored to the future worlds from whence they came…' Daniel stood silent indicating that he was done.

"Future?"

"Her?"

"Athena?"

"Daniel?"

Everyone in the room was looking towards Daniel. Some eyes showed shock, others confusion. But the most overwhelmed set of eyes upon Daniel belonged to the young woman at the center of the room.

Slowly Lizzie stood up. "I'm a key?"

"Yeah Lizzie, I think you are. The address on the walls, the one where we found you…it was supposedly the 'grave of the key.'"

"And, I'm from Earth?"

"Possibly. It says that's where the power originated, but it also talks about the twelve warriors being from different worlds."

Mitchell cut in. "Wait a minute. You're saying that's why she does all the military stuff. She's from here? I was right?"

"What do you mean you were right?!" Lizzie was somewhat angered by the thought someone was withholding information.

"It's not like that Lizzie, it's just. Well, you've been reacting to things a bit like military personnel. You snap to attention. You say 'sir' and 'ma'am', plus you've been using a lot of Earth terms that no one but Earth residents use."

Lizzie put her hand over her mouth and turned to glance over the walls again. She spoke behind her hand. "Future?"

Daniel walked up beside her. "That would be where the questions start. Athena is a figure of the past. It could be that someone from the future met you in the past and joined forces with you, or your people. The walls were also referring to people from different worlds. So while you _may_ be from Earth, chances are you weren't originally. But obviously some members of this 'team' were. And they would most likely be military, Cameron." He was trying to address the fact that Lizzie may have been around U.S. military personnel prior to meeting any of them, and before she was placed in stasis.

Lizzie just shook her head as tears began to well from the impact of everything she was trying to absorb.

"Daniel?" Jack looked at his friend. "What's the bottom line here?"

Daniel cleared his throat and Lizzie turned to look at Jack while she too listened to what was about to be said. She and Jack never took their eyes off of each other. "Lizzie seems to be a member of a team of twelve 'warriors' from the 'future'. Now from reading this and putting it into current context…the only warriors with control over the gate on Earth since it was buried…are us. But we haven't sent a team back to Ancient Greece. At least not yet."

"Holy crap." Was echoed from at least thee mouths in the room with one 'indeed' thrown in from Teal'c.

The silence that was now filling the room was suddenly pierced by the ringing klaxons signaling an incoming wormhole. Without another word they all began to quickly filter out of the office and made their way to the gate room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter was calling though the systems as the team entered the gate room.

General Landry was in the control room. "Open the Iris."

The large metal structure that protected the gate spun open with the sound of sliding metal. The event horizon rippled for a brief moment before a blonde figure in baggie BDUs stepped forward. Behind her the gate shut down with a slapping sound.

"Welcome home Colonel Carter!" Landry greeted from the control room.

"Thank you Sir!" Carter called up from the ramp. Slowly and with a large smile on her face she made her way down the ramp. The whole time she kept a small grin on her face directed at Jack O'Neill, who seemed very proud of himself at the moment.

"Sam!" For all of the things that had been going on, Lizzie could have cared less. Seeing Samantha Carter again after more than a month was the cure all for her distress of the morning. She ran forward before Carter could even make it down the steps.

Sam didn't mind though. She threw her arms open. "Hey Lizzie!" She made a fake groan like people do when the hug the children in their families. Sam was totally ready to be a mom. "How's it going?"

"Better now!" Lizzie beamed as she backed up. "And don't worry, I didn't say anything…" She added with a small tone before winking and stepping back over beside Jack.

Carter appraised those standing before her. "Daniel." She gave him a wry smile.

Daniel stepped forward as a smile began to grow across his face as well. He scooped Sam into a large, but gentle hug. "I am so happy for you." He whispered in her ear.

"Jack tell you everything?" She asked in the same volume.

Daniel stepped back from the hug but they continued to hold each other's elbows. "He had a little help." Daniel looked towards Jack and Lizzie, both of whom were staring at the ceiling with their lips twisted. Jack finally gave a smirk at Sam that caused her to giggle. It was taking a lot of self control not to march over to him and kiss him in front of the entire room.

Now for the moment of truth. "Hello Teal'c," Sam greeted. She had a plan, and if anyone could be counted on to try and remain tactful, but with words that would take others a while to catch onto, it was Teal'c.

Sam stepped forward into his gentle embrace. "It is good to see you once again Colonel Carter." Teal'c paused for a moment before stepping back. When he had held her close, he could feel the change in her abdomen. Being a father, he knew what the change was, and now he understood why her outfit was so much baggier than usual. "Are you well Colonel Carter?" He smiled at her profusely.

Sam played it coy. "Of course Teal'c, why?"

"You seem, somewhat different…and your attire is of a different fit…"

Sam tilted her head. "Are you trying to say I've gained weight Teal'c?"

The jaffa's eyes became concerned. "Of course not Colonel Carter, I was merely stating that you…"

"It's ok Teal'c, I have been putting on a few. Guess that happens when you fly a desk and have tons of meetings…" She winked at Jack.

Now Sam had a tough decision to make. Who was going to find out next? Sam looked at Vala and Cameron and knew just the perfect candidate. "Vala."

The mass of black hair quickly bounded over to Sam and grabbed hold tight. "Hello Samantha! It's nice to…" Vala pulled back and looked down towards Sam's stomach. "That's more than a few pounds." She said still looking down. Vala quickly reached down to the Colonel's baggy jacket and maneuvered it more tightly around her abdomen to reveal a swelling belly. "That's a baby!"

"A what?!" Mitchell exclaimed with a look of utter shock on his face.

Vala turned around. "She's gonna have a baby, look!" She was pointing at her stomach. "What is it?"

"It's a baby." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"O'Neill." Teal'c addressed his old friend. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Wait a minute…" Mitchell looked between Jack and Sam as they began to walk closer to one another. "That," Mitchell pointed at Sam's middle, "Is yours?"

"Well seeing as I'm her husband I'd assume it would be." Jack gave a cocky stare.

"Oh yeah." Mitchell was finally putting two and two together.

"So what is it?" Vala persisted.

Sam was now tucked under Jack's arm. "It's a boy." They both smiled at each other.

"Well congratulations!" Mitchell exclaimed. "Got a name yet?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other a bit uneasily. Telling Daniel that they were naming their unborn son after him was one thing, but explaining it to the others could prove difficult. "Well…why don't we wait until he's…"

"Danny!" Lizzie shot out.

Mitchell gave her a funny look. "Well that's a nice thought Lizzie, but don't you think, I don't know Cameron, would be a better name? No offense Jackson."

Sam was laughing, now standing slightly apart from Jack. They could never shake their military roles on base even when they were expecting a baby. "Cam, we already named him after Daniel. I hope you understand."

Teal'c smiled and Vala stepped over to Daniel and rubbed his arm. "Thanks guys." Daniel replied.

Cameron just stood with a strange look on his face. "How did she know?" He pointed at Lizzie. "So besides being from the future you have mind reading powers as well?" He questioned.

Lizzie's eyes shot open. "No!" She whined slightly. "I knew first, well after Sam and Jack that is."

Sam looked at Lizzie strangely. "Future?"

Jack turned to her. "Long story. Let's get you settled in first. Your stuff should be here in a few days." Jack began to lead her out of the room but the rest of the team exited first, all excitedly buzzing about the big news.

Lizzie however stood in the now empty gate room save for two lone SFs. She looked at the gate and things began to change. Where no one had been suddenly a form appeared. The man who had put her in her stasis chamber was now standing beside her.

_"You ready for this Athena?" His green eyes smiled at her._

_She was smiling at him as well. "I guess so. How about you, Sir?'_

_He was wearing something different than the costumes she remembered. "Oh, I don't know. Shouldn't be too bad. Plus I got you watching my six like the old days." He smiled at her._

_"Colonel, you realize the old days were like a year ago right?"_

_He didn't answer her. He walked forward up the ramp to a now open event horizon. "You coming?" _

Lizzie turned her head abruptly as the voice changed. "You coming?" This time it was a female voice. Sam was standing by the blast door with Jack waiting outside.

Lizzie quickly turned back to the stargate but no one was there. She made her way over towards Sam whose hand was now outstretched. She took it, happy to feel the familiar warmth of her friend.

Now they made their way to Daniel's office to explain to Sam what they themselves were still having a hard time comprehending. But not before Jack leaned around the corner door to the control room.

"Hey Walter, you better start counting up those bets!"

**Thank you all so much for reading! Any head scratching going on????**

**Questions or comments to be addressed? Just let me know with that little review button or PMs, anyone can do it: )**

**Please Review!!!!!**


	26. Unlocking the Key

**Unlocking the Key**

"Well, that was…odd." Sam flicked on a light to her old house which she had left behind when she went to Atlantis. After moving to Area 51 and back once already, she had decided it would be best if she and Jack had a place to stay in Colorado if they were ever there together; even though most of this time was spent in their apartment in D.C.

Jack nodded as he threw his jacket over a chair that was already covered like most of the furniture. "No kidding." Slowly he took in the sight around him. Even with the empty feeling that a house has when no one has been in it for a while, Sam's old house was still inviting. "You sure it's safe in here….kinda dusty."

Sam grew an accusing tone. "Is that a comment about my housekeeping skills?"

Jack drew back. "No, no of course not…I was just…" He stopped when he saw Sam beginning to giggle at his nervous reaction.

"Relax Jack, I'm just playing with you." She shook her head.

He raised his eyebrows slightly and grew a small smile. "Promises, promises."

Sam quickly raised a finger. "No. Not until we talk about this."

"Crap."

Slowly they made their way into the kitchen with the takeout they had picked up on the way home. They would have to go to the store tomorrow. They took out the boxes, more than usual as Sam's appetite had increased drastically. Sitting close around a corner they started to dig in, and began the conversation that they had agreed they would have in private.

"So." Jack started.

"So." Sam reverberated. "I sure didn't see this one coming."

"I don't think anyone did."

"Well, I mean we knew she was a part of something. Just not something so…big."

Jack sat back a little, still eating. "Big? Daniel said there were only twelve of these guys…girls…whatever."

"I meant big as in causational. If she, they, whoever hadn't done what they supposedly did, then we would never have defeated the Goa'uld. At least not in the way that we did. But at the same time, they must have kept their activity pretty contained."

"How's that?" Jack peered more deeply at her.

"Well, for one, the Goa'uld never seemed to link us together. In fact until now, we had never heard of this particular uprising."

Jack let out a short laugh. "Yeah, guess the Goa'uld were trying to sweep that little embarrassment of losing Earth under the rug." Sam smiled in agreement. "OK, so Lizzie, is, from the future."

"Yeah." Sam leaned back.

Jack grew a curious look on his face. "How far do you think?"

"Hard to say now. For all we know there could be two of her running around the universe as we speak. There's no telling how far into the future, or how short she came from."

"I bet she was a handful as a kid." Jack imagined the thought before continuing with the serious part of the conversation. "And then there's also the question of why is she awake now."

"Her stasis chamber had to have malfunctioned. But for technology that advanced I don't see how."

"You know it scares me when you don't know something."

Sam smiled at Jack. "I really don't think we have anything to be afraid of." Sam's hand was running gently over her stomach and Jack slowly reached out his own to lay over it as well.

"Me either. But that doesn't change the fact that we have to find out who she is, and try to get her back to where she came from."

"You're right. There's no telling how much her waking up early may have changed the timeline. I mean, she's saved some lives…and ended others."

"Well, she saved mine, so I'm not going to complain about her fussing with things too much."

Sam leaned closer to Jack who was already seated rather close. "Me either." She placed a light kiss on his lips. "So…" She said looking into his eyes, "Any ideas?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She said playfully.

Jack grew a cocky air. "Just two."

"Two WHOLE ideas, I'm impressed."

"Easy." Jack gave her a warning glance "First, I think it's time we talked about plan B on opening that chest. And second, maybe we could help her understand her memories that she's getting back."

"How is that?" Sam was sincerely interested in what Jack could possibly be thinking about.

"Well, I was thinking we could have her open the chest herself, under close supervision."

"No, that part I got. I meant how could we help her understand her memories?"

Jack stood up and took his takeout to the refrigerator. "You remember that time that crazy red-wig-wearing Goa'uld Hathor had us all stuck in that fake SGC?"

"Yeah…" It was a difficult thought remembering what Jack had gone through, the whole team for that matter.

"You know those screens they hooked up to those Tok'Ra memory things?"

"No." Sam said quickly.

"What do you mean no? You're telling me you don't remember that?"

"I mean we're not putting her through that again. Last time I let her use one of those things she cut herself up. I don't want to see her like that again."

"Sam, I don't want her to get hurt, but isn't there some way we can look at her memories. See if there's something we recognize, some clue as to where and exactly when she is from?"

Sam stood up as quickly as she could with her extra weight. "Jack…you're a genius!"

A little stunned he replied, "I know. How so?"

Sam began to talk excitedly. "The chairs. The technology we manipulated from the Keeper's planet to run virtual simulations with!"

"Huh?"

"We can use the chairs, the ones we've modified, for her to show us what she does remember!" She came closer to Jack and placed another quick kiss on him. "My husband the genius!" She teased as Jack grew a shade pinker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Daniel Jackson decided to himself to give his own approach to helping Lizzie remember exactly how familiar she was with Earth. "General Landry?" He peered around the open office door.

"Dr. Jackson! Come on in." He motioned for Daniel to take a seat. "What can I do for you today?"

Daniel twisted his nose. "Well Sir, it's more of what you can do for Lizzie."

"I see." Landry put a pen down that he had been writing with as he was already seated at his desk when Daniel arrived. "What's on your mind Doctor? Because I probably won't be as quick to agree with you after Jack's last reaction. Especially now that we know her very presence may have an unwanted effect on the timeline."

"Which is why we have to work twice as hard to help her remember, Sir." Daniel repositioned himself. "We are fairly certain…positive, that the young woman we know as Lizzie was a part of a group that set out from here on Earth, to rid our planet of the Goa'uld until we were strong enough to fight them ourselves. I think we owe her General, the world does."

"I read the report Dr. Jackson, I'm aware of the facts. I'm also aware of one which you are leaving out."

"General, she doesn't remember…"

"And should we force her to? I have to admit, that's quite a personality she's got. But is it still going to be there when she remembers who she is, or is she going to remember whatever that 'stain' is on her hands and make us regret ever helping her in the first place?" The General's tone had left no margin for error.

Daniel bit his lip and proceeded with what they both knew. "There's only one way to find out."

General Landry heaved a sigh, "So what's your plan Dr. Jackson?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to take her topside, Sir."

"Why?"

"Maybe it would jog her memory…if she was on Earth for any period of time…the truth is I don't know if it will do anything. But it could help her mental health to get out of this mountain. It has been over a month General, and this place is no where near as comfortable as Atlantis."

"Alright, alright. Just take Colonel Mitchell with you, and maybe a zat."

"Thank you General!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking down the hallways Daniel ran into Mitchell and informed him of the situation. The Colonel was also eager to see Lizzie's reaction, if any, to getting out of underground section of the base. She would however, be restricted to Cheyenne Mountain property.

The two men arrived at her door and knocked. "You did mention to the General that stun weapons don't work on her right?" Mitchell questioned.

Daniel raised his brow. "Oops."

Just then the metal door swung open to reveal Lizzie in a t-shirt and jeans with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, Daniel and I were just heading up to get a breath of fresh air, thought we might invite you to come with us." Cameron smiled.

"As in," Lizzie pointed up, "outside of the mountain?" She didn't want to get her hopes up too high but they could see excitement building behind her eyes as she bit her lip.

Daniel nodded. "May wanna grab your jacket. It's a little…" But Lizzie had run back into her room before he could finish and was already returning as she tugged her leather jacket on.

"Ready!"

The three made their way to the elevator shaft. On the second length of the trip after switching over to the second elevator, Lizzie's legs couldn't stand in one place. She kept shifting back and forth. "Didn't realize we were this far down."

"Yep. Safer this way though." Mitchell replied.

Finally the elevator halted and the doors opened. After a short walk the three found themselves in a large concrete vault filled with vehicles. They had arrived in the parking garage.

"Please tell me this isn't the surface." Lizzie looked towards Daniel nervously.

"No, that's where we're going." He pointed towards where light was filtering in from outside

Lizzie's face brightened up. As they walked closer she could feel the warmth of the sun beginning to touch her skin and she smiled openly. At the opening a member of the SGC drove past and Lizzie followed the vehicle's movement with her head.

Mitchell noticed her curiosity. "That would be a car."

She gave him a funny smirk. "I thought it was a truck."

The Colonel almost choked on his last breath, "How did…"

She pointed to her head. "Popped in."

"Well, why don't we see if anything else 'pops in' out here." Daniel coaxed them out and they made their way to a grassy area near some trees but still close to the road. "So what do you think?"

"Wow. I guess the pictures really don't do it justice." Lizzie plopped down cross legged in the grass as she ran her fingers through it. "This is amazing."

Mitchell was impatient. "Remember anything?"

"That truck bit wasn't enough?"

"Well, no, just wandering if…you know…"

"No offense guys, but there is a flaw in your plan. If you were thinking this would make me remember Earth…don't you think being in the SGC all this time would have accomplished that?"

"Maybe, but you have to admit it's a nice reprieve from being stuck down there for a month."

Lizzie threw herself the rest of the way down onto the grass and ran her arms over it like a snow angel. "Excellent point Daniel, excellent point." She closed her eyes and breathed in the smells around her. The mountain was far lovelier on the outside than the in.

The rumble of another car engine came closer and Lizzie pulled herself back into a seated position.

"Did we have a little break out this morning boys?" Jack peered out from the driver's side of a base car that he and Sam had borrowed for the night.

Sam leaned forward from the passenger seat. "Hey guys, hey Lizzie."

The girl had now gotten all the way up and walked to the side of the vehicle along with Daniel and Mitchell. "Good morning! Sam, you weren't kidding when you told me how beautiful Earth was, this is great!"

"I'm glad you like it. But how did you get up here?''

"Daniel and Colonel Mitchell brought me. Daniel got permission from the General though, don't worry."

Daniel explained. "We thought it might help her remember something. Of course, all we learned is that she knows the difference between a truck and a car."

"Taught the Colonel something though huh?" Lizzie chided at Mitchell as he gave her an un-amused smile.

"So Jack, Sam, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to take a little break and get use to this whole…thing." Daniel was slightly awkward with describing Sam's current condition.

"We will be Daniel, but General O'Neill and I had an idea or two we wanted to try before we head up to the cabin for a bit."

A look of hurt came across Lizzie's face. "You're leaving?"

Jack just smiled. "Just a little vacation…a little…alone time."

"Eww." Lizzie scrunched up her face.

Daniel and Mitchell both laughed lightly and Sam giggled in the car.

Jack, while slightly amused himself, retorted. "Just for that, we'll get started right now young lady."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back down in the mountain the team, now with Teal'c and Vala as well, stood around the chest. There were several scientists standing further away who had been working on trying to open it themselves since it had arrived, but no attempt short of C4 had worked. As General Landry entered the room they proceeded with the first phase of Jack's plan.

"Hey Hank, how's it going?"

"Not bad Jack, didn't expect to see you two here so soon."

"Well, it wasn't exactly MY idea." Jack motioned towards Carter with his head.

"Yes it was. Sir." Sam gave him a mean smile that made him swallow hard.

"Anyways." Daniel prompted. "Shall we give this a try? Now Lizzie, you already confirmed that the knife, ribbon device, and protective armor you had came from this chest, correct?"

Lizzie gave a curt nod and a quick reply. "Yes."

"Now was there anything else in here we should be worried about?"

Her eyes swirled in her head as she tried to remember. After her little episode with Colonel Caldwell a couple months back she was having a hard time remembering the specifics of an incident that now seemed rather trivial. "I don't think it's anything dangerous. I honestly don't know what they are." She shrugged.

"OK. Well, if everyone is ready, why don't you see if you can open it again?" Daniel motioned towards the chest and stepped back as Lizzie moved forward to the familiar container.

Carefully examining it again she tried to recall exactly what was still inside. She knew that there were only more mysteries that she couldn't open but there was one item that they may be able to decipher that she was at a loss for. Slowly she raised her hands and placed them on the top of the box. Looking at everyone in the room she finally closed her eyes and imagined the chest opening like it had before. Once again the metallic clank was heard echoing in the lab they were in and Lizzie stepped back without a word.

Sam began to step forward to investigate but Jack grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back. No one noticed their silent conversation as he pointed towards her stomach and then shook his head. She merely rolled his eyes at him but didn't protest in a crowded room. He'd hear about it later.

"So Daniel, what's in the box?" Jack asked.

Daniel stepped forward and peered into the dark chasm. "I'm not sure." He dug in and pulled out a single box. "More boxes it looks like." He pulled out the second identical box and set the two down on the end of the table. "Lizzie were you able to open these?"

"Un-uh. I tried but they don't work like the big one. And I can't remember how. Sorry." She looked almost ashamed to be unable to figure it out.

"That's OK, these guys may be able to figure these two out." He indicated the scientists in the room and was having a hard time not laughing when he saw Lizzie roll her eyes at the idea of the group who couldn't even open the chest finding a way into the two smaller containers.

Daniel reached into the chest one last time. "Now this, looks…familiar." He heaved up the large crystal that Lizzie had been unable to identify before and still could not place.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam gasped.

Jack turned to her. "What?"

"That's a control crystal. For the Stargate."

"What kind?" Vala asked with a bit of her old self wandering just how much the item would fetch.

"That's the same crystal that allows us to connect with the Atlantis gate." She said with an excited tone.

"What?" Jack was still confused.

Sam stepped forward this time and ran her fingers over the crystal now on the table beside the two boxes. "This crystal allows for connections between galaxies. There is one just like it in the Atlantis gate controls. But not all gates have them in the Pegasus galaxy. If they did, the Wraith would be able to reach us."

"So then where did she get this one?" Jack asked.

"I don't remember. But I think that was part of what we were doing…"

Everyone turned to Lizzie who was now staring intently at the crystal.

She continued when they did nothing but stare. "This was how I got to the tomb. I think. I can't remember…but we…I think besides the big picture, we were suppose to try and get this too."

Daniel moved closer to her as did Sam. "Why?"

"I don't know." She shook her head at both of them. "Ah." She grabbed her head as another flash of memories took her. These were different than the others, more like the one she had with the memory recall device. She saw charts and graphs, numbers and equations, and then she saw the Stargate, down to every last detail.

"Lizzie!" Sam grabbed her arms to steady her. "What's wrong?" She was very worried.

The young woman shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry, it just hurts when that happens. And it's been happening a lot more lately."

Jack moved closer to her now as well. "What's been happening?"

Her voice was low as she tried to regain herself and now stood up taller. "It's like doors keep opening in my head. Chunks of things have started popping in. Like when I see things, or I dream. But nothing makes sense on its own, and everything is so scattered." She started to get frustrated as she spoke.

Jack rubbed her arm. "Hey, it's OK. We still have a few tricks up our sleeves. We'll figure this out."

She gave a meek smile to him and Sam. "Thanks guys. Would it be alright if I took a nap, Sir?"

"Sir?" Jack was taken aback.

Lizzie bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry. That's one of those things. I just can't understand why I keep saying that. It's like I'm suppose to but I don't know why."

"Well then in that case a nap may be a great idea." Vala insisted and no one corrected her.

Lizzie walked out past the group of scientists all studying her with their eyes. It made her angry though she didn't know why and she allowed her eyes to glow every so slightly at them as she passed. The majority of them jumped back a bit, but she had continued to make her way out so no one corrected her. Jack just looked to Teal'c who understood his friend completely and followed behind the girl to make sure she got to her room.

"Wow." Daniel muttered after she was gone.

"Tell me about it." Sam replied.

"So. Does this tell us anything?" Mitchell asked.

"It tells us how she got to the Pegasus Galaxy." Sam placed her hand on the crystal. "But it doesn't tell us why or where she got this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie's nap was less than helpful. Her mind continued to be bombarded with images involving the Stargate and its functions. She could see herself working unsuccessfully inside of a DHD, cursing it as it refused to cooperate. One of the faces she had been seeing was working with her. A woman with short fiery read hair and freckles. Lizzie had screamed at the DHD and kicked it when it wouldn't work, but instead of getting scared the red head had just started laughing until Lizzie looked at her sternly.

"_This isn't a laughing matter Lewis." She growled, more upset with the situation._

_"No, ma'am, it isn't." She smiled a bit._

_"OK, well maybe a little." Lizzie had corrected herself. "Go get Dr. Kim, maybe he has an idea."_

_"Yes, ma'am"_

_Lizzie shook her head as the woman ran over to find the person in question and then began talking to herself. "Though I doubt it, I got a better grade in this stuff than he did, and I can't even figure it out." _

Lizzie was taken out of her dream by a knock on the door.

"It's open." She called from her bed.

Two faces appeared, Sam and Vala.

"Feeling better?" Vala asked in a motherly tone that she had a way of producing and shocking people with. Lizzie however thought she'd make a great mom. But when she had mentioned Vala babysitting Danny to Sam she was given a strange look in return. Sam wasn't quite ready to start thinking about that.

"Little bit." She replied.

Sam walked over and sat at the edge of her bed resting her hand over her stomach, running small circles before she spoke to Lizzie. "Are you feeling up to one more try today? Because if you're not we can wait…"

Lizzie cut her off. "I'm game."

Sam cocked her head. "Game?"

Lizzie covered her eyes with her hand. "I think it will be better for all of us if we can just figure this out."

Sam reached over and put her hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "We will. Come on, all you have to do is sit for this one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!!" Anger and fear were evident in Lizzie's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned.

She pointed at the altered chair. "I'm not doing this. Last time I had one of those memory things I almost hurt Sam. I'm not doing that again."

Sam stepped forward calmly. Much more carefree about the situation than the others in the room. General Landry wasn't there this time, But Jack, Daniel, Mitchell and Vala were. Teal'c had been called on a mission. "Lizzie, this isn't the same thing. The chair won't _make_ you see anything, it will just show us what you are thinking about." She walked to the other side of the room. "See this screen here? When you're in the chair, it will show us what you're seeing. Now, if you see anything that we are familiar with, or can look into, it may help us figure out exactly where and when you're from in the future, and perhaps find a way to help you remember everything."

Sam walked back over to Lizzie. "But if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"So I'll be in complete control of myself?" She still seemed apprehensive.

"Well almost."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"The chair will release a slight sedative to help you relax your mind, and let the images flow more easily. But since sedatives don't work on you as easily as another person, there most likely won't be that much of an effect."

Lizzie walked over to the chair and put a hand on it. "OK, let's do it." She smiled at them. "Time for you guys to get a glimpse of 'Lizzie Land'." She giggled and the rest smiled and laughed too.

After about fifteen minutes, Lizzie was in the chair and hooked up to the system, but the screen only showed the people in the room that she was looking at.

"So what do I do?"

Sam answered her. "Just, close your eyes, and try to remember something."

"Like what?"

Daniel thought for a second. "Try and remember your childhood."

"I'd have better luck trying to see what's in Vala's mind, even though I'm pretty sure I know what she's thinking about..." Lizzie looked at Vala whose eyes got wide with embarassment. "Let's try something a little more realistic please." She gave a wide eyed smile to Daniel to show that she wasn't trying to be rude, just stating the facts.

"How about those faces you say you keep remembering?" Jack had spoken up and everyone was looking at him. "You said you could see like ten right?"

Lizzie nodded her head, wires and all.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. "Now are there any of 'em you see more than the others?" Jack's question mixed with a light sedation had worked. Lizzie began to think of a face that had at one time scared her out of her sleep. The screen behind them began to flicker with flashes of light and they all turned to watch what she was seeing. However, they were unable to do anything but hear and see the actions; they could not feel the emotions or inner thoughts going through her mind.

This vision was unlike the others. True, bits and pieces seemed like clouded space; things that couldn't quite be remembered. But still, it felt so real, so current. There was no questioning. This had happened, and to her. She was alone now in the hanger, surrounded by the aircraft covered in numbers. The one nearest to her was labeled F-506, but there was more. Something was missing she knew, but what she saw under the cockpit was so real. A name, a call sign…Athena next to the title Lieutenant.

Lizzie stood inspecting the plane. Her hair was pulled back where she couldn't see it. It felt lighter somehow. Her clothing was a green jumpsuit, but it was void of identification. Slowly she moved closer to the aircraft, running her fingers over the cool metal frame. It felt like an extension of herself, and when she closed her eyes she could see herself high above a planet with a feeling of such freedom and such exhilaration that she couldn't fully understand.

_"Thought I might find you here Lieutenant."_

_Lizzie turned around. "Colonel Paulson." She stood at attention._

_"At ease, Athena." He waved her to relax and she did. "Can't get enough of her can you?"_

_"It's a great ride, Sir." Lizzie grinned. _

_He smiled at her, wrinkles deepening on his face. "That it is."_

_Lizzie straightened up a bit. "Colonel is there something you need me to work on. If the configuration systems are still messed up I can give it another look over…"_

_"No, no, nothing like that. Once you fix something it tends to stay that way." He shook his head. "No, you got some mail today, and I thought I might deliver it myself." He walked closer and handed it to her._

_Lizzie looked at him knowing from their time together that he knew more about what was in the letter than he was letting on. "Did you already read it Sir?" She questioned wearily. _

_"No, but I'm pretty sure I know what it's about." He grew a blank stare after uttering the statement. _

_Slowly Lizzie turned the letter over in her hands after seeing the quick flash of the Air Force insignia on the front. She quickly slid her finger under the flap and tore out the single sheet of paper inside. She glanced over the first part labeling the letter classified and began to read aloud, 'Congratulations on your reassignment. Affective immediately you will report to the SGC where you will be placed as a junior member of…SG-1…' She almost dropped the letter as she began to part her lips like a fish. "SG-1? When I put in the request to be transferred to a unit, I didn't think they would actually take me seriously so soon…and SG-1? That's like THE top team…and I'm only a Lieutenant!" _

_"Your records stand for themselves. The SGC is lucky to have you." He gave a smile that showed he was slightly bitter but trying to hide it. "And as far as being a Lieutenant…I may have put in a good word or more about early promotion. But you are a little young, so it may be a while."_

_Lizzie was beside herself. "Sir, you didn't have to do that, you shouldn't have." _

_"Athena, when you first got here, I admit, your personality and certain other traits made me question if you were here for any reason other than the fact that you carry a highly developed form of the Ancient gene. You came in here a little too…lively…in my honest opinion to be able to do your job. We all thought you were just too, young. I admit that, as well as the fact that I was wrong about you. When you're up there, you have more control than anyone I've ever seen. You're smart as hell, and quite frankly when you're in soldier mode you set the bar for this command. You are one of the finest officers I have EVER served with." He looked towards the ground. "In fact, sending a recommendation to have you technically removed from my squadron was pretty tough." _

_"I'm sure you'll replace me in no time, Sir." Lizzie blushed slightly. Suddenly she had a feeling that this man had confided in her something. She dug deeply. He was wearing a wedding ring. His family, she could see them…he had lost them. Somehow she had helped fill that void left…a daughter perhaps. _

_"Well, I probably shouldn't say this either, but I could never replace you, but the Air Force already has." He turned back. "Lieutenant!" He hollered. Quickly he turned back to see her expression change._

_From around one of the other aircraft she saw a taller man come over. Younger than her definitely, though not by much, with bright blue eyes and dark hair. "Oh my God!" Her voice was shrill and peppy as she ran over to the other Lieutenant who had just appeared. Totally forgetting their company she was soon in a leaping hug that included her legs being wrapped around his waist as she hit him playfully on his shoulders._

_"Nice to see you again…Lieutenant!" _

_Colonel Paulson coughed and Lizzie quickly hopped to the floor. "Sorry Sir, it's been a long time." _

_"I'm assuming you two have met?" He questioned, knowing full well the two had been friends for a while._

_Lizzie smiled at the big blue eyes beside her. "Way back in middle school." Now she addressed the man beside her. "Lemme guess, your dad put in a good word for you?" She started giggling. _

_He rolled his eyes. "My father didn't have to say anything so don't insinuate anything else. I got this position all on my own. You on the other hand…"_

_"Hey hey…" Lizzie just giggled at him. "I have every confidence in you." _

_"Well I hate to break up this friendly little reunion, but Athena you need to be packed and ready within the hour. We'll be in range of Colorado soon and you'll be beamed directly to Stargate Command."_

_A buzzer sounded meaning shift changes. Lizzie snapped to attention and saluted. "Colonel Paulson Sir! It has been an honor and privilege to serve with you Sir."_

_The older man with green eyes snapped to an equally perfected salute. "The honor, Lieutenant, was all mine." _

**Thanks for reading...only a little left to go. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Blue Eyes

**Blue Eyes**

_The older man with green eyes snapped to an equally perfected salute. "The honor, Lieutenant, was all mine." _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie's eyes opened to reveal a glow as she gasped for air and the image on the screen disappeared. "Whoa." Her eyes faded back to brown.

"Holy…buckets." Jack's eyes were wide as well.

Daniel stepped forward. "So much for being from another planet."

Lizzie started pulling wires off as quickly as she could and jumped out of the chair running her arms over herself to make sure she wasn't still attached. The screen turned black. "What was that?!" She asked hysterically.

Sam stepped away from the screen and towards Lizzie. "Lizzie, calm down."

"Did you guys see that?" She asked.

"Yes Lizzie, we saw that. Have you seen it before?"

She shook her head. "No Sam, not like that. I've seen flashes, but that was unreal…" She rubbed her fingers on her temple. "Aren't you guys SG-1?"

"At one point or another." Jack responded. "Apparently the same can be said for you." He was still a little shocked that the words were coming out of his mouth. His glance strayed to Sam showing that there was still something he was wondering about but unsure as how to ask.

Sam had the same question but like Jack dared not to bring it up in front of the entire room. "Lizzie, what do you know about this Colonel Paulson?"

Lizzie looked into her own mind, her eyes clouded with thought. "He was my C.O. when I use to fly…how? No, that can't be right!" She broke from her thoughts and started throwing questions to anyone who would answer. "How can I be from Earth? How can I be human? I'm not, I do all these crazy things, I'm too…weird!"

Vala perked up. "She has a bit of a point there, she is a little strange." Lizzie looked at her like she had no room to talk.

"Well…" Sam started. "It is possible. I mean if she had the Ancient gene. It is quite plausible that she really is what some humans from Earth are turning towards. Albeit, this is far more advanced than anything, but she could have inherited it or anything."

"But Sam, what about the naquadah?" Daniel asked.

"Well, she didn't have it until the Herald stabbed her with that syringe thing." Sam corrected. "And I thought about that one for a while, but now it makes a little more since."

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well Sir, on Atlantis, they've developed a way to introduce or activate the Ancient gene in people who weren't born with it. Maybe, we're, Earth, is going to develop a way to introduce naquadah into people as well."

Mitchell was confused. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Actually, it's already been discussed." Daniel added.

"What?"

"Daniel's right. If we can find a way to successfully implant people with naquadah, then they can use Goa'uld technology that would otherwise not work for them. Both Vala and myself are able to use the ribbon device and Goa'uld healing devices because we have naqudah from symbiotes….Lizzie can use them because she had an artificial source of naqudah." She looked towards the girl who was still stunned. "And it would have made a mission to infiltrate the Goa'uld a lot easier if she came off as one. They probably did it to other members of the team as well. I'm assuming she didn't have it when we found her because it may have worn off over all that time in stasis. An artificial injection probably wouldn't last without a protein marker."

Lizzie was shaking nervously. "I really am from Earth?"

Daniel moved closer to her trying to soothe her. "Yeah."

"When?"

"Carter?" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Was it my imagination, or did that aircraft look a little, odd? Plus I haven't had any paper work cross my desk about an X or F-506."

"I've never heard of one. But we have been working on some new 400 models."

"So how far off would you say we are from having one of those things she had her name all over?"

"At least 20 years Jack…" Having used his first name on the base showed O'Neill that his wife was thinking about something else. They had both thought it when they saw him walk out from behind the other plane, but it couldn't be possible. But now even the timing was making it seem plausible.

"Mitchell, I need you and Daniel to look up any Paulson's in the Air Force database."

"Sure Jack." Daniel answered. If the image projected on the screen was from around 20 or 30 years in the future, then the man who was addressed as Colonel could very well be part of the Air Force already. In fact, it was most likely.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" Jack nodded out of the room.

"Yeah." She nodded as they both looked at Lizzie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie wasn't asked to get into the chair again that day. Nor the next. She knew that inevitable she would be asked to, but she didn't bring it up for fear it would be soon again. Seeing the look on Sam and Jack's face when the younger man with blue eyes had appeared confirmed that they were thinking what she had been wandering. She had no idea what they had talked about in the hall, but she had a good idea.

_"What's the matter Jack?" _

_"Sam…that boy…in her memory…did he look…"_

_"Familiar?"_

_"Yeah." Jack straightened up._

_Sam looked down towards her stomach as she hugged it. "You don't think that was…I mean that wouldn't be possible would it?" She seemed worried._

_"I don't know."_

_"Me either." Both looked back towards the room. _

_"Darn." Jack muttered._

_"What?"_

_"Oh nothin'."_

_"You were kinda hoping too weren't you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Come on Jack, I know you." Sam reached out and put her hand in his. _

_"Would have been nice though." Jack smiled back to the room where Lizzie was staring at the screen. Vala walked up behind her to put her hands on her shoulders and soon found the girl holding her for support. The memory had been deep and rather life altering for someone still so confused about where they came from. Lizzie was now sure she was at least on her home planet. The when however was still an issue._

_"Hate to disappoint you Jack, but she was older than him, and I'm pretty sure this little guy's gonna be it." She pulled his hand over her stomach and he looked down at it with love. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost a week passed. Daniel and Mitchell had found over 30 Paulson's that could eventually become the man in question. None of them however had enough clearance to even be questioned on the matter. True physical traits had narrowed it down considerably, but that didn't change the fact that the man may not even be in the military yet.

Another search went out through the list of known people with the Ancient gene. This one for anyone having recently given birth to a girl. The list was small, and none revealed a child with an advanced enough strand to be a young Lizzie.

Daniel was in his office with Vala one evening when Lizzie came in. "Daniel?"

"Hey, Lizzie, what's wrong?" He could see from the look on her face that something was bothering her. It had been since she sat in the chair but no one had asked her directly.

"Can I, can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure what about?"

"Yes Lizzie, we'd be more than happy to listen!" Vala added.

Lizzie gave her a small smile. "Thanks Vala, really, but I was wandering if I could talk to Daniel alone."

Vala stood up as Daniel gave her a knowing look. "Sure." She made her way out to give them a moment to talk.

"So, what's wrong? Is this about what you saw when you were in the chair?"

"Yeah. It's about…that man."

"Colonel Paulson?"

"No, the other one."

"The young Lieutenant?"

"Yeah."

Daniel offered her a chair as she sat down. Daniel made his way over to his own chair, he could tell this was going to be an important conversation. "Was there… something between you two?"

Lizzie seemed offended. "No! I mean, not like that…I don't think." She looked to the side trying to remember. She hadn't felt that way towards him in any of her memories. Not the way she felt about another man halfway across the universe.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see where this was going." Daniel corrected himself.

"No, Daniel, don't be sorry. It's just…well you're the only one I can talk to about this."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not sure about this feeling I keep getting, that I've BEEN getting, and I don't want anyone else to know. And I know you of all people will respect that."

Daniel smiled. "You know, Jack and Sam would listen too." He knew she felt more connected to them than any of the others.

"I know they would. But seeing as this is about them, I'd rather not."

Daniel straightened up a bit shocked. "What does this man have to do with them?"

Lizzie swallowed hard. "I think he's their son."

"What?!"

Lizzie didn't explain as tears began to fill her eyes. "And I think he's dead." She choked out.

"Lizzie, why on Earth do you think that is Sam's baby?" Daniel was about to fall out of his chair.

"I just. I mean I always felt like somehow I knew them…I felt a connection, and I think it was him. He's in all my dreams. He fits the description, I mean he's a boy, the time works out, he's in the Air Force…blue eyes…" She was desperate for him to add something.

"And he was on the mission with you wasn't he?" Daniel had now connected the dots. Jack and Sam's son would surely be a perfect candidate for such a mission, with his father's Ancient gene, and his mother's protein marker and other alterations from having been a host.

"Yes."

"Lizzie, what happened?"

She was crying harder now. "I don't know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel finally convinced Lizzie that the chair would be the best way to try again. She had never had such a full memory before, and this way he could see it as well. However, he was unprepared for the interruption they would receive when Lizzie's biggest secret was revealed, and the blood that stained her hands was finally linked to a soul.

"You ready?" Vala asked. Daniel had brought her along to help.

Lizzie nodded as Daniel turned the chair on and the screen flickered.

"OK." Daniel started. "Try to remember the younger man. Anything you can. Draw on your other memories first. Just keep your eyes closed."

Lizzie began to drift. Scenes from the hanger were first. Then flashes from the room filled with fire pits. Lizzie jerked a little in the chair but not enough to cause alarm. Other flashes began to go through her mind, scattered. Going through the wormhole, working on a DHD, flying.

_"Athena!"_

_Lizzie was being called as she sat staring at a tomb. _

_"Athena?"_

_She turned to see him. The man with blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice told them all that she had been crying. _

_"I came to get you. The Colonel says we gotta go. If they find out where the tombs are, we'll never get home."_

_"Well Lewis won't have to worry about that will she?" Lizzie seemed bitter._

_"They may be able to do something, you never know." He put his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back against him. Her friend. She could feel it more than ever. _

_"If I couldn't help her, no one will be able to. I shouldn't have…"_

_"You can't blame yourself. You're orders saved a whole lot of people. And it got the job done."_

_"Didn't save her though."_

_"If we keep dwelling on everyone we lose, we'll never gain anything." His words were wise beyond his years. _

_Lizzie stood up, there were 11 tombs in the room, 4 of which were already sealed. "Let's go do our jobs Lieutenant." _

_"Yes ma'am Captain!" He smiled at her. Captain. Time had passed since they were in the hanger. _

The sedatives were having enough of an effect on Lizzie that she didn't feel the other people enter the room. Jack and Teal'c had come in and Daniel was uneasy to say the least.

"Hey guys, now isn't really the best time…"

"Daniel, why is she in that chair without us knowing about it?" Jack asked a little peeved.

"We were trying to figure something out about…that boy…the Lieutenant."

Jack automatically knew who they were talking about. At the same time Daniel uttered his sentence, Sam came into the room talking to Jack.

"You about ready to go? I'm hungry and tired, and I feel like a…Daniel why is Lizzie in that thing?"

She saw Jack looking at the screen, the scene of the boy they thought was their son in a room full of tombs.

Lizzie suddenly lurched in the chair before knocking back, her eyes were opened and glowing but she saw no one in the room. Beyond the sedative, in her own mind she was in the room of tombs again, but this time it was different. All of the tombs were closed save for two. In front of her the man with blue eyes stood. Everyone in the room was watching now, not her but the screen of what she was seeing.

_"Athena?"_

_"What are you doing here?" She questioned._

_"It's time to go home."_

_"I thought you were going to get HER!" Lizzie's voice was unearthly, low and growling with anger they had never seen, even when she had gone crazy in the gate room on Atlantis. This was the anger Paulson had spoken of in her older dream where she stood in the snow. _

_"I know what you did to her." He said in a shaken voice. "Why?"_

_"You should've known better." She walked menacingly towards him._

_"Athena, why are you doing this?"_

_"You did this to yourself."_

_He lunged at her and she knocked him away with ease. "Don't play games with me, I'm more powerful than you'll EVER be!"_

_Suddenly another voice came from a small stairwell that led into the expansive and chaste cavern of stasis chambers. "Athena?"_

_Lizzie didn't answer. _

_The boy stood. "I thought we were going home?"_

_"You aren't going anywhere." She grabbed him by his throat as he tried to struggle. _

_Suddenly Colonel Paulson appeared at the end of the stairwell. _

In the room the screen flickered.

"Daniel what the hell is going on?!" Sam asked.

"I don't think I want to know. Vala turn it off!"

Vala went for the machine as Lizzie's eyes continued to glow brighter.

As the screen flickered again they began to see images of Lizzie being stabbed and drowned. The memories had skipped forward.

"Wait." Sam said. She had to know what was going to happen.

Suddenly the screen flickered back to the tombs.

_Paulson was holding Lizzie back. "What did you do?"_

_The images went back again, replaying between her and the blue eyed man. "You aren't going anywhere." Something was wrong and Lizzie could feel it, the whole situation was wrong...but she had no way to tell them what she was feeling. _

_The man struggled to fight back once more and Lizzie lifted her left hand, covered in the black claws, above the younger man and struck down. He fell to the ground, dead._

_Paulson's voice reached out at the exact same moment "Danny!!!!!!!"_

Lizzie screamed from her chair. Her eyes still glowing. She was only brought back to reality by the clicking sound of the sidearm that Jack had taken off an SF who had entered the room and then cocked in front of her.

"Jack?" She questioned.

"Don't." He tightened his grip on the gun in his hand.

"Sam?"

Sam didn't look at her, she looked away and backed to the wall, her hands guarding her stomach as she backed up slowly.

"Daniel." Jack was full of anger.

"Yeah?" Daniel didn't know what to do. He was in as much shock as they were.

"Unhook her."

"Yeah." Daniel hurried over to the chair and began to unhook Lizzie. She grabbed for his arm.

"Daniel please, I didn't… I couldn't have...I'm sorry…please!" Tears were rolling down her face.

"Shut up." Jack said slowly and deliberately. "Teal'c." The jaffa knew to keep a steady watch on the girl and was immediately within reach in case she tried to fight or flee.

Lizzie slumped back in the chair. Vala made her way over to comfort Sam who was crying silently in the corner now.

Jack backed up. "Get up."

Lizzie stood, convulsing in sobs now as Tea'lc took her less than gently by the arm. "Jack, Sam I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…please!"

Jack was fighting inside himself to maintain control. "My name is General O'Neill, you are never to call me 'Jack' again. And never address my wife."

Lizzie was heaving to breathe now. She didn't understand what had happened. The man had screamed for Danny when she went to kill the boy. She had killed him, why? What had happened. She wouldn't have done it lightly, but she didn't see that solving any problems now.

Jack called for the two airmen who had entered the room to escort Teal'c as he took her to the brig. Lizzie spent the night in silent solitude, kept company by the echoing of her heavy breathing as she sat on the cold floor and rocked back and forth.

**Thank you for Reading! So glad I got both of these up in the same night. Look for the conclusion by next Saturday!!!!!! And seeing as this is drama/mystery, don't worry, things aren't done yet! **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!! (And don't be too mean...I like Lizzie too, so don't worry...too much) BTW: wanna visual of Lizzie? My awesome friend found out about my story and he's a wiz with photoshop, so i'll be posting a link or something on my bio page so you can get a glimpse of what she may look like : )**


	28. Where We Lay Waiting

**Where We Lay Waiting**

**The events at the end of this chapter are occurring simultaneously, so when you're reading them they may be slightly out the time sequence at first glance. Don't worry, it will make sense when you get there : )**

Lizzie never slept the entire night. She kept thinking to herself over and over again. Something had been wrong. There was a reason she had killed the young man, she knew there was. Somehow she was the only one who had known, but the fact of why still eluded her. It had eluded Paulson as well she knew, but how could she tell them. Her head hanging, she became aware of a presence in the room when the door squelched open.

"Lizzie." The voice was trying to be cold but not succeeding.

She never looked up as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "Is there something I can do for you Dr. Jackson?" She wasn't going by first names ever again if she could help it.

"Lizzie, I just want to know what happened."

"I killed my best friend, what more is there to know."

"Best friend?" Daniel was starting to wonder how much more she was remembering. "How do you know he…"

"I feel it."

"Oh."

"What are they going to do with me?"

"We're not sure yet. I'd say courts martial, but seeing as you're technically not Air Force yet I don't think that would work."

Lizzie huffed. "Why don't you give General O'Neill a gun and five minutes with the cameras off, pretty sure that would solve any problems."

Daniel didn't know how to respond. "Look, Lizzie, I can't begin to imagine what led to all of that…but I'm not counting you out just yet."

"Something tells me you're the only one." She finally looked up and he saw that her puffy eyes had turned a pale and inhuman blue once more. Sometime in the night she had felt that allowing her eyes to look like Jack's any longer wasn't the best idea. It was hard for her to let them go, not because of the memories, but because for some reason her body didn't want them to change.

"They just need some time Lizzie."

"Did you come down here for a reason or not?"

Daniel straightened at her callousness. She was more the angry soldier now than he had ever seen her. "We need to know where the other tombs are."

"Why?"

"Because, if you're the key, that means you're the only one who can get to them, and the rest of your team is still…"

"If I remember where my team is I'll tell you. Then you can go and save them so they can wake up in their own time and all will be right with the world." She waved her hands dramatically. "And since I'll be dead before they should really wake up, you probably need to find them now?"

Daniel knew there was no point in denying the fact that the issue had been discussed in great detail with Jack and Landry. "Basically."

"I'll dig around." She said as she got up and walked over to a darker corner and slumped down, continuing to deny herself the comfort of the small bed. "Oh, and Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes Lizzie?"

"I'm also pretty sure, pretty damn sure, we didn't write those walls."

Daniel sighed and left the brig. In another room Jack had been watching the interactions. Deep in his mind he pondered on how the situation reminded him of the time when Sam had been taken as a host by Jolinar. This seemed to be just as hard. In his heart he still felt for the girl, but now that he had seen her kill the young man they believed to be their son, how could they ever look at her again? Had Paulson not yelled out for 'Danny'?

Sam had gone home after Jack had tried unsuccessfully to calm her down. He suggested that she wait until he figured it out and she had agreed. Now it was up to him, Daniel, Teal'c and Vala to figure out what to do.

Daniel found Jack still staring at the monitor.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Daniel?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What's that?"

"I need to go to Atlantis."

"Now?! Daniel, we have a bit of a huge ass situation here!" Jack couldn't understand why his best friend was trying to leave at such a time.

"Jack, just hear me out. I need to talk to the Herald." Daniel waited to be sure Jack was listening. "The man that injected her with the naquadah. The report said that he knew something about…what she did. Maybe he knows more than that. Maybe he knows why…"

Jack turned, "Does it really matter WHY?"

"It might…plus he may know where the other stasis chambers are."

Jack looked to his feet. "Fine. But just so you know, if she remembers before you're back, we're going without you." Jack walked briskly from the room leaving Daniel in a quiet fight in his own mind. He had no idea how to talk to a man who had just seen a second child die.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was packing his bag quickly, with as little as he could bring, when Vala came into his room.

"Daniel? Where are you going?"

"Atlantis?"

"When, why?"

"It's a long story, but I need to talk to someone about Lizzie. I'm leaving as soon as I'm done packing."

"Well who's going to talk to her, I'm pretty sure Jack isn't in the right state of mind to do it."

Daniel pulled his pack closed and swung it over his shoulder and walked over to Vala placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you or Cameron can do a great job."

"Daniel, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…we need to talk when you get back."

Daniel tried to read her expression unsuccessfully. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, considering everything that's going on, yeah everything is fine."

"OK. I'm sorry Vala, but I really have to go, the Midway is already going to put me a day behind."

Vala gave him a huge hug that made him question what was really going on in her mind. "Be careful." She whispered.

"I will." And with that he was off to try and see what else the Herald knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie was left in complete isolation save for three visits from SFs who came baring meals. She ate one when her stomach began to growl, but that was it. By the second day she was still avoiding eating as much as possible. Every time a bite of food hit her stomach it felt as if she would wretch, but she didn't. She kept a solemn stare and turned away whenever anyone entered. She knew one had a weapon trained, knew she could easily overpower them and escape, but didn't try. They had even taken the utensils for eating away but she was to the point she would have only used them to hurt herself. Had they known this she thought, maybe they would have given them to her.

Daniel had waited patiently his one day waiting period on the repaired Midway station and was finally stepping onto Atlantis. He hadn't thought far enough ahead, and the moment he stepped through he realized his mistake. He was walking into an ambush of questions from people who had no idea what had transpired with the girl they had all come to know and love. Daniel decided at this point it would be best to leave it that way if possible.

"Dr. Jackson!" Upon stepping onto Atlantis, Daniel was promptly greeted by one overly exuberant Dr. McKay. "Is Lizzie coming back with you?" He was looking towards the still open gate that shut down after he asked his question. "Guess not…So, what can we do for you?"

"Well, actually, I was wandering if you guys could take me to see the Herald."

"Why?" McKay crossed his arms to add to his disgust.

Daniel pushed his glasses up. "Well, it seems he may know something that could help us remember where…let's just say there's a possibility he knows something of use."

"Doubt it." Rodney snorted. "The only thing he knew was how to stab my friend."

Daniel chewed his lip. "Look, I know your last encounter wasn't very…pleasant…but this is really important, and I have authorization from General O'Neill and timing is of the essence."

"Fine." Rodney started to walk away. "I'll take you to talk to Colonel Shepherd, he's the one you have to convince anyways, at least until that IOA replacement gets here."

Daniel's stomach fell when he heard the name. Colonel John Shepherd, the same man he knew Lizzie was head over heels in love with. He could only hope that the feeling wasn't reciprocated, at least for the Colonel's sake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in Carter's old office, Shepherd was trying to busy himself with a game of computer golf. "Go, go, go…awww." He missed.

"Shepherd, got someone here who needs to talk to you."

"Who is it Rodney?"

"Colonel Shepherd, nice to see you again." Daniel walked up and offered a hand as John stood up and walked around the desk.

"Dr. Jackson, good to see you too." John looked eagerly behind him. "Did you bring anyone with you?"

Daniel looked down as his hopes were crushed, the man loved her back, he could see it in his eyes. "Lizzie's still on Earth."

"Oh." Disappointment filled the Colonel's eyes. "So what can I do for you Dr. Jackson?"

Rodney butted in. "He wants to go to the Herald's planet."

"Out of the question."

"Colonel I don't mean to cause offense, but I've come under orders of General O'Neill, and there isn't much time."

Panic struck deep within Shepherd. "Does this have something to do with Liz?"

"A little bit."

"Why do you think this Herald guy is going to help? He was kinda crazy to say the least, and if you haven't read the report, he stabbed her too."

"I've read the report, and that is why I think he may know something else that would help."

"Alright. Rodney, I need you to go unlock the address while I get geared up."

"What?"

"Do it Rodney."

"But…"

"That's an order." Shepherd walked determinedly out the door to get ready to accompany Daniel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the Herald's planet the two men had little trouble finding the old man. He was very apprehensive when Colonel Shepherd began to stare him down, but was eager to speak with a fellow historian. Daniel convinced Shepherd to wait outside as he and the Herald had a talk.

"So, Herald, how exactly did your people find out about 'Athena'?"

"Millennia ago, a man came to a small village that we sprang from. He told our people her story, and told us that it was our destiny to carry the tale and the spear until she came to us."

Daniel was fascinated but knew that he had better get to the part he was looking for as soon as possible; over a day and a half had passed already. "Who was this man?"

"We do not know his name. It is said he was of fair features and mature in his years." Daniel could only think of Colonel Paulson. "He said that she would come, but I was not able to give her his message," He looked out to indicate Colonel Shepherd's whereabouts. "They would not let her stay."

"What message?" Daniel furrowed his brow.

"That he knew why she had done what she did. That she was forgiven. And not to blame herself for his actions."

"What actions? And why did she do what she did?"

"We do not know. The act was terrible, and forgotten."

Daniel pointed his fingers as he thought, "We think we know what she did, but we need to know why."

"There was a hidden enemy. That is all we know."

"Hidden enemy?" Daniel spoke so lightly to himself that the Herald could not hear him.

"All that was left to tell her was that he was not gone."

"What?" Daniel shook his head.

"He is not gone."

"Who?"

"We do not know."

"Then what do you know?" Daniel was flustered. "Sorry, it's just, this is really important."

"I understand my boy, but we were only given pieces so that she could fill the gaps. We do not know the identity of he who was thought to be gone, only that he joined the Ancestors."

Daniel stood up. "You mean the Ancients?" The old man nodded. Inside Daniel was bursting with excitement. If the old man was retelling the story correctly, then the young man Lizzie had killed, was possibly out there still, if her vision had only gone a little further. "And do you have any idea where the others are?"

"Only that they remained waiting, laying in a world close to one they called home."

Daniel nodded. That narrowed down that the others were most likely in the Milky Way, but other than that it was still a mystery. "And you don't know why she, Athena, was separated from them?"

"Athena was kept apart because she was the key. Was meant to be found first, and her people were prophesized to find her far from home." The old man held his hands out to indicate the vastness of the meaning.

Daniel nodded. "Thank you." And he walked away.

The old man shouted out one piece of advice to Daniel as he left. "Do not judge her too quickly. And do not judge those in her dreams…" Daniel merely looked back and studied the man, saying nothing, before turning away a final time.

Shepherd was leaning against a wall with a piece of straw in his mouth that he took out when he saw Daniel. "Any luck?"

"Nope, at least not the kind I was looking for." He didn't want to explain to Shepherd why someone possibly having ascended would have been such good news. But Daniel still didn't know why she had done what she did.

"Didn't think so. Oh well, back to Atlantis."

The two men walked silently back to the gate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Earth, Lizzie was having better luck finding things out. A large smear of ketchup from her meal was now spread across her concrete floor near the barred wall. In it were symbols, six in all when she started, but she had wiped out the last 3.

"I need to speak with General O'Neill. Now!" She spoke forcefully to the SF posted outside the door. She saw his shadow move across the window and knew he was going to get someone, so she sat and waited.

Jack however, sent someone else to see what she wanted.

"How may I be of assistance Lizzie?" Teal'c had come in Jack's place.

Lizzie pointed to the symbols drying on the floor. "Tell the General I have his gate address. He can have the last three symbols when he agrees to my terms."

"General O'Neill will not be bargained with."

"Then General O'Neill will never find the rest of my team." Lizzie stepped back and sat on the bed for the first time as Teal'c turned and left. She knew she wouldn't be alone for long.

True to her summation, the door opened only twenty minutes later to reveal Teal'c and Jack.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for games, if you know the address give it to us." Jack said forcefully.

"It won't work without me. It's like the chest. I'm the only one who can open the vault. After that…the others will awaken on their own, when the time is right."

"I'm sure we can find a way around that. Give us the address."

"Don't be so sure of yourself General, I promise you, NO ONE else can open that vault, and while some of the people in there are already gone, there are a handful of good people who deserve to go home to their families."

"What do you know about family!?" Jack shouted irately.

Lizzie tried to hold back tears as her eyes became glassy and he noticed with a strange feeling that the brown was now gone. "I know that I thought of you as mine. I never would have hurt you. I loved…."

Jack stopped her. "Don't."

"I still don't know what happened. And I still don't know who we are."

"None of that matters now." Jack said coldly. "Look, you give us the address, and you can go with us. After that…I never want to see you again…EVER."

"Yes, Sir." Lizzie said chewing her lips to keep from showing herself as weak in front of him. Because she loved them both, she was giving him the option for revenge, and he was going to find out soon enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the gate room Lizzie was standing between two SFs. Teal'c and Mitchell were geared up as well and Jack was giving Walter the address. Vala had opted not to go for some reason. Sam was at home still, Jack having explained the plan over the phone. He could hear her voice cracking and yearned to be there to hold her, but he had to make things right, or find a way to keep them from ever going wrong.

The gate shot forth with life as the event horizon formed. Jack came down to the gate room.

"All right people. Teal'c you watch her. Mitchell you and I will cover his six. Let's move out."

And with that they stepped through the gate to the place where Lizzie's other friends lay dead or sleeping. In her mind she was trying to devise a plan that would allow Jack an opening to end her life. A wrong step, a false strike, any reason that would be justifiable. All she had to do was make sure he knew where to aim.

"Whoa. Someone had a barbeque." Mitchell quipped as they stepped through. The planet was burned to ashes. There were buildings of rubble scattered sparsely over the barren surface. The ground was black with ash and grey clouds hung low in the air.

"Keeps the tourists away." Lizzie said in a low voice. The men just looked at her.

Far in the distance a large crater could be seen. It appeared that an immense explosion had left the planet beyond repair, how the Stargate still stood was still a mystery. "So where is this vault?" Jack questioned.

Lizzie raised a hand and pointed into the distance. "Three clicks." Without a word they began their journey.

After walking over countless piles of rubble, thousands of years old, Lizzie stopped as they looked at her. She was standing by the only pillar that was still standing. It was smaller than most. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on it. Closing her eyes it seemed as if she was exerting a great amount of energy and a glow could be seen coming from beneath her lids. The ground began to shake and the men walked backwards as a patch of land split open to reveal a stair shaft leading into the ground.

"This is it." She said blankly.

Jack looked around. "Alright, Mitchell, you stay here. Teal'c you're with me. You." He pointed at Lizzie, "Lead the way. And if you try anything…I will shoot you."

She cut her eyes. "Just make sure you aim for my head this time." Jack's expression didn't falter though. He remained gazing at her with bitter intent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel Jackson was more frustrated and confused than he had ever been. Now he sat in the infirmary of Atlantis waiting for Dr. Keller to give him his results so he could head back to Earth. True there was a possibility that the young man had ascended, but even so the possibility of finding him was remote.

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Keller. I just went over your test results. Everything seems to be in order. I'd say you're safe to head back to the Midway."

"Thank you Doctor." Daniel stood up and pulled his jacket on.

Dr. Keller stopped him. "You're friends with Colonel Carter right?"

"Yeah; why?" Daniel narrowed his glance.

"Oh, I was just curious about how she was doing with…you know."

"You mean the baby." Daniel couldn't help but think that Sam was probably deep in depression over the fate of her son. "She's…fine." He lied.

"Well, maybe you could take her something for me."

"What's that?" Daniel asked with a smile thinking it was probably a baby present.

"An apology."

Daniel twisted his face. "Come again?"

"See, I probably shouldn't say this…"

"No go ahead, it's fine, unless it would break the whole Doctor/Patient confidentiality thing."

"Well in a way it would, unless she's already told you the sex, then it wouldn't be such a big deal." Dr. Keller had walked over to her desk and was rummaging though some paper file until she found one she was looking for. "I was sending this in a microburst, but it may be easier for you to give her this."

"I already know she's having a boy. They've named him and everything; Jacob Daniel O'Neill…Danny for short since it's still hard for Sam to call him after her dad." Daniel frowned.

"Well, I'm afraid they may have to come up with another name."

"Excuse me?" Daniel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um…how do I say this…our original assumption was a bit off."

"How so?"

"Well, we found out that Colonel Carter was pregnant when she and I were looking at a piece of Ancient technology. It showed us two separate strands of DNA, one male and one female. Based on that and a pregnancy test we concluded that the male DNA had to be from the fetus."

"A son." Daniel stated to show that he was following along.

"Yeah, but it wasn't from the baby."

"OK, now I'm lost." Daniel sat back down, science was still a bit confusing; especially the way the young Dr. Keller was explaining it.

"We thought the DNA was being read from both Colonel Carter and her baby. But it wasn't. It was being read solely from the baby." She pushed her head down a bit to see if he was following. "I've been looking at the machine and it seems to be a paternity tester of some sort; a way for the Ancients to study the DNA of different people. It reads an individual's DNA and tries to construct the parent's DNA from that. So the DNA we thought was Colonel Carter's and her baby's was actually that of Colonel Carter and General O'Neill…I checked to be sure."

"Oh crap." Daniel shook his head at his Jackism. "I thought that DNA was only half and half…how could the machine reconstruct an entire strand?"

"I don't know, but we are talking about the Ancients…so who knows?"

"And their son?"

"That's what that is for." Keller pointed to the file in his hand.

"OK, you can tell me, or I'll read this myself." Daniel made his intentions clear.

Keller swallowed and looked down and then back at Daniel. "Their son is really their daughter."

Daniel's eyes almost hit his glasses. "What?!"

"Hey now, mistakes like this happen all the time, this one was just a bit more…out there."

Daniel was up again. "Did you run the baby's DNA?"

"No, why would we?"

"I need you to run a comparison right now!" Something was beginning to click inside Daniel's head.

"Against who?"

"You keep all DNA on file right?" Keller nodded. "Just run the lot, if I'm right it'll pop up quick." Daniel started to scratch his ear nervously as he followed her to a mainframe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the scorched planet, the three reached the bottom of the narrow marble staircase. They found themselves in the vault they had seen in Lizzie's vision. The room burst forth with light as Lizzie's own tomb had done. Spread in a line through the center of the vast room were eleven stasis chambers. All but one was sealed. The open tomb was dusty and hollow. Lizzie walked to it and ran her hands over it. Paulson had never made it back after putting her in hers. She would never see him again and a tear fell into the crypt.

Jack was looking at the tombs. "Which one…is he in?" She could swear that his voice was about to crack.

Lizzie turned to tell him which one was designated for the boy but another voice cut her to the chase.

"I'm not in any of them, at least not anymore." All three sprung around with great fright to see a man with blue eyes on the other side of the chamber. His outfit was strange, and when they looked more closely, they could see the aura around him was not being caused by the lighting of the room.

Jack looked across the room, squinting his eyes. "Danny?"

The figure ignored him completely.

The ascended man moved leisurely towards Lizzie as her eyes grew wider with fear. Her mouth opened slightly and her breathing could be heard growing quicker and shallower. There was a shake to her body as she tried to walk back, but her steps were slow and unsteady. But there was more than fear building within her.

He spoke with vengeance dripping from his lips. "Hello Captain."

"Lieutenant…" She replied hesitantly.

"Always formal when you're angry aren't you…Athena?" He tilted his head as a wry smile began to grow. "But wait! That isn't your name is it? Not really…." He moved his head back straight as he dipped it slightly to look up at her even though he was the taller.

"I don't know you, I don't remember…" She stuttered as she tried to regain composure. "I don't know what happened…but I wouldn't have killed you without a reason; that I DO know." She grew taller as she continued with more assurance in her voice. Something was changing before Jack and Teal'c's very eyes as the conversation progressed before them.

The blue eyes of the man moved away towards the two men standing on the other side of the great tomb. "Teal'c the shol'va…and General Jack O'Neill. Long way from home gentlemen…here to see the show?"

Upon his move against them Lizzie regained something within herself. The feeling of power that she got when she fought, when she was in a dangerous situation. For the first time, it felt, normal. She recognized it as something that had grown within her over time. Images began to connect in her mind but she remained constant. "This is between us, leave them out of it!" Her voice was strong and deep.

Jack's reaction was callous and quick. "Don't defend me against my own son." His demeanor changed slightly as he addressed the radiant figure. "Danny?"

He ignored Jack with a flitting glance and turned back to Lizzie. "Look whose starting to act like herself. Never thought you'd be such a…girl." He chided.

"Never thought you'd be a traitor."

"I…I…was never one of you, so that means I wasn't a traitor." He laughed.

"Never one of us? You fought beside me. You followed my orders. We were friends. I remember that. I don't know who you, who I am, but I know that we were friends, before any of this!" A strong look was growing in her eyes as the washed out blue began to brighten into a slight glow.

"Me? I wasn't there. However, your friend was."

Lizzie was becoming agitated. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and I were never friends…Athena. In fact, we were what your people call arch enemies."

Jack and Teal'c starred on in silent disbelief.

"You've lost your mind…what little was left of it." Another flash hit Lizzie.

_"I love her, can't you understand that?" The man arched back. "No, you wouldn't would you? You haven't felt anything since we got here. You're so absorbed with the mission, with orders. For five seconds can't you stop being a soldier?! They're all right, you really are just like HIM."_

_"Don't start this with me now damn it! We had to do this. You keep talking about a life, but if you'd remember we both have one. We all did, and that's why we agreed to this mission; to save it!"_

_"And hers." He said calmly._

_Lizzie looked down to the ground. "She isn't one of us. She played you a fool and you followed right along like she wanted." _

_"Enough with the conspiracy theories! She got us into the temple didn't she? She helped you defeat how many Titans with the information she provided you?"_

_"SHE, didn't provide any information, Aphrodite did. She fed her information that would be of her benefit. And God help me but I used it. But I didn't realize that she was using YOU!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Astiria was Aphrodite's lotar, her personal slave."_

_"I know she is! She told me a long time ago, and somehow she was right about you too." _

_"Me? You're going to take the word of a Goa'uld's helper over me?" Anger seeped into every enunciated syllable._

_"Yes."_

_Lizzie stood straight and licked her lips as she shook her head. "Well not any more." _

_"We have strong enough tombs, she can come with us."_

_"No! We are not having this conversation!"_

_He marched up into her face looking down over her, vainly trying to intimidate her with his height. "I'm going to get her, and you can't stop me."_

_"I can…but I won't." She looked coldly at him, trying to hide the bit of compassion that was pushing up at the corners of her eyes for the man she had loved like a brother for so long. She let it break and reached out as he began to turn and grabbed his hand. "Please, let's just go home, we can talk about this later…much much later." _

_"We can go home when we're ALL here." He began to walk away._

_Lizzie began to step to an opposite doorway. "There's no point in you going after her...she's already dead."_

_He stopped, defeated in his walk he staggered back. "What?"_

_"I'm sorry for what it's doing to you, but I'm not sorry for what I did."_

_"What did you do?" His eyes were wild. _

_Lizzie didn't answer, she let her gaze do the speaking. Seeing that she had done it, all he could do was pray that she hadn't as he turned for the last time and began to sprint out to find a way back to Aphrodite's lotar. _

While the conversation in her mind had been long, the effect of it had taken place in mere seconds, and she quickly returned to her conscious state. "All this 'cause I killed your girlfriend?" She asked bitterly.

"Not mine…" He started to laugh menacingly.

The change in his pitch made her wince; then she remembered. "You're not him." It was a whisper that no one else in the room could hear. "You're the thing that made me kill him."

In an unearthly quickness the form was beside her, whispering into her very mind. "He's here too, don't worry."

"Where is he?" She asked.

Suddenly the tone of his voice changed. "I'm still here…I'm fighting… but I can't win this alone…"

There was a great burst of energy and Lizzie was knocked to the ground, laying on her back looking up at a figure that began to hover several feet above her as she tried to scramble out from under it but to no avail. The ascended form of her old friend began to glow more fiercely, turning into a great and radiating light as it proceeded closer to her. As the fire grew nearer images began to flood Lizzie's mind. There were battles, missions, flight training. The figure was almost upon her.

Lizzie cried out in vain. "Jack! Help me! Please!"

Jack stood conflicted. Was it wrong to watch his son exact revenge, or was it wrong to watch the young woman he had once cared for so much die in such a manner.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c looked at Jack with questioning eyes as he quietly tried to find out what they were to do.

"Stand down Teal'c." He said with the conflict within him evident on his lips. But he was ready to allow her to face her fate for what she had done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell?" Dr. Keller looked over her shoulder to Daniel. "How can this be?"

There on the screen was a DNA sample that had come up as a complete match to that of Jack and Sam's unborn child.

_Comparison Match: _

_Patient: 9098901976_

_Name: Doe, Jane (Lizzie)_

"It's a long story." Daniel muttered. "Is this thing accurate?"

Keller nodded her head still in shock.

Daniel was almost frantic. "Look, don't tell anyone about this, understood?"

"I won't, but why…"

"I don't have time to explain…I have to go now or she might not have a chance to explain it to you herself." Daniel bolted from the room hoping more than knowing that she wouldn't reveal anything.

He was sent directly to the Midway station where he requested a radio link with General Landry immediately.

_"Dr. Jackson?"_

_"General! Sir, is Jack there?"_

_"I'm afraid he's on a mission with Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c, as well as the girl."_

_"What? Sir how long have they been gone?"_

_"No more than five minutes, why?"_

_"Sir, I know this is against the rules but I have to request that you let me come through immediately."_

_"Son, I can't do that."_

_"Sir, a life may depend on it!"_

_"Dr. Jackson, are you alright?"_

_"Sir, if I ever ask you this again you can…shoot me…but please I have to come through now. I've passed the health test and you can keep me in quarantine for a month if you have to but I need to come through and get a hold of Jack right now!"_

_"I'm gonna take your word on this one Jackson, but if I so much as get a cold, you're in serious trouble." _

_"Thank you Sir." _

And with that Daniel headed through to try and stop what he saw now as Lizzie's unjust fate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The only feature left in front of Lizzie that was still distinguishable from the glowing being in front of her was a pair of blue eyes. They were haunting her very self as yet more images poured into her mind. These were different than any others. With such a small time passing it was hard to comprehend them, but their sheer multitude revealed enough. Time began to snap back and every blockade in her mind was broken.

She was in the chair.

She and Daniel were working in his office.

Friends from Atlantis were saying their goodbyes.

She was awakening from the tomb and then being drowned in it.

She was fighting the ancient Goa'uld.

She was back on SG-1.

She was flying solo for the first time.

She was receiving an honor at the academy.

She was at school, with the eyes that were now inches in front of her, they had a name, not Danny...oh God, how could she have been so wrong?

Then…Lizzie was home.

_She was sitting at the edge of a small dock. The same one she had seen in a photograph in Sam's office. That was why she felt so drawn to it. A cool wind was blowing over the water as ripples gently lapped at her bare ankles. The sun was beginning to set. She could hear steps transfer from a shuffle on the dirt and grass, to a louder but subdued set of thunks on the wooden dock. _

_"Dinner's ready."_

Turning around to find the owner of the voice, Lizzie finally saw in her mind who she really was, the woman that had been inside of her all along, the being before her saw her remember and engulfed her. Jack and Teal'c could hear her last blood curdling scream as she reached out towards them and was bathed in the radiant light.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Now, go back and look at all the clues I left for you…see it was there all along…misdirection is fun! LOL, but we're still not done yet!!!!**


	29. Brother in Arms

**Brother in Arms**

_Turning around Lizzie finally saw in her mind who she really was, the woman that had been inside of her all along, the being before her saw her remember and engulfed her. Jack and Teal'c could hear her last blood curdling scream as she reached out towards them and was bathed in the radiant light._

_"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel ran through the gate, putting several SFs on high alert. He made his way up to the control room as quickly as he could.

"Walter!"

"Yes Dr. Jackson?" The shorter man sitting at the control computer was slightly off guard. He had been there when Landry had his conversation with Daniel, but was still concerned about what was going on.

"Dial the planet General O'Neill is on, now!"

Landry stepped up behind them, "Do it Walter."

"Yes Sir." And with that the technician quickly began to enter coordinates in the computer, not even bothering to call out the sequence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack and Teal'c watched as the light around Lizzie completely obscured her form.

A look of worry and fear crossed O'Neill's face as he looked towards his friend. "What did she just say?"

"I believe she was calling for her father, O'Neill."

"Teal'c, she was looking at us."

"O'Neill, I believe she was looking…at you."

The two turned their attention back towards the glowing light in the room. There was nothing for them to do as they stood watching in horror; wondering what could possibly be happening that caused the muffled screams they could still hear echoing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the light became so bright that Lizzie could no longer see, she came to realize that she was no longer in the chamber. She was laying on her back in a vast and unearthly darkness. Slowly she rose to her feet, looking to see if she was truly alone.

"Nicky?" She called out. Now she knew who the boy from her dreams was, and why she had felt so close to him. But the connection she had made was all wrong. She knew that now and felt…dim-witted. "Nicky!!!!"

Abruptly a figure materialized before her. "Hello Danielle."

She breathed in a gasp. "But Paulson called out 'Danny'." Even though she had regained all her memories, there were some she was not ready to face on her own.

"He was calling out for you to stop. After all, Danni can be a girl's name too." He smiled.

"How?" She shook her head. "Oh God! Nicholas I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't…"

He walked up to her. "Shh. Shh. It's OK, I understand."

Tears were falling down her cheeks, but the sorrow was not completely in her voice yet. "I thought you would just ascend and come back…like your Dad."

"That was the plan."

"Nicky, what happened. What happened to us, why is this happening?"

He laughed a bit at her dramatic expression. "You're taking this 'all-knowing' part a little too literally."

She cocked her head at him with an unhappy grin.

"Look, we don't have long. I brought you hear to keep you safe, he's trying to kill you."

"Can he?"

"It's possible."

"How did he, it, how did it survive?"

"It, the Goa'uld inside me, that Aphrodite put in me when I went back…" He looked at her sorrowfully, showing her the regret and understanding of why she had done what she did. "It basically tagged along when I ascended. That's why I didn't get out immediately. I didn't reach the higher plane until after Colonel Paulson had put me in my tomb. By then the device had healed the symbiote enough that he was able to tap into my thoughts…and now we're kinda stuck here together."

"But why?"

"Because, he got here just like me, and they couldn't send us back. But we're 'together' because he used me to get here."

"Like Anubis?"

"Not exactly, but we're under some of the same restrictions."

"Restrictions?" Lizzie was beyond confused.

"Happens when you break the rules." He smiled. "Glad they finally found those walls."

"That was you?!" She shot out.

"Well, it was some very mystified Ancient Greeks…let's just say the Ancients didn't take too kindly to my interfering. So I've been here, with him, for a while now. If I hadn't been stuck, I would have helped you a long time ago."

"Is that why I couldn't remember anything?"

"No, that was the stasis chamber, and the part where you died for a bit in there. It caused a disruption in your brain…" He winced when he got a characteristic glance of her disapproving of his terminology. "I would have been there to help you remember, but they saw your amnesia as justifiable punishment for using Ancient technology to alter the past."

She opened her mouth in disgust. "Alter? As far as we know this has been happening over and over again on infinite cycles of time. There was a matter of fate involved her Nicky. Plus the Ancients are ones to talk about interference."

"I know that. But they are…" he waved his hands. "They're just opinionated."

"Like you." She smiled. Not sure if it would work or not she stepped forward and embraced her old friend. She felt him close and squeezed as hard as she could. "I'm so sorry." She sniffed.

He held her back. "Don't be. I could have been walking around doing some pretty horrible things if you hadn't stopped me."

She pulled her head back. "What about him. Am I gonna die now that I just figured it out?" She gave him an ironic smile.

"Not if I can help it." Nicky pulled back.

"Nicky no! If you…don't leave me!!!!!!!!!!" But with that he was gone and she was suddenly being pulled out of the darkness and into a painful light.

It was searing her skin, her bones felt like they were all shattering and the pain only continued to grow worse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Jack! Come in!" Daniel's voice pierced the radio waves._

_"Daniel? This is Mitchell, over."_

_"Cam, where's Jack?"_

_"He and Teal'c are in the vault, I haven't been able to raise them on the waves since they went down there, I think there's some kind of a field blocking the signal."_

_"Cameron, I need you to listen to me closely. Where is Lizzie?"_

_"She's down there with them. Daniel, aren't you suppose to be on Atlantis?"_

_"I'm at the SGC, I need you to get the rest of the team and bring them back to Earth NOW."_

_"Why Jackson? We're a little…" Mitchell's voice was cut off when he released the radio, but not before screaming could be heard in the background._

_"Cameron? Mitchell!!!" Daniel was hysterical. _

On the burned planet Mitchell had stopped speaking when he heard an echo of screams flood out from the opening of the tomb.

_"Colonel Mitchell!"_

_"Sorry Jackson, I gotta go." _

_"Mitchell, what's happening?"_

But Cameron had already stepped passed the barrier that blocked the signal. Daniel would have to wait until they returned. He asked Landry to be sent through, but the General refused to send him into a situation they knew little about. If the team didn't make contact within half an hour, he would send reinforcements.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the tomb the light over Lizzie began to dissipate as another light began to grow near it. To Jack and Teal'c equal astonishment, two versions of the man with blue eyes now stood on opposite sides of a female body laying twisted between them. One of the men matched the earlier views of the boy with blue eyes, but something about the other was dark and worn and then his eyes appeared like a Goa'uld. Jack raised his P-90 and shot a round that passed through the dark figure with ease. The shot never strayed either's attention.

"Get away from her." Nicky warned.

"She will pay for what she did to us with her death!"

"She's not going to die. You are." And with that the kinder figure shot forth a wave of light and was not stopped as Daniel had been. The ascended Goa'uld form of himself vanished."

Slowly the other ascended figure bent down over the girl and stroked her head without effect. "Goodbye, Danni." He whispered. But it was loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack's eyes grew even wider upon hearing this. Then the boy with blue eyes stood and smiled at him before disappearing as well.

It took him a moment to come to his senses, but once he did Jack hurried over to the young woman now laying motionless on the floor. She was no longer the same. True her uniform was the same, but where once long straight silver strands had flowed down from her head, now spilled out shorter hair. It was shorter because it was now in thick, coffee brown curls covering her face as she lay in an unnatural position.

Jack laid his weapon on the ground as he crouched beside her. Teal'c still the cautious warrior, stood over them with his own weapon poised.

"Lizzie?" Jack questioned. She didn't stir. "Lizzie?" Still nothing. Jack reached over her face and pulled the curls away to reveal her features, like a doll's. He rubbed his fingers over her cheek as he went to feel for a pulse, but before he reached her throat she began to choke to life.

"Nicky!!" She screamed as she sat up almost knocking Jack over.

"Who?" Jack looked at her strangely as he began to pull his sidearm in defense.

Slowly she turned to him as she began to push herself back away. "Dad?"

"What?" O'Neill's question was quiet, but her statement had confirmed what he had asked Teal'c only moments prior.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Nicky…the boy, with blue eyes."

"I think he's gone." Jack admitted slowly now beginning to realize that the boy was not the unborn Danny as he had thought.

She pitched forward and began to bawl into her hands.

Jack nervously reached over and held her shoulder. He was fairly confident now that she had not killed his son, but one huge question still remained unanswered. "Lizzie?"

Behind her hands and tears he discerned her reply. "That's not my name." She sniffed.

"Then who…"

She looked up at Jack and he now saw her eyes had returned to the shade of brown she had absorbed from him previously. But they weren't something absorbed, they were something inherited. "My name…is…Danni… O'Neill." She choked out.

Teal'c grew a look of amazement and lowered his staff weapon. He then drew nearer to the two still on the floor. "How is this possible?"

Jack looked back towards him. "I don't…no, Sam's pregnant with a boy…you're…"

She cut him off with a hiccupping voice. "The machine was wrong."

Jack cocked his head. "Then you are?"

"I'm your daughter." She whispered.

With a quick glance at Teal'c he turned back to her. "You got those eyes from me long before the Hive Ship didn't you?" It was somehow easier to believe as he began to put the pieces together. His eyes, the military skills, the brains from her mother, the highly advanced Ancient gene from him.

She nodded and sucked in her lips, still nervous as to his reaction.

With no second thoughts Jack reached out and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know why he was so willing to trust her. "What about the boy? The one that was just here. Is that your brother or something?"

"Brother…in arms." She answered in a muffled tone from against his chest.

"But his blue eyes were so…"

She pushed back. "Familiar?" The look on her face was angry, at herself.

"Yeah."

"Because they're Daniel's."

"What?"

Teal'c was listening whole heartedly. "I believe the young man she has identified as 'Nicky' is indeed the son of Daniel Jackson." His face showed that he was still questioning his own response.

She shook her head.

Jack shook her by her shoulders. "Why did you kill Daniel's son?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him, I was killing the Goa'uld inside of him." She wailed.

At that moment Mitchell came clamoring down the final flight of stairs. "What's going on?" His own weapon was ready in his grip.

"Stand down Colonel." Jack ordered.

Mitchell slowly took in the scene as Jack stood up. The brunette woman on the floor slowly turned to see him and he stuttered as he saw her face more clearly. "Is that?"

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"Is she?"

Jack didn't answer Cameron. He leaned over a bit to question the girl. "Can you walk?" She nodded without eye contact, and slowly rose to her feet.

Her face was blank with grief and shock, and she did not speak again while they were on the planet.

"Mitchell, take point. We're going home."

Cameron didn't question anything. "Yes Sir. By the way Sir, Daniel just radioed in some info. He says he needs to talk with you ASAP."

"We can talk when we get back. Call Landry and let him know we're on our way." Mitchell headed up the stairwell to be ready to send a message if the gate was still open.

Jack looked towards Danni who was staring at the line of crypts. "Come on." He took her by her arm when she didn't respond. He could only imagine what was going through her mind.

Even Jack's guesses couldn't compare to the truth. Inside Danni's head, images were continuing to flash. When she had been on the other plane with Nicky, she had been able to access everything in her mind, but now that she was back in her body, things were different. Things were still opening and closing; she would know things and then forget them in a second. But the one thing she did know was becoming more and more clear, she had killed her best friend, the son of her father's best friend, and now…she was going to have to explain why.


	30. His Son

**His Son**

Teal'c led the way through the gate. His usually stoic façade was beaten, and even those who did not know him well could see the turmoil of what must have happened written on his face. With a steady stride to the foot of the ramp he avoided eye contact with Daniel as best he could before he came to stand beside his friend. Vala stayed lingering at the back wall.

"Teal'c what happened?"

"Something quite unexpected Daniel Jackson."

"What do you mean?"

Teal'c turned towards him finally and answered in a slow and somber voice. "You shall see soon enough."

Daniel hung his head before looking back towards the Stargate.

"Teal'c while I was gone, I found something, about Lizzie…"

"That does not matter now Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, God no." Daniel almost choked. "Teal'c what happened to Lizzie?"

"The young woman known as Lizzie is no more."

Daniel stood with a look of shock on his face. He knew the rest of his friends would be coming through soon enough. Images flashed through his mind. The face of the girl beaming at him and his friends was clear as day. The conversations they had had ran quickly through his mind. Then horrible images of what must have happened. And then his stomach fell even deeper when he began to think that it may have been Jack who had finally put an end to it. He wouldn't have known. How was he going to tell his best friend, that the girl they thought was his son's killer, was in fact his own child? Daniel felt ill, but before he could be sick more people began to filter through the gate.

"That was by far the most out there mission we have EVER been on." Colonel Mitchell came through the gate rather flabbergasted. He did not proceed to the base of the ramp but walked about half way down and leaned against the railing; waiting.

Then a woman's figure came through the gate. Hands were on her shoulders, pushing her through. Her head was hanging with brown curls obscuring her face. Then Daniel noticed her attire. "Teal'c, you said that…"

"That is not Lizzie."

"Then who?"

The figure pushing the girl now became clear as Jack finally cleared the event horizon as well. The girl began to falter on her feet as the iris closed and the gate shut down. Cameron ran the short distance to her side, but Jack was already helping her steady herself.

"I'm fine." She said as the two men hovered around her. She did not fight Jack's presence at her side but as soon as Mitchell's hand was within a few inches of her arm she flinched away and hollered at him. "Just leave me the hell alone!" She shook with anger and pushed her hair out of her face. Mitchell stood in shock as Jack pushed her the rest of the way to a standing position and then stepped back.

Daniel couldn't contain himself when he finally saw her face. "Lizzie!" He turned to Teal'c with a confused expression. He couldn't understand what was going on.

She began to storm down the ramp with Jack following closely to the side of her, a vain attempt to control her if she went off the deep end. Cameron just stood on the ramp giving a sly motion to the control crew and the SFs in the gate room not to interfere.

"Jack, we need to talk about something right now." Daniel spoke with great urgency to his friend but never took his eyes off the girl who was beginning to make her way off the ramp.

"I know."

"You don't…"

"Daniel! I know who she is!"

Daniel looked into the wide eyes of Jack O'Neill. He had seen that look before. The one that would read anger to others, but to those who knew him it showed pain, and a since of anguish. But this time there was something more lying within.

As the girl got closer Daniel began to reach out to her. "Lizzie…"

She made a large circle around him and Teal'c pulled his arm down to avoid her.

"Don't talk to me, you'll regret it if you do." Tears were forming in her angry face. He could see it now; the same look that was stretched across Jack's face. How had they missed it before?

Before Daniel could speak she was marching off to the side door with intent. But not before stopping dead in her tracks and staring a hole through Vala. "I'm not the only one in here who was keeping secrets." She pointed a finger at Vala as she gazed back at the men in the room.

"What secrets?" Daniel looked between the two women as both Jack and Teal'c took their gazes towards their feet. Mitchell was just as confused as Daniel having not been in the room earlier.

The younger woman looked Vala dead in the eyes. "You tell him or I will!"

"Vala what is she talking about?"

Vala still didn't speak, there was a scared look on her face. It was like she was staring a ghost. She finally looked towards Daniel for a brief moment. "I…I don't know…I…"

"Oh don't play that crap with me! You saw him and you didn't know?! If you wouldn't have kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have had to happen like this!"

Seeing Vala being so harshly verbally abused Daniel became livid. "Lizzie that is enough!"

"My name is not LIZZIE!" She screamed.

Jack stepped off the ramp towards her with a soothing voice. "Danni, now is not the time for this, you need to calm down, we can all talk in a little bit, we just need to calm down. Alright?" Hearing what he thought was addressed to him Daniel turned towards Jack and was about to speak when the girl broke the short silence before he could.

"No I will NOT calm down! Not until she tells him, who it was that I really murdered!" Her voice was breaking with every word. Of all of the fits she had had as Lizzie, none compared to the emotions pouring out of her now. Somehow knowing made it all worse. It hurt more; the pain was so deep she felt like she was going to die.

Jack turned to Daniel and Vala who were now only feet apart as he realized where the boy's dark hair had really come from. "You two do need to talk, in private." Then he looked towards his teary eyed and distraught daughter. "Go take a shower, and calm down, that's an order."

She didn't respond, she merely began to huff as huge tears began to roll down her now red blotched cheeks and she looked with a gaping stare between those standing in the room.

"Alright that's it, Teal'c?" Jack motioned for the stronger man to remove her.

Teal'c walked over to her and tried to escort her by her arm but she broke lose and made for Vala. "I want to hear you say it! I want to see the look on his face when he figures it out because I never want to see him smile at me again!" Tears began to fall down Vala's face as well.

"Teal'c!" Jack knew asking her to stop wasn't going to work. He knew already that as his daughter she wouldn't.

Teal'c made his way quickly over to where she was now standing and waving wildly as she screamed at Vala. He put a hand on her shoulder to try patiently once more. "Danni O'Neill, please, you must come with me now." She pushed his hand away and he quickly grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up off the floor. She kicked wildly but never tried to hurt him. She could have gotten away but she didn't have the heart to try any more. Vala only appeared more shocked when she heard the name used by Teal'c to address Lizzie.

Teal'c left through the side door with the young woman now sobbing profusely as she kicked like a five year old running out of steam from a temper tantrum.

Jack turned to Daniel and Vala. "Like I said, you two need to talk. Now. You have one hour until we debrief." He then made his way towards the blast door as well. "Mitchell!"

"Coming Sir!" Cameron looked at Daniel and Vala as he hustled to catch up with the General. He was obviously as confused as they were.

Teal'c waited for O'Neill in the hallway. Danni was wheezing in his arms as she tried unsuccessfully to catch her breath. As soon as both Jack and Cameron were through the blast door it buzzed and snapped shut behind them.

Jack stopped and turned to face Mitchell. "Colonel, I need you to go and get Dr. Lam. Bring her to the women's locker room."

"Yes, Sir. If I may sir…?"

Jack snapped back around. "What?!"

"Sir, what exactly is going on here?"

Jack let out a deep breath and looked back to where Teal'c was trying to get a better grip on the girl who was slipping down towards the ground. He finally let her melt there and she curled up into a ball and continued to sob. Teal'c stood over her like a protective body guard.

"I'm trying to help my daughter." Jack turned back and made his way over to the heap on the floor.

Mitchell stood silently as his mouth dropped open. 'Daughter?' Now he was even more confused. He realized that she now knew who she was when he had come in the room. But apparently, Jack and Teal'c had found a lot more out than he had been let onto. Remembering his orders he turned and made his way to the infirmary.

Jack crouched down by the shaking body on the floor. "Danni?" He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to get her attention. She moaned as if she was in pain in response. "Teal'c can you carry her?"

"Indeed O'Neill." And with that he scooped the now docile form into his large arms, cradling her like a small child.

"Alright big fella, follow me." Jack led he way to the women's locker room. He knocked and when he received no response he opened the door. Teal'c followed him over as he made his way to one of the showers and pulled back the curtain. He turned on the water and ran his hand under it for just a second to test it. "Set her down in there." He motioned to the shower.

"O'Neill, are you sure this is wise?"

"We have to snap her out of this before she sees the doctor, T, just set her down."

Teal'c bowed his head and then placed the silent figure in his arms under the shower. He felt that the water was rather cool and looked towards Jack who merely nodded to show that it was part of his plan. Now half wet himself, Teal'c rose and walked away from the shower.

Jack moved closer. "Danni?"

She sat in the shower, pulling her knees to her chest. She was shaking a bit from the cool water that was soaking her uniform. Her hair was becoming darker, almost black, as the water plastered it down around her face. Slowly she looked up at him. "Dad?"

"Are you OK?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Dumb question, sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Danni? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at work, what are you doing here…and why do you look…"

"Shhh shhh, it's OK. What is the last thing you remember?"

"We were heading to the Delta site. Olympus was ready. We were going on the Dii Consetti expedition." She stumbled to her feet, still in the shower stall. "I have to go; I'm going to miss the jump!"

Jack grabbed her hands and led her out from under the water which she seemed to have completely ignored. "You didn't miss it. You already went."

Lizzie cocked her head. "I did?" Then she started to look around the locker room. "Dad, what are you doing in the women's locker room?"

Jack just choked back a single laugh. 'Not a good time for jokes O'Neill' he scolded himself. "Danni, look at me. Can you remember anything after the Delta Site?"

But she wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking behind him. "Uncle T? When did you get here?"

"I have been here since shortly after your arrival Danni O'Neill." He put a small smile on his face to try and calm her.

"My arrival? Dad what's going on? Why am I all wet?"

"Danni, your mission has already been completed."

She shook her head. "No, it can't be. Where's the rest of my team, we were suppose to wake up from the stasis...Ack!" She suddenly grabbed her head and fell to her knees, Jack following her down to the floor. Soon she was under water, being held down, she saw the Goa'uld, she saw Paulson and Nicky and Lewis and the others, she saw Atlantis, then faces, Rodney, Teyla…John…her parents.

"Danni?"

"I'm OK." She used him as support as she tried to stand back up. "Crap."

"What?"

"This is soooo screwed up."

"Huh?"

"I think I may have woken up about twenty years too soon…"

With that Dr. Lam appeared in the locker room with Colonel Mitchell and two nurses. "General, what's the matter? Why didn't you come to the infirmary?"

"Sorry Doc, but we had to straighten something out first."

Dr. Lam surveyed the dripping wet woman and noticed that she was in fact the formerly silver haired Lizzie. "I see. Lizzie, are you in pain?"

Danni shook her head no as more beads of water flung around.

"Doctor Lam, I need you to run a DNA comparison on her immediately."

Dr. Lam looked confused. "Compared to who Sir?"

Jack looked at Danni. "Me."

Dr. Lam's head moved quickly from Jack to Danni and then back again. "Yes, Sir." She said with hesitation. "You two, let's get her to the infirmary." She motioned for the nurses to escort her. "Sir, you, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell all need to be examined as well."

"Understood." Jack replied.

And with that they made their way to the infirmary as well. They were separated from the girl and would not see her again until the debriefing in less than an hour's time. While their tests were being run, Daniel and Vala were in his office, having a tenuous discussion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daniel, what is going on, why were they calling Lizzie 'Danni'?" Vala was avoiding admitting what she should have told Daniel weeks ago.

"Because she is Danni, she's Jack and Sam's daughter. They aren't having a son, there was a mix up of all mix ups on Atlantis and we just let it spin too far out of proportion given the current situation." Daniel huffed and sat in a chair.

"If that is the case, then why does General O'Neill want us to talk?"

"I don't know. But Lizzie…I mean _Danni_ sure seemed to think you were hiding something." Daniel turned his head a bit to the side as he remembered the fire in the girl's voice as she verbally attacked Vala. "What is it you were going to tell me before I left?"

She was slow to respond. "Daniel, I really don't think now is the best time."

Now Daniel knew something was up. "Vala…?"

"Please don't be mad at me." She hung her head.

"Why would I be mad at you? What did you do?" Daniel eased forward in his chair.

"It's more of what WE did, but…Daniel I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me." Daniel pleaded.

Vala burst. "I'm pregnant!"

Daniel's chin dropped as he stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. "You're…what?"

"Pregnant." She said with a sad look growing across her entire being.

"Vala, why would I be mad about that?" He got out of his chair and pulled her into his strong arms. "This is great. But I still don't see what this has to do with what was going on in there." He looked at her for answers.

Vala pushed him back. "I think I know." She said in a low voice.

Daniel studied her thoughts as his own eyes began to narrow. "The person she really murdered." He brought back the words that the girl had spat out in pain and rage. "You don't think…how?"

"Daniel, you and I both talked about it, he looked so familiar. We just weren't thinking clearly but the more I thought about it, and because I hadn't told you…Daniel those weren't Sam's eyes they were yours!"

"Why would she kill our son?" His words were muted.

"I don't know." Vala began to cry.

"Wait wait wait…we are going to figure this out. Besides the Herald said there was a reason, and that the person she killed, WHOEVER he was ascended. I'm not jumping to conclusions for a second time until we talk to her." Daniel took Vala by her hand and gently pulled her close. "I'm going to that meeting, are you coming with me?" He looked deep into her eyes. She nodded in agreement.


	31. Revelations

**Revelations**

When Daniel and Vala arrived in the debriefing room they found it hard to get a seat. Jack was already there beside the other head of the table. He gave Daniel a quick glance and looked away as soon as he could, giving Daniel a sinking feeling in his stomach. Beside Jack was Teal'c. Dr. Lam was across the table from the two of them with a stack of folders and a bewildered look to boot. Mitchell was beside her staring at the table. A scientist who Daniel recognized was also there with the two unopened boxes from the chest. General Landry came into the room as they arrived and seated himself, after the other military personnel stood, at the other end of the table. Daniel led Vala and himself to two empty seats and got situated. No one spoke as they were obviously waiting for someone, and no one needed to guess as to whom.

Five minutes later an SF walked in followed by Danni. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that didn't want to behave with so many curls. She had changed into a clean set of green BDUs and for the first time, they looked right on her. She walked in with purpose towards the seat at the opposite head of the table that had been reserved for her beside her father.

General Landry stood, but before he could speak she snapped a salute. "General Landry."

"At ease…Captain. You may be seated." Lizzie found her chair and looked briefly at her father. She made every attempt to avoid even acknowledging Daniel or Vala's presence.

"Alright people. I'm assuming this is going to be an extremely long debriefing, so let's get started. But first, I'd like to ask why Colonel Carter isn't here."

Jack looked towards the man. "I think it would be better if I told her about this one Hank." He looked at his fellow General with a gaze that finalized the statement.

"Understood, Jack."

Landry pulled out a recorder and sat it on the desk and opened his own files that were set out for every seat. The only thing he knew coming into that room was that the girl known as Lizzie was now fully aware of all of her memories and the events that had transpired. What he was about to find out would shock him. "OK, please state your name and any titles."

The young woman at the opposite end of the table looked more like an officer than ever before. "Captain Danni O'Neill, United States Air Force, SG-1. I have a PhD in astrophysics and a classified one in alien technology as well, though that's neither here nor there." She winced but he never noticed her last name. She looked to her father once more as he shook his head slightly and she straightened for the next question.

"OK…date of birth?"

"Sorry sir, but I am not allowed to reveal that. It's classified until further notice."

"And when will there be 'further notice'?"

Danni looked towards the table. "When Colonel Carter goes into labor, Sir."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that?"

"Sir, my parents are General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter, yes Sir."

Landry looked at Jack. "How?"

Carolyn spoke up when she saw the confusion plaster across her father's face. "It's true. I ran the test myself, plus I had another set of results that Dr. Jackson brought back from Atlantis." She put her hands on the folders in front of her that held the conclusive evidence. "Her DNA proves that she is the daughter of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter." She shook her head. "I don't know why we never ran a comparison before, there just wasn't a reason to until now I guess."

"But, how old is she," He turned to Danni, "are you?"

"Sir?"

"Your age Captain."

"I'm not quite sure Sir. I was 24 when we left, not accounting for discrepancies with the inaccuracy of time travel, as well as the relativistic effects of the stasis chamber...I'd guess I'm somewhere around 25 or 26 now. But I don't age like other people, so it is kinda hard to tell, Sir."

"If you're 26 years old then how can you be General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's daughter?"

"Because I am? Sir? I'm from the future via the past. That part of the walls was dead on. Colonel Carter, my mother, is pregnant with ME."

"And the man that you killed? He isn't Jack's son?"

Lizzie bit her lip and finally looked towards Daniel. "No, Sir." She never broke the stare she had fixed on Daniel. "The man I killed was Lieutenant Nicky Jackson."

"Jackson?"

She winced, "Daniel Jackson's son, Sir." Danni watched with great and arduous mental pain as Daniel's eyes betrayed him and he reached out to Vala.

Mitchell leaned in over the table to look for Dr. Jackson. "Daniel's son?!" His response was Vala's hand resting over her stomach. "You're pregnant too?!"

Now everyone was looking at Vala as she sadly nodded with confirmation.

Daniel put both his fists on the table. "Why?"

Jack turned towards his daughter, ready to put a hand out for her, but her officer mode had kicked in and she sat with a strong resolution about her. "I had no other choice. I'm sorry."

"No other choice?" Daniel was becoming passionate as he was known to do, only this time he had the best reason to ever.

"Nicholas had a Goa'uld implanted in him. I didn't realize it at first because he already felt like a Goa'uld because he had a protein marker and naquadah from Vala."

Daniel sunk back. "A Goa'uld?"

"Yes. Long story short, he fell for a woman who was helping us, but she turned out to be the lotar, and spy, for Aphrodite. I killed her, and Nicky went back to see if it was true. When he returned everyone but myself and Colonel Paulson were already in stasis. He was going to get in as well when I noticed the difference in him and called him out on it. The Goa'uld tried to attack me, but you all saw how that went."

"The thing is…I wasn't trying to kill Nicky. I was only trying to kill the snake in his head. His dad had taught him," She looked up to Daniel as if they were the only two people in the room. "You taught him how to ascend. You were going to teach me too but I refused, it's just not my thing. But you wanted him to know how before we went back in case anything went wrong. Well something did go wrong, and I thought he would be able to survive by ascending. And he did."

"He's alive?" Vala almost stood out of her chair.

"He was, I don't know what happened. The Goa'uld got caught with him, and I don't know what happened after he saved me in the vault."

Jack saw the situation continuing to go down hill. "Look, why don't we talk about this some more later. We really do have a lot to cover. And quite honestly we have no idea what happened to Nick after he took out the Goa'uld version of himself."

No one responded then all looked away, not necessarily willing to let it go, but agreeing none the less.

Dr. Lam had the next question. "What I don't understand is why, if you're Colonel Carter's daughter, do you not have a protein marker, or for that matter naturally present naquadah in your system?"

Lizzie puffed a breath of air. "That one is easy to explain." She started. "The truth is I use to. However, by the time I was two, the Ancient gene had advanced my immune system so much that it basically broke down the marker. Over time I even ran out of naquadah. That's what the spear was about, we knew that over time I could break it down and flush it out of my system again, so it was a precaution."

"What about your eyes? And your hair?" She gestured towards her features.

"Well, my eyes are about the only think that stayed from my Goa'uld/Tok'Ra genetics. That and my strength and some inherent knowledge of their technology and such."

"Wow."

Danni rolled her eyes, "Seriously."

Landry started again. "I'm assuming specifics of your mission are classified then?"

Danni nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Well then, is there anything else we need to cover?"

The eager scientist raised his hand. "I for one, would like to know about these." He pushed the two boxes forward.

Danni held out her hands and they were passed down in front of her. "They're voice activated, by a password. Everyone had one, one of these is mine, and I'm assuming the other one is Colonel Paulson's." She dipped her head for a moment. She ran her hands over the two boxes and the instinctually picked one up and brought it to her face. "Minnesota." The lid on the box slid open part of the way and she pushed it the final inches herself.

Danni reached into the box and pulled out a silver beaded chain with a pair of dog tags on the end. They were hers and after looking at them for a brief moment she pulled them on and let them fall under her shirt. "This may interest you." She pulled out a single photograph and handed it to Jack.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as she placed it in his hand. It was a familiar sight, like a picture he had seen several times before. He and Sam were on the edge of the dock at the cabin, but where they sat in two chairs, a younger version of Danni was sitting with her legs dangling in the water before them. Jack just smiled at the picture and handed it back to her. There were other personal effects in the box but she shut it before anyone could see them.

"These were for personal items." She pushed one sliding towards Mitchell. "They have a backup password in case the owner is deceased. In this case an S.O.'s name."

Mitchell picked up the box as she had done. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Nothing happened.

Danni leaned back in her chair. "Think stars, Sir."

Cam's eyes grew wider, "General…Cameron Mitchell." The box shot open. "Cool." So he would make General one day after all.

He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper from the top. "This is addressed to you." He handed it down to Danni who opened it, read it, then folded it back up before placing it in her front flap pocket. No one asked what it said.

Jack had had enough of this particular debriefing. "General Landry, would it be alright if I take her home now?"

"Home? As in off the base?"

"As in, Hank." He was more than a little serious.

"Well, you're in charge of this Jack, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I think it will make it easier to explain it to her mother, don't you?" Being a father himself Landry looked down the table to his own daughter who sent him a pleading look.

"Alright Jack, but we need to decide what we're going to tell the IOA first."

"Tell them Lizzie's dead."

Danni shot a fearful look at her father. Jack merely returned a calm stare.

"Jack?"

"Look Hank, there is no Lizzie any more. If we say she didn't come back from that planet, we wouldn't be lying. Now I think everyone in this room can agree, or will at some point," He looked towards Daniel and Vala. "That this is not the same girl, at least not completely. And I don't want the IOA chasing her her whole life when they figure it out. We can tell them we found HER after Lizzie was gone. She can in return keep her special…abilities…to a minimum and they probably won't have anything to say, especially after we find a way to send her home."

Jack had spent a lot of time on this idea, and several people at the table were impressed by his quick delivery, including Danni.

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork together. You're all dismissed for 24 hours." Landry got up as the rest of the table stood to show respect. He went to his office to write up the report that would leave the girl known as Lizzie listed as deceased. A message that would soon find its way to Atlantis.

Everyone else in the room, made their ways to their respected homes; that is after Mitchell convinced the scientist that it would be in his best interest to go along with the cover story.

**I realize the debriefing probably doesn't cover everything. A lot of things will be cleared up as I finish up, but if there's anything you'd like me to elaborate on for clarification just hit the little button down there on the left : )**


	32. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

Danni got changed in to civvies before she left. It took her more time to sit on the bench in the locker room and collect her thoughts than anything. When she finally worked up the nerve to face her father she got up and made her way out, but not before tucking the note from Colonel Paulson in her back pocket of her jeans. No one had mentioned after she put away in the briefing room and she hoped no one would remember it.

As she stepped outside she found Jack leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. "You ready?"

She nodded and he led the way to the elevator so that there would be no questioning of her exiting the base. On the way up there was an awkward silence unlike anything Danni could ever remember being between them.

"Liz…Danni, just so you know…I'm uh…sorry about the things I said. You know, before." She didn't look up; she never took her eyes off the counter on the elevator keypad. She just nodded. Jack sighed deeply and looked away from her.

At the surface Danni made her way instinctively to her father's truck. Jack unlocked the doors and they both made their way into the vehicle without making eye contact. It wasn't for Jack's lack of trying though. Her eyes were drawn to her hands that were wringing in her lap.

He still could not believe that he hadn't seen what was right in front of him all that time. But he also remembered that there had been a time when he and Sam had thought it was possible. Sam. She was sitting at home now, he knew. The thoughts racing through her mind that no matter what happened, his return home meant that either the man she thought to be her son, or the woman whom she had loved as a daughter, was dead. True, the final outcome would be amazing, that truth that they had lost nothing and gained everything was sitting beside him in the truck.

The pair sat in the cab, the engine was still waiting to be turned on as Jack was trying desperately to think of something to say, all the while knowing that she had to think things through. But Danni broke the silence before he had to think about it for long.

"Daddy?" Her questioning voice sounded like she was about to cry.

He looked slightly amazed in her direction, "Yeah, baby?"

"I love you…" And with that she looked up at him from the passenger seat. He looked into her eyes, his eyes. And while there were tears in them, there was also a smile in the corners. This fact was true for both of them.

Jack reached over and pulled her as close as he could with a console in the way. "I love you too sweetheart. I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head as her curls engulfed his face. Her arms were equally tight around his back as she buried her face against him. She was remembering even then how many times in her own past that he had held her like this when she was afraid or sad about something and he had made all the pain or fear go away. All Jack could think was that he had just heard his child tell him she loved him for the first time in _his_ life.

After holding his daughter for a few moments he finally loosened his grip and allowed her to lean back in her chair and fasten her seatbelt as he turned the ignition. Jack O'Neill was in store for the first of many father/daughter talks that would occur on the road.

As soon as they got out of the mountain parking lot her hand went straight for the window controls and she leaned her face out to feel the sun and the breeze of Colorado upon her. Her eyes were closed as she took it in, and Jack noticed for the first time how much she looked like Sam. When her eyes were open, she was his, but when she was peaceful like that, she was her mother's. Jack began to chuckle to himself. He had not thought about it until then, but he was sure now that if news had gotten out of the conversation held in the gate room and the side halls, that the base was buzzing over the same idea of exactly who she had looked like, who's attitude she had, whether she had her mother's brains or her father's tact, or better yet lack there of. Of course Landry would have the lid on it by morning.

"What?" Danni turned abruptly in her seat to figure out what could possibly be funny. Of course she clearly remembered her father by this time and knew that anything was possible with Jack O'Neill.

"Just thinkin'"

"That can be dangerous. What about?"

"Wow…that sounds like someone I know."

"I have NO idea what you are talking about Dad, and don't change the subject, you should know now that I never let you get away with that." She had a Carter like grin on her face that he couldn't help but smile at. He had seen it on her several times, but now he could place who she had picked it up from.

"I was just thinking, more wondering I guess, who you take after and all. I mean here you are my somewhere between twenty-four and twenty-six-year-old daughter, and I don't even know what your favorite color is for crying out loud. Of course I also know you can't tell me anything because of the whole grandpa pair of docks thing so there's no point in asking really."

"Screw the grandfather paradox."

"Easy."

She winced under her father's correction, playful as it was. "Sorry… but I'm pretty sure that tells you who I got my language skills from." She ended with a hopeful smile.

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah." He couldn't help but hold back a smug smile. His daughter was a LOT like him. "And what exactly does that first statement mean, pray tell?"

"It means that I can't tell you EVERYTHING, but it doesn't mean I can't tell you _some_ things…"

"Really?"

"We're still here aren't we?"

"Good point." Jack arched his neck; she did a good job at explaining things in his terms. "So…what _can_ you tell me?"

"Just ask me a question Dad, there's a whole lot in here…now." And she pointed to her head with a genuine smile.

"So…do you have a dog?"

"Two, actually: Furling and Margie."

"No kidding?!" Such a little fact already had Jack making a picture in his mind of his happy family. "Huh. OK, let's see…favorite sport?"

"Oh my…ummm…"

"Oh crap, my little girl doesn't like sports…" But he was quickly cut off.

"No, actually, it's just hard to pick. Ummm…I guess I'm stuck between football and hockey. But baseball can be cool too." She looked at his amused expression. "Of course, there's always…curling."

By now Jack was laughing. "Favorite food?"

"Anything with sugar or pizza sauce."

"Ah ha! That's my girl! Alright I gotta know, are you a nerd?"

Danni crunched her nose up and opened her mouth a bit, as if offended. "Define, _nerd_, please."

"How did you do in school Danielle?"

"Well, first of all, I graduated Valedictorian from my high school and top of my class again from the academy, plus there's that whole double PhD thing, and I even topped some of Mom's old records…." Jack noticed her shake her head a bit at this memory before she jumped back into her more jubilant persona. "But I had detention at least once a week back in the day, and a list of authority issues about as long, or longer than yours."

"First of all I'm both proud and concerned. And second of all I heard 'first of all'."

"Oh, well…when you get mad and or testy you don't call me Danielle."

"Let me guess… Danielle Carter O'Neill?"

She winced a bit, "Not exactly." She studied his face seeing that he was all but demanding an answer. "Oh fine, Danielle is really my middle name, but that's all I can tell you so don't push or the world could disintegrate or something."

"That would suck. So, can I ask WHY you go by Danni then?"

"Your idea actually. Seems that you all thought I was a boy for sure, hence that whole episode back there," She waved her hand around in the air behind her, "so you were already calling me Danny with a 'y' and the name kinda stuck even when you found out I was a girl. Plus I was too much of a tom boy when I was a kid for my first name...even with the cheerleading…d'oh!" Danni slapped her forehead for letting the last bit slip.

Jack decided not to tease her on that one and instead opted to add to the name choice. "Plus with a Sam already, why not a Danni, huh?"

She cowered away, "Yeah…"

"OK, how come every time I mention your mother you get weird? Is there something that happened or _happens_ that I should know about? Because if there is, and you don't tell me now…I may just have to ground you for life before you're even born." His brows were raised showing that there really was concern.

"Nothing is wrong with any of us in the future, so don't worry about it."

"Well, seeing as I'm your father, it's my job to worry."

There was a long pause.

"She hates me."

Jack seemed hurt. "Why on Earth, or for that matter the whole universe, would your mother ever hate you?!"

"Because of what she thinks of me; of Lizzie. She wasn't there when we left because she thought I was this horrible person who had killed her baby. And now she's always going to see me that way." Tears were welling up and her voice was beginning to crack. They were near the park closest to the house and Jack pulled over to give her his full attention as she started to cry into her hands.

Jack turned her face up with his index finger and waited until she looked at him. "Danni, your mother has NEVER hated you. I'll admit she tried to at first, but she already loved you too much. I think deep down she knew who you were before anyone else." He took a deep breath before he continued. "And that's why she didn't come. She didn't want to see YOU off to die. Not 'Lizzie' but you. The person you are in here," He pointed to her heart, "showed up long before the person, in here." And in turn he pointed to her head. "And for the record, WE love both of them."

She sucked back her tears, "Sorry, I just kept thinking of that look on her face when she was watching that screen with Nicky."

He blinked heavily. "I know."

"Thanks Dad."

He wiped away some of her tears, "No problem."

She wiped her eyes one more time. She was getting tired of crying but she knew that it probably wasn't over. "So…can we go home now?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." And Jack put the truck into drive and they continued their Q and A until they pulled up in front of a medium sized house on a cozy little street.

Jack parked the truck, got out, and headed around to help Danni out on her side. She took a deep breath and exhaled with exaggeration before straightening her cloths out of nervousness. Then she turned to him.

"Aqua." She said bluntly.

"Huh?" He wasn't expecting that.

"My favorite color. The first question you had and I never answered. My favorite color is aqua."

"Huh, aqua's okay I guess, no peridot, but it works." He got a small smile out of her. Just like her mother. "Well, it's now or never. After you." He let her lead down the pathway to the front door. He didn't bother to knock; instead he pulled out a ring of keys and searched out the correct one. Then he opened the door and ushered her in before locking it back because now he had something that warranted locking doors. There was no immediate sign of Sam. Jack glanced around quietly before turning back to her.

"If I know your mother," he whispered. "She's on the couch, waiting." He took her hand and walked forward towards the living room. Danni was still standing timidly behind him as she held tight to his fingers now with both hands like a little child. Apparently going from tough Air Force Captain to Daddy's little girl was just a part of her personality that had always been there.

They came to a large entry way to the family room. There on the couch was Samantha Carter. She had fallen asleep with a blanket over her legs, and her arm protectively draped over her swelling belly. Jack let go of Danni's hands at the entry way and walked slowly over to Sam.

Carter soon became aware of a warm hand on the side of her face. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking hard at first. When everything came into focus she saw her husband looking calmly down at her. "Jack?" she uttered still half asleep. Then she began to remember why she had been waiting on the couch and she shot to a seated position. "Jack! What happened?"

He slowly put his hands on both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes showing absolutely no emotion.

"Jack is he going to be OK?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"_He_, the baby," He corrected himself, "the baby is going to be fine. But there's something we need to talk about right now before we talk about anything else."

"Oh God…she…"

"Lizzie's gone Sam." She sucked in her breath so quickly one would have thought she had been shot. "Wait a minute, let me explain."

Reading his features which were now beginning to give off emotion she spoke again. "She isn't dead?" There was hope in her voice. "Did you find a way to send her home?"

"Sam…this IS her home."

"Jack, I don't understand…" A look of confusion more profound than any to have ever crossed her face appeared.

Jack didn't speak, he merely looked towards the entrance to the room.

Sam looked to where Jack was now staring. An unfamiliar figure was standing in there, trembling. Sam took an overall glance, noting the dark curls that fell around her face. Then she realized who she was staring at. Hidden behind the grey Air Force t-shirt and chestnut locks was Lizzie. Half startled Sam leapt to her feet clutching her stomach.

Sam's quick maneuver startled the girl and she jumped back, trembling even more noticeably now; her gaze looking rather pleadingly towards Jack.

Sam too was turned towards him now. "You said she was gone."

"Sam, I said Lizzie was gone, because there never was a _Lizzie_." He was trying so hard to explain, but the words just wouldn't come out. He looked towards his daughter for help but she was frozen in fear.

"Then who is that?!" Sam was crying now as she raised her hand to indicate the timid figure before them.

Jack walked towards the girl leaving Sam in a state of confusion. He stopped halfway between both women. "THAT, is the baby."

In barely audible words Sam spoke, "What?" Talk about role reversals.

"Sam, the machine was wrong. We're not having a son."

She was so torn with emotion and confusion she couldn't think to speak, "But Jack, I'm…we're…I don't…"

"We're not having a boy, we're having a girl. The machine was reading MY DNA, not hers."

"Then Lizzie…?"

"Is not Lizzie."

Sam took a few short steps closer. "If she's not Lizzie, then…."

"She's our daughter Sam. Danielle."

Sam's hand flew over her mouth.

Danni finally spoke with great trepidation when it seemed no one else would. "Mom?"

Sam slowly removed her hand from her mouth, the shock still etched in her features. She walked forward for what seemed like an eternity as she made her way past Jack, then slowly she made her way only inches in front of the girl.

Now whispering the girl tried again. "Mom?" Danni looked into her eyes questioningly.

Sam suddenly needed no explanation and latched onto Danni as if she was going to disappear forever at any second. "Oh my God, I knew, how, oh my…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Sam's voice was cut off by her own sobs and she pulled her daughter even tighter against her.

Danni squeezed back as well, only now she had greater control over her strength so the pressure was not overbearing for her pregnant mother. "It's OK Mom, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who…"

"No!" Jack's voice stopped them both as they turned to where he was now standing at their sides. They never let go of each other as he looked at them. "No one needs to be sorry for anything. We're all here, we're safe, and we're together." Now Jack's eyes were becoming glassy as well. "And we're a family…" He never finished what he was going to say. He just moved forward and pulled the two most important women in his life against him. And the three of them held each other close. There was no need for questions, for answers, or for apologies. This was a time for family.

**So….I guess I did a lot of typing these past two days huh? LOL. Hope you aren't disappointed with the outcome (so far) I swear this was the plan from the beginning. Now, there are still two big issues to deal with…maybe more. But I should be done by Sat.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: Lizzie is up on my bio page! Thanks again to Ben!!!! (and not that's not me lol). **


	33. The Way Home

**The Way Home**

Three people were sitting around a small dinning room table. Almost eleven years earlier, one had not existed and the other two were strangers. Almost nine years ago things had begun to change between the strangers. Almost eight years ago there was no denying. And after what seemed like an eternity to them, they were one. But still there was one at the table who still did not quite exist. True she sat before them, beautiful and whole, but at the same time she was there in another form, safe within her mother who was staring at her now as she looked idly at her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

Danni shook her head, "No, it just tastes different."

"So does your mom get better at the cooking thing?" Jack offered with hope.

He gained a smirk from one woman and daggers from the other.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I guess it's just, everything is different. Even you guys aren't totally the same. I mean you are…it's just…you're not."

Jack looked slightly confused. Sam on the other hand had a good idea of what her daughter meant. "Twenty-four years will change people I guess."

Danni pressed her lips together, "Not really…I was just referring to the way you guys act around me."

Jack looked down to the table and back up with a cautious stare, "Look Danni, I realize it's going to take some time for you to believe me…but I really am sorry about.."

But she cut him off, "No! no no no! Not that. You just, we don't seem as in sync as we normally do. I mean Mom, you would normally have made chicken casserole instead of spaghetti after something like this, and the dogs should be begging under the table, and we should be joking around about some science thing that Dad doesn't understand, and, and, and I normally sit at the head of the table so you two can continue to do that gross eye flirting thing that hold people just should NOT do."

"Dogs?"

"Old people?"

Danni got a smug smile on her face. "Well in 24 years you will BOTH be old." She continued to grin at her father as he caught her jab on his age and tried to act hurt, especially when Sam started to laugh.

"Carter?" Now Danni started to laugh, ever so use to the fact that her dad would pull out the 'Carter' many times over the years.

Soon the giggles were coming full force out of all three of them and slowly erupting into a full out laughing mess, until Sam suddenly stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Mom?!" Danni pushed back her chair.

Sam looked quickly to Jack as she smiled. "She kicked!"

Jack reached over and placed his palm gently on her stomach. There was another kick from the baby, "Wow, that's some kick you got there kiddo." He said speaking towards Sam's belly.

Danni just grew a solemn stare. Sam and Jack both smiling widely turned to her from their corner of the table. "Did you wanna feel…"

She raised her brow, "Me?" Her tone was almost one of hurt. Jack and Sam's own happy expressions began to turn as well. "Maybe now would be a good time to start thinking about how I'm going to get back, because trust me," She smiled, "You're going to have a hard enough time with just one of me." She pointed to her unborn counterpart.

For once a scientific discussion was blown off not by Jack, but by Sam Carter. "We can talk about that in the morning. Right now I would just like to have a nice evening with my husband and our wonderful daughter." Her mother's beautiful big blue eyes lit up as she spoke comfort to her with them as she had always done.

"OK Mom."

From there they finished their dinner, and dessert. They made their way into the living room, ignoring the dishes until another time. Danni told them both as much as she could without seriously jeopardizing the timeline. After all, her birth was now inevitable and after about six or seven months another night wasn't going to make or break the future. Sam finally learned the truth about the boy in her memory and slowly accepted that it was going to take time to work out the details with Daniel and Vala. When the night had become almost as exhausted as they were, Sam gave Danni some pajamas so she could get some rest in the guest room.

00000000000000000000000000

Jack and Sam had tried to sleep. They laid in their bed, Jack behind Sam with his arm draped over what was essentially sleeping in the other room. Both knew that the other was awake and so without speaking they rose and made their way into the spare bedroom to look over their sleeping daughter, still not completely believing she was there.

Danni was curled up in a ball under all of the blankets. Her long curls were spread everywhere and she clutched her pillow close to her. Sam smiled to herself at how much she was like Jack. At the same time Jack was thinking just the opposite, that Danni was so much like her mother now that he had gotten to know her even more.

"So, what do you want to name her?" Jack whispered into Sam's ear as he stood holding her in his arms.

Sam smiled. "She already has a name Jack."

"A nickname and a middle name and a last name….notice anything missing?"

Sam's voice raised a hair. "She didn't tell you her first name?"

He furrowed his brow as he thought about it. "She refused quite adamantly in fact."

"I wonder why, she's told us everything else."

"Maybe we're going to give her an embarrassing name." Jack suggested.

"You might…" Sam giggled.

Jack looked at her sternly, "Well you already named her after Daniel, how bad could it get?" He ended his retort with a smirk.

"I don't see how any of this could be bad." Sam said leaning back slightly against him.

There was a long pause until Jack uttered a single word.

"Grace."

"What?!" Sam asked in a not so hushed tone.

"Can we name her Grace?"

"Jack…what made you think of that name?"

"It was my mother's name."

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing."

Before he could retort the sleeping figure beneath them began to stir. "It's kinda hard to sleep with you two talking that much."

"Sorry sweetheart."

"S'OK" she was already drifting back off with a soft mumble.

Jack raised his chin. "Good night Grace…"

"Crap." She hit her pillow with her fist.

"Now what is so wrong with your grandmother's name?"

"Nothing's wrong with her name, it just messes up mine."

Sam started to giggle again. "Now I get it."

"What?"

"Initials." She explained.

Jack began to concentrate. "Grace…Danielle…O'Neill…G. D. Oh!" Jack laughed, "You're our little GDO."

"It's not funny now, nor will it ever be." Danni mumbled from deep within her pillow that she was now pulling even more tightly over her face.

"It is a little funny."

She slowly peered out from the pillow with a grin, "Yeah, well I'm always your way home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danni's other home however, was now at the receiving end of a message that would tear through those who had come to love her. The control tower on Atlantis was receiving a microburst from the SGC, complete with one classified death notice to be given to Colonel Shepherd, his team, and Dr. Keller.

_Report of General Hank Landry:_

_It is my duty to inform the Atlantis Expedition of the events that occurred yesterday on the planet now designated P7J-718. Upon receiving knowledge of the planet's address, a team led by General O'Neill was sent through the Stargate to procure the stasis chambers of an as yet unidentified team of military personnel. These personnel have been confirmed as members of an elite team that will be sent into the past sometime in the 2030s. _

_The mission was a success in terms of retrieving the stasis chambers however, General O'Neill's team did suffer one casualty: the woman found in the Pegasus Galaxy, known as "Lizzie". General O'Neill and his team members all concur that her death was an accident, and that she died saving her team. In fact, it turns out that "Lizzie" was apparently part of this team, although her exact connection remains a mystery. _

_My sincerest condolences to the friends of this brave young woman,_

_General Hank Landry_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere around 03:00 hours, Sam and Jack had finally fallen asleep. Danni was catching up on her rest as well until a faint sound of a wind chime woke her. She didn't know where it was coming from and it stopped as soon as she sat up. Even with the sound gone however, she couldn't fall asleep again. Things were running full force in her mind and she just couldn't.

As she sat and listened to the night, it was clear that the rest of the household was asleep. While she hadn't been what one would call a 'bad' teen, she had snuck out of the house at night before…so it wasn't much of a stretch to know when it was safe to walk around without her Dad going black ops; especially since that particular piece of training had been born into her.

True she had taken a shower, technically two, already that day, but she still didn't feel right and decided to stand under the hot water, allowing it to wash away the pain and the guilt. The confusion was gone, but the memories of her last mission were so strong it was as if it had been yesterday. She kept thinking about how she was going to ever look at her adoptive uncle again, or her Aunt Vala for that matter. In her time she and the woman had been close since her parents had moved them back to the Springs when she was in her preteens.

Her time. Her time hadn't even happened yet, but the action that spurned her now was far in the past. True it was the future for the one growing in her mother, but her future was technically in the past, how could she fix something like that?

The water began to lose its heat and she turned it off, stepping out into a large bath towel. She made her way over to the sink and wiped the thick layer of steam off the mirror. Danni's hair was beginning to curl back up already. The strangest thing about it was the length. Seeing it that color and shape was normal with her memories back, the silver was becoming like a weird dream, but that length was just too much. It fell far below her shoulder blades and somehow irritated her. Reaching into the medicine cabinet was reaching for familiarity. She dug around until she found an old straight razor that had belonged to the grandfather she never met. Her mother had kept it around for memory's sake, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't have minded her using it. Plus scissors were in the kitchen, far too near her parents room to go digging in the night.

She gathered her hair up and pulled it in front of her chest. Hesitant at first she pulled a strand taught and sliced into it with the blade. As the lock fell on the floor she felt a release and more fervently began to cut away at the mass of curls. Finally she accomplished an even shape that just barely touched above her collarbone. Twisting her lip she pulled a good size chunk in front of her face and took a sideway swipe at it. As the sweeping bang fell into place she pressed her lips firmly together and studied herself in the mirror. "There I am." She gave one firm nod to agree with herself.

Suddenly Danni could hear the wind chime again and turned. There was nothing there, but she could swear someone was watching her.

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Chill Danni, you're on Earth….geesh." She jabbed at herself.

Putting her pajamas back on she decided to get some fresh air and snuck out into the back yard. The morning dew was beginning to form as she walked barefooted in the grass. It was dark out, but the moon shown brightly as its beams danced around the various flowers. Danni made her way to the furthest corner to sit in a large bench swing. Staring up at the sky she began to dream about her balcony on Atlantis. She closed her eyes to try and imagine the sound of the ocean far in the distance, and tried to picture a face she feared she would never see again.

Suddenly a man's voice penetrated the silence. "Pleasant dreams?"

Danni almost fell out of the swing when to her amazement another person was sitting beside her smiling at her. "Holy Hannah!"

"You are so jumpy." Nicky teased.

"Nicky!" She said with glee as she threw herself at him to hug him. Although this was not like the plane they had been on when they were in the tomb, and she fell right through him.

Nicky said nothing, his eyes did all the talking as they mocked her and her face began to grow a shade redder.

"It's not funny."

"I didn't say anything." He shook his head, looking more like his father than ever.

"Nicky, how did you get here? I thought that they…you know."

"Let's just say we were having a talk."

"About what?"

"A get out of jail free card so to speak. See, since we've broken the timeline and everything…they would just be happy if I wasn't ascended anymore."

She arched her neck. "Then why did I just fall right through you?"

"Because they don't want to be responsible for me still being in the past either."

"OK?"

"It's complicated."

"In our lives, what isn't?" She smiled.

"True."

Danni grew a worried expression. "Look Nicky, about what happened."

He cut her off. "Hey! If I have to tell you one more time that there was no other way, and I forgive…I agree with everything that happened, I'm going to zap you." He pointed an accusing finger until she nodded in agreement.

"I wish your mom and dad were so easy to convince." She said bleakly.

"Yeah, guess they're a little pissed still huh?"

"Well you know Daniel, he tries to find the good in everybody no matter what. Vala's just holding it all in until she forgets and forgives, but I don't think you're dad is going to get over this one…ever."

"Don't count Dad out too soon. Give him some time."

"Time."

Nicky sighed. She was right. Time was becoming the biggest enemy either of them had ever faced.

Danni jumped off the swing. "Un-ascend!"

"What?"

"Your tomb is still functioning right? I mean you ascended from within it. That means that it is still working on the original cycle, as if you were still in it. If you _descend_ into it then it won't think you're a second go around and you can wake up like the plan."

Nicky stared at her with his mouth wide. "Well thank you Sam Carter." He was amazed even to this day at how alike their minds worked. Even deep in a serious conversation the back of her mind had been working on a way to save the day.

"But I'm right aren't I? This way the booby trap wouldn't go off, and you would be fine. Besides, Paulson's isn't going to work cus I'm pretty sure he deactivated it."

"What about you?"

"I'll, we'll figure something out. I'm thinking an Ancient stasis chamber at the moment. But, right now I just want to get you home."

He gave her a conspiratory look. "You mean us home don't you?"

"Well definitely, I'm so ready to get home you don't even know." Her eyes were lying to him.

"You don't look so ready to go back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we know you can, there are options."

"Only one the way I see it." Danni had run her options and the Ancient stasis chambers seemed to be the only viable solution, even with their drawbacks.

"Numbers bore me, you know that." Danni sat back down beside him.

"And yet you never run out of words." She smirked.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. We're cool, I see it in your eyes, and it's coming out of your mouth right now, but there is SOMETHING holding you back."

"Hey now, don't start that…'I'm reading your mind' crap, you know I don't like that." She warned.

"No, you don't like to let people in, at least not to the point where they know you as well as your family, including myself, does."

Danni looked to the ground before she spoke again. "Wish I could have remembered that sooner." She mumbled.

Nicky gave her a knowing look as she raised her head. "So, who did you let in?"

"Everyone."

"You're not acting like this is an "everyone" problem."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She put her hands on her hips. "You know, you've been hanging around those Ancients way too long, because you're starting to go all 'I cooked my dinner with a candle and now it's cold' on me."

"God, you sound like your dad." He smiled

Danni shook her head and giggled slightly. "Last time I checked I always have."

Nicky nodded. "True. And you avoid certain issues like he use to as well."

"Excuse me?"

"Like him and your mom."

Her voice grew a bit more irritated. "What do my parents have to do with this Nick?"

"Feelings."

"Ummm….not sure I want to have this conversation…ever."

"Just hear me out. My mom and dad have talked about this, so has uncle T and a whole bunch of other folks for that matter. Your mom and dad hid their feelings for each other for a long time, even from each other for a while. And God knows you're a miracle as far as that goes, but for someone who came from a relationship like theirs, you'd think you wouldn't try so hard to hide your heart."

Danni just gawked at him. "My parents followed the regulations because of honor and duty and that whole saving the universe thing."

He nodded for her to continue.

"And as far as MY heart is concerned, I think I express myself quite openly."

"Oh yes, you do. But you're holding onto something and not letting it out right now and I can tell."

"Nicky…look it doesn't matter…there is no way to work this one out. Forget regulations, I mean technically I'm not even in the Air Force…but he's way _way_ older than me, as in by the time I'm twenty, he'll be like a general." She was getting louder with every word and finally took a breath as she stopped.

"He?"

"Um…what wee you talking about?"

Nicky just laughed. "I'm teasing you Danni." He shook his head and lowered his tone as he became more serious, looking her dead in the eyes. "You know for a math wiz, you're not checking on all the right math."

"Huh?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken from what I saw in your head when we had our last conversation, right now there are even less years between you two than your mom and dad."

"Right now? Nicky, there is no right now, we're from the FU-TURE."

"I'm just saying…"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm listening."

"OK, just answer this one question."

She nodded.

"Have you ever been to Atlantis? I mean before this whole thing…before we went on the mission, before you were 'Lizzie', had you ever stepped foot onto Atlantis? Or even been remotely near the city for that matter?"

Danni's eyes got wide. "No…but that was because I requested an Earth based position. And besides, I was planning on requesting a transfer later on." She stopped and looked around. "But you know things always did seem to come up…because there were a few occasions when I was scheduled to go but something came up… and they never seemed to need me to fix anything, or to use my gene. And Mom and Dad were even going sometimes but never really talked about it." She shook her head. "But Atlantis is made up of the smartest people from this world, so they wouldn't really NEED me anyways." She smiled nervously.

"Maybe they didn't need you because they already had you."

Danni's chin dropped and she began to mouth soundless words.

Nicky grinned because his ascension allowed him to know a lot more about what was going on than she liked. "You didn't read that entire letter did you?" He asked.

She shook her head. Reading beyond the first two sentences of Paulson's farewell had been a rather emotional experience that she didn't want to have at a table in front of several seasoned officers who outranked her even before she was born.

"Why don't you take a gander at it…and I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and with a slight jingle in the air he dissipated into nothingness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in her room for the night, Danni dug through her jeans' pocket and fished out the letter.

_Captain O'Neill_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead. Don't feel too bad though, this means I'm with my family again, watching over your six just like always…only not. This wasn't your fault. I know that what happened with you and Nick wasn't what it appeared to be either. I also know that one day everything will be OK. _

_You're probably wondering how a dead man can know so much. (Sorry for the ill timed humor, guess I learned that from you, so please try to smile.) The truth is, General Mitchell told me a lot more than anybody else about this mission seeing as I was the commanding officer. No, he didn't tell me who would die, or the exact course of events because even he didn't know. But one thing he did tell me was what happened to you…and Jackson. _

_You're reading this letter sometime in the past, just not the one we were aiming for. Are you eyebrows raised at how much I know yet? That's right little genius, this was supposed to happen. I knew all along, since the day before we left. So what happened is no one's fault but my own. You see, just like we always thought, this has been happening over and over again. We go back, and save Earth so that your parents and the rest of the SGC can save it in the future (which in this case is our past). _

_But there is one catch. It seems that every time, you wake up early. You'll figure out why soon enough, I know you. Take this as an opportunity Danni, a gift for all that you've done. Don't let it slip away, that's my final order. _

_I'll always be on your wing, _

_Sheldon_

Tears rolled down Danni's face as she folded the letter back up and placed it under her pillow. Slowly she curled back up and fell into a light sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Jack woke up rather late, almost 11:00 hours. He was alone in his bed but stopped worrying about that fact when he heard voices emerging from the kitchen. Two women, who he now realized sounded very much alike.

"So, what if we moved your stasis chamber to a safer location?"

"Nope. Each chamber was specifically designed to work only one time. After the initial activation, any sub sequential attempts at activating the device will result in the user's…demise." Danni stated rather matter-of-factly.

Sam looked up a bit shocked. "Sweetheart, why would they design a stasis chamber to work only one time and then…you know."

"THEY didn't design them for that purpose; I did." She watched her mother's face grow tight. "It was a precaution. If a Goa'uld or other enemy found any one of us, it could have led to them finding a better and more effective way of extending their lives, to the point that the sarcophagus would become obsolete, and honestly by using the Telchak device…mine are just better. I mean for the most part."

"Wow."

"See, the team and I worked on these for a while after the Telchak device was returned again from the Tok'Ra. By blending the sarcophagus technology with that of the stasis chambers…we were able to create more highly advanced ones. They were placed within the time dilation field, and we just had to move them underground, and my own to the Pegasus Galaxy after we found the control crystal. The field also neutralized any potential for running into ourselves when we arrived, since as I said earlier, we've been doing over and over."

"So in short, the stasis chamber designed for you is out?"

Danni let out a deep breath. "Yep."

"What about Colonel Paulson's?"

"Doubtful." She shook her head. "He knew when he took the control crystal with him that he wasn't coming back. In all likelihood, actually in fact, he would have activated and then deactivated his chamber to prevent its use. It's a trap he must have set in case anyone found the rest of the team."

"So, the time machine, and all of your chambers are out."

"Yep."

Jack interrupted from behind making both of them jump a bit. "What time machine?"

Danni smiled. "Just something Mom made…makes…in about 16 years or so for this very purpose."

Jack smiled proudly at Sam before looking back to Danni. "So why is it out?"

She winced. "Remember how nasty that planet, which is the Delta site by the way, looked?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Well…see that's because I blew up the time machine." She grinned nervously.

"Why?" Her parents asked in unison.

"I was just following orders!" She squeaked defensively.

"Whose?" Sam asked. Danni just pointed at Jack to which Sam shook her head.

"Wait a minute." Jack stared her down now. "What did you do to your hair?!"

"Jack, let it go." Sam whispered loudly before continuing her discussion with Danni. Jack just studied her shorter hair cut, and finally deciding that it wasn't that bad began to pretend he was listening to their conversation.

"What about a solar flare?" Sam added.

"You guys don't have the technology to predict one yet, and even if you did, just being a few days early could screw everything up royally."

Sam raised her eyebrow and leaned forward. "Yet?"

"No."

Sam cocked her head. "Excuse me young lady?" Jack couldn't help but be amused by her growing skills at motherhood.

Danni grinned and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mom, but I'm not telling you how to predict them. That is one of those things you have to figure out on your own."

"OK, so no solar flares, time machines, or future stasis chambers…wait…"

"What?"

"What about the Ancient stasis chambers?"

Danni took a deep breath. "I thought about that too, but they just don't work the same for me. That was one of the reasons I had to design the new ones. Both me and Nicky have Goa'uld traits or what not that just aren't as compatible with the technology. I mean it would still work, but I would probably age a little, or my brain would get screwed up again." She looked at her parents with a glum face. "And I really don't want to go back into one of those things again, please."

"Danni, there are no other choices." Her mother pleaded somewhat. "We've already exhausted all other means of you getting home. And if what you've told me is true, that you always go back, that this wasn't a one time trip, then you're not just going to miraculously disappear from here and end up in the future where you belong."

"No, I'm not. That's why we've never run into ourselves in the past and why… THIS always happens."

Jack looked between them. "What always happens?"

Danni reached into her pocket, debating what she was about to do, and finally handed Paulson's letter to her parents.

**Two more chapters……..**

**I know that was a little boring but I had to get some facts in that will straighten out some stuff hopefully. Hope you're still enjoying.**

**Please Review : )**


	34. Time Heals Most Wounds

**Time Heals Most Wounds**

On Earth, Danni was becoming deeply imbedded in a rather interesting debate with her parents. One of the key ingredients in that debate was being cleverly left out. Of course that particular ingredient was on Atlantis, slowly stewing in melancholy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"John?"

Colonel Shepherd never looked up from Colonel Carter's old desk where he sat staring at nothing. "What?"

"Are you…OK?" Rodney questioned slowly as the office door shut behind him.

Shepherd finally looked up with a gruff tone to his voice. "I'm FINE. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to write my report."

"You don't even have a pen." Rodney snorted.

"Which is why I said 'trying'."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help." He huffed, "But she did…and I wasn't there."

McKay frowned, "Shepherd, there was nothing you could have done."

John shot out of his chair. "How do you know that?!"

Rodney wasn't backing down easily. "I don't, it's just…I feel guilty too."

John looked away. "You don't feel the same way I do."

Rodney shook his head and began to ramble. "No, I know that. I mean I lost a friend, a really good friend, almost family close, but you lost something else."

"Rodney…just don't"

"No. Listen to me, for once, just listen. I can't begin to imagine what this is doing to you. I know it's killing me…but you were a wreck before she even…"

"Died?" John almost shouted as their eyes met, both full of sorrow.

McKay looked down. "Yeah…"

"Face it Rodney, she's gone. I told her it wasn't a forever goodbye and I was wrong."

"Forever goodbye?"

"Something Liz said."

Rodney let a small smile slip across his face. "Man did she have a way of saying things. Even when she couldn't speak."

"Those eyes." Shepherd said lightly, now with a slight smile of memory as well.

"Which ones?" Rodney laughed. "I mean one minute she was lighting up a room with the brown ones, the next minute she was scaring the crap out of someone with the blue."

"I kinda liked the brown I guess…" John stopped. "Rodney?"

"Yeah?" His smile disappeared for what he feared may be coming, but wasn't.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rodney knew it was time to bow out and did so.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After finally deciding what they were going to try to do, Jack and Sam were seated in the two chairs across from Landry's desk. Danni stood nervously behind them as they waited for the General to get done with his conversation with someone on the other end of the red telephone.

"Are you sure Mr. President?"

There was a pause while he listened to the reply.

"Alright then, we'll get everything together immediately. Thank you Sir," he looked across his desk, "from all of us." Then he hung up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Jack questioned Landry.

"In short, he said yes." Landry took a deep breath and stood up, motioning for Sam to remain seated and Danni to stop standing at attention. "Of course, he also said this _little_ favor is going to erase any and all debts to the three of you…"

Jack and Sam looked at each other and replied in unison. "We're OK with that." Both smiling back at their daughter who was obviously about to burst with excitement.

"Well, let's get you packed up then." Hank said with a air of urgency.

Danni raised a finger, "Um, General Sir?"

"Yes Captain?"

"There is just one more thing, a favor, which I realize is more than a lot to ask right now, and I'm not trying to be ungrateful…it's just that…"

Hank smiled at the girl who was a rather interesting blend of her parents that he couldn't help but find amusing. "Go ahead Danni." He used her name to calm her down.

"I was wondering if I could by chance, or better yet WE, could go back together to retrieve the chambers? With Daniel and Vala that is."

"Danni, we'll get them home, you already opened the vault, you don't have to do anything else." Jack tried to coax her away from something he feared would keep her depressed.

"No, I know that, it's not so much what I have to do, but I think it may help Daniel and Vala." She gave her parents a meaningful glance.

Sam gave Landry a pleading stare. "Sir?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but the President said we have to get her on her way by tomorrow morning."

Danni jumped forward. "It won't take more than a few hours General, I promise."

"Well get your gear together. Jack, you're going with her I take it?"

"Yeah Hank, I am." Jack would stand by his daughter no matter what her plan entailed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silently the team gathered once more in the gate room. Danni stood by Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c while Sam looked down from the control room. She avoided eye contact with Daniel and Vala as they came into the room.

"I'm not so sure Vala should be on this one Jack." Daniel said immediately.

"Look Daniel. I've been assured that nothing is going to go wrong." He looked to Vala. "You're not going to be hurt; either of you." He motioned to her stomach.

Vala nodded that she understood. She had watched Jack's own reaction when he thought that it was his child who was killed. She knew that he understood what they were going through, especially after Daniel told her about Charlie. "I understand. I would just like to know what this is all about."

Danni stood tall. "This is my way of apologizing."

"You really think that is going to change anything? I mean if it was the future maybe, but this is the past we're talking about." Daniel informed her in a cool tone.

"I realize this doesn't mean much to you right now. But trust me." Just then the event horizon rushed forth and formed behind her. She turned and led the team back to the Delta site.

Danni continued to lead the way. Jack took up the rear position with Mitchell and Vala and Daniel took up the middle. Teal'c slowly made his way forward to walk beside the daughter of two of his greatest friends. He did not know what to say, but he too had been in a similar situation with Daniel Jackson and knew in his heart that he had to say something, even if it was off topic.

"You are indeed a brave warrior Danni O'Neill."

She turned with a smile. "Thanks Uncle T. Believe it or not, that's not the first time you've said that."

He gave a slight smile and bow. "Would it be problematic for the future if I were to ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question."

He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. "I was curious as to where your pertained your fighting skills."

She slowed a bit. "Well, I have to say I wasn't expecting that one." She giggled.

"What do you mean Danni O'Neill?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'd like it if you just called me Danni please; you'll get use to it, trust me."

"Understood… Danni."

"And I thought you might be asking about your grandkids."

"Grandchildren?" He asked.

"Ry'ac's children." She smiled. "I can't tell you much, but you do have a few." She winked and he smiled again.

"That is indeed pleasant news."

"I thought you might like that. Now as far as the fighting skills, it's a mix. I was born with a lot of knowledge so to speak, including some military tactics that just came naturally. Now I learned a lot of other stuff from Mitchell…but don't tell him just yet."

"I will not. Is there anyone else from whom you learned such great skill?"

"Oh, I'd say so."

Teal'c cocked his head.

"Uncle T you taught me everything you know. And I thank you ahead of time for that."

A large smile grew across the jaffa's face in an unusual display. "You are welcome Danni."

"Just never go easy on me…" She stopped as the reached the gap in the ground that led to the chamber below.

"What is this?" Daniel asked as he looked at the writings on the broken pillars.

"You'll see. You two follow me." She pointed to Vala and Daniel. "The rest of you wait up here please."

The other men nodded. Danni slowly led the way down to the tombs. As the three entered the unnatural light once again began to flood the room as the deathly silence grew stale.

"Where are we?" Vala asked as she took Daniel's arm.

"This is where my team, both living and dead, are waiting." She quickly began to place beacon markers on each tomb for the Orion to come by and beam up when it arrived.

"Waiting for what?" Daniel eyed the room.

"The future." She answered as she made her way back over near them.

Vala scanned the crypts, thinking with a sick feeling of the thought of her child being in one. "Why did you bring us here?"

There were tears in Danni's eyes as she looked at both of them, hoping that this action would heal their pain, and the pain that was growing between them. "Because there's someone you need to talk to."

"Who?" Daniel and Vala both questioned.

Danni turned away from them. "Nicky?"

A faint ball of light appeared and slowly took the form of a man. "Hello Danni. Work everything out?"

"Just about." She looked towards his parents. "But there is one thing we need to deal with before you go back to sleep."

Looking towards Daniel and Vala, Danni could see a tear rolling down the latter's face. Daniel's eyes were wide and his mouth was forming an 'o' as they both stared at their son.

Danni slowly began to walk back towards the stairwell. "Bye Nicky. I'll see you soon."

Her old friend smiled at her. "Bye Grace."

She shook her head as he used her name to tease her one last time until they would see each other again.

Both Vala and Daniel looked at her as she began to ascend the stairs and she nodded to them both. Heading up she could hear a conversation finally begin, one that would mend a relationship before it even began.

_"Nicky?" _

_"Hey Mom. Hey Dad."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what seemed like ages, Vala and Daniel appeared at the head of the stairs. The rest of the team was sitting around on various pieces of rubble. Jack was almost asleep and Mitchell was tossing a power bar back and forth with Danni while Teal'c watched for danger that would not appear.

Daniel coughed to make their presence known and all roused but only Danni stood. She was a bit shaky at their presence. Then something incredible happened. Daniel walked straight over to her, followed closely by Vala.

Slightly on edge Jack began to stand as well. "Um…Daniel…"

But before he could say anything else, Daniel had pulled his namesake into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Danni hugged him back. Then she was quickly sandwiched when Vala joined in on the embrace. It took a moment before they let her go.

"So how's Nicky?" she asked with an uneasy smile.

"He's sleeping." Vala said with a smile.

Danni breathed out deeply.

"Everything's going to be fine." Daniel nodded. "We talked about everything…I'm sorry that I ever doubted…"

Danni cut him off. "You had every right to be mad at me. I'm just glad everything is worked out now." She smiled, a few tears falling from her face from the pure joy that she would one day see her friend again and that her relationship with her non-biological family was almost back to normal.

"Well almost worked out." Daniel crossed his arms. "What about you?"

Jack stepped forward. "Yeah…about that guys."

**I realize this was probably the shortest bit ever, but it really doesn't go with anything else so…yeah. LOL. Also, the conversation with Teal'c was meant to be Teal'c's way of trying to help Danni with the situation of having killed Daniel's son for the reason she did, because that was the same reason he had killed Sha're. I just wanted to emphasize the unspoken connection they now shared, as sad as it is. **

**One more chp to go! **

**Please Review!!!**


	35. Eternal Surrender

**Eternal Surrender **

Deep inside of Cheyenne Mountain the Stargate was spinning before a large group of people. Several boxes were prepared at the base of the ramp.

"I still can't believe I ordered your mother to disassemble that time doohickey." Jack grumbled.

"Don't even think about having her fix it." Danni said pointing a finger. "If she does, it won't be in the same condition it was when she started to make the Olympus one…and then we could all be in a world of snake heads."

"For someone so worried about messing up the time line, you sure are taking a big risk with this idea of yours." Sam had come into the gate room as well.

"Well, I have it on good authority that this was actually part of the plan. Accept I still can't understand why I woke up early. It doesn't make sense…you weren't there."

"What do you mean?"

"My stasis chamber wasn't supposed to have deactivate until the proper time or until the sensor picked up you or Dad's DNA. But you said neither of you have ever been on the planet."

Sam tilted her head. "No. We haven't." Then she looked towards Jack.

"Don't look at me. I was on Earth…swear!" He put his hands up in fake surrender.

Danni lifted her chin and looked at her mother as she narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you got too close to someone and they had some kind of trace of your DNA on them. The sensors were designed to be extremely sensitive."

The comment earned a suspicious stare in Carter's direction from Jack. "Dear?"

"What?" Sam's eyes were wide. "Don't start with me Jack O'Neill." His face came alive with shock as several others near them tried not to die from holding in their laughter. "Danni, honey, maybe your calculations were off. I mean in the scheme of things you didn't really wake up that early."

The youngest O'Neill crossed her arms. "MY calculations are NEVER off. Thank you very much."

Daniel leaned close to Vala. "And that's what happens when you mix Jack's attitude with Sam's brains." Vala merely raised her eyebrows and nodded.

Sam winced, "Sorry." Danni just tilted her head.

She shook her head once again. "I don't know. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Well, when you do, feel free to call and let us know." Jack smiled.

"Your father's right. It's about that time." Sam pressed her lips tightly together, trying not to cry as the event horizon had formed and the gate room began to dance with watery reflections. It wasn't a sad cry per say, maybe a little bit of hormones, maybe more that gnawing thought in the back of her mind that it was going to take a long time to get to this point with her daughter who hadn't even been born yet.

"Mom, please don't cry." Danni giggled. "You guys are coming with me for a couple of days, it isn't goodbye yet." She smiled and earned a small one in return as Sam blinked her blue eyes several times to wash away the tears.

Daniel coughed loudly. "Well, your mom and dad may be going with you, but your aunt and uncles are going to be missing you a lot sooner." He stepped forward. "I really am going to miss you. Nicholas told us a lot."

Danni shrugged. "Well, don't believe _everything_ he says." Forgetting all that had been so wrong, she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and Daniel quickly hugged her tightly as well.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Uncle Daniel." As she released her grip she looked into his eyes and saw just as she had since she was a child that they were exactly the same as her best friend's. "Oh!"

Daniel jumped. "What?!"

"Make sure that you help me pick out my call sign when I ask you in like nineteen years or whatever."

"Huh?"

"Athena…it was your idea. You know the whole warrior goddess of wisdom… and since Brainy Bad Ass was taken …" she giggled.

Daniel just smiled. "I'll remember."

Now a line had formed of well wishers. Next of course was Vala. "Oh, come here you." Vala gave her a good squeeze.

"I'm going to miss my fashion advisor." Danni whined.

A raised voice came from behind them. "Umm…that had better be a joke." Jack said warningly, already becoming an overprotective dad envisioning just the kinds of outfits Vala would have her wearing. Danni just stretched a frown but kept a glint in her eyes that told Vala it wasn't so much of a joke.

"And I'm going to miss you too." Vala continued as she patted her head with great care. "I think we both will." She placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

Danni leaned over a bit. "Bye Nicky!" She called at Vala's stomach with a smile.

Next was Mitchell. "Well, Sir." Danni dipped her head.

"Captain." Cameron replied somewhat unsure as what to do or say.

"It was nice to work with you again."

His hand swung not sure of what to do before it went back behind his back. "Likewise…"

A mischievous grin crossed the girl's face. "Don't worry; I'll still be kicking your butt in just a few years."

A concerned look crossed the Colonel's face. "I thought I was…"

"A general? Yeah, but you're still my Uncle Cam first and foremost."

"Cool." Mitchell said before he broke down his uneasy demeanor and gave her a hug as well.

Danni found herself shaking her head once more before coming to the last person in the line. "Uncle T."

The large man bowed. "Danni."

Several heads turned as he used only her first name.

The young woman took a moment before speaking. "There's going to be a time when I won't see you for a while. I can't really say much more than that…it's nothing bad I swear, but…just the same…I just want you to know that even though you weren't there…I still remembered everything you taught me…and it saved my life. Thank you."

"Anything for…my niece." Teal'c smiled at her and was the first to successfully draw a heavy tear before he picked her off the ground like when she was a child and gave her a big squeeze that she was more than capable of handling. The rest of the room, even some SFs, just smiled at how this young woman could turn even such a renowned warrior into a teddy bear.

Wiping her eyes she made her way beside Jack and Sam at the ramp. A few personnel were scurrying away from having sent the crates and supplies through the open horizon while the farewells had continued.

"Well, onward to twenty-four hours of beautiful confinement." Jack quipped.

As Jack and Sam stepped through the wormhole Danni paused and turned back. This was the last time she would step through from Earth until her time had come again. Turning back she looked down on the faces of her family. They were young but the same. The same souls resided in them that she had loved and would continue to love until the day she died. She raised her hand in a final farewell as the other's mirrored her actions. And then with a small sniffle, Danni stepped away from her home and into an unknown future.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During their stay on the Midway, time was spent keeping Danni's mind off of the fact that it would be a long time before she saw her family again. Jack and Sam promised that they would do what they could, but for the most part she would have little or no contact with anyone she had known before she awoke.

As they all went to sleep before they were to head to Atlantis, Jack and Sam spent some time in their small quarters trying to decide what had finally led their daughter to become secure enough in her decision to actually go through with it.

"She's stubborn. Must get that from you." Jack remarked as Sam snuggled into the small bed with him.

"Right." She sounded more like him than ever.

"I just don't get it."

The lights were out but Sam could still see the clockwork ticking behind his eyes. "Get what, Jack?"

"What it is that had her willing to stay on Atlantis until this one," he rubbed his hand over her stomach, "turns into her."

"I think I have an idea." Sam smiled to herself.

"What do you mean?" She could feel him shift his weight onto an elbow.

"I mean…she made a life for herself on Atlantis when she didn't know who she was. It was a very vulnerable time for her, and I think she made some really good friends. Until she remembered us, **they** were her family."

"Yeah, but you're not going to be there now." Jack thought for a moment. "Do you really think there is someone there that she thinks is worth this?"

Sam started to feel uneasy about spilling too much of her idea. "She made a lot of friends Jack, and it's a beautiful place. It's a lot nicer than being in a stasis chamber aging with no memories. Better than being hidden away on a base or Siberia. And besides, the President is fixing it where she'll be reinstated specifically for the expedition. She'll be doing what she loves, and as long as we keep the baby from ever going there it shouldn't be a problem."

Jack was growing tired of the explanation as he shifted back into a more comfortable position. "OK. Whatever you say my genius."

"You realize you have two now right?"

"Two what?"

"Geniuses."

"Huh. Guess I really am the luckiest guy then." Jack smirked to himself as he buried his head deeper into his pillow and pulled Sam even closer.

"Yep."

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"I'll say."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty-four hours after their arrival on the Midway station, the small O'Neill clan made their final length of their journey together to Atlantis. Upon arrival they were met by the person who had been called in to hold the lead position of the expedition until further discussions in D.C. could commit to a finite leader. Shepherd had been more than capable, but those in charge were ready to have he and his team back on the front line.

"Colonel Caldwell." Sam greeted. No one else was in the gate room as they had requested for 'security' purposes.

"Colonel…I see some congratulations are in order." He had not been aware of her pregnancy when she left and found himself stunned for only a brief moment. Suddenly her willingness to hand over her command decision was making sense.

Jack jumped in with a smirk. "Well thank you Caldwell."

Realizing who he was now talking to Caldwell jumped to a salute, "General O'Neill Sir."

"At ease Colonel." He watched as Caldwell's mind began to connect his earlier statement.

"Sir?"

"Colonel," Jack started as if nothing had been said. "I believe you've already met my wife?" Caldwell's eyes shot up as he nodded at Sam who tried to hide a smile of delight. "And I also believe you've met our…daughter." Jack now turned to indicate the bubbly brunette standing a few feet behind them.

Sam spoke the introductions this time. "Captain O'Neill…I'd like you to meet Colonel Caldwell. Colonel…"

Danni stepped forward and saluted. "Colonel Caldwell. It is an honor to meet you Sir."

"At ease Captain." He didn't even see it. As far as he could tel he had never met this girl before.

"And Caldwell?" Jack signaled the man with a tilt of his head. "This is of course classified. No one is to know who she is. There is a report on your desk that will explain everything. Her name can stay the same, but if anyone insinuates, there is no relation. Understood?"

Caldwell nodded as he was still absorbed in trying to imagine what else could possibly be in the file.

Jack took Danni by the crook of her arm and began to lead her away. Sam addressed Caldwell once more. "Colonel, if you could please, arrange a debriefing in about five hours. You, Dr. Keller, and Colonel Shepherd and his team should all be there."

"Understood." Caldwell called as she had begun to walk away to join the other two now making their way up the staircase.

Danni turned back quickly. "Oh, Colonel Caldwell!" She glanced at her dad for a moment before turning back.

"Yes Captain?"

"Sorry again about beating you up Sir." She said trying to hide a guilty grin.

"That's….what?!" Suddenly Colonel Caldwell began to make a connection that he hadn't thought possible. The girl he immediately began to think of had been declared KIA only days before, but suddenly this girl looked amazingly identical aside from her hair and eyes, and the way she now seemed to carry herself. "Lizzie?!"

Jack gave Danni a stern look and she gulped. "Colonel Caldwell, as you have already been informed." He looked to Danni once again as she drifted her glance away from both him and her mother. "_Lizzie_ is dead. I suggest you go read your file Colonel."

"Yes Sir." Caldwell stood in the empty room for a moment as he watched the three make their way out of the gate room. Then with a flash he made his way to his office to uncover exactly what was in this highly classified file.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rodney was hunched over his desk working on some calculations that were displayed on a projection screen in the center of the lab. He was desperately trying to remove the thoughts of the recent report from his mind, but all attempts were failing. All he could think now was how much easier it would all be if Lizzie was there to help him, and that thought only led to the more depressing one that he would never see her again.

"Dr. McKay?"

Rodney knew the voice, but he was not in a good condition to turn around and face General O'Neill. His recent thoughts had left him teary eyed and he did not want to appear weak in front of anyone, especially not the General.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I have a new member of the expedition here with me. I think she may be able to help you out with your work until she is placed on a team."

"That's nice General, but I really don't need any help." Rodney snorted under his breath.

A woman's voice spoke out from behind him. "Well from the state of these equations, I'd say that you do."

On a short string as it was Rodney didn't care who heard him as he spun around in his swivel chair, "And what makes you think that you are qualified to…" He stopped dead, choking on his words.

The young woman standing by the General had her head cocked to the side with her eyebrows raised just like he did. Wearing an Atlantis uniform of grey and aqua, she had medium length brown curly hair pulled slightly back, but none the less he knew who she was the moment he saw her.

"Lizzie?!" Rodney jumped up from his seat and walked swiftly over to the pair.

Jack got a huge grin on his face. "Dr. McKay, I'd like to introduce you to Captain O'Neill. Captain, this is Dr. Rodney McKay." He winked at the young woman who smirked.

"I believe we've met, Sir." And she turned back to Rodney.

"Lizzie?!" Rodney was still processing.

"Hello Rodney." She beamed at him.

Suddenly he jumped at her and pulled her into a bear grip. "The report said you were dead. How? I mean…I'm so happy to see you. Wait a minute…" Rodney suddenly let go of her and pushed back. "Did he just say _Captain_."

"Actually I said Captain _O'Neill_." Jack said looking somewhere between angry and haughty.

"O'Neill?! As in? What?"

Danni rolled her eyes. "Rodney, he's my Dad."

"How in the he…"

"McKay!"

Rodney jumped and gulped. "Sir?"

"Lizzie regained her complete memory. She's not Lizzie anymore, she's Captain Danni O'Neill. My daughter. There's a debriefing scheduled for tonight, so none of this leaves this room. I expect you to be there Doctor. Now I'm going to let you two talk for a minute and I'll meet you, young lady, in the hallway."

"Yes, Sir." And with that O'Neill waltzed out as the door automatically glided shut behind him.

In the hallway he exchanged smiles with Sam as the two waited for Danni to make her way out. Sam and Danni had already agreed to keep one part of the puzzle for Sam to pull out on Rodney on her own.

"Lizzie, they said you were dead." Rodney said, unable to hide the emotions bubbling up inside of him.

"Well Rodney, 'Lizzie' is dead. And she has to stay that way. I'm not really her, so to speak." She watched as a sad look began to creep across his face. "Rodney calm down, it's me…it's just no one can know it's me…OK?"

Rodney stared blankly. "OK."

"Are you alright?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought so too for a while there."

Rodney turned his head to the side and began to speak in a lighter tone than he ever did. "What do you mean?"

"Look, the debriefing should cover all the details later. It's kinda hard for me to keep repeating them…just…I just wanted to see you before then. I've missed you guys."

Rodney walked back to her and pulled her into a hug again. "We've missed you too. All of us."

"Which is why I need to go see some folks before the debriefing. Our secret OK?" She narrowed her gaze at him.

He nodded quickly, "OK."

Danni waved a goodbye and started out the door. She was already in the hall with her parents out of Rodney's view when he called her back.

"Liz…Danni?"

"Yes Rodney?"

"If General O'Neill's your dad, then who is your mom?"

Danni turned her direction to Sam (still hidden from Rodney's sight) with a smile twitching on both women's faces. "You'll see." She stated as the lab door slid shut once more.

"This is gonna be good." Danni giggled at her mother.

"Oh yeah." Sam said as she put an arm around Danni.

Jack stopped walking and thought for a moment. "What are you two up to?"

The two women stopped and turned. "Nothin'." they said in unison.

"Nothin'?"

"Yeah Dad, _nothin'_, like that time you went through those time loops and…."

"ACK!" Jack was immediately beside her clapping his hand over her mouth as an evil grin peered back from her brown eyes.

Sam just looked at him with her eyes wide as saucers. "Jack?"

"Nothin'." Sam just nodded, unconvinced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ronan, right?"

"Yeah?" Ronan looked up to see General O'Neill in BDUs with Colonel Carter standing beside him.

"You look a little down in the dumps." Jack said matter-of-factly. Ronan was sitting in the middle of the sparing room, alone.

"Sorry?"

Jack started using his hands to emphasize his meaning. "Earth expression, means you look…unhappy."

"Perceptive." Ronan grunted as he stood.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Yes, actually I do. And honestly, I'm surprised you two can be this happy right now."

"To tell you the truth I don't think I've been this happy…ever." Sam said looking up at Jack.

Ronan finally noticed her hand resting on her belly. "Well good for you." He began to gather his things

"Maybe a good fight would make you feel better." Jack stated.

"With you? No offense but, aren't you a little old for sparing?"

Sam snorted. "More than a little."

Jack just looked at her stunned as she mouthed an apology for her joke behind her bright smile.

Another voice came from the outside corridor. "Mind if I take a whack at it?"

Ronan's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice, somehow. Sam and Jack parted to allow a young woman with curly hair to enter. "Hey Chewie." The girl's smile looked just like Colonel Carter's.

"Lizzie?" He said in disbelief.

The girl quickly corrected him. "Ummm…actually…Ronan, 'Lizzie' is dead. You got the message right?"

"Yeah." He looked to the two seasoned officers for support. Both nodded their heads.

"Sorry, you just look, just like her." He rubbed his hand back through his wild hair.

Danni grabbed a chunk of her hair in her fist and turned around. "I told you guys this disguise wasn't going to work." She turned around laughing loudly.

Stunned as usual Ronan couldn't speak.

"You OK Ronan?" He didn't move. "Ronan, it's me…" She tilted her head forward a bit, using her eyes to implore him to speak. Finally she let a little blue glow release from within them before they subsided back to brown.

The large man shot forward and lifted her off the ground in a hug similar to, but far less delicate, than Teal'c's own method. "Hey buddy." Danni choked out.

Both Jack and Sam had stepped forward a bit on edge. "Ronan, maybe you could put her down." Sam said uneasily.

"It's OK Mom." Danni turned from her high position.

Ronan dropped her unceremoniously and her amazing skill showed once more as she landed silently like a cat. "MOM?" He looked between the two women.

Danni pointed at Sam's belly. "That would be me."

Ronan's brow furrowed.

Jack finally began to speak again. "Yeah, long story, which we will be happy to explain in oh…" Jack looked at his watch, "four hours in the debriefing room."

"Sure." Ronan said lightly.

The family began to leave the room as Ronan stood in the middle still contemplating what had just happened. Danni turned back as they left. "Oh and Ronan? Don't say anything to anybody please."

"Sure." He said once again, still at a loss for word variety.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A crash could be heard coming from Teyla's quarters. She had been moving a decorative container in her room when she turned to greet whoever had come to her door. Turning around she had dropped the vessel believing she had seen a ghost.

"Teyla, are you alright?" Danni had asked quietly.

"I am fine…but you are…"

"Dead? I keep getting that." The younger looking woman smiled.

"Lizzie, how?"

Danni raised her hand. "I'm fine. Nothing bad…nothing too bad…happened. It's all a cover. I'm fine."

Teyla walked forward slowly with a smile growing across her face as Colonel Carter stepped into her room as well. "I never thought I would see you again." She began to tear up as she embraced the girl. Looking back at Colonel Carter who was also smiling she pulled away from Danni, not letting go of her arm.

"Colonel Carter, you are with child?!"

"Yeah." Sam looked down at her stomach. "This one actually." Sam smiled at her daughter who slowly turned back to a bemused Teyla.

"I do not understand."

"Let's just say, I remembered a few things while I was gone."

Teyla continued to look at her with disbelief, "How many things?"

"Enough to know that Sam is actually Mom, and I'm actually Danni."

A joyful expression permeated Teyla's face. "You remember!" She hugged the girl once more.

"Yep. Everything."

"Then Colonel Carter, your child?"

Sam walked up and took Danni's free hand. "Is standing right here. I know it's a little hard to understand right now, it's going to be even harder to explain. But that is what this meeting is all about. Danni just wanted to tell you each in person that she was OK before you found out like that."

"Thank you." Teyla smiled at them both. "We thought for sure that with the message, we would never see either of you again."

"Well, I think you'll be seeing a lot more of this one." Sam nodded her head towards Danni. "But we'll talk about that more after."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Exiting Teyla's room Sam and Danni found Jack waiting ever impatiently in the corridor.

"So, is that everybody?"

Danni nodded. "Yeah, everyone _we_ needed to talk to. Dr. Keller already knew who I was according to Daniel so I don't think it will be as big a shock to her as everyone else."

Jack looked at his watch for the umpteenth time that day. "Well, we've got a couple hours still, you two ready for some cake?"

Sam's mouth began to water. "Yes. I think I'll start with three pieces. This one here has me so hungry I could eat a cow."

"Sorry. My metabolism must have started already." Danni winced.

Sam just smiled and rubbed her now growling stomach.

"So, to cake?" Jack said with an arched brow.

Danny bit her lip. "Yeah, why don't you two go ahead? I'm not really that hungry yet, but I'll catch up…there's something I wanted to take care of first."

Sam stopped Jack before he could say anything. "OK sweetheart. Don't be long."

"I won't." She shook her head, trying to disguise the fact that she knew what she was about to do was going to take a lot longer than a serving of cake would last.

Sam started to walk away pulling Jack at her side. He knew something was up, he just couldn't put a finger on it. But the thought of cake soon snapped him out of his curiosity and the couple was on their way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel Shepherd had been continuing to avoid people at all cost. He had heard the rumors of Colonel Carter and General O'Neill's arrival. As well as news of a new expedition member. He just didn't care.

Tired from his sadness, John decided to go to the one place he knew no one would find him. He'd found himself there often in the past few months. Now entering her room felt like entering a tomb. It was just like when they had found the underground chamber that she had emerged from what seemed like eons ago. The door chimed open and shut as he made his way in. He was on a mission of sorts to stand on the balcony where he had truly said goodbye to her.

As he made his way he quickly noticed the packing crates and other items strewn across the room. How dare they? They had not even asked his permission and they were now obviously moving a new expedition member into Lizzie's quarters when she hadn't even been dead a week.

He couldn't find a trace of anyone in the room, so he decided to cool down on the balcony before he went and reamed someone for their blatant disregard for moral conscience. But his wish to have one final peaceful moment on the balcony was ruined when he stepped through the doorway to find a woman leaning against the balcony in the same place Lizzie had found him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a berated voice.

He watched as the mid-length brown curls dipped forward as the person seemed to be almost laughing at him. He was so irritated, but she finally answered. "Danni."

"Well _Danni_, I'm afraid someone has made a huge mistake."

"How's that?"

"I'm afraid this room isn't…available. We're going to have to find you another one."

"No, I think I like this one just fine. It has just what I was looking for."

The nerve of this woman, "And what is that?"

She raised her gaze to the sky. "You."

**So I know I said only one more to go…but I had a lot of time on my hands before I could get a proper connection to upload…so it ended up being two…and possibly an epilogue. Here's the first chapter of the night. Please enjoy. With hope and a prayer I may have it all up by 10:00.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review. : )**


	36. Fate's Gift

**Fate's Gift**

_"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a berated voice. _

_He watched as the mid-length brown curls dipped forward as the person seemed to be almost laughing at him. He was so irritated, but she finally answered. "Danni."_

_"Well Danni, I'm afraid someone has made a huge mistake."_

_"How's that?"_

_"I'm afraid this room isn't…available. We're going to have to find you another one."_

_"No, I think I like this one just fine. It has just what I was looking for."_

_The nerve of this woman, "And what is that?"_

_She raised her gaze to the sky. "You."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He started to speak a well thought out response, until his mind finally registered exactly what it was that she was saying. "Excuse me?" His voice was lower as he cocked his head a little unsure of where the conversation was going.

The woman in front of him slowly pushed herself back from the railing, intentionally accentuating her femininity. Gracefully she turned her body around so that he could see everything but her face which she turned last. "Hello John."

Shepherd's face could have turned inside out from shock. "L…Li…Liz?"

She just beamed at him.

John walked forward slowly. When he was no more than a foot away from her he lifted his hand and pointed out two fingers, slowly pushing them towards her until they made contact with her shoulder. He pushed to see that she was real. Danni just giggled. "Watcha doin?"

"You're not real."

"I'm not?" Danni asked still smiling as she reached out and gently traced the side of his face with her fingertips.

John took her hand and pulled her close in front of him as he looked down into her eyes. "You died."

The woman's expression grew grim. "Lizzie did."

He dropped her hand and stepped back. "So what are you? Some Wraith trick to mess with my mind? A nightmare?"

Danni stepped towards him in complete fear of his reaction. "NO John, it's me!"

"Then who are you?"

Tears began to well in her eyes. "Who do I look like? Who do I sound like?"

Confusion still evident on his face John tried to rationalize with the woman in front of him who couldn't possibly be Liz. "Well aside from that hair you look and sound just like my…"

A faint chance of hope began to glow in her eyes. "Your what?"

"Never mind."

"John? Who else would know to find you here? I know you, and you know me. In fact…you still know me better than I know myself…even though I can remember everything." Tears finally began to fall as her eyes pleaded with him.

Slowly he began to accept it…she was the only one who knew what had happened on the balcony before. They were the same eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and took her by her arms, placing a single gentle kiss on her lips that fully confirmed her identity. He took a moment before pulling back just an inch. "Liz?"

She never opened her eyes. "Danni." She corrected.

"I can live with that." John said in a whisper before she pulled him back to her.

When breathing began to become an issue Danni finally pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Shepherd. "I think we're going to be late for a meeting."

"What meeting?" John pulled her back to him again.

She pushed back, after a minute or so, finally using her arms to keep him back as she smiled up at him. "The one General O'Neill and Colonel Carter called."

"Screw the meeting, I'd rather stay right here..."

She stopped him by putting her finger in front of his lips. "Now that I remember him, I'm not so sure my father would approve of your intentions." She giggled.

"I could talk to him." John said with a cocky smile.

"Well, my dad has a gun so that might not be such a wise idea."

"Well your dad isn't here is he?"

"Yeah, actually he is."

John almost jumped out of his skin. "What?!"

"And he's kinda your boss, mine too actually."

"Liz?!"

"And, that's not my name, as we've been over already."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, Danni?"

"Actually, Sir, it's Captain Danni…O'Neill…."

"O'Neill…as in?" Shepherd twisted his face.

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"Your father?" He said with a bit of a gasp.

"Yup."

John's eyes grew even wider. "I hit on the General's daughter?"

A huge Carteresque smile crossed her face. "You call this hitting on me, a bit of an understatement don't ya think?"

"Well, I mean…"

She narrowed her gaze. "Right."

"Wait a minute, if General O'Neill is your father…how come he didn't know you?"

"I haven't been born yet."

"Oh. I guess that makes since."

"Really?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"And your mother…do you have one?"

"Yes John, I have a mother. And yes, you know her."

"I do?"

"She's your _other_ boss."

"Colonel Carter?! She's your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know about this, I mean not THIS," he indicated their close proximity, "but you?"

"Well seeing as she's pregnant…with me...I'd say she knows."

"Wait, she's pregnant with YOU, I thought she was having a boy. You're not…"

"No, I'm not a boy John!" She laughed. "The machine was reading male DNA, my father's, not mine. Mom…Colonel Carter, is having a girl, me!"

"I'm confused." He said as he ran his hand through her now thoroughly tousled shorter curls.

"It's not the first time." She giggled.

Suddenly John looked away and then back to her. "Wait a minute. Did you just say _captain_?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Yes...Sir, I did."

"Sir?!" He quickly released his grip and furrowed his brow. "Oh, this is bad, very very bad."

"It will be if you don't do something about it before I'm formally reinstated."

He grew a patented John Shepherd sideways glance begging her to explain without using words.

"I'm not in the military…for a few more weeks or so…so…."

"Sweet." John scooped her up in his arms kissing her for a brief second. "So about that meeting?" He said hesitantly as he finally let her down but never let go of her hand.

Danni dipped her chin. "Yeah…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were already at the head of the meeting area with the rest of the personnel who were requested to be at the highly classified meeting. Two people however, were conveniently late. Even more convenient was the fact that they both arrived at the same time, even though they came in separate entrances.

Sitting across from each other, John and Danni avoided eye contact with each other as long as they could, trying to play it off.

"Glad you could finally make it." Caldwell said with a distinct hint of anger towards Shepherd. But he wasn't about to correct O'Neill's daughter in front of him.

"Sorry Sir, just getting…caught up." He grinned at Danni for the briefest second. She in turn bit her lips and looked towards her parents who were sitting to her left.

Sam was closest to her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You're hair's a bit messy isn't it?" Danni's eyes shot open, never looking towards her mother, as she quickly began to run her hands over her curls to tame them. Her face grew two shades darker pink, but her father still seemed oblivious, for the most part.

"Well, as you all know…or I assume you are all aware by now. The young lady to my right…" Jack indicated Danni, "Is my daughter."

Impatient as ever Rodney sputtered out his biggest question, and oddly the only one he would voice and recieve a true answer for the whole night as the answer would leave him befuddled. "But what I want to know is, who is her mother?"

Sam smiled. She had already been seated when Rodney arrived in the meeting room. Slowly she pushed her chair back and rose. Rodney's eyes were immediately drawn to her midsection. "That would be me." She grinned as she put a hand on Danni's nearby shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"What?!" Rodney leaped through his chair. "You? And HIM? And who is that?" Rodney pointed at her belly.

"That would be me." Danni smirked before she began to giggle profusely.

"What?"

Sam slowly sat herself back into her chair, now holding back giggles as well.

"OK, first order of business," Jack began. "The identity of 'Lizzie' shall hereby be referred to as 'deceased'. No she is not dead, and she is in fact sitting right here. But there are certain aspects of her identity that need to be kept secret if this is going to work."

"Excuse me Sir?" John interrupted. "But if what is going to work?"

Jack was not amused by the interruption, and something told him that this young Lieutenant Colonel was going to have too many questions. "I'm getting to that."

Shepherd swallowed hard and looked to Danni. She mouthed 'sorry' to him, and unexpectedly Jack caught the transaction, looking from one to the other and then finally back to Danni with a stern and questioning gaze. The girl looked away and sunk into her chair, turning pink yet again.

Sam decided to jump in before anyone else started asking questions. "OK everybody. Long story short…Captain Danni O'Neill of the USAF will be born within the next few months. At the age of about 24 she and a highly elite team will go back in time on a classified mission which we cannot and will not discuss here tonight. The girl you and your team found and named Lizzie, Colonel Shepherd, is in fact Captain Danni O'Neill. She is mine and General O'Neill's daughter…from the future."

Sam quickly raised her hands to keep anyone from asking any questions as all heads were turning in several directions. "Now. Before anyone asks, aside from stasis chambers that would pose a harmful threat to her health, there is no way for her to return to the future where she belongs. However, after a long a tedious discussion and planning with the President and a few other choice members of the Stargate program, we have found an alternative."

Jack took over. "Danni is going to stay here, as a member of the Atlantis Expedition until the day after her mission into the past. We know for a fact that in the time before she departed for her mission, she had never stepped foot on Atlantis. As far as she is concerned, she will never know that her future self is actually here." Jack looked to Sam to see if he was getting it right, she smiled and nodded. "Basically folks, she's gonna live and work with you guys here for about 24 years until it's safe for her to come home."

Dr. Keller dared to ask a question once everyone had been silent for a while. "Is that safe?"

"Well, she isn't from an alternate universe, so there shouldn't be a risk of entropic cascade failure. As far as we can tell, by being in her own reality, nothing should go wrong as long as she doesn't run into herself. Which we're not going to allow to happen." Sam looked towards her daughter to ensure that she knew her parents would do everything in their power to keep her safe.

John leaned forward onto the desk. "So…how exactly is this whole…_military_ thing going to work out?"

That question had done it. Jack suddenly recognized the looks between Shepherd and Danni that had been going on since before they knew who she was were oddly familiar in the way that they were the same looks he and Carter had once shared. "You." He said with a growl. John pushed back in his chair as the others in the room all looked to see what it was that had caused the General's anger. They still didn't understand.

"Dad!" Danni hissed. He turned to her as she mouthed 'not now'. Then she looked to John and shook her head for him not to worry…too much. Sam grabbed Jack's arm lightly to calm him down.

Sam smiled at Shepherd, trying to ease the tension. "She won't be reinstated for a while. But once she is she is going to be placed on a team, just not yours I'm thinking." The last statement earned an even more irrate glance from Jack who was now positive that his wife had some clue about what was going on before the meeting.

Jack turned to Sam, not caring who heard. "You're not helping."

"I wasn't trying to." Sam said through clenched teeth so no one could hear.

Jack turned back to the room. "So. Other than that, all the information you all need about this is in the files in front of you. And you ALL know what classified is." He stared each one down individually awaiting nods of confirmation. "Good. Dismissed."

Everyone got up and began to leave the room. Several smiles went to Danni along with several greetings trying out her 'new' name. Dr. Keller gave her a hug, having not seen her yet and the two agreed to meet for a meal later. But not before Danni asked her a question. "Jennifer, I was wondering…Rodney said something a long time ago about John having blood transfusions…and I was curious to whose blood would be used?"

"Well, anybody with his blood type."

"What about platelets?"

"Anybody can give those."

"Even my mom?"

"Yeah, even with the Tok'Ra leftovers, her platelets are just as good as anyone's, even her blood can be used once it's been treated."

"That makes sense now." Danni said as she looked over to her mom who was having a muted conversation with her father, and she knew exactly what it was about now.

"What does?" Keller asked.

"Nothing, it's not important really. I'll see you later OK?"

"Sure." Keller smiled and patted her shoulder before leaving.

Now only a few people were left in the room, but that didn't stop Danni O'Neill's father from pointing one out. "Colonel Shepherd!"

John spun around faster than if a Wraith had been behind him. "Sir?" The look of unease was back full force.

"You and I need to have a talk. NOW."

"Dad! Seriously…"

"You, Grace Danielle O'Neill, wait outside young lady." He said with a tone she hadn't heard in quite some time. It was the one that said she wasn't in trouble, yet. She cowered from her full name as John smirked even in his dire situation.

Danni waited outside the meeting room for what felt like a good half hour or so. Everyone else had gone off to bed, but her mother, father, and John were all locked in the meeting room still. She began to play with ideas of what could be happening inside. She pictured her dad choking the life out of Shepherd, her mother beaming him into space, or better yet her father throwing him out of the Air Force. She threw her face in her hands out of sheer exasperation just as the doors slid open.

She smiled to see John still in one piece. "So?" She questioned.

Sam smiled at her, but Jack still seemed a tad bit on edge. "I'm hungry." Sam stated plainly.

"Jello?" Jack asked her with a grin that caught Danni off guard.

"Sounds wonderful." Sam smiled at him.

Jack looked to Danni as John walked up beside her with a cocky grin once again in place. "You two will be joining us. That's an order." Jack added.

"Yes Sir." They replied in unison.

**Well. There you have it! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes open ended, I know, but I thought it would be better for you to imagine the converstation. (plus there may be an epilogue that will clear it up)**

**I hope you have all enjoyed the story. This was my very FIRST fanfic ever, and I am so happy to have it done. Thanks again for all of your reviews, hugs for all!!!**

**And thanks again for my wonderful helpers in the S/J ship family, especially Brooke and Melissa...hope I'm not leaving anyone out, I had a list but it isn't with me. Wow, this is just like the Oscars, lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	37. Epilogue PT 1: SGA

**Epilogue Pt I: SGA**

There was a knock at one of several office doors in Atlantis.

"Come!" A female voice shouted from within.

A man around his mid thirties made his way into the office. Major Norris walked in a bit hesitantly and allowed the door to remain open behind him. His commanding officer was turned away bent over at her middle trying to wrestle her hair together. The back wall of her office was covered in certificates and statues, but more than anything it was covered in a large number of family photographs that often caught newcomers by surprise. She flipped up and continued to twist the unruly curls into place and finally stuck a large clip around them and breathed a sign of relief. "Ah Major, thank you for coming."

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Have a seat David." He waited for her to sit first and then followed, sitting in front of her desk. He was still a little off his game from having heard her use his first name so easily. She only ever called him David when something bad had happened, or she was really pissed. But today she seemed to be in a wonderful mood so something was up. "I wanted you to be the first to know." She smiled brightly.

"Know what Colonel?"

"That I'm heading back to Earth tomorrow."

"When will you be back ma'am?" That always felt strange to him. He knew that his superior officer was in her forties, but at thirty-seven he knew he looked more than a few years older than she did.

"I won't."

"Ma'am?!"

"Calm down David, it's not like I was fired. I requested this actually." She smiled and sat back further in her seat.

"But Colonel O'Neill, I don't understand?"

"There's nothing to understand Major, I called you in here to inform you of the matter in person, as well as to discuss who will now head the lead team now that I'm leaving."

"But ma'am, with General Shepherd leaving as well…" He didn't finish his statement. Her characteristic raised eyebrows and slight smile at his finally catching on answered more than a few of his questions. "Guess nobody put two and two together then."

"There are a lot of things that don't get put together here that worry me sometimes Major. Like the number of people who took for granted the number of O'Neill's involved in the Stargate Program."

"Yeah about that, ma'am?"

"You can stop with the ma'am Major, technically I'm not your CO anymore. And about what…?" She urged him to continue.

"Rumor has it that you're somehow related to the General O'Neill that use to run the SGC and then took over Homeworld Security years ago. He married his former 2IC, Sam Carter, think she's a General now too; anyways she even commanded Atlantis for a while before General Shepherd. But I know for a fact from a buddy of mine that they only had one kid and she's a young spitfire captain with SG-1."

An enormous smile stretched across the Colonel's face. "Yes I am!"

The major's jaw dropped. "Ma'am?!"

She got up from her desk and opened her top draw, pulling out a rather large manila envelope. "It's all in here…Lt. Colonel."

"Huh?"

"Well, let's just say as the leader of the primary team on Atlantis, you've been given a promotion, and with that also comes access to a rather classified file that you should know about before you take command of MY team."

"But…"

"Don't think too long about this David…we've seen stranger things."

"No ma'am…I mean no, I won't." He sat staring stunned at the folder she had now placed in his hand as she sat back against her desk. Before he could ask her any more questions they were interrupted by a small shouting voice.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small girl in a white sundress came running into the open office.

"Excuse me for a second Major…I mean Colonel. Gracie, what did Mommy say about interrupting during meetings?"

"But Mommy!"

"Ack!" She raised a playful finger at her five-year old. "Don't but Mommy me. Why aren't you with Uncle Rodney?"

"Because Uncle Rodney beamed me up here."

A scowl crossed the Colonel's face. "David, that file should cover things. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the ceremony."

"Ok." He said wide eyed as he walked out of the office followed for a brief moment by the 2IC of Atlantis carrying her blonde curly headed daughter.

"What do you mean Uncle Rodney 'beamed' you?"

"We was playing in his laberatory, and…I pushed a button and then…"

"We've talked about buttons on SEVERAL occasions young lady."

"But Mommy this one was so pretty! And when I pushed it I saw Grandma!"

Danni stopped dead in her tracks. "You saw who?!"

"Grandma! She was on a ship, and her head was hurt too Mommy, her hair even got hurt."

"What do you mean baby?"

"Her hair, it was all short. And it was the same color as mine too!"

"Un huh." The fear that something may have happened to her mother was now abated as her daughter seemed to be describing a dream she may have had from seeing an old picture of her mother from before even she was born. Her mother hadn't had short hair in almost 26 years. She put her daughter down and took her hand as she began to walk them towards a transporter.

"Mommy, don't tell Uncle Rodney I told please. He said it was a secret."

"And why did he say that?"

"Because he said you would be mad that he let me go back again. Except this time he was the one pushin' all the buttons."

"Mmm hmm…that sounds just like your dear uncle." They stepped into the transport terminal and it sealed. A matter of minutes later they were standing outside of Dr. McKay's lab.

Inside a much older Rodney McKay was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, yelling at his several lab techs who were all wide eyed with fear as well. "Where could she be?! She popped back up right here EVERY other time! She has to be somewhere else on Atlantis! Crap! If we don't find her before her parents start looking for her I'm going to be so…."

"Meredith Rodney McKay!"

"Dead!" Rodney cringed before turning towards the doorway.

"Rodney, what have I told you about doing experiments with my children?!"

Rodney looked relieved when he saw the little girl in a white sun dress peering up from her mother's side. "She pushed the button Danni, seriously, this was just a big misunderstanding."

The Colonel's eyes started to glow a light blue color. "Oh it's gonna get big really quick if you don't start explaining. And you know what, maybe I should get her father in here too…"

"No please! Anything but that! Just look, we found this machine here, and I think it has something to do with time travel. Maybe that guy who built the first device used this as a test model. It only seems to last for like 5 to 10 minutes and then the subject returns in perfect condition."

"That SUBJECT is my youngest daughter Rodney!"

There was a tug on her pant's leg. "Mommy? I lost my bubbles…"

Danni looked up at Rodney, "Perfection condition?"

"Hey, what's going on in here? Honey weren't you suppose to be in a meeting?"

Danni turned around to see her husband, salt and peppered hair and all, stroll in the door. For a man in his late fifties, he looked pretty good and she often caught herself glaring at new female members of the expedition who were unaware of his marital status. Of course his rather youthful appearance for his age was also a result of that status. Apparently close contact with his wife for that many years had slowed his aging process as well. "I was, until Little Bit here came to tell me about Rodney sending her back in time to see my mother!"

Rodney was back to pointing. "She pushed the button."

General Shepherd kneeled down. "Grace Elizabeth Shepherd, what have we said about buttons?"

"Don't touch?"

"That's right." He pulled his daughter in his arms and stood up holding her. "And Uncle Rodney, what have we said about pushing buttons we don't know about?"

Rodney slumped forward in an exaggerated admittance of defeat. "Don't touch."

"Don't make me have to leave a warning for General Mitchell about your little experiments now."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Danni spoke up. "Not that it would make much difference. Cameron probably remembers him, and if he doesn't I'm sure Mom's reminded him profusely by now."

Rodney got a pleading look in his eyes. "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay just a few more years?"

"No." they replied in unison, but with smiles on their face.

Danni stepped forward. "Look, we've talked about this for a long time. This isn't some fly by night decision Rodney. We think this is best for the kids, and I for one would like to spend time with the rest of my family now that it's possible."

"What about your family here?" McKay was beginning to pout.

Danni shrugged her shoulders "You could come with…"

"You know…I am getting a little old for this off world stuff…maybe in a few years…"

"Think about it Rodney, we'll let you know if any houses come up for sale in the neighborhood." John said as he began to walk out of the lab with Danni following behind.

"Danni wait!" Rodney called. She waved John to continue as she stepped back into the lab.

"Yes Rodney?"

"Does this mean that everything with Captain You, Lizzie, whoever, is all…normal?"

Danni got a small smirk on her face. "Captain 'me' left yesterday, therefore I've completed my mission, I woke up, you guys saved me slash Lizzie, I lived here while my younger self grew up on Earth, and now that she's gone…it's just me. Full circle, complete, finito!"

"Huh."

"Tell me about it. There is going to be a lot of explaining to do tomorrow though…" Danni got a sad look on her face and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I also have to get ready for the memorial service. We couldn't have one before or everyone would have known who didn't make it. Stupid grandfather paradox."

Rodney gave her a sympathizing glance. "At least you get to see your old friend right?"

Lizzie looked up. True she had thought about it. But for the first time she realized how close she was to seeing Nicky again. She giggled at the thought of him seeing her and her family. He was probably already awake and asking where she was. "Just make sure _this_ old friend pops in to say hey every once in a while." She walked over and gave Rodney a big hug before leaving to attend to the rest of her itinerary.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Danni was packing up the last of her and John's clothes. Boxes were scattered about the room, and the rest of their living quarters that had been set up for one of the few family units on Atlantis were also brimming with cargo.

A low voice came in the room from behind her. "So…last night."

Lizzie tried to hold a smile as she finished folding the shirt in her hands before turning around. "You're sure we're doing the right thing?" She said as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"A little late to change our minds here Grace."

"I know. I just want to be sure that you're actually ready to do this."

He came over and sat on the bed beside her, "Aside from giving up all the paperwork, alien threats, science labs exploding, yes my dear, I think I can live with my decision." He traced his fingers down a stray curl now lingering in front of her face before pulling it behind her ear. "Can you?"

She took his hand in her lap. "Absolutely. Besides, running the SGC can't be that hard. Heck my dad even pulled that one off so I'm sure I can too." They both laughed as John pulled Danni close. He leaned in for a kiss when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

John growled under his breath. "Who is it?"

"Oh please tell me I'm not interrupting anything."

Danni giggled. "Come in Jack!"

The door chimed open to reveal a boy in his mid teens. He was lanky but toned, with blue eyes and black hair that stuck all directions. "So guys…what exactly is the plan here?"

John rolled his eyes. "The plan?"

"Yeah, I mean we leave tomorrow, and then what?"

"John Shepherd Junior have you been listening to a word we've said this past month?"

"Umm…no."

John huffed and looked to his wife for some assistance.

"We're going home to Earth in the morning. We'll be staying with Grandma and Grandpa until our stuff arrives within the week. Then next month you and your brother and sisters will be going to school, where you will not mention aliens, Atlantis, or the stargate. And above all else, you will not use your abilities in public."

"So what are you two going to be doing?"

John narrowed his eyes. "Jack, go to bed."

"But I want to know. I knew what us kids were doing, but I want to know what you guys are going to do. I mean you live on Atlantis for crying out loud, why would you want to give that up?"

"Your mother has been given quite the promotion, and I would just like to sit down and relax for a while."

"Mom got a promotion?"

"Yes Jack she did. You're looking at the new commander of the SGC." Danni smiled cockily at her son.

"Mom's in charge now?!" Now a girl in her pre-teens was standing at the door where she had been eaves dropping.

"Merry, what are you doing in here? Do you guys realize it's almost midnight and we're shipping out at 07:00?"

"Oh come on Dad you know we can't sleep with all of this going on." Yet another face had appeared around the corner of the doorway.

"Jacob!" The eight year old boy jumped in his skin when his mother called his name while flashing her eyes.

"One to go." John said as he looked towards his wife. And on cue, little Gracie, who got more use out of the name than her mother, stepped into view holding a stuffed animal that her grandfather had given her as a baby. "And there she is."

"What's going on?" Gracie asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Nothing baby." John said as he stood up. "Everyone was just going to bed." He started to walk towards the door ushering them all out.

There were a number of groans and complaints, all which were ignored until the door slid closed. John turned back around. "So…last night?"

Danni just giggled and pulled back the covers. "Good night John."

"D'oh." Another lovely gift from joining the O'Neill family.


	38. Epilogue PT 2: SGC

**Epilogue Part II: SGC **

**A/N: Well, this took a long time. It's kinda sad to close the lid on this story. It was my first fic and I thought about it for a couple of years before it evolved into this. Thank you, each and everyone of you who have stuck with Lizzie/Danni through her journey. Please enjoy this last entry. –Slidell**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was bathing the room in lights of peach and amber, slowly becoming lighter and lighter as the ocean was also lit with its brilliance. John Shepherd slowly opened his eyes and peered down to his chest where a chaos of brown curls was perched. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of just how lucky and how happy he was. They had been through so much over the years. There were fights of course, there was the war that left them in situations that made them question if they would ever wake up next to each other again. But even with the nights apart, the fear and the tears, they had made it this far. And now, they were going to their old home. Leaving the home that Atlantis had become, behind. 

Shepherd thought about waking Danni, but merely brushed her hair out of her face and stared down as she scrunched her nose and continued to slumber. An odd sense of nerves washed over him as he began to run the planned events of the day through his mind. There was the farewell ceremony, which would be the worst. Neither John, nor his wife, were much on pomp and circumstance, but the base was being passed over as the two leading officers departed. It took him a moment to remember when the last time that particular nerve had been pushed. It had to have been when he had become a major general and taken over Atlantis, finally ready to give up off base missions for the most part. Of all the things to have happened, it had to be the same day that little Grace was born. Danni had been considerably calm about the whole ordeal. She later admitted to knowing she was in labor when they got up that morning, but she made it until the last five minutes of speeches before she squeezed Rodney's hand so hard that he screamed (she may heal quickly, but she felt pain, especially labor, like any other woman). 

Remembering the incident made John chuckle under his breath, but the rumble in his chest was enough to finally wake the person using it as a pillow. "What's so funny?" She mumbled.

"Nothing." 

Danni inhaled deeply and raised her head, her eyes fearing to open in the bright light. "The first thing I'm doing when we get to Earth is sleeping in." 

"First thing?"

"Don't start; we're staying at my parents' house. Besides, Dad already told me to remind you that he kept his service weapon." She gave him a smirk. 

"Really?"

She just nodded. Shepherd took a deep breath and pondered the subject. If Jack O'Neill hadn't killed him after both marrying and then getting his daughter pregnant four times (so far) then it was doubtful he was going to do it now, he made the point clear by pulling her in for a morning kiss. When he finally released the back of her neck she slowly rose up, smiled, and then glanced around the room. 

"We need to get Lorne to beam this stuff up to the _Triton_." She huffed taking in all the cargo. "I hope you got a big enough house for all of our crap. I still can't believe they wouldn't let me sneak around town for just a couple of days this time." 

John was keeping their new home quite the surprise."Don't worry honey; I'm sure you'll love it." Especially the part where it was ever so near her parents. 

"I was more concerned about the kids having to be stuck too close together, they cause enough panic around here and the city is huge." She giggled at many a fond memory. 

John laughed as well as the both began to get out of their bed. John picked up his ear piece and called for their cargo to be removed and instantly white flashes popped up all over their multiple roomed quarters that had been designed for their large family. Soon there were only a few cases left that had been left untagged; they would be going with them today. 

"I'm going to go make sure the kids are up and dressed." Danni kissed John on the cheek before walking out in her pajamas. "Can you set out my uniform please?" She hollered over her shoulder. 

"Sure thing." He replied as he headed off to get cleaned up as well. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later the ceremony was over. Danni and John were both in their dress blues standing in the gate room with a small group of close friends. Mitchell had already been welcomed, and after greeting his 'niece' and her family, he was now off to get to know the heads of teams and departments. 

"I'm going to miss you so much." Danni said through tears as she held Teyla in a final embrace for what could be a long time to come. Over the past years the two women had become even greater friends than ever, fighting side by side and watching their children grow up together. 

"Surely you are not leaving Atlantis forever?" Teyla questioned as the two finally parted. 

Danni shook her head. "No, I'm sure we'll come by often." She smiled. Suddenly she was bombarded by yet another bear hug from Rodney. 

"Please don't leave me here!" 

"McKay!" John scolded. "Are you coming with us or not?" 

"John." Danni warned as Rodney finally let her go. "He said he wanted to stay…now leave him alone. And stop acting like you aren't going to miss him, I know you and you'll be pouting about not hearing him gloat in less than a week."

Rodney's eyes grew wide. "Can you wait just ten minutes?" He didn't wait for a reply as he flew out of the room. 

John dropped his head. "Crap."

Danni's brow furrowed as her chin dropped a bit before she spoke. "He's not staying with us." 

She looked towards John and the both snorted as Teyla was also over come with laughter.

Two of the kids were now heading down the stairs with Dr. Zelenka helping them with their own bags. "Where's Ronan?" Danni asked, noting that since the ceremony, the man had not shown his face. 

"I have not seen Ronan for more than an hour." Teyla replied, acknowledging that she too was curious about where he was. 

Just then a large commotion could be heard coming through the corridors. The eldest Shepherd girl came flying into the gate room. "Dad!"

"What's wrong?!" John was always the most protective of Merry and Gracie. 

"He's gonna kill him!"

"What? Who is going to kill who?" John grabbed his daughter by the shoulders as she pushed her own curly brown locks out of her face. 

"Uncle Ronan…" She panted "He saw…he saw Jack…"

"Saw Jack what?" Danni approached now as well looking with concern at each of her three present children. 

"Kissing Teyana!" 

"What?!" John scowled. "That's it?"

"That's it, John? Our son is going to get his ass kicked." 

"Mommy!!" On cue Jack came storming into the gate room as well, his face bright red as he scurried behind his mother. "Protect me!" He pleaded. 

"That's my boy." John scoffed. "Sixteen and crying for his 'mommy' to save him from the….whoa." 

John stopped his mocking when he saw the look on Ronan's face as he entered the now crowded room with a rather unique weapon in hand. 

"Ronan." Danni warned. "They're teenagers…these things happen…don't be too hasty." 

Fire boiled in Ronan's eyes that made Jack clutch Danni's arms so hard she flinched. "He. Was kissing. MY. Daughter." Ronan's voice was more guttural than ever. 

"I was just saying…goodbye?" Jack tried from behind Danni before ducking back out of view. It was a hard feat to master. Even at his youthful age, Jack was already taller than his mother, taking after his father from an early age. 

"If I EVER catch you near her again!" 

"Chewie!" John barked. "He gets the point." 

"Yeah, Uncle Ronan, I get the point, got it, good, very well, never, ever again." Jack shook his head fervently. 

"I see the Kirk gene has been passed on." Everyone turned their attention to the stairwell as Rodney came lugging to rather lumpy and bulky bags with him. "I'm sure you're proud Shepherd." 

John just raised his eyebrows and smiled widely as he rocked back on his heels. Danni just shook her head and looked away. 

A voice rang down from the control tower. "General Shepherd."

"Yes Sergeant?" 

"Umm…are you ready Sir?" 

"Guess there's no time like the present." John looked around, all parties, plus one sarcastic scientist, were accounted for. "Dial her up." 

"Yes Sir!" 

The gate began to dial and last minute hugs, kisses, and goodbyes were exchanged, even with Ronan who quickly changed his tune. Tears were abundant, but there were also eager smiles for what laid ahead. The Midway stopover had been reduced over the years to the amount of time it took to dial the next connection, thanks in large part to a decontamination system. The wormhole formed and event horizon glittered the gate room on Atlantis. 

To their surprise, a large number of the Atlantis Expedition began to appear from around corners and filtered into the stairwell, gate room, and control room. Mitchell stepped forward at the foot of the stairs. "Atten-tion!" Salutes appeared all around. John and Danni smiled at each other and proudly returned the gesture. Even the kids put in their attempts. 

"OK. Let's go home." John leaned over and picked up Gracie, then putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder led the way towards their future. Merry took Rodney's hand and they headed out next. Danni took Jack by the crook of his arm as they headed out with the group as well. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam, calm down." 

"Excuse me? The only reason you're calm is because you're tired from not sleeping, you've been so excited." She retorted to her husband. 

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Carter." 

"Couch." She replied in monotone. Teal'c, who had arrived earlier that day, turned to hide a smirk. 

Jack put on a playful smile. "Have I told you I love you today?"

She turned and smiled at his reply. While they stood gazing at each other, the Stargate opened in front of them. The pair was standing in the gate room in Cheyenne Mountain. Another group of officers and personnel were standing behind them as well, many of whom had been part of Danni's team. That group was in for a big surprise.

"Incoming wormhole. Receiving IDC from the Midway." 

"Open the iris!" Jack called out of habit, wincing slightly when he caught the humor in Sam's eyes from his overzealousness. The tech in the control room obeyed nonetheless and a shimmering puddle became visible. 

"Are we late?!" A mature female voice called from the doorway. Vala came in with a concerned stare. 

"No, just in time." Jack replied. "Daniel, Nick." He nodded as the two rather similar (aside from age) looking men appeared as well. 

"Jack!"

"Sir." Nicky nodded. He had been awake for a short time. His memory was not completely intact however. He remembered everything up until he had gone back to Aphrodite's compound, after that it was fuzzy, and memories from his ascension were gone (they would not return for a few months). Daniel had told him the sequence of events up until he had ascended, everything after that was left out. He wanted to remember for himself, but he forgave Danni without knowing the details, something he couldn't remember having done already. Now he was ready for the "big" surprise everyone kept telling him about. He had been told that she had awakened in the Pegasus Galaxy, but not when. 

The group looked towards the event horizon just as General Shepherd stepped through. 

"Welcome home General Shepherd." Sam called. 

"Thank you…ma'am." He nodded. 

Behind him, Danni stepped through. "Colonel!" Jack shouted as mumbles emerged from the group behind him. 

"Daddy!" She squeaked, and hurried down the ramp. Still Daddy's little girl after all these years. 

From between the intense group hug of her parents, who had just said goodbye to her younger self only days ago, she heard a voice that she had not heard in over twenty years. 

"Colonel?" She pulled away and turned. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" 

Nicky's eyes were wide like saucers. "Danni?! You look….older? Why are they calling you Colonel?" 

"Because Nicky, it says Colonel on my uniform." She pointed to the birds on her dress blues that she still had on before almost squeezing the life out of him. 

"How the hell?!" He looked to his parents and hers for answers. Danni finally stepped back to the foot of the ramp next to Shepherd. 

"Maybe this will help." She said looking to John. 

Shepherd looked to the control room. "Tell them to come ahead Sergeant." 

"Yes Sir." 

A moment later, a small group of children of various ages, along with an older scientist stepped through followed by a cargo hauler. 

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!"

"Uncle Teal'c!" and several other honorary titles were called out. 

Now the mumbles in the background were turning into an all out ruckus as the four kids pounded down the ramp and into awaiting arms. After several hugs and kisses all around, the kids settled down and Jack decided to get introductions out of the way. "OK everyone, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention." He turned and smiled at his daughter and wife, who had walked away to stand nearer her daughter and son-in-law. 

"I'm sure we've all met, but this is my daughter, _Colonel_ Grace…excuse me, Danni O'Neill, and her _husband_, General John Shepherd." 

Several mouths about hit the floor and Danni bit her lip to suppress laughter. John took a side step and put his arm over her shoulder, dress blues or not. 

"And these fine specimens are my grandkids!" 

"Grandkids?!" Nicky blurted out before catching Jack's stare. "Sorry Sir." 

He started with the grandchild nearest him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "John Shepherd Junior, better known as Jack." O'Neill took a minute to brag, ever so proud of the eldest Shepherd who took way too much after him. John Junior waved to the room. 

Jack walked over by Teal'c who was holding a young boy in his arms. "Jacob Charles Shepherd." He indicated blonde brown eyed boy who also waved before hoping down and running over to his grandmother. 

Jack stepped over towards the rest of the family. Rodney was standing on their far side, holding his namesake's hand. "This stunning young lady is Ms. Meredith Nicole, better known as Merry." He waited until her cheeks were completely red and then Jack turned to the opposite direction, coming to the last little girl now in her father's arms. "And finally we have Grace Elizabeth." Jack held out his arms as she happily switched from John's grip to his, giggling profusely. "I'll now leave the room open for questions." He smirked. 

The group at the back now poured forth as Danni was finally able to explain to the rest of her team a shortened version of what had happened since she had awoken early. Once that was done the family made their way to the commissary for a late meal with their extended family as well. Nicky listened to the whole story and got to know John and the kids as best anyone could in an hour's time. It had been a long day already for the Shepherds, but the time difference on Earth in comparison to Atlantis left time for one more activity. An activity which Danni had been dreading since the day she remembered her past. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The memorial service was beautiful, ending with the setting of the sun in an outdoor ceremony. Each of the five members of the team who had passed, including Colonel Paulson and Lieutenant Lewis, were given the greatest respects. While their deaths had occurred thousands of years in the past, the effects on their families and team members was fresh on their minds. 

Danni was the last person to get into the provided limousine. John knew better than to say anything at the moment. She had held onto the strong soldier façade through the whole thing, even during her own speech, but now she allowed tears to begin flowing down her face and he pulled her close so that she could lean into him. Merry and Jack sat close to each other on the other side, Gracie asleep already across both of their laps. Jacob however, sensing his mother's pain, got up and moved over to sit next to her other side and spread himself across her lap. 

"You OK?" John whispered in her ear.

Danni nodded against his chest and allowed her hand to fall on her son's back, rubbing circles as he too drifted off. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time they arrived at the O'Neill home, the mood had lightened substantially. Her parents had left before them and were already there. Rodney had gone back to the base for the night until he could find an apartment. John carried Jacob, and Jack grabbed up Gracie carefully maneuvering her out of the vehicle with Merry's help. 

"Alright, Grandpa ordered pizza, you guys go eat. And leave some for the little ones in case they wake up!" She added.

Sam opened the door before they even knocked. "Welcome home!" 

"Thanks Mom." She kissed her on the cheek. "Where do you want these?" She indicated the sleeping children as young Jack passed his sister off to her so he could go eat. 

"Why don't you put them in your old room for now? The other ones aren't ready yet."

"OK." She turned back to John. "Follow me." She grinned. 

Upstairs she quickly found the room with _Danni_ sprawled across the door. "No jokes please." She warned. 

"I would never." He smirked. 

The two made their way over to the bed and tucked in Gracie and Jacob. As Danni ran her fingers through Gracie's curls, John began to look around her room that had not changed much since she had graduated. There were Air Force Academy awards and shelves of books on subjects that were hard to pronounce, but for the most part Danni's personality was apparent everywhere. There were pictures of her and Nicky as kids. Pictures of the cabin and good fishing day results were all over as well. John stopped at her desk. "What is this?" He held up a picture. 

"Nothing!" She tried to snatch it from him but he pulled it back. 

"You were a cheerleader?" He smiled cockily. 

"John…" She huffed. "Captain if you must know, now put that down."

"Mmm." He nodded. "Did I mention I was on the football team?" 

"Shut up." She giggled. "Come on, don't wake them up, I'm hungry."

Downstairs Jack and Sam were already pulling extra chairs up in the dining room and digging in with Little Jack and Merry. "They asleep?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah, but they'll probably wake up in a little bit." 

"Just like their mother when they're excited huh?" Sam smiled. 

A thought hit Danni. "Oh Mom! I meant to ask you something earlier."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"So Rodney was playing around with some equipment the other day..."

"What else is new?" Jack muttered through a mouth full of pizza. 

"Gracie was there." Danni replied as she looked at him with a serious expression.

"What happened?" Sam worried as she put her glass down. 

John cleared his throat. "Apparently he sent her back in time."

"She seems to have left her bubbles there too." Danni added. 

"Holy…crap." 

"Grandma?" Merry questioned. 

"It's OK Merry, I was just…remembering something." 

"Thought so. Why didn't you ever mention anything?" Danni questioned as Jack looked between his wife and daughter trying to figure out what was going on. 

"I thought she was you." 

"She has blue eyes and blonde hair Mom." 

"I realized that too…"

"And…"

"Let's just say I ended up thinking Jacob wasn't going to be the last." Sam smirked. 

Danni laughed and looked at John. "Yeah well, Gracie will be, unless you've had any other visitors…" She joked. 

Sam bit her lips and looked down at her plate. 

"Mom?!" Danni's eyes grew wide and so did John's. 

"Hmmm?" Sam replied, taking a drink. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the rest of the kids were in bed, the house became quieter. Danni was in the living room picking up game boys and other things that had been left around. Gracie and Jacob had woken up as predicted and toys were everywhere. 

Jack O'Neill's voice filtered through the air. "Leave them there. It's nice to have them around." 

"You sure Dad?"

"Positive." He smiled as he walked in the room and Danni placed the last item she had picked up back on the coffee table. 

"Thanks for putting us up for a while." 

"Also nice to have around." 

"So…I see it in your eyes, you're up to something, what is it?" Danni pried. 

"Can I take the kids fishing tomorrow?" 

Danni laughed. "They're your grandkids, you can take them wherever you want." 

"Excellent." Jack punched the air. "It's been a long day sweetie, why don't you go get some sleep." 

"OK Dad." She hugged him and made her way upstairs. 

Walking past an open door, Danni realized that Gracie must have woken up again. A pleasant voice floated out into the hallway as Sam was singing her back to sleep. "Twinkle twinkle little star…how I wonder…" 

Danni smiled to herself remembering her mother singing that very song to her when she couldn't sleep as a child. Her decision had been the right one. Had she not woken up early from stasis, her father would have died from the Midway attack. If she hadn't stayed in the past, her parents may have never met their grandchildren, much less see them grow up. In fact, she wouldn't have her children, or John. Stepping into their room she smiled over his sleeping form and pulled herself in under the covers, snuggling up close. 

"Wondering what was taking you so long." He muttered, he hadn't really been asleep. 

"Sorry honey, had to take care of some stuff."

"So…what's next?"

"Can't ask me about the future anymore John, not that I ever told you that much." 

"Why not? You already told me who would win the Super Bowl for my birthday."

"Because, as of now…it's too soon to tell." For once, the future was a mystery, and that suited Grace O'Neill just fine. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks again everyone for reading. I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you liked, or didn't like, about this story. It meant a lot to me, but I would love to know what you all honestly thought of it so I can proceed in my writing with your feedback : )

(I've thought about doing a few short pieces on what happened during Danni's time on Atlantis, with visits from her parents or Daniel and Vala and Teal'c…but I'm not sure about that yet.)

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	39. Prequel

**Hey everybody! I'm posting this prologue here as well as at the beginning of the story. So, after a long time thinking about how I was going to do this, I decided to start with a prequel before a sequel. Hope you will all ready and enjoy! **

**The Future Not Foretold**

**Prequel to It's Too Soon to Tell**

Disclaimer: I can only dream that I will one day own…oh who am I kidding, I don't now, nor will I ever own Stargate…I just like to play with the characters. Please enjoy!

WARNING: This story can stand alone, but after the next few sentences if you haven't read _It's Too Soon to Tell_ then this is going to ruin the mystery part of it. I highly recommend… in fact I beg you to stop now if you have not read it and do so now (I think you'll like it really! Esp. if you like S/J and D/V which becomes important to the whole thing.)

**Summary: **

**S/J**

At this point I assume you have either read _It's Too Soon to Tell_, or you are very brave (I salute you if that is the case!). So, to recap _It's Too Soon to Tell_, Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter were married shortly after they were separated from the same chain of command (around season 9ish). While on Atlantis, Colonel Carter's lead team, led by John Shepard, came across a girl in a stasis chamber who was believed to be from far in the past. In truth she was actually Jack and Sam's daughter Danni, born in the future. In her time she eventually became a member of the Air Force and the SGC like her parents where she was placed on a mission to save Earth thousands of years before she was even born. She awoke early and was stuck in her own past.

This story begins a week before Danni's senior year in high school and is focused on how Jack and Sam deal with how she became who she was in the first story. It turns out that knowing how Danni turns out, doesn't prepare them for how she got there. Keep in mind that "Future Danni" is living on Atlantis with her husband John Shepard and their family while all of this is going on; this fact is often alluded to but not always fully explained because young Danni can never know.

**Prologue: **

Grace Danielle O'Neill, better known as Danni to her friends, was a rather unique girl. Of course all high school girls are in their own way, but she far exceeded the norm. Where most little girls fall asleep to stories about princesses or talking animals, Danni had been told stories about alien worlds and the occasional military tactics. The military tactics part often earned an admonition being shouted down the hall. Jack O'Neill would wince at his wife's warnings every time, but he couldn't resist the giggle his little girl produced from such incidences.

Danni was after all a Daddy's girl. She had been born in Colorado, but only shortly after her parents had moved to D.C. for her mother's new job and her father had finally retired to stay home with her. Almost four years later, her mother had retired as well and the family moved to Minnesota. The seclusion did nothing to hinder Danni though; she still performed well above her peers in the small town school, and received extra lessons at home which she eagerly absorbed.

Life had been perfect. But one day, the O'Neill house had received a call from Colorado Springs.

Running in soaked from fishing in the morning rain, Danni had picked up the old handheld receiver by the cabin's couch. "Hello?"

"Carter?"

"No, this is her daughter, can I help you?"

"Danni?"

Danni was a bit uneasy from the stranger's quick knowledge of her name. "Yeah…"

"Wow, you sound just like your mama." And the truth was she did. People often didn't notice in person though because her dark brown curls and brown eyes made people think of her father, just like other parts of her personality.

Danni's brown eyes shot wide as a hand reached for her bony pre-teen hip. "Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, guess you haven't seen me in quite a few years huh. This is your Uncle Cam!"

"Oh my God…sorry Uncle Cam!" She mentally reprimanded herself for being so suddenly paranoid.

"No problem honey, is your mom or dad there?"

"Um…Dad's outside trying to kill his fishing pole and Mom's in town, can I just have her call you back?"

"Yeah…OK, just make sure she calls me pronto please."

"Yes Sir, I will."

"Good to hear ya kid, talk at you later."

When Sam finally made the call back, the end result was a long family talk that lasted well into the night. Cameron Mitchell had been calling about a position at the SGC that needed filling. Research and Development from Area 51 had been causing an information gap between the bases and retired Colonel Carter was being offered the role as head of the SGC department, as well as a promotion. They were also eager to have O'Neill's expertise near by for feedback. Jack finally admitted that fishing was finally getting a little old, and Sam had also brought up the fact that Danni would be able to go to a bigger school. The thought of being close to their surrogate family sealed the deal.

Two months later they were set up in Colorado Springs once again. Danni quickly became the best of friends with her adoptive Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vala's oldest child, a son Nicky. They had met as children a few times, but it wasn't until they attended middle school together that their friendship blossomed. Sam and Vala would laugh at the way their banter resembled that of their father's, except Danni could outwit Nicky almost every time without even trying. It probably had a little to do with the fact that Danni was almost half a year older than Nicky, as well as a grade ahead of him (two ahead of everyone else her age).

In short, aside from strange bedtime stories, and cover stories, and all kinds of stories that came home from work, Danni O'Neill was a picture of normalcy. She never knew that her parents' jokes about her future were based on more than just guesses. But even those assumptions were going to be brought into question as the now nearly seventeen year old Danni prepared for her last year of high school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The rest of the story can be found by clicking on my author link under, The Future Not Foretold : )**

**Let me know if there is anything I can add that would help explain something from the other story too!**

**This story is also going to have a lot more Jack and Sam interaction, fair warning : P. Thanks for reading!! **

**Next Chapter: My Father's Stories**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	40. Sequel

**A Time Unknown **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or the characters. This is purely an outlet for the imagination and I hope that you will enjoy it. **

**Summary: Sequel to **_**It's Too Soon to Tell (The Future Not Foretold)**_**. You should read **_**It's Too Soon to Tell **_**before you read this story or it really won't make much sense and you may want to read the prequel, **_**The Future Not Foretold**_** as well but that one is not required reading :)**** . But I promise you **_**TFNF**_** is a good mystery if I do say so myself, and there is S/J in a rather unexpected way.**

**So if you've caught up with this story line…**

**This is the story of Danni O'Neill that directly follows **_**It's Too Soon to Tell**_**, and it covers the years of her life on Atlantis. **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

"This is nuts. Crazy. Insane…Unfathomable…Three fries short of…Holy crap I'm turning into my father." Danni threw her hands up and clasped her face. This was not something she had envisioned. This was not a place she had ever felt the need to be. This wasn't her life. Well, at least once upon a time it wasn't.

She took another glance at the set of doors that had just sealed in front of her, her parents on the other side. Well, sort of her parents. It was the 'sort of' that added to the impossibility of her situation. Turning around she examined the room. She knew it, yes. It was a place she had inhabited for the better part of five months or more, but nonetheless it was different now. Now that she knew who she was. Now that Lizzie was gone.

Captain Grace Danielle O'Neill: former member of SG-1, expert flight skills, two doctorates, a family tree that would one day go down in history (if it was ever made public), and holder of the genetic lottery if there ever was one. There was only one problem. She couldn't be that person anymore. She had given it all up. For the next twenty plus years, if she lived that long, she was going to have to keep the majority of that information to herself.

At least she had her family. For another week.

Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill were on their way home to start their new life. With their daughter to be, still well protected within her mother. Danni bit her lip at the image. How she could be jealous of herself she didn't know. But somehow that baby growing in Sam made her feel a bitter resentment towards her own youth. She had never taken anything for granted, that was something you learned in Jack's house. But now, looking back on it all, she wished she had just held her tongue once more, or smiled a little longer, or given that extra hug. Images flashed in her mind. The unborn child's future. Her past. And now here she was, living in a time when she shouldn't exist because she had already lived in it a million light years away on Earth. Never knowing. Never the wiser. Two Danni O'Neill's, one time line, one messed up way to restart one's life.

But that's what she needed. Danni _needed_ a new beginning. After the past two years, that she was doing a good job of repressing at the moment, she needed a change. She knew the moment that she remembered it, there was no going back from the things she had seen, and worse, the things she had done. All for the sake of the future that she may never see anew.

The enormity of her thoughts consumed her and Danni let out a loud breath, lips fluttering on the end. She wandered around the room, filled with a few crates. More would be beamed in as soon as the Apollo returned. The young woman smiled as she remembered the shopping trip with her mother and Vala. Their first with her. Her last with them. Things seemed normal that day, except when Danni remembered why they were there. They were replacing her life, as far as physical possessions were concerned.

The only truly familiar object in her room was the box that held her own private memories. It sat atop her dresser and she walked towards it, rubbing her fingertips gently over it. Opening it now would only make things worse. She tore the top drawer open and threw it in angrily; slamming the drawer shut for good measure.

"That's not my life." She growled, and then glanced back up to the reflection in the mirror that sat on the squat dresser. "This is your life now. You chose it." She let out a pathetic solitary laugh. "And what have you got to show for it?"

In some odd way she received a reply. A knock at the door.

"Who in the…" She pinched her cheeks for good measure and sauntered to the door. Perhaps her parents had forgotten to tell her something.

She ran her hand over the controls and was shocked at what she found when she peered back to the entrance. Not one, but to familiar male faces.

"Rodney? John?" Her eyes gave a small glimmer at the sight of the second man and a bit of her foul mood lifted. So much so that a curious smile grew on her face. "What are you guys doing here this late?"

"Well…We're uh…" Rodney's big goofy grin only mad her own smile widen as he twirled his hands in the air to gather his thoughts. McKay excitment was always a thing of amusement.

"We've been waiting for your parents to leave so you could sneak out." John interrupted.

"Sneak out for what?"

"A _house _warming, welcome home, welcome the neighborhood kind of party." He continued.

Danni sucked in some air as she thought it over. "So…you realize I'm twenty-si…four, and that I can go out if I want, right?" She mocked them both as her fists found her hips. They were up to something, she could tell. Her parents were probably in on it too, but still.

"Well yeah…but." Rodney started. "I mean…there'll be…" He stuttered for a moment.

"Beer?"

"Well yeah…"

"Thank God!" Danni pushed out her door and past the two men all in one large step. "So where's the party?" She clapped her hands and smiled.

Both men looked completely bemused as she continued to give them a wry smile and hook her arms around each of their elbows. Rodney finally pointed the direction they were to head in.

"Shall we?" She giggled.

And with that they were off. Things were brighter for Danni when she was with them. All of them. But she knew that the light would grow dimmer over the time. She knew that one day she wouldn't be able to hide her unknown past anymore. But for tonight, she was going to push the bad aside, she was going to live.


End file.
